Royal Companion
by kuroraikounokami
Summary: She, a princess from a small kingdom with the weight of her country on her shoulders, wishes for more freedom. He, a man who's life has gotten a bit boring, wishes for a change to happen. She calls to the universe to deliver her someone to converse with. He answers the call for a new adventure. Will he be able to give her what she wants?
1. Chapter One: New Chance At Happiness

**Royal Companion**

**She, a princess from a small kingdom with the weight of her country on her shoulders, wishes for more freedom. He, a man who's life has gotten a bit boring, wishes for a change to happen. She calls to the universe to deliver her someone to converse with. He answers the call for a new adventure. Will he be able to give her what she wants?**

**The sky sees the truth**

**The shadows the secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero**

Chapter One: New Chance At Happiness

_"What ever you desire, will be my pleasure."_

_\- Marcel_

**-XXX-**

Cold. Cold and wet with a mix of excitement. That was the current feeling for one Henrietta. A woman whose beauty, kindness and generosity had earned her the love and devotion of her subjects. This woman of royal blood stood soaking wet. Her clothing, a white sheer nightie and white silk panties, clung to her body matching its shape. The thicker material of the nightie's cups covered her breast. She stood in the rain barefoot several yards away from her castle out of sight from the guards and prying eyes. Since the form of her body could be seen, the obscuring rain was a blessing. The reason she stood in this torrent was a simple reason that not many would understand. She wished to summon a familiar.

The reason began as a simple wish. That wish was to be able to speak freely to a trusted friend, something the many servants or her mother could not provide. A short time before, her father was such a person. He would listen to her speak of her days playing with her childhood playmate Louise. A daughter to a duke, that would come to the castle for business and would bring his daughter on occasions. O how they would get dirty playing in the court yard and get into mischief in the kitchen taking sweets before afternoon tea. Such fun were those times.

But all those days ended the day her father died. He was the king to the country of Tristain one of the countries of Halkeginia. In his death she would take the mantle as queen. A title her mother would relinquish, for she could not rule without her husband. Even if she would be queen, she was to young, so a substitute ruler would need to be in place. The individual given such a task was Cardinal Mazarin the regent of Tristain. Even so the country was weak in terms of military strength. In order to defend themselves the princess would have to marry their neighbor Germania in order to cement an alliance.

Henrietta did not want to marry another just for the benefit of her country but she knew that as a royal she must do everything to defend her citizens. These circumstances are what lead her to perform these actions. If she were to marry a stranger out of duty, then she will have loyal company with her. The idea came to her while she was getting ready for bed, for this is the reason she is not wearing much in the sense of clothing.

The rain also provided a sense of liberation and she would enjoy it while it lasted. It washed away her worries and cleared her mind of negative thoughts. If she could, she would dance in the water only to feel free from the heavy weight of the crown. Like a river, it would float her heavy burdens away.

Getting herself ready she took her scepter straighten her arm at chest level and began to recite her spell.

**"Power of the universe. May you chose a spirit to guide me in life. To protect me from the evil of the world. To hear me speak from the heart. Let it be the one to follow me until the eternal sleep. I Henrietta de Tristain call forth my familiar.**

With the words spoken, the world seemed to change from a simple rain shower to a raging storm. The clouds darkened further, as lightning danced across the sky. Its dance of death tantalized mortal man with its beauty, terrorized the weaker man with its power. A single bolt separated from the others, crashing before the princess. The action was so fast that she had but a second cover her gaze before she was blinded.

She knew this was not part of the spell. The spell she had seen used countless of times would materialize a portal and an animal would step forth. In an after thought, she was glad the she did this outside or her room at the castle would suffer a lot of damage which she would have to explain. As she continued to cover her eyes she could feel the electricity in the air. Her wet hair began to arc with small amounts of static mankind her scalp tingle. She giggled at the feeling of the electricity caressing her body from head to toe. The feeling didn't last long, the blinding light faded and for a moment no sound could be heard. That did not last long before thunder struck, its boom cause Henrietta's body vibrate violently and her eardrums rupture. She heard herself scream for only a moment before only a high pitch noise resonated in her head. Losing her balance she fell to her knees and toppling over into the mud. Consciousness was leaving her and she could not stop it.

Before she passed out, she saw the silhouette of what she summoned. All she saw was that it was human and that its eyes glowed silver. She tried to speak but could not hear her own speech only feel the vibrations of her vocal chords. Then darkness took her.

**(Summons's POV)**

_I truly didn't expect this to happen. When I felt the familiar pull of a summons, I thought someone wanted a job to be done so I let myself go with the flow. I was dragged through the dimension gate, a portal that would take me to any world I wished. I used my power to command lightning to make the trip a little more pleasant since ones body tends to get hurt by the uncontrolled tumbling. I crashed at the site where the summoning was being performed. Safe to say, I didn't expect to see a young woman in front of me. Most of my summoners tended to be older people wishing for a quick and dirty job. By the way the rain was pouring as well as the way she was dressed I thought it must have been an emergency for to summon me in this storm._

_The light of the lightning bolt I rode in faded to reveal her covering her face with her arms protecting herself from the blinding light. I thought it was rather cute until the roaring sound of the thunder chasing the lightning decided to grace me with its booming voice. I was not bothered by the heavy feeling as the air crashed into me in waves, causing me to close my eyes due to the mud it flung around. The same could not be said about the girl who's scream reached my ears filling me with worry. I looked before me to see the woman laying on the ground, struggling to to stay conscious I knew it was useless. I walked over to her, our eyes meeting briefly before she passed out._

_I knelt over her prone form, analyzing her condition, looking for any injuries that may have occurred during her tumble. The first thing I saw were her bleeding ears, this told me that her eardrums ruptured due to the concussive force from the thunderclap. Another thing I saw were the scrapes to her arms, legs and face. Her breathing was erratic and the groaning was not helping my nerves. This was the first time someone accidentally got hurt by my arrival which didn't sit well with me. Knowing she needed medical attention soon, I decide to help her the only way I could._

_Standing up I raised my hand to the air, the space above us shimmered and rippled. In mere moments a black box like object descended covering us completely. This would protect us from the rain and let me heal her without interference. Our bodies passed through the floor with no resistance. With that done I got to work._

**-XXX-**

She could not remember what happened to her. All she knew was that her body was in pain and her head hurt like the day she drank to much wine. Her eyes fluttered open but winced them closed mere seconds later. She was a little light sensitive at the moment not to mention groggy. She began rubbed her face to get the sand out of her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps. Turning to the source of the sound the young princess saw a tall man walking towards her with a relaxed step. She tried to remember where she had seen him, but couldn't. Trying to sit up she felt the sensation of the sheets that covered her body fall away exposing her breasts. Looking down she could see she wore nothing underneath and in a panic grabbed the sheets tightly over her form. She wasn't embarrassed by her lack of modesty, it just caught her by surprise. The man stopped at her bed side and knelt at eye level in order prevent himself from seeing more than what the young woman wanted. Henrietta looked into his eyes and saw they were silver. This brought back many memories, one of which was her ruptured eardrums. Her right hand darted to her right ear and felt it was perfectly fine even the sound of the sheets ruffling as she moved was a good sign.

"Don't worry your in perfect health. The pain is quiet normal from the damage you have suffered and your hearing should be fine." He spoke in a calm soothing voice letting it relax her a bit. "Can you tell me who you are and why you have summoned me?"

'Summoned?' she thought. Then she remembered she had wanted to summon a familiar to keep her company if she were to be forced to marry and live in a foreign nation. The fact that her summoning was human and a man surprised her since only animals would have appeared. It was a brief moment of confusion until realization hit her hard reminding her of her headache. Since her summoning brought her a human she could talk to him and he would listen holding a conversation with her. This way she would not have to be alone.

Knowing he would was waiting for her she answer "Indeed I have summoned you and my name is Henrietta de Tristain." She spoke in a strong voice no hesitation in her words. She was not on edge about the whole ordeal of being in a foreign room with a man while lying in bed completely naked, but the reason could have been that he was looking straight into her eyes. "And what would be your name?"

He continued to look at her light blue eyes before he answer "My name is Marcel. I'm glad that you're okay. Its seems my summoning caused you harm and for that I am sorry." The newly identified Marcel bowed his head still looking at the woman in the eyes. He would not look anywhere else so as to not upset her. Henrietta saw genuine concern in his features and that brought a bit of happiness to her heart. Remembering where she was she asked how she got here. "At the time of my summoning I saw you pass out so I brought you to this space where I could heal you and keep you safe until you awoke." Standing to his full height he walked to a small table where a pitcher of water and a glass rested.

Taking the time to study the individual, Henrietta saw his clothing's colors consisted of black and silver. He was wearing a tight plain black shirt, black pants with various straps on his hips and black leather boots with a silver buckle covered by his pant legs. On his chest dangled a silver chain with a pendant the looked like broken wings with a lightning bolt between them. His hair was pitch black in a certain light, and almost silver on another. His skin tone was a bit darker than most nobles but nowhere near the Zerbst form Germania. The eyes were the color of pure platinum with his overall expression set in the same fierce look that the Captain of her Musketeer Corps. His look was somewhat reminiscent of a knight without armor or weapon. She wondered what his clothing was made from since the material was not familiar to her.

Filling the glass he walked back to her side and offered it to her. "I am surprise you summoned me in such a setting as that storm. Couldn't you have chosen a better location?"

Taking the glass while giving a thank you she drank the cool water. "I didn't plan the summoning. It was a spur of the moment thing. To tell you the truth I wanted to summon a familiar to keep me company so as I laid in bed thinking about it I just acted on that desire." She smiled at the thought that her desire got her into trouble again like when she was little. "I raced outside with excitement at what would appear not thinking of what could happen." She stayed quite reminiscing until she wondered something. "How were you able to heal me? Are you a noble?"

He wondered why she would think he was a noble since many other creatures could heal others. "Noble?" his confusion showed on his face.

"Yes, a noble. A human being with magical abilities." She wondered why it was confusing him since only a noble could heal someone without the aid of a potion.

Marcel was quietly thinking, sometime passed until he asked for an explanation. Her explanation was short but it would seem that here, where ever here was, a person who could use magic was a noble and a noble was a mage. Still what would make a person who could not use magic. Either way there was plenty of time to find out. He was about to tell her how he healed her when he remembered she said something about a familiar. "Familiar, as in an animal or other creature that lives with a mage as a servant." He knew that most mages and witches summoned familiars although witches tended to have cats more often than not.

Henrietta was happy that this man knew what a familiar was and what it entitled. She would not need to explain it to him but still she wondered if he was a noble for if he was than she could not bind him to her. That would cause conflict between his family and the kingdom.

As if reading her mind the man before her answered her question. "For your previous question I am not a noble and to answer the question you didn't ask I healed you by infusing your body with my natural energy giving you in a sense the power to regenerate for as long as the energy courses through you." He waited for the information to sink in. "Do you have any other questions?"

At first the young princess was shocked that she believe he read her mind but then she remembered that she asked if he was a noble. If she asked then he would believe the question was tied to how he healed her. Years of being brought up to rule has given her the skill of analyzing people. A skill that she deemed useless until now. She was glad to be proven wrong. Taking a deep breath she looked at the man in the eyes and asked the question that would change her life for ever. "No, I think that settles a few things. Very well now that we have cleared a few issues I Henrietta de Tristain ask you Marcel to be my familiar."

Hearing her ask with such calm and determined voice it was a shame that he would have to deny her what she was asking. "I'm rather sorry to inform you but I can not become your familiar. You see, the way you summoned me, it was not the summoning of a familiar." Closing his eyes he though of the best way to explain to her what she did. "The summoning you preform was from desire not like the summoning from need, it brought you what you wanted and that was someone to talk to. If it was like any mage summoning than it would have been just another animal that would fetch what you needed or did minor tasks." Taking a second glass from the table he poured himself some water and drank it slowly. After placing the glass back on the desk he continued. "The fact is the only way you can get my services is if you make a contract with me promising me that you will give me something once it ends."

Henrietta was rather confused again. If the summoning didn't yield a familiar than what did she get? What did this man want for his services? "What do you want in return?" she asked a little cautious since she didn't know his intentions.

"That is something you do not need to know. All that is required is a simple yes. Once that is done I will do what you ask within reason. Anything from fetching a document to killing a man." Letting his words sink in he gauged her reaction which he found rather calm. Good he didn't need to repeat himself. "Also once you have agreed I will give you a mark that will tie you to me as a master and servant. You choose where you want it so you can use it to communicate with me whenever the need arises."

The young princess thought about his words for sometime. It was not the way she though things would go but it would still work out and much better than she had hoped. Not only would she gain a servant but he will also serve as a guard and a someone to talk to. Bearing a mark was not a problem since her clothing tended to cover a lot of skin giving places to spare. Coming to a decision she immediately said yes. "Yes, I would like for you to become my familiar."

Nodding in satisfaction, he asked her where she wanted the mark. When she answered, he was rather surprised when she left the comfort of the bed letting the sheets fall to the floor showing her nude body to him. There was no shame on her face giving him the impression that she would do anything that was needed to be done even kicking modesty out the door. Placing her left hand in front of him indicated she wanted the mark on the back of her hand.

Smiling at her bold actions he knew it would not be a dull moment when he was with her. Taking a knee once more he gently took her hand. Looking at her eyes he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. It was brief but it did the job. "You are a strange woman you know. Most would be embarrassed being seen naked by a stranger." He was smirking now.

She was not like most woman. "When one is born to lead, they are trained to command an army. If I was in a military camp, then modesty would be the last thing in ones mind." Not long after her mini speech, the mark began to appear burning her skin causing her to hiss at the rather painful feeling. The heat got so intense that her knees buckled and fell to the ground. Marcel caught her and carried her back to bed pulling the sheets over her still naked form. "Why does it hurt so much?" she asked through gritting teeth. Tears began to flow as her entire body got even hotter.

Marcel settled on a simple wooden chair that appeared out of nowhere while holding the young woman's hand. "Reason your feeling pain is the seal is making connections within the body to establish ways to communicate that can't be interfered with. This way if you are in trouble and are in a place that magic will not be effective than you can speak to me through our mind scape. It won't be long now." Moments after what he had just said, sweet relief washed over her as the pain faded into a dull ache leaving her somewhat exhausted from the whole experience. Sweat covered her body making the sheets stick to her skin. Looking at the mark on her hand she that it was shaped like a lightning bolt between two broken wings.

Her new servant decided to give a demonstration on how the seal worked. First he would test their connection with simplest thing. _"Can you hear me?" _It was the easiest way and straight forward.

The princess was surprised to hear his voice in her head. She though it was strange to have someone in your mind knowing what you were thinking. She answered him through her mind, _"I can hear you."_

Cutting of the link Marcel decided to move things forward. "Now that the test has been successful what would you like to do?" Moving towards a drawer on the right side of the bed he opened it and took out the outfit Henrietta wore during the summoning but this one was spotless. He cleaned it while the woman was resting. Placing it on the bed by her legs he waited for her to answer.

Henrietta thought for a little while before giving her first official order to her new familiar, or was it servant. She supposed she would ask later after they return to the castle. "I would like to change first then return to the castle. Then we can talk about this arrangement and what we can do to make it work well." She smiled at the possibilities. As she was to get out of the bed once more she saw the man standing in the same place unmoving looking at her eyes. She realized she never gave him the order to turn around or leave so he would just stand there and watch her get dressed. He may have seen her nude but that was done with disregard since she wanted to finish the contract. Now Henrietta was a little shy so she asked him to step outside while she got ready.

Giving a slight bow, Marcel walk towards the only door in the room leaving the woman to get herself changed.

The princess watch her new servant walk out the door closing it lightly not making much sound. Removing the sheets she got up and stretched a bit. Pain no longer seem to be bothering her, on the contrary, she felt well rested and oddly quite energized not a single sign of her previous fatigue or pain. Taking the clothing from the bed she found her panties putting them on noticing how soft they felt on her skin. The same could be said about her nightie. Looking around the room she saw things she previously missed, like how the room was a perfect ten by eight meter rectangle and how the walls and ceiling were made from perfect blocks of granite. The whole place was illuminated by torches that burned in white fire. The bed she was resting on was a black wooden frame with two mattresses covered in a royal purple sheet on the bottom and true black sheets on the top. It was quite large letting two people lie down comfortably without getting into each others personal space. The rest of the room was sparse except for the table, chair, and dresser. After finishing looking at the room, the princess walked out the door.

**-XXX-**

The transition from the room to the outside left her in the same forest where she performed the summoning. Seeing her familiar sitting on a stump, she looked behind her to see the door was gone and nothing but the forest itself was there. Her shock only lasted a few seconds. "More questions that needed answers I supposed." Her statement was but a whisper.

Marcel looked at the woman in front of him and smiled at her current confusion. He knew she would notice that they were back in the same spot where she summoned him as she would also be asking where the room went. Still there was no time to think of these things he needed to get her back to her castle before the sun rose. Standing from his log he approached the near naked woman and draped a soft cotton blanket around her shoulders. This gesture caused the princess to look at him with a questioning glance. He would have to explain more things to her. "We should go, it won't be long before the sun rises and your guards find you missing."

Henrietta agreed, if a member of the royal family is found missing then an uproar would alert others of her countries vulnerability. Clinging to the blanket, she was about to make her way to the castle's service door when she felt arms wrap around her back and the back of her legs. She felt herself rise from the ground and positioned into a comfortable embraced. Looking towards her servant, her explain to her she wasn't wearing shoes. If she stepped on a rock she could get injured. Seeing his logic she settled herself and let him carry her. He waked to the door used by the servants to enter without being noticed by other nobles. Entering, they both came to an open area that branched of to many corridors one that went to the sleeping quarters while another went to the kitchen and dinning area. This was the place that gave easy access so the servants can efficiently take care of the nobles' needs. Making their way towards the bedrooms, Henrietta tried to be quiet keeping the blanket from dragging and making noise. Looking back at her servant, she noticed he move in complete silence. As his footsteps touch the ground, no sound came. Reaching her own chamber, they went inside with Henrietta closing the door by flicking a small wooden wand she removed from between her breasts.

"I don't know if I should ask how you hid that." He said in surprise. "So what do you wish to do now?" her servant asked. He stood in the middle of the room waiting to get started in anyway she wanted. The young woman thought for a moment thinking what she wanted to do now. She was by no means tired, her sleep in the room was restful or so she thought. A bath would be necessary but only when a female servant came to assist her in the morning. She was not hungry so nothing there. Then in a thought, she could get several answer she's been wanting. Letting her down Marcel watched her go to bed. He waited for her to answer not moving from his spot.

Removing the blanket and placing it on a chair by the bed, the princess got comfortable under the covers. Finding that she still felt a bit cold without the black blanket, she decided to overlap it over herself. Reaching to pick it up, her eyes widened when she no longer saw it on the chair. When she turn to the man, he was still standing in the same place. Only this time he was smiling. He pointed at her lap giving her the sensation of what he did. She looked down on her self and saw the blanket already in place, perfectly smooth with no creases. Looking back at her servant he was now smirking. With a sigh she knew this was as good as time as any. "Please take a seat. If you can answer a few of my questions that would be fine."

Taking a seat in the chair next to her bed, Marcel made himself comfortable. After he was comfortable, a thought ran through his head. Reaching into empty space, his hand disappeared as the area where it was rippled into circular waves. He pulled his arm back with his hand holding a mug of hot chocolate. Placing the first cup on the small table next to the bed, he repeated the process and took a second one out. He offered it to the woman beside him. Henrietta looked at him in utter amazement, he just pulled a drink out of thin air. He watched her take the cup with caution, her face showed a child's sense of wonder as most mages can't make things appear out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" she asked, the look of astonishment not quite leaving her face.

"Is that one of questions?" he asked, already knowing what her answer was going to be. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible. Get her excited.

She was nearly bouncing on the bed, eagered to know what he did. "Yes, please explain."

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, he got himself comfortable and began. "What you just saw was a ripple which indicates that space is bending. To explain properly, let us say you draw two points on opposite sides of a sheet of paper. Then you fold the paper in half, letting the two points meet. The overlap of the points is where the space is shortest." Looking around her room, Marcel found a small vase that contained a small bouquet of lilacs. "How about I show you with that vase." When he got a nod of conformation from the princess, he proceeded with his example. Pointing to the vase, the space next to the vase began to ripple as well as the space in front of his hand. Pushing his hand through, the ripples waved faster while his hand disappeared. His hand reappeared on the other side with part of his arm, while grabbing the vase, he pulled back bringing the vase with him. Showing it to her highness to make sure it was real, he reversed the process and placed it back to his proper spot. "How was that?"

Henrietta was speechless. Beyond speechless. In front of her was a person who could bend the fabric of the universe to serve his needs. That was something no mage could do. Well, not exactly. When one summons a familiar, they create a portal to the world the summons resides. Once the summons is located, then the spells magic draws them to the world of the summoner. He however preform the same feat, only with an inanimate object. This made her wonder, "Can you do the same with anything that exist?" She was curious so she had to ask.

She was paying attention. That was good. "So long that what I want exists, then I can create the two points to bring what I want to me. That is what I used to bring the blanket from my home as well as the two cups of hot chocolate."

His statement caused her to think. If he brought those two items with him, does that include the room they were previously in? What about the second time the blanket appeared on her form without her being able to feel it? His explanation just brought more questions. Before she could ask anymore, he continued.

"The room that we were previously in was brought forth by the same technique. The blanket is a different story. If I merely retrieved it, you would still feel it when I draped it over you. For that I used a different technique." Drinking the rest of his chocolate, he waited for her to ask the question.

The young princess sat on her bed in deep thought. A bright smile graced her lips. If he could bring forth items from anywhere as long as he knew where they were, than she wouldn't have to worry about forgetting important documents. She could just ask him to retrieve them for her without going to back for them. Thinking further, she remembered what he said last. "What do you mean using a different technique?"

"Like I said, if I merely draped it over you, you would have felt it. To prevent you from noticing, I merely slowdown time in the room before I retrieved it and placed on top of you. Here let me show you in small scale." Standing from his chair, he walked to the middle of room while holding the cup in his hand. Henrietta watch closely, waiting to see what he would do now. Before Marcel dropped the cup, it began to glow in a white hue. When he let go, it seemed to float in mid air for a moment before falling in a lazy descend. While it continued to fall, the man turned to the woman on the bed. "Anything else?" he asked while smirking at her current reaction.

The woman was shocked once more. How couldn't she. She was looking at a simple mug fall to the ground at the speed even a feather can't match. She continued to watch it not noticing that the mug of chocolate, now cooler in temperature, was tilting dangerously, waiting to spill on her blanket. Before a single drop could stain the blanket and the white fabric of her sheets, the liquid in the cup began to glow in the same white hue as the mug that was falling. She saw the liquid float in a blob of milky brown, deforming into random shapes and patterns. Taking a delicate finger, she gave it a shy poke and watched it ripple like a stone thrown into a calm pond.

Marcel cleared his throat in order to get the woman's attention. "You really shouldn't play with your food." He smiled at her embarrassed blush. When she finally placed his attention to him, he waved his hand to let the liquid rise and settle back into the cup. "You should drink while it is still warm enough to enjoy" he encouraged.

Not wanting to offend him, Henrietta took a small sip of the drink. Her eyes widen in surprised. The taste was outstanding. It was, what she considered, the perfect balance between chocolaty and sweet. She reveled in the taste, feeling quite happy. Just as she was about to thank him, a rather unladylike yawn passed through her lips. Feeling her embarrassment return, she started to wonder why she was feeling tired. Looking at her servant for an explanation, she waited for him to answer. He seem to be able to hear questions she didn't ask.

Taking a seat once again he began to explain. "It seems the energy I gave you has finally been used up. The only thing that was holding you up was the rest you received an hour ago. It is time for you to sleep. We can continue talking once you are fully rested." Not waiting for her to protest, which he knew she would do, he took the cup from her hands and tucked her in.

The young woman tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. The tired feeling grew in strength and washed over her body making her feel quite heavy. With one more long yawn she was sleeping peacefully, beginning to dream of the possibilities that her new servant could bring. Maybe she could even get out of the marriage arrangement. She dream of a tiny drop of water hit the floor with light ping. In the real world, the cup made it to the floor its lip cracking by the impact before the man picked it up.

Looking at the cup with a slight frown, Marcel used his dimensional shift to send the cups where they came from. Making sure that his new master was sleeping well, he walked over to her and leaned down to ear level. With the quietest whisper he said to her. "What ever you desire, will be my pleasure." With that said, he left her room in the only way he could without running into the now awaken castle staff. He fused with the shadow cast by the rising sun through the window, on the opposite side of the bed. Slowly his body became a pitch black form only outlined by his bodies edges. Sinking to the floor, he gave one last look around before disappearing without a trace he was even there.

**-XXX-**

Rising from the shadow of a tower, the man looked at the rising sun with a slight smile on his face. It had been some time since he felt its warmth on his face. He jumped into the air, just high enough to land on the cone of the tower. He sat down on the roof overlooking courtyard, thinking what has happened and what was about to happen. This could be the thing to cure his boredom, well at least he hopes it can. It had been dull ever since Roxanne went to sleep and the rest going there separate ways. All he had where the few people that he spoke to around Moonlit Night, a town near his home.

With a sigh, he wondered how he ended in this world again. Sure, he answered the call but still, it seemed surreal that his new master was the princess of the country of Tristain, a land next to Gallia. Funny, its seemed like a short time ago that he walked these lands with Roxanne. Now he has joined a new woman. One he could assist to become what she wants, give what she needs, just like his old master. Summoning a new cup of hot chocolate, he thought about past events that he witnessed around these parts. Like meeting Karin Désirée de Maillart, she was a little firecracker with a temper, especially if you mentioned her lacking in the chest area. Or about the attempted coupe of the Gallian Royal Guard: **Dragons Sur la Rivière**, a family of powerful water mages that perished in the attempt at the hand of the only true loyal member. They were loyal but got greedy as their fame rose, letting them believe they should rule. Yes, a history probably forgotten.

Pushing those thoughts away, new ones came to him on what he should hide from his new master. He can't well say that he has been here before or old problems may arise. He played ignorant with the questions on what is a noble but he slipped when he knew what a familiar was. His new master would ask how he knew, which he would answer only if she asked first. The same would go for his remaining abilities. He would hide those until he deemed fit to use them. Plus it is fun to see the woman in shock.

Standing up, he made his way to the shadow jumping off the tower, making the mug he was holding disappear along the way. There he would wait for his master to awaken. Once she did, then the fun would begin. Maybe he should start by making her breakfast, something she may not have seen before. A token to commemorate a new meeting and a long union. Reaching the shadow he began the process of fusing with it, slowly sinking into the wall. His last thought was rather strange. In his mind he wondered if Henrietta even notice what he looked like or what he was wearing. Everything might have happened in a blur to her. "O well, maybe she did. I hope she did or it would mean she has no attention to detail." With a final smirk he disappeared.

**A/N**

**To those that read this I hope you like it. This is my first time writing a piece of literature in a long time. If you can give your comments about this chapter and, keep in mind that as the story progresses and advice is given it will get better, that would be great.**

**Cheers**


	2. Chapter Two: First Taste of Freedom

**Royal Companion**

**I do not own the Familiar of Zero. If I did Louise would be locked up for crimes again humanity.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: First Taste of Freedom

_"I wish to be free of this gilded cage."_

_\- Henrietta_

**-XXX-**

Its was still dark when Agnes rose from her sleep. Sitting up, she began to stretch her muscles by raising her arms above her head giving a hardy yawn, letting the plain white covers fall from her body. Her hands brushed through her short blond hair, attempting to rid herself of her pillow head. Removing the rest of the sheets, she stood up and continued to stretch the rest of her body, several parts giving a satisfying pop. The plain mint green nightgown she was wearing, reaching just below her knees, rode high enough to reveal the bottom of plain white cotton panties.

Her weary light emerald eyes were barely opened as she walked over a small dresser where bowl and a pitcher of water rested. Pouring the contents of the pitcher into the bowl, she proceeded to wash her face using a washcloth she procured from one of the dresser drawers. Using gentle circular strokes, she was careful of not scratching her nose or lips. The water was cool on her skin making her sigh in content. Her light emerald green eyes lost a bit of their weariness, transforming her expression into one of sharp focus.

Years of constant physical training had sculpted her body into a lean figure of tight muscle. As woman of common blood, she did not possess the wealth that most nobles did, so being a bodyguard to her majesty suffice to live a decent life.

Opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, the young woman took out her uniform for the day. It consisted of a black skin tight long sleeved one-piece suit that stop several centimeters below her crotch, a long zipper that reached from the neck to above her waistline and a light shade of purple thigh high leather boots with metal plates that wrapped around the ankles and white fur trim. Over her inner clothing was a teal colored tunic that reached above the ankles, opened in the front from the waistline down showing her legs with metal armored shoulder pads and a metal plate that rested over her clavicle. Her forearms were wrapped in gray metal armor attached to fingerless violet colored gloves. Attached to her waist was a double edged straight sword in a sheath with a flintlock pistol in a holster. The entire ensemble was completed with a white cloak bearing the insignia of the Musketeer Knights.

Making sure her room was clean and her bed made, she walked out the door.

The hall she was currently waking, was located in the barracks where her unit of soldiers rested during the times her majesty didn't need them. Walking towards the kitchen area, with her cloak trailing behind her, she saw a few of the women of the corps already dressed and eating breakfast. Taking an apple from the bowl on the table located in the middle of the kitchen, she said her good mornings and left outside. Before she made it out the door, a tall blue haired woman greeted her.

"Good morning Captain Agnes, I hope your sleep was restful?" The woman spoke to the newly identified Agnes with a voice of respect and professionalism.

Agnes turned to the woman behind her and identified her as her lieutenant, Michelle. Said woman had a light purple almost blue hair, light purple eyes and was a head taller then the blond captain, she also wore similar clothing with a few differences. The differences were the color of her clothing, the length of the tunic and the size of the sword. The tunic was green in color, while also quite shorter than her captain's ending a few centimeters above the height of her boots, with two vertical slits the height of her hips. Her boots were similar only colored black instead. Last thing was the sword, still double edged, it was longer and heavier than any of the other women in the squad.

A small smile crept onto Agnes as she saw a woman she could truly admire. "I slept quite well, in fact, yesterday's afternoon practice left me tired so I slept well through the night. How about yourself?"

Michelle for her part was still a bit tired, not being able to sleep completely through the night due to the storm. A yawn gave her captain the answer for her. A bit embarrassed she answered "Not a well as yours it seems. During last nights rain, thunder seemed to appear and struck with frequency that prevented me from sleeping soundly." She yawned again, letting everyone how tired she really was. "Some food should wake me up."

"Very well, since her Majesty has no place to travel to nor any meetings, she has given us a day of rest. Don't worry about today and take some time off. Just make sure your ready tomorrow." Taking a bite from her apple, she gave a quick bow leaving the kitchen not waiting for her colleague to answer.

A chestnut brown haired woman, shorter than both Agnes and Michelle walked to and stood beside the lieutenant. "Where do you suppose she is headed?" she asked, curious where their captain was heading so early if the princess gave them the day off.

The lieutenant looked at the woman beside her. She wore the standard uniform similar to Agnes's tunic only in green, a yellow cloak and no armor shoulder pads.

Answering in a tone that sounded like a friend worried for a friend, she conveyed what she believed was her captain's possible destination. "I suppose she will go to the training field. She seems to be training harder than normal."

It was rather true, on her free days and anytime they weren't needed, their captain would train like a madwoman. It seemed that she was rather irritated lately, she was neutral to her squad and respectful to the princess, but to any mages, she would scowl as she passed them.

"Lets leave her alone for now, OK." Waking towards the table, she sat down as another member of the squad place a bowl of hearty beef stew and a basket of bread rolls. After all members sat down, they gave a quick prayer and began to eat.

**-XXX-**

With her back to the barracks as well as the castle, the blond woman walk down a torch lit path towards one of the training fields. It being still dark out, it was needed since the surrounding wall blocked out the meager light from the two moons. Reaching a large rectangular piece of land devoid of any obstructions, Agnes continued to a lone tree located at the edge of the field. Finishing her apple core and all she sat down, resting by leaning on the trunk, she waited for day break. This time was hers, using it to remember what she has lost and to think about what she will gain. How once her mission is finished, her life can begin.

Now is the time to remember what she will do to those that had taken everything from her. Her family. Her home. Her life.

**Agnes's Memories**

_It began one night in her village of__D'Angleterr__e,__ the__ fire had spread quickly. A young Agnes could hear the screams of the people fill, what was once empty tranquil silence. The smoke began to fill her two bedroom home, rising into a gray haze, preventing her from seeing no more than half a meter in front of her._

_As she made her way to her parents bed room, she could feel the old hard wood of the floor scrape the soles of her bare feet. When she reached it, the door had been blown away along with part of the wall. An explosion due to a container of oil they kept in there room._

_Her parents, well, they were nothing but charred remains on what used to be their bed the corpses were in embrace, their last moments before the smoke suffocated them and the fire consumed them. Terror at the sight froze her in place. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but the rising heat dried her tears and the smoke filled her lungs. She realized if she stayed, she would suffer the same fate. It was either stay and die or run and live._

_She ran._

_Outside was no better. The whole village was a blaze. The homes of everyone she knew were crumbling. Metal and glass melted, wood became ash and live bodies turned to charcoal. She gagged as the repulsive smell of her burning countrymen reached her nostrils._

_The fear returned, as she stood stock still looking at a man she knew. He was a fruit stand owner that gave her an apple once in a while. He also taught her to eat every last bit of it. Said man was writhing on the ground, screaming as the flames licked his body, blistering it with the searing heat leaving it nothing more than a roasted mountain of sizzling flesh. His screaming stop as he stopped moving, no longer alive. _

_Her tears overcame the fire, burning hotter than the flames themselves. Her crying screams overcame the roar of the fires, a sound that breaks the heart of anyone to here it. Agnes screamed into the burning night. Looking around, there was nothing left. Nothing for her._

_She was becoming light headed as her crying continued. For a moment she became disoriented, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Her screams became a sob, the smoke slowing her down. She collapsed from the lack of oxygen, since almost all of it burned away with the village._

_In her final thoughts, she waited for death to come for her. With no one left she was all alone. She couldn't survive by herself, nor would she be able to continue. Sleep had taken her, ensuring she would feel no pain once the fire came to consume her. _

_In a moment of clarity, she could feel herself moving. Opening her eyes for a bit, she could see the shoulder of a man carrying her on his back, away from the inferno of what once was her home. A burn scar decorated his shoulder, a wound he received from saving her. The price this man paid. Again, the sweet release of unconsciousness took her once more._

_She woke up in the town next to hers, in the care of a couple who informed her about a man who save and payed for her stay with them. When she asked about the man, they told her he never gave them his name, only to take care of the girl, leaving shortly after. _

_When Agnes found out why her home was destroyed, it was said that disease had overrun D'Angleterre and needed to be burned into the ground to be stopped from spreading. She never believed that, all the townspeople were very healthy. No one knew the real reason, the only thing they knew was a band of fire mages were ordered to ensure that nothing survived._

_After hearing the story, she vowed to find all the fire mages involved in the destruction and slaughter of her village. It would take her years of training to become strong enough in order to exact her revenge and as long to find enough information to look for the culprits. She didn't how long it would take, but it didn't matter, she would make them pay._

**Agnes's Memories END**

Looking out towards the field, the captain saw dawn was breaking. She must have reminisced for quite some time. Standing up, she dusted off her clothing and made her way towards the training field. Removing her sword from its sheath, she stabbed it into the ground.

Walking towards a simple wooden shed located on the opposite side of the tree, she produced a key from the armor plate on her chest and proceeded to open the door. Inside were several targets for rifles, dummies for sword and spear practice and rolled up straw mats to practice slashing techniques. Taking several of each, she placed them throughout the field in a scattered pattern.

Walking back to her sword, she hefted it on to her shoulder with the flat part resting in the between the edge of her shoulder and her neck. The fingers of her right hand lightly caressed the grains of the wood that made the handle of her pistol, as she walked towards the middle of field, waiting for the signal to start. The signal was a copper coin she took out from the pistol holster, flipping it high into the air, she waited for it to fall to the ground. Closing her eyes and taking a slow deep breath, she continued to wait.

_'Clink'_

When she heard the ping, she was off. Taking her sword, she slashed at the first straw mat making an underhanded diagonal cut, cutting it cleanly in half. Running towards a dummy, the blond jump to the air falling with and overhead slash ripping it from the head down to the torso. Not losing momentum she spun around, slashing at the dummy located a meter to the right of the previous one. She remove her pistol from its holster, taking aim and shooting at the red target a few meters to her left. The bullet hit it slightly to the right of the center, this made her frown. Leaving that for later, she focused on the rest of the targets.

This continued for most of the morning not stopping to rest, drink, or eat. Once all her targets were _'killed'_, she would replenish her supply of targets and reload her pistol, starting over again and again.

**-XXX-**

Before the sun hit noon, she stopped. Huffing in exhaustion, she looked at her handiwork with a piercing gaze. All the dummies and rolled mats had clean, precise cuts on them. The red targets however were a different story. Some had bulls-eyes while others missed their targets by a few centimeters to millimeters at a time. This made her frown. _'How can I take revenge, when my technique is so sloppy. This will not do. I need to improve more.'_ Clenching her teeth, she berated herself over a few missed targets. Agnes wanted to be precise in her execution. How could she take revenge with this level of skill.

Just as she was about to set up for another round, when her stomach decided to tell her to take a break. She hadn't eaten anything except the single apple since she woke up. It was time for a proper meal and water to replenish what she had lost through sweat during her work out.

Making her way back to the kitchen, she could see Michelle mount her horse and leave in the direction of the Capital, a town located about an hours ride from the castle, like she does every time she could spare. To the blond woman, it didn't matter what her knights did in their spare time, just as long as they were ready at a moments notice.

Once in the kitchen she poured herself some of the still warm stew and sat down to eat. Chewing slowly, savoring the food one of their own had maid.

The cook had left in one of the carriages in order to buy more ingredients for lunch and dinner. Unlike the other knights, the Musketeers Knights were all women. They cleaned, cooked and fended for themselves. They were all commoners, so the others knight squads didn't respect them as they did to others. This led to most of the nobles looking down on them and insulting there lack of magic.

She was not bothered by it, she knew that her pistol was faster than the chants used to cast a spell. They just acted superior because the could use magic, take that away and they were nothing.

**-XXX-**

Finishing her meal, the blond woman went back to the training field, remembering to take a water skin with her. She made it the field and was about to start setting up for the next couple of rounds, when the movement of a shadow on the ground caught her eye.

The shadow of the castle was on the ground with a distinct shape of a person sitting on it. Looking at the tower that the shadow corresponded to, she saw nothing. She would think that it had been her shadow crossing the towers but it couldn't be, she was standing up and it was sitting down. A normal person would disregard it as a trick of light, but she new better. If there was a person on the tower, than they could as well as entered the castle through an open window.

Dropping the water skin, she made her way towards the castle entrance, the one used by the staff. Inside she maneuvered around the maze of corridors, keeping an eye open for anything suspicious. She passed several guards and even a few members of her squad, asking if they've seen anyone or anything suspicious. All who were asked hadn't seen anything, in fact it was still quiet since her highness, Princess Henrietta, had not yet awaken. That had unsettled the captain since her majesty was up at dawn in her study, going over plans for the day or having a meeting with her advisers. Saluting the guard that gave her the information, she went straight for the princess's room.

**-XXX-**

Agnes arrived a short time later, noting that she had not encountered anything out of the ordinary. Knocking quite loudly on the door, she was met with silence. Knocking again she was made with the same answer. Moving the door knob she found it locked so she took another key from her breast plate giving to her by her highness Queen Marianne in order for her daughter's personal knights to protect her if needed.

Once in the room she looked around, the only strange thing she found was her princess sleeping, wrapped in a pitch black blanket that she didn't believed she owned. Almost every single item the woman own was white, silk, satin, suede, and expensive.

Walking with caution to the bed, she could hear the soft breathing of her princess, indicating she was alive and sleeping soundly. Reaching for the blanket, feeling its warm soft touch on her fingers, she began to lift it.. She wanted to make sure that her majesty was OK, just to be sure. Slowly moving the blanket aside, she found only the young purple haired woman's white sheets. No blood or other signs of foul play. Placing the blanket over the form once more, looked around again to make sure everything was fine. She was about to walk out the door when a voice accompanied by a rustling sound reach the blonds ears.

"Is someone there?" a tired voice call out.

Agnes turned around to see that her actions awakened the sleeping woman. Standing at attention she answered her sire. "My apologize your majesty, I did not wish to wake you."

Henrietta rub her eyes. They still felt heavy, which meant she was not asleep for long. Looking at her intruder, she saw her personal guards captain standing ram rod straight, waiting to be addressed. Going over what she what she said, she was a little upset that her sleep was cut short, this got her a little irritated. "Those may not have been your intentions, but you have succeeded quite well." She rubbed her eyes again and yawn into the back of her hand. "Please, tell me what caused you to come here and take such actions?"

Agnes was not surprised, in fact it would be strange if the woman was cheerful being woken up. "I was told by the guards that you were still resting. I thought it was strange so I came to investigate. I sorry to have interrupted." The blond knight took a knee and bowed low to show she was sorry. No one said anything for a few minutes and Agnes looked up to see a deep frown on the princess face.

"You're lying" was all that the irritated girl said.

The knight was shocked. She was just told that she was lying, and by the one woman she truly respected.

"I sleep in from time to time, especially after a long day of work. This has not cause you to come here to check up on me before." Henrietta yawn once more before she continued with her question. "Tell me the truth, why have you come to my bed chamber and inspected me while I was sleeping?" Her voice was firm. Too firm to allow her captain a dishonest answer.

The captain couldn't lie to her. Not her. She didn't even know why she tried. Probably to not alarm her princess in case it was a false alarm. Still kneeling she gave her answer, her eyes looking at the stone floor ashamed. "I...I thought I saw someone on one of the castle's towers through a shadow on the floor. When I looked up, I didn't see anyone, but the feeling didn't leave me. I decided to investigate, asking the guards if they had seen anything. All answered no. One did informed me that you were still sleeping this late in the day so I came to see if you were OK. I used the key the Queen gave me in case of emergency." Looking at the woman still in bed in the eyes, respect and concern was shown in her expression, she continued. "I just wanted to make sure nothing has happened to you."

At first Henrietta was going to dismiss her knight as just seeing things but when the word shadow came in the sentence, she thought maybe her new servant used one of his abilities to move to the tower.

It had not been a day and her servant, Marcel had already been spotted. Her captain probably spotted him and believed him to be an assailant coming to assassinate her. Such concern. It would feel better if she did it as a concerned friend rather than an employed soldier. At least she was dedicated.

Softening her expression, she spoke in a soft caring voice, "I thank you for your concern and please allow me to apologize for my harsher tone earlier." She yawned again into the back of her hand. " As you can see, I am still a bit sleepy. When you moved the blanket, I found myself waking up earlier then I hoped." She was sorry she answered her captain in a less than friendly tone.

Standing up abruptly, the blond knight shook her hands in front of herself, trying to stop the princess from apologizing any further. "There's no need to apologize, you had every right since I intruded in your sleep without proof of what I saw."

"No need Captain. Although, I do wonder. What did you see?" She was a little curious.

Agnes tried to remember. It was the tower and someone on it. "I saw...a shadow. The castle tower and a what looked like a person sitting on it."

"Was it a man or woman" the girl asked in a voice that conveyed her curiosity, trying to hide her prying to see how much the woman before her saw. She wanted her servant to remain a secret until she knew that no one would make an argument against her summoning a familiar. She sigh, it would be a headache if they did.

Thinking harder, she could not discern the gender since she turned around rather quickly. "I didn't stare for long since I looked up not a moment after spotting it on the ground." Dejected, she came to realize it was foolish to pursue what was possibly a figment of her imagination. It might have been her working to hard.

Henrietta herself was relieved, Marcel had not been discovered so there was no need to explain to her captain what she saw. Thanking the founder, her expression took on a neutral facade to hide her brief worry. "Well, since I am fine, you don't need to worry. If there is nothing else, please leave me be."

Taking a knee and bowing once more, the blond woman apologized once more and left out the door.

Once in the hallway, Agnes wondered if she should take a break, since it seemed she really needed it or just continue to practice her techniques. On one hand, she hadn't taken a break in a long time, on the other, she really wanted to continue sharpening her skills. Coming to a compromise, she decided to relax by continuing her research to see if she could find any new information on the group of fire mages that attacked her home. With that decided she made her way to the royal library.

**-XXX-**

After the captain of her personal guard was gone, the young princess sighed a sigh of relief. It was not as close a call as she though, but still it could have gone bad. If a stranger was discovered within the castle walls, the guards would have reacted violently to the unknown intruder.

No longer feeling the need of sleep, although her body was still tired, Henrietta decided it was time to get up. This day, being a rare time she didn't need to meet with anyone, she could use it to get to know her servant/familiar. Removing the covers, she stood up and stretched herself, feeling nice as her muscles relaxed. Looking herself over she saw the mark of her contract on her hand. This caused her to go pale as she thought back on her knight entering her room. If she had discovered the mark, she would ask how she got it since it wasn't there before.

_'I can't believe I forgot about this. What would happen if someone else saw it.'_ Her mind went through several scenarios from her explaining about her summoning, to a man hunt for the person who would dare mark their beloved Princess. She would have to hide it. Fortunately, her dress had long sleeves that covered the back of her hand. "That should a least provided some cover."

Another realization entered her mind. A frown creased her forehead _'The woman that assists me in the bath would surely notice it. How could I keep her quite?'_ She paced around the room, thinking of what she could do. Asking another servant wouldn't help, they tended to talk about their days and her mark would come up in conversation. The acting reagent Cardinal Mazarin would catch wind and demand her to show him. She couldn't allow that to happen. With a sigh she came to the a conclusion. She would have to struggle to take a bath alone. This would mean she couldn't reach her own back.

She sighed at the thought. "I would feel disgusting." It was true, she didn't like to feel dirty. Not like when she was a little girl playing in the dirt in the castle courtyard. Her sorrow didn't last long, her mind went to her new servant Marcel, surely he could help her. "Why not. He is my servant and he has proven to be a gentlemen." The more she though about it, the more she liked the idea. He should have seen her disrobed if her lying nude in bed was any indication. He healed her so well and he gave her the mark without a lingering glance. He could helped her bathe so no one else has to see it. With a righteous fist and a nod, she set out to do just that.

_'Now, how am I to find a servant who can possibly travel through shadows.'_ She though of a way to find him, though nothing came to mind. She couldn't go out and look for him, though someone would surely see her and wondered what she was looking for.

After some time of thinking, the solution came to her and she gasped. "The mind link. That should work."

Thinking about the words needed to be said, she felt her mind open. A feeling of connection that felt quite intimate let her know it was working, _'Marcel, I need you.'_ The voice in her mind sounded a bit whiny which came as a surprise to her.

Not a second later. "You called." He appeared behind her. His form folding into existence like a sheet of paper.

The girl jumped and squeaked in surprise. Her feet tripped on part of the blanket that fell to the floor and almost fell on her butt. Her servant Marcel was quick, he caught her before she touched the ground. Regaining her balance, she stood up quick and turned to face him with a frown on her face. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was slightly raised, enough to show him she was upset with his actions but not enough to draw attention to her room.

He looked down at his master in surprise. It soon turned to amusement, she looked really cute with her frown and cheeks slightly inflated with her lips in a pout. Her hands were balled into fist. If it wasn't for her showing so much skin, she would be adorable instead of sexy.

"Sorry, the way you called seemed urgent so I thought it was best to come right away." Trying to hide his amusement, he continued. "What do you need you're majesty?"

"I require assistance with my bathing."

What she said caused him to fault. With a questioning tone he spoke. "Really, I thought you have female servants that helped you in those situations?"

She could understand what he said, a female wishing for a male to help her bathe seemed a little odd unless she wished to seduce him. Not that she knew how to do any of that. Explaining her reason might help her enlighten him why she was asking this.

Showing him her new mark. "You see, this mark will draw attention to me. If my servants see it, they will wonder how I got it." She began her pacing once more, letting the movement help her gather her thoughts. "If word gets out, then Cardinal Mazarin will wish to see it. He will ask and I will have to tell him about you." Stopping to look at him in his liquid steel colored eyes. "So you see, it be best if no one would find out." Her last sentence was spoken with a pleading tone.

_'I could understand her dilemma. A woman of her position would be questioned. If she announced that she has summoned a human familiar, then nobles of high standing might believe said familiar would influence her in decisions regarding the commoners. Like maybe give them more power.'_

Taking a deep breath, the black haired man decided to put her fears to rest. "Very well, I will do all I can to keep the arrangement a secret." He smiled at her to show that he intended to do just that.

Henrietta was overjoyed that he understood. Her bouncing in place made him chuckle. This started to seem like a secret between friend, and she liked it.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how happy I am to hear that." Wiping a single tear, she continued. "Well, now that we have established that, I suppose it's time for me to clean up."

Henrietta asked Marcel to gather a few things, like her dress, cape, crown. She herself, picked out a pair of panties, thigh high white stockings with matching garter belt and white one inch heeled shoes. After everything was gathered, the woman told her servant where the bath was located. Taking his master by the waist, he told her that he would take her there via the shadows. This proved her theory on the him being a to move through the shadows.

Her moving through the shadows, let's just say that the experience was...interesting.

**-XXX-**

Fresh, clean and fully dressed, the young princess walked with a spring in her step and a pleasant smile on her face. The bath was quite invigorating, everything was done with the utmost care. The water was nice and warm, the way he scrubbed her down was done with such care that it felt almost like a massage. It wasn't arousing like she heard from a few women in the castle staff, just pleasant.

Her servant also spoke to her like they were old friends talking about there lives. She talked about her life as royal, how she was mentored in classes ranging from being a noble lady to how to lead her people when the time came for her to assume the throne. How she use to have a friend that came to the castle and played with her. She even spoke about the friend that was her father.

He in turn spoke a bit about his life, like traveling to different places, learning about different cultures and honing his skills in swordsmanship. It appear he was quite adept to the sword from the way he spoke.

When she asked about his other abilities, like his **Dimensional Shift** and **Time Manipulation**, he just smiled and said that he learned it on his travels. When she press for further information, he just told her that it be best to leave it as a surprise.

She was giddy with excitement on what else her servant was capable of. Anyone she passed would see her radiant smile and greet her the way she greeted them.

As the purple haired woman continued to travel through the maze of halls of her home, she finally reached her intended destination. The dining room. While her servant was dressing her, which he completed quicker than her female staff, he asked her if he wanted to fix her some breakfast to commemorate their new meeting. She was really happy by this idea, she normally didn't have company so she liked how he offered to prepare a meal and even eat with her.

Reaching the dining room, she could see no one was around. _'Good'_, she thought. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she sat in her spot at the head of a grand table, able to seat about thirty guests in comfort.

She felt her mark tingle a little bit, indicating Marcel was close by. True to her feeling, the amazing servant folded out of thin air holding a large black platter filled with plenty of food for two people. He laid the platter on the table in front of Henrietta with but a whisper of a clatter. On the plates were steak and cheese omelets, hash browns and what looked like thicker plain crapes with butter on top. A pot was a filled with a blend of tea she could not identify. Another was filled with a black liquid she could also not identify. The rest containers were filled with sugar, cream, a strawberry syrup, lemon and orange slices.

Overall it smelled wonderful to her.

"This all looks quite delicious, how did you make all this on such a short time?" In her excitement she forgot on what this man could do so far.

Not wanting to reveal every thing just yet, he decided to give her an answer that would satisfy her curiosity for now. "I have my ways." Perfect. He gave his answer while setting the plates down in front of his master.

Henrietta did not even seem to pay attention, she was too busy savoring the scent of the food to think straight. It was intoxicating and it only made her realize how hungry she was.

Once the place was set, Marcel sat to the left of the white clad princess, deciding it was time to eat they dug in. For him it was just a regular meal. Nothing fancy but delicious and filling. Looking over at his breakfast partner, he couldn't help but chuckle. To the young woman, the food was extraordinary. It tasted divine that just one bite and she fell in love with her meal. Her hands cupped her cheeks as her eyes close in content.

"Mm mm, this is delicious. What is in this dish?" Her mouth was not empty for long as she forked another bite of the omelet.

Putting his fork down, Marcel counted off his fingers as he listed the ingredients. "Lets see, there's eggs, steak, cheese, mushrooms, tomatoes, pepper, salt, and a bit of a vinegar base hot sauce." Finishing, he began to eat once more.

Once more, it seemed that Henrietta did not listen, as she was too busy eating and enjoying herself.

With the omelets followed by the hash browns done, they both turn their attention to, what Henrietta believed, were crapes. Looking at her servant/new friend, she could see that he poured the strawberry syrup over them. Mimicking him, she did the same. Taking her fork and knife, she cut off a small piece. When the piece touched her tongue, it was like a choir sang in her head. Sweet and fluffy, a combination that invokes the happiness of the heart.

The whole meal went in a comfortable silence.

Finishing his last bite, Marcel poured the black liquid form one of the pots into a cup. He then pour cream and sugar, stirring while doing so. Fixing a second cup with the tea, he placed it in front of the still smiling woman.

Finishing her last bite, Henrietta noticed the steaming cup of tea placed in front of her. It had a nice aroma, the cream turned it a nice caramel color. Taking a sip, like the rest of the meal, it was also good. Closing her eyes and taking another slow sip, she let its warmth spread through out her body. Looking at the black haired man, in this lighting he was, she saw him enjoy his drink. She wondered what he was drinking.

"Can you tell me, what are you drinking?" The tone of her voice and furrow of her brow showed curiosity.

Tipping his cup for her to see the liquid better, he explained. "This is coffee, a drink made from ground roasted beans and soaked in hot water to release there flavor. Once that has happened, you strain the liquid from the solids and drink the liquid like you would tea. I also helps you wake up in the morning."

Nodding in understanding, the purple hair female asked another question. "What about those thick crapes?"

"Those are called pancakes. They use the same ingredients as crapes, only with more leavening. That's what makes them so fluffy." He took another sip of his coffee.

The rest of the time was used to explain things about Halkeginia and it countries a well as the current system of magic. History was also thrown in just to know what has been going on in this world. What seemed to upset Marcel the most of what they talked about, was how if you are born with magic, you are automatically a Noble. No money is needed, you just have to be born into it. The commoners as the magic-less people were called, had to work hard just to get by. They are disrespected by those who have power. To him it was sickening.

The air grew cold. Not the metaphor cold, it was literally colder. Henrietta could see her breath billowing out of her lips. A shiver ran through her body. The steam no longer rose from the pots and the sweat from the cups seemed to freeze instantly. Not wanting to find out how cold it could get, she tried to steer the conversation in a new direction. It seems that her friend here didn't like the commoners were treated in this system. Friend. She smiled to herself. She liked the sound of that.

"Well" she said, bringing attention to herself. "The meal you prepared was delicious." Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, she continued. "What do you suppose we do now?" She had finish her tea and couldn't eat or drink anymore, a testament on the quality of the meal.

The cold feeling stopped just as quickly as it had arrived, his mood did a one-eighty in the blink of an eye.

Thinking of their next move, going over possible options, and coming to a probable course of action depending on the answer, he decided to ask the princess what she wanted to do. "So Henrietta, what is it that you want to do?" He said it in a casual tone, like he had been calling her that for years.

This surprised the woman in more ways than one. First was that he asked what she wanted. Normally, people would ask things of her not even wondering what she wanted.

Second, he said her name. Her name. No one called her by her name. All except her mother called her princess, her majesty or any other form of what they considered a proper title for her. Yet he said it so casually that she couldn't help but tear up. She wasn't just a princess to him, she was a person.

Seeing her tears, Marcel started to panic. Was it wrong of him by calling her by her name. "I'm sorry for calling your name so casually. Please, disregard it. I'll just call you by your proper title." His hands waving in front of his face quickly.

Henrietta's head shot up, her tears gave him the wrong message. _'No. No. Please don't take it back.'_ she thought. Someone had just made her a person, it warmed her heart to be called a person not just a symbol. In those brief seconds her life was looking up, she didn't want to return to the cold loneliness. He was her friend and she was going to keep it that way.

"No, please, its fine. Its just..." She stop.

"Just" He raised an eyebrow. Waiting for her to finish

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Its just that, no one calls me by my name." Looking at her friend in the eyes, she continued. "Most only see a princess, a new ruler for the kingdom..."

Cutting her off Marcel finished her sentence for her. "They only see the symbol of the country, not the girl below the crown."

Her nod affirmed his suspicion.

"I wish to be free from this gilded cage."

**Omake: A Hungry Knight**

She had woken up with a start. Dark brown hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders, partially obstructing the view of the oversize gray wool shirt she used to sleep in. Eyes the color of caramel opened to greet the sun, then shutting closed at the bright light. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the young woman got out of bed and proceeded to clean her face in a similar fashion as her Captain Agnes.

Removing her nightshirt, she took her uniform for one of her drawers, putting on every piece and grabbing her sword and pistol. Making her bed, she walked out the door.

**-XXX-**

"NOOOOOOOO!" A loud scream, one that shook the very foundation of the building, was heard through out the barracks of the Musketeer Knights. While most would run to the source, those who heard it merely ignored it knowing who it belonged to. The scream came from the dark haired woman in the kitchen. She stared at the empty pot were stew used to be.

Walking into the kitchen a short haired blonde came upon a scene that was quite common. A knight, who had overslept and missed breakfast, was holding onto an empty pot while sitting in a pool of tears. The blonde woman placed a crate full of food on the floor by the table. Wiping her hands on the white apron she was wearing, she walked towards the distraught soldier on the floor.

"Not this again. Didn't I tell you that morning meals are in the morning Liliane." Her voice and expression showed no concern, just pity.

Hearing her name; Liliane looked up, with a tear streaked face, to see the face of the woman who cooks all the meals. "Its not my fault no one woke me up." A sob escaped her lips.

"And I have told you, you should learn to wake yourself up." Taking the pot from the sobbing girl, having to use a little force, she placed all the empty plates from the table inside it and proceeded to walk outside to wash them. Before she made it out the door, a the girls voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Is there anything left?" She was hopeful that that there was a least something warm to eat.

Looking around, the cook could see that nothing else was prepared, only a few pieces of bread were left. "Nothing until afternoon I'm afraid." With that, she continued on her way.

With a sigh, Liliane got up and walked out of the kitchen.

**-XXX-**

This always happened. Every morning that they didn't have any duties, she would sleep in. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't as trained as the rest of the squad. Her sword was heavy, the pistol recoiled to much and her uniform was constricting. Before joining the Musketeer Knights, she live in a village in the mountains close to wear the fire dragons lived. Her clothing was made from heavy material and loose fitting which allowed her to run unobstructed.

When she join the knights, they gave her a tight fitting uniform that she had to wear when on duty. This caused her to be tired by the end of the day which meant she slept in on the regular.

She walked down a path with unlit torches into a field littered with broken equipment. _'Hmm, the captain must have been practicing again.'_ Since she had nothing else to do until lunchtime, she decided to occupy her time cleaning. Its was then that a pleasant aroma wafted through the air. Her hunger was more pronounced that the scent beckon her to follow it, and follow it she did.

The scent took her beyond the castle walls and into the forest behind it. Weaving through the trees, the scent became stronger and more distinct. It was the smell of meat and eggs. Coming into a clearing, she could see a fire going under a large rectangular metal plate being held up by four stone blocks in each corner.

Beside the cooking food was a man dressed in black clothing, hunched over a wooden board cutting tomatoes. To her, he didn't seem to have noticed her presence so she got closer.

"Can I help you?" The man said, not looking up from his work.

The question startled her to the point that when she took a step back, she tripped on a tree root falling to the floor on her butt.

Standing up from his crouching position, Marcel walked to the fallen woman extending his hand to help stand.

Seeing the hand she grabbed it, getting pulled up quickly. "Thanks." Dusting herself off, Liliane looked to see the man return to cutting up vegetables.

Then she wondered, what was he doing out here cooking and so close to the castle no less. Believing him to be up to no good, she removed the sword from the sheath on her hip and pointed it to his back.

"Tell me, what are you doing in this forest so close to the castle?" Her voice was firm. Well, as firm as the hungry woman could muster. The cooking meat smell quite good that she licked her lips thinking about it.

Marcel heard the sound of the sword removed from its sheath as well as the faint swipe of her tongue on her lips. _'So she thinking more of the food than why I'm here. Must be really hungry.'_ Turning to look at the brown haired woman in the eyes and using his **Mortal Fear** ability, an ability which manifested itself as harden steel eyes and a neutral expression with a great pressure flooding the field to intimidate. He gave her a single command. "I suggest you put that sword away and sit down." It was strong that it left no room for discussion.

Liliane's body froze from his stare. She began to shake, that the pistol on her hip began to rattle. The sword in her hands felt even heavier than normal and she couldn't draw a breath. A fight or flight response would have made her drop the sword and make a run for it but she couldn't even do that. With not many options she decided to listen and hope that the feeling would go away.

Sitting down on a large rock, she started to twiddle her thumbs looking at the ground by her feet, waiting for the black haired man to say anything else. She may be a Musketeer Knight but she could tell just from his stare that she was out matched. If she tried to fight him the he would probably drive the knife he was holding into her chest.

The sound of plates reached her ears; looking up, she could see the man scoop the meat into it while also pouring tea into a cup fixing it with milk and sugar.

Placing the plate and tea onto a wooden board, he walked to the woman offering the makeshift tray to her. "Here, you can have this if you want." He smiled when she looked at the food before her and swallowed her excess saliva. Her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"R-Really?" Her voice broke. With a nod from the man she took the platter and placed it on her lap. The scent was heavenly, how could something so simple smell so good.

Not waiting any longer, she picked up her fork and put a piece in her mouth. To say it was delicious would be an understatement. Tears formed, it was something that couldn't be described. Not holding back she began to shove the rest in, not caring about the manners.

She ate the meat and drank the tea, not once saying anything to the man who cooked this. Midway through her plate, she noticed the man produce a glass bottle filled with a red cloudy liquid and proceeded to pour its contents onto the rest of the cooking meat. The sizzling scent reached her nose and its seemed to complement each other well. Curious, she wondered what it was.

"Excuse me." Once the man acknowledged that he was listening, she continued. "What did you just poured on the meat?"

Taking the bottle, Marcel showed her. "This is called hot sauce. Its made with red peppers, salt and vinegar. It really good on some dishes."

"Really?" Liliane was skeptical since she'd not heard of hot sauce before. Still her curiosity got the best of her and decided to try it for herself. "May I have some?"

"Sure," was the word he said and handed the bottle to her with a smile, not shifty like someone ready to spring a trap, but a smile that said he was happy that someone was willing to try it.

Like she had seen him do before, she shook the bottle to pour a few drops onto the meat on her plate. Giving the bottle back, she fork her meal into her mouth. An explosion occurred. Her eyes widened in disbelief. How could adding just a few drops make something that already tastes good even better. It was a trick, it had to be. It must be a potion, only magic could create such a wonderful flavor.

Looking at his guest, Marcel could see that her eyes were glazed over. He honestly didn't expect such a reaction.

"What sort of magic is this?" The tone of disbelief still tinged her voice.

Okay, he didn't expect that either. "Its not magic, just a mixture of various ingredients, nothing really special."

"No it must be. How else could it make a simple thing like seared meat taste heavenly?"

_'Sigh, so used to seeing magic that she can't believe that something good can come without it.'_ "This is more related to alchemy than magic. You blend ingredients and cook to fuse the flavors together. Now would you..."

When he looked, the brown haired knight was not even paying attention, she seemed more interested in licking her now empty plate than listening to his explanation. On a closer inspection, she was also holding onto the bottle of hot sauce. Looking at his side to see the bottle gone.

_'What the. How she do that?'_ Now it was his turn to be shocked by disbelief.

Finishing, she saw the man before stare at her with his mouth open. She could see why. Juice from the meat as well as the sauce dripped from her chin. The only reasonable course of action is to blush and blush she did. Taking a napkin offered to her by the cook she began to wipe her face of any trace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be seen like a slob". She put her head down and made herself look small.

Only one word came to his mind when he saw the seen, 'cute'. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you enjoyed my cooking so much."

With her face determined she stood up and walked in front of the stranger before her. Pulling herself together, Liliane raised the bottle in her hand and asked a crucial question that could mean life and death for her.

"Tell me, where can I purchase this?"

Marcel blinked his eyes, today seemed full of surprises. To bad he couldn't tell her where he got it.

"I'm afraid to say that you can't buy it anywhere. It's home made." He was sorry to let her hopes down.

She was disappointed an it showed on her face and slumped shoulders. She was looking forward to have this hot sauce as he called it. It would make her bland meal more savory.

He knew he shouldn't but, he didn't like to see someone sad. He suppose if he sold her a few bottles it would work out.

"Tell you what, I have a some bottles already prepared, how about I sell you a few."

She could not believe it, there was still a chance. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Please".

He smile to see her enthusiasm. "Alright, how will you pay?"

Liliane quickly reached into the neck of her tunic where she unzipped her skin tight suit partially before pulling a small soft leather pouch with a drawstring. Opening it, the sound of coins jingled as she searched for the coin she was looking for. Taking a single gold coin, she presented it to the black haired man.

"How much can I buy with this?" Holding the coin, she waited for him.

Taking the coin in his hand, he felt its weight and texture. It was pure gold with about a gram of weight to it. Doing some calculations in his head, he proceeded to tell her.

"With this you can buy ten bottles. Is that alright?"

Alright. Alright. That was more than she expected. She thought that it would only buy her one bottle of the glorious liquid. Ten, she could not even begin to think of the possibilities. Her surprise caused her to just nod in agreement.

Flipping the coin high into the air, Marcel let the woman's eyes follow it while he took out his stash.

When the coin returned to the new owners hand, the brunette saw a crate filled with similar bottles that she was holding. _'Where did those come from?'_ She snapped out of her thoughts.

Taking ten bottles, he produced a leather satchel from behind the rock he was sitting and place them inside with care. He handed her the bag with some final words.

"Here you go. Now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone to finish cooking if you please." Standing up he went to finish his business.

Holding the bag, she felt the weight of her purchase. Catching what he said, she gave her goodbye and left the clearing, full and happier than when she woke up. It was staring to look like a good day.

**-XXX-**

Through her journey back to the castle she wondered a few things. One was how the crate appear in less than a second and two, what was he doing cooking in the middle of the forest. If she saw him next time, she would ask.

Reaching the kitchen to see the cook just preparing the ingredients for lunch, she couldn't help to have a smile on her face. Maybe she could try her buy on the food to see if it would make it better.

**-XXX-**

Back in the forest, Marcel was just finishing up. He placed several dishes and two pots on the a silver platter along with smaller items for the tea as well as utensils. During this, he couldn't help but to think about the odd woman that came by. He would have thought that a strange man in the forest, wearing mostly black, cooking would raise more questions.

"Oh well, at least I caught a glimpse of her chest. Small and soft. Not bad."

**'Marcel, I need you'.**

"Just in time". With a smile he put away the tray and teleported to his masters location.

****A/N****

****Hope you enjoyed it.****

****Please review. It makes it easier to write if people give hints to make a story better.****

**That's it for this chapter. I hope this will be better than the first.**

**I want to thank all those people who read my first chapter. It made me very happy to see someone take interest. I would like to especially thank the two people who posted in the comments. Thank You duked and Argorok**

**The next chapter will have more action since the first few are mostly used to setup the story. **

**In the next few days I will post in my bio a character description of Marcel and a brief history on how he came to be. It had been 10 years since his creation.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Cheers**


	3. Chapter Three: The Day

**Royal Companion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero**

Chapter 3: The Day

_"I don't know who you are and I don't know your intentions but one thing is clear, I will not let you harm her Majesty!"_

_-Agnes_

**-XXX-**

The streets were filled with the sound of life as people went on about their business either tending to stalls or shops, shopping for there needs or simply walking around, enjoying the ambiance. Horse drawn carts crowded the narrow passages, waiting for people to move out of the way so they could move on to their destinations to sell the cargo they were carrying.

A woman wearing a simple short sleeve gray cotton dress, walked amongst the crowd looking at the many sights, hearing many sounds and smelling the many aromas. Unfortunately, the pleasant smells were also mixed in with the scent of unwashed burly men, carrying heavy barrels to a local bar/restaurant called 'The Charming Faerie Inn'. Deciding to move to a better location, the woman continued through the crowds, her purple haired ponytail swung with each step she took. Black flats fell lightly on the cobble stone path silent and unheard by the ambient noise. Her clear blue eyes taking in all the details of her surroundings like the buildings, people, stalls and food.

Yes, Henrietta was having a good day, experiencing what with her normal life she could not.

Freedom.

Finding herself a crape's stand, it was easy to see, by the look on her face, that she wanted to try them. She wanted to see how Marcel's pancakes compared to some of Tristain's finest. Asking for one of the pastries, she waited while looking out at the crowds. Its people buying whatever crossed their eyes. While she thought back at how she came to be here, dressed like a peasant with only a small pouch of gold to get her through the rest of the day.

*****Hours Earlier*****

"I just want to be free from this gilded cage." Henrietta told her new friend. Her voice was small that he could barely hear her, she slumped in her chair and if her dress wasn't so puffy, she would of pull her knees into her chest.

All the things they've discussed painted a clear picture. She was still just a little girl barely learning to live and was already stuck with responsibility. In the future, this will harden her into a fierce woman, but it might kill her heart little by little until she becomes heartless, even towards her subjects. That was something that he will not allow.

Marcel looked at Henrietta's face, she was currently looking down at the ground while balling her dress in her fist. Walking towards the sad woman, he knelt before her, reaching for her hands and taking them into his.

She noticed this gesture, looking into his concerned eyes. Not a day and he was worried for her. Not a day and he knew that she hurt inside. A true friend in the making.

"I don't know what your life is like at this moment, and I can't imagine what it is like for you to be the symbol of your country, but I won't sit by and just let you suffer." Squeezing her hands a little tighter, he continued. "You summoned me to be your friend, correct?"

"Yes." Henrietta said, nodding while doing so.

"Then as a friend, I will give you fun times where you can be you. You won't have to be formal with me. Tell me what you want and I'll do it, within reason, understand. I will be your friend and servant, someone who will listen and do things for you."

"Do you really mean that?" Her face lit with hope tears threatened to fall.

He smiled at her "Of course, I don't like to see a person sad, even more, a slave to a birthright they did not wished for."

Hearing his words she could no longer hold back the tears. Her tears fell in waves, one of the brightest smiles appear on her face. She was no longer alone. Doing something she wouldn't do in the presence of others, she jump at the man, crashing into him with her full weight.

Marcel was surprised by her action, if it wasn't for years of training he would have fallen to the floor along with his charge. Feeling her shiver, he could see what it meant to the woman in his arms to have human contact.

Her sobbing continue as she gripped her familiar tighter with him rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

After a while, the young princess stopped to look at the man who's arms she was in. Releasing from each others embrace. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tear streaked. The front of her dress was a bit crumpled and wet from her tears, which to her was indecent. As a princess, she must always look presentable, which means the her dress must be pristine.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a mess." She was embarrass to be caught in such a state of emotion.

"Don't worry about it." His hand went to the top of her head, giving it a light pat. "When one bottles up their emotions, something will come and open the flood gates. It feels good to cry till your empty, then you can fill the space with happiness."

A comfortable silence fell between them, neither trying to get up from their position on the floor. It wasn't long before Henrietta got up from the floor, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her dress. Her familiar came behind her holding a moist towel offering it to her. Taking it from him, she wiped her face, almost erasing the evidence that she was crying, only leaving some red spots on her cheeks.

"Its such a nice day, we should go take a walk." She said out loud to no one in particular. It seemed like such a waste to spend a rare day like today sitting around the castle with nothing much to do. _'Perhaps we could go to the Capital and sight see, maybe do some shopping.'_ She smiled at the thought.

Like a regular girl, looking at the clothing, choosing what she wanted. In an after thought, she frowned at the idea. The day was already half over and she wouldn't be able to go alone. Her guards would follow her around preventing any others from even getting close to her, meaning that if she wanted to converse with the towns people, they would get in front of her.

Marcel saw her face go through many emotions from happiness to sadness then frustration. He wasn't a mind reader so he decide to ask what was wrong. "Is something the matter?"

Henrietta looked at her servant seeing the concern in his features. "Its just..." With a sigh she continued. "Just that if I leave the castle, I would not be able to go anywhere alone. My guards would have to come with me to protect me. It would just be an inconvenience if I wanted to buy anything from a store or talk to anyone on the street."

"They would clear an entire establishment just for you, correct" If his suspicions were correct it was a classic maneuver of guards doing their duty.

"Precisely. It has happened before and I do not wish to make a scene."

Walking towards the table, he began to send the dishes away until he could wash them later. "You know, if that happens in every shop you enter, some might see you as a bully. A princess using her power to get what she wants." Finishing the cleaning, he inspected the table cloth for any stains, seeing none, he continued with the conversation. "What do you think of that?"

"I don't like it, but they say it's for my own protection. Just in case an assassin is hiding amongst other patrons."

"I understand that's what they want but, it would only make you a bigger target since only the princess will be sitting down and her guards are standing."

"That's true". She had to agree with what he said. "Still it's not like I can leave in secret, someone is bound to spot me leaving the castle alone." She looked down at the floor sighing, the life of a royal is sure full of obstacles.

Marcel chuckled when she said that. Oh how much fun this stunt will bring. "So you want to leave unseen huh?"

Henrietta look at the man before him, she could see him grinning. What was he thinking? _'How could he get me...oh.'_ Seeing where he was going with it she to couldn't help but grin. That still beg the question, how could she mask her absence?

"How?" Was her question.

"I am glad you asked?" Was his answer and proceeded to whisper his plan.

**-XXX-**

Passing several guards in a fit of fury, no one wanted to stand in her way. Her eyes were set in a fierce scowl glaring at anyone and everyone that passed her by. Stopping a guard close to her room, Henrietta pulled him by the fabric of his collar to the side and told him, in what she believed was her most irritated voice, to tell all that come to see her that unless the castle is burning or a war has broken out to not bother her. Slamming her door for good measure, locking it, she plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

Marcel appeared a few moments later, rising from the floor, trying to hold in his laughter. "That, was a beautiful performance."

Looking toward the black haired man, she couldn't help but smile at what she had done. "I hope I was convincing enough so they would leave me be."

"You were. Didn't you see the fear in his eyes?" Finally letting out a chuckle.

She sat up from her bed. Frowning. "I didn't wish to frighten them."

"Yeah, well fear is a good motivator." He reached into the ripple of his **Dimensional Shift **and began to pull out several items. First was a bundle of fabric which he unfurled reveling a simple gray cotton dress. The next item was a pair of black flats, simple shoes that were comfortable. The last item was a long black ribbon.

Henrietta stood from her bed and removed her mantle, draping it on a chair by her bed. She then began to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Stepping out of it, she sat on her bed, pulling of her shoes then her stockings. Standing up once more, she removed her garter-belt placing it on the bed along with her stocking. Last item to go was the silver tiara on her head. All that was left on her were her white lace panties.

Walking over to the semi naked woman, he gave her the dress along with the shoes. "Here, these should do just fine."

With a thanks, she wasted no time getting dressed. When she finished, she looked at her self in a full length mirror inspecting her current look. It was different, simple and clean. She liked it. She looked nothing like a princess, just another woman you would find on the streets. Her servant came behind her and pulled her hair back into a ponytail using the black ribbon in his hands to secure it. With that done, her transformation was complete.

"Not bad, I doubt anyone would recognize you without your crown. All they will see is a young woman walking the streets." His voice was filled with pride at the simple yet possibly effective disguise.

"I suppose they will but, what if they do recognize me"? She wondered if it would really be simple to fool all who have seen her before. _'Who knows.'_

"You believe that a princess would be wearing the clothing of a commoner, walking among said commoners, and without her guard no less. Not likely". He grabbed Henrietta's discarded clothing, placing it on the chair along with her items to keep everything nice and neat.

"I suppose not." Looking out the window she could see the sun was past the half point and it would be two hours by horse so if they were going to leave, they should do it now. "We should go. It will take time to reach the town from here and I would like to enjoy my time there as much as possible."

Looking out the window himself, he could see the expanse of land between here and the speck in the distance he believe to be their destination. "Is that the town in the distance?" He asked, pointing to the speck.

Having to squint at what he was pointing at, she saw the Capital in the distance. "Yes, that's Tristain Capital, a town filled with many people and shops that also acts as a destination for the academy students on the day of Void."

With a nod, Marcel opened one of the many windows. He walked back to Henrietta. "If you want to get to town in good time I can use one of my more fun abilities to get you there faster". A smile spread from cheek to cheek.

Normally she would question anything she didn't know but with him it would just be another surprise. "I don't see why not, learning from your past actions you probably have a method for fast travel".

Standing in front of the purple haired princess, he told Henrietta to close her eyes. When she did, his smile turned into a big grin in which small fangs gleamed. He grab Henrietta by the scruff of her dress, taking a half step back, he swung her three times in a circle then threw her hard out the window.

Henrietta felt when Marcel grabbed her dress. The action cause her chest to compress accentuating the size of her breast. She was about to open her eyes and frown at his actions when she felt her feet leave the ground with him swinging her round and round. On the third round she felt him release her, launching her out the window. She felt the friction of the wind whip around her as she travel through the air at high speeds.

Marcel laughed hard when he heard her fading screams in the distance. Crouching on the floor, the sound of electricity began to crackle as lightning began to coat his body with his hair taking on the silver color. With a final chuckle, he launched himself out the window.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta's screaming was heard from quite a distance. In the mere moment it took her to reach the outskirts of the capital, she was contemplating if Marcel was insane. Truly, no sane person would throw another out the window.

It was no more than a few seconds that the feeling ended. When she felt her feet touch the ground, Henrietta decided to open her eyes to see what was happening. She was panting hard from the continuous scream.

"Oh my", were her only words. The look on her face was priceless.

She was standing at the entrance to the town. Looking into the sky, she could see the sun was still in the same position which could only mean one thing.

"How did you get us here so fast?" She didn't think that the travel was that fast. Probably the mortal terror made it short. Or maybe, she flew threw one of his portals. Still it surprised her she was still in one piece.

"Come on now, do you think I would reveal all my secrets?" The ever present grin on his face told her he would let suffer a little longer for his amusement. He began to walk into town.

Noticing that her servant was walking away, she decided to enjoy this moment of freedom before it fades away. Her racing heart was barely calming down. She will get her answer if it's the last thing she'll do.

**-XXX-**

A scene, that has greeted her many times, stood before her. People were bustling through the streets, going on their day. Few people turn to look at her as she made her way down the streets, turning away not caring who she was. What was different from the other times was that she was not in her dress parading the streets. Instead, no one recognized her in her plain clothing. This was starting to be a good day.

Turning to speak with her companion, she could see that he was gone. "Marcel?," she asked empty space.

_**'Yes,'**_ came a disembodied voice.

She was surprised for a moment but then she wondered were he went. _**'Were are you?'**_ Her voice sounded concerned.

_**'I am just going to wait here and look after you. This way you can enjoy yourself and still get the protection that you need'**_

_**'Wait, you mean that I'm going to be alone here?'**_ Now she was worried. She had never been in town by herself. She thought that he would accompany her.

_**'Not alone completely, I just want you to enjoy the freedom to choose where you want to go. Do what you want and go enjoy yourself.'**_ Cutting off the link, he left her to herself.

He was right. If she wanted walk where she wanted, she would have to start alone and get companions along the way. Taking a deep breath; she began her venture into the town, without the hindrance of anybody and by the Founder no one will mess this up for her.

*****Present Time*****

The vendor gave her the crape for which she paid for with a few silver coins she kept in a pouch between her breasts. The dress while comfortably snug, also stretched quite a bit and kept its shape quite well. This allowed her to reach inside for the coin pouch. The vendor didn't seem to mind since most women did the same.

Taking a bite, she reveled in the sweet, closing her eyes and smiling. Still, it proved that it was not quite as good as Marcel's pancakes.

_'Why, maybe Marcel knows?'_ Deciding to see if he knew, she called. _**'Marcel'**_ feeling her seal pulse she got an answer.

_**'Do you need something?'**_ his voice was calm and relaxed. Where ever he was, he seemed happy.

**'Yes. I wanted to ask, why is this crape not as good as your pancakes?'**

_**'Simple, a vendor on the street sells for profit. They buy the ingredients and make the item. Then they calculate the price based on how much they spend and a reasonable profit to be made.'**_ Waiting for it to sink in, he continued. _**'I made them to simply eat and did not skimp out on anything. I'm sure if you go to an expensive restaurant, they will have the same food but better tasting.'**_ After those words, silence roamed once again.

Satisfied, she continued to walk through the streets until she came to, what she believed, was a poorer part of town. The buildings weren't as nice as the main streets and the shops seemed in pretty bad shape with little to no business. The people here didn't seem friendly if the looks of irritation in their eyes and occasional grunts were any indication. There were drunks every few meters along the side of the street.

Deciding that it was not good to stay any longer, she turned around and went the way she came. At least, that was the intention. In front of her were two men, dirtied and reeked of alcohol, blocking her way. Saying a polite excuse me and trying pass them on the side. She squeaked in surprise as one of them grabbed her arm in a firm grip and spun her around to face them, dropping the rest of her treat in the process.

"Unhand me at once", she exclaimed as she tried to get out of his grip.

Gripping harder that made the purple haired woman wince, he pulled hard making said woman trip falling to the floor.

"Well look what we have here. A pretty girl walking here alone. You lost, sweetie." His breath stank even more with every word he spoke.

"I am not lost, I was just leaving." Henrietta grunted as she continued to struggle. "Now unhand me."

"Come now, why don't we just go some place quite to enjoy ourselves, right Jake?" Turning around to address his friend, the man couldn't see him anywhere. "Jake, where'd you go?"

Silence seemed to overtake the place. No one made a noise and that caused the brute of a man to look around. Looking at the woman in his hand, he could see that she was starring beyond him. Turning around his face was met by a fist that seem to weigh several kilos. His face contorted and ripple from the impact. For a man his size it would just not bother him as much but, the impact sent him skidding and rolling far from his original mark.

Henrietta looked up to see Marcel standing above her holding out his hand. Taking it she was pulled up to her feet and dusted off by him. She wondered were he came from and how he managed to punch a man taller and, what she believed, stronger than him. In her confusing she failed to realize she already knew those answers.

Marcel for his part was not to happy at the moment. He turns his head for one second and his charge is being assaulted by a man clearly not thinking strait with the intention of forcing himself on her. At the moment he was not going to fight since he was drunk. If he was sober, well, than there was a problem.

"We should go somewhere else." Taking Henrietta's hand, he guided her out of the slum and back onto the busy main street.

The young woman was speechless, still thinking over what happened. If her guards were around, they would not let anyone touch her. The assailant would be injured and put in prison. It had happened before. Perfect execution from her guards.

This, on the other hand, was crude. She was already bruising from were the man gripped her. The man in question was only injured but free. Normally anyone would not stand this and demand there to be more severe actions. Yes anyone else.

She was not just anyone. She was a person who wanted things done as peacefully as possible. This situation did just that. True a person got hurt but that was it. She was happy at the situation. If they weren't drunk she suspected Marcel would have done worse. Just how much was currently beyond her.

She was guided to a bench in a pretty deserted square of town. Her friend was concerned and it show on his face. He took her arm gently, inspecting for injuries.

He could see a bit of purple already showing. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he took his index finger, tapping the middle of her forehead sending a bit of his power through her body. It was instant that the progress of her bruises stopped and her skin started to revert back to its milky white color.

Henrietta felt the rush of energy through her the instant he tapped her forehead. The pain in her arm went away with it. The impact wasn't hard but it did leave an itchy spot.

"Is this how you healed me before?" She said, rubbing her forehead.

Letting go of her arm, he looked away from her. "Pretty much, although I used much more energy than this since the damage was greater back then".

With him looking away from her, Henrietta could see that he was ashamed at what had happened. "You don't have to feel sorry for yourself." What she said made him turned. He raised an eyebrow, confused at why she said that. "It was my fault, I ended in a place with ruffians and got hurt because of it."

_'Oh, so that was it.'_ She thought that when he turned from her, he was feeling sorry for himself because she got hurt and he wasn't there. "That wasn't it. I was just looking at the female knight pointing a gun at me." He was serious when he said that.

"What?" Henrietta was confused. Looking to where he was staring before, she could see that indeed a female knight was pointing a gun at him. The knight was not just any knight, it was the captain of the Musketeer Knight. It was Agnes Chevalier de Milan.

Her eyes widened, her mind ran through quick scenarios on why she was here. It didn't make sense since she was normally training and rarely left the castle by herself, unless was escorting her.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air, pulling her out of her thoughts. The world seemed to go into slow motion as the bullet traveled through the air, ripping into Marcel's right shoulder. When she saw the blood she froze. She saw her familiar fall back.

_'Oh no'_

**-XXX-**

**Agnes: Ten Minutes Earlier**

Nothing. She found nothing in the immense collection of books and records housed in the library at the castle. Correction. She found printed lies used to hide the true nature of the slaughter of her home. Words spoken by those who ordered the burning of her fellow countrymen.

Agnes had just left the stable that kept her horse safe while she was on her way to see the supplier for the arms that all the musketeers had. It seemed the woman responsible for ordering the black power, had been sick in her room and couldn't make it. If Michelle didn't leave so early she would have asked her to do it.

Having nothing to do at the time, except wishing to tear the library apart for with holding the information that she needed, she decided that it would be a good way to calm down and think of her next move.

Walking down the street she made it to a shop in a slum street away from the city. As she rounded the corner she saw two men, one on the side of the street unconscious another close to her holding his face squirming. At the other end of the street, another black haired man was pulling a purple haired woman behind him.

Her eyes widened for an instant. Only two people had purple hair and only one had the shade that the woman had. Her princess should have been back at the castle, in her room if the what the guards said was correct. It seemed she was still upset at having to be woken up and not being able to fall asleep again.

Just to be sure it wasn't her, she followed at a brisk pace keeping a bit of distance. She saw the black haired man sit the woman on a bench holding her arm. While he was doing this, from the corner of an alley, Agnes looked at the woman in the face. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw that indeed it was princess Henrietta.

_'But how, she was suppose to be at the castle.'_ Looking closer she saw the man _hit _the Princess on the forehead. She had to act quick or he might hurt her further. Taking out her pistol, she aimed it at the man.

In the next seconds everything passed as a blur. He turned to look at her with a serious look in his eyes then turn back at the Princess. Before he could take her as a hostage she fired. The shot rang and tore into the black haired man's shoulder knocking him away from the woman.

**-XXX-**

**Present Time**

Running to her princess, she saw that she was shocked at what happened. She inspected her for injuries and saw a bruise forming on her arm. How could she let this happen. More importantly why was she here?

She was about to look for the culprit when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck falling to the floor unconscious.

Standing up, his right arm hung loosely, the blood from his wound trailing in fine lines down past his fingers and dripping to the floor. Walking over the stunned princess, he knelt down to face level.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Concerned the bullet might have injured her as well.

His words brought her out of her shock. She saw the dripping blood, making her react.

"Oh goodness, your bleeding". She was about to reach for him when he stopped her with a raise of a hand.

"Don't worry, the shot only grazed me. I'll be fine in a bit". Wiggling his fingers showed there was no serious damage.

"Still I should use healing magic to stop the blood". She was about to reach for her wand when his hand stopped her once more.

"Don't. Like I said it won't be long until I heal from this flesh wound". His serious look meant every word.

Henrietta was about to speak again when she heard metallic sounds getting closer. She knew the guards heard the gunshot and would come to investigate soon. Trying to think of a way out, she asked Marcel for any ideas.

"We can't be seen. How will we be able to leave unnoticed". She was very close to panicking.

Not wasting time, Marcel grab the unconscious captain under his good arm. "Grab onto my shoulder".

Not thinking twice, Henrietta did as she was told. A familiar feeling washed over her as her body turn dark and soon began to sink into the ground. Before they disappeared, she cursed her luck.

"A good day ruined". Her body vanished with a deep frown on her face.

**-XXX-**

A groan was the first sound the blond captain made. Her neck was stiff, with just the slightest movement of her head and a sharp pain would shoot between her head and her spine.

Sitting up, she looked around to see she was in a room with plain granite walls sparse of any decorations. In one of the walls was a dresser. On another was a small table with a bowl of water and a washcloth on the side. Next to the table was her sword, resting against the wall. A door was located in front of her.

Rubbing her neck hopping to ease the soreness, her arm bumped into something soft. Turning to see what was beside her, her eyes widened to see the princess next to her. The woman was sleeping peacefully if the slow rising of her cheat was any indication.

She was about to wake the sleeping woman when she heard the sound of the door nob turning. Falling back to the bed to make herself seem like she was still asleep. Slowing down her breathing she feigned sleep.

The door opened to reveal a head of silver tinted hair before it changed to black. Marcel was holding a small box of herbs, hoping to used the to heal the blond knight. He honestly didn't want to used his power. It would just be mistaken for magic and that could lead to more trouble.

Placing the box on the table, he turned to see the two women, his master and the knight, sleeping quite peacefully. Although the woman called Agnes, the name Henrietta called her seemed to be frowning. To him it was kind of cute. It also looked like she was pouting

_'Must be a dream she doesn't like'._ His voice was but a whisper. Unheard by either woman.

Going to the dresser, he browsed through its contents finding what he was looking for. Pulling a black shirt identical to the one he was wearing, he decided to change while he had time.

Agnes cracked one of her emerald eyes, hoping to see who was that came in. What she saw was the same man that assaulted the princess in the town. She could see him looking through the dresser and pulling out a black shirt. He began to pull the shirt he was wearing over his he and discarded to the floor. Both her eyes opened wide at the sight before her.

The man's back was covered in many scars. Some seemed to be slashes from knives or swords, others were punctures from something smaller than a musket round. Above the middle of his back was a tattoo design that looked like small black wings originating from his shoulder blades out and wrapping around his arms. With scars like that, it would easily make him seem like a veteran of many wars. It didn't make sense, he didn't look any older than 25 years old.

Shaking her head from thoughts, she sprung into action. Jumping from the bed, she raced to her sword while the man was busy putting on the new shirt. If she could get the first strike, maybe she could disable him before he has anytime to react. It was cowardly to strike when someone's back was turned but it was the only way to ensure that she and the princess would have a chance to escape from were ever they were.

Agnes reached the sword in a few steps. Not stopping her stride, she drew her sword swiftly and smoothly aiming at the right shoulder were she suspected the musket round hit. Time seemed to slow for the blond knight as she felt her breathing slow. Her heart beat sounded louder in her ears with the rhythmic thumping mimicking every step she took. Her eyes open to a clarity unseen before. In the time it took for her to cross the floor and get in position behind her target, said target had not move but a centimeter.

Her sword was close now, it would only be a moment and she could escape with the princess.

_'Clink'_

The sound of metal hitting metal was followed by an abrupt stop. The blade stop quite sharply that her hand stung as the leather of her handle dug into her palms. Looking at what stopped her steel, her eyes widen at the sight before her. The man held a sword in his left hand. The blunt edge rested over his shoulder and collarbone, while his right was busy pushing through the sleeve. Her entire weight was in the strike and it was stopped. She was to occupied with the thought that she failed to see Marcel move.

He spun around keeping the sword in his hand in complete contact with the sword of his opponent just before he was in optimal position to strike back. When he got sufficient footing, he put force into a horizontal slash making the woman's sword flush with her body before launching her back several meters.

Agnes slid across the floor before stopping at the foot of the bed. The culprit finish putting on the shirt with a relaxed pace taking a stance once finished. She had never felt anything like the force that pushed her away. It was like getting hit by a torrent of water.

Now that she had distance, she could see the sword completely. It was about a meter and a half long, single sided with a strange design running along the sharp edge. A silver cross guard and black cord on the handle protected the hand and a black chain with a silver pendant dangled from the end. His voice drew her from her observations.

"You should really analyze the situation before you go attacking people". He didn't seem upset, in fact his eyes were filled with curiosity. From what, no one seemed know.

Like the trained knight she was, Agnes responded the only way she could. "I don't know who you are and I don't know your intentions but one thing is clear, I will not let you harm her Majesty!"

He didn't seemed fazed by her statement. Like he expected her to say it. "What makes you think that I will harm Henrietta? Have I done anything that would warrant your current aggression?"

What she said almost caught her off guard. _'He speaks like he's familiar with her Majesty'._ It was not a possibility. If it was, the princess would have inform her guard that she was leaving the castle with a man she knew. Also she would not let herself get hit in the head. No this man is an enemy. He must be trying to kidnap the princess.

Not taking any chances, Agnes raised her sword. Her new stance brought both hands on the handle for maximum grip and power. Her sword held in front of her point up.

Marcel switch his sword over to his right hand before taking a stance himself. He was calm. Not a sign of emotion or bead of sweat. He held his sword in one hand high above his head with the tip pointing the ground.

No one made a move for a while. They both seemed to sized each other. Agnes continued to scowl while Marcel was just emotionless, patient and unmoving. She didn't seem to be as patient so she just moved first.

Agnes charged at full speed, closing the short distance already between them. Putting all her weight behind the swing her sword, it arched over her head. Marcel was not idle. He waited for her to move before placing his own sword above his head. The attack came closer. It sliced through the air perfectly with little sound. The contact came with the same outcome. Agnes felt the sting again in her hands as her sword stopped suddenly.

Jumping back, she could still see the emotionless face of her opponent. The fact that he blocked her strike with little effort, not to mention he didn't budge, spoke well of his physical strength. She was about to attack again when she heard a sound coming from her sword. She was surprised to see her sword riddled with cracks originating from the point of impact and currently spreading along its length. When she touched it gingerly with her finger, it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Letting his sword fall from his grip, it disappeared into the floor. Marcel walked back to the closet, putting away the dirty shirt.

Agnes just stared at the broken sword not saying anything. Her eyes where wide with a realization. If her sword can break from just the impact, what would happen to her if he had swung back at full force.

While Agnes and Marcel were doing their own things, Henrietta took this time to wake up. It had been a restful nap since the earlier events left her tired. A good day turned into a string of bad luck.

First she ended being harassed by drunks. Next her Captain found her somehow and shot her familiar. Then she finds out her familiar can heal fast without the aid of water magic. That last one wasn't so bad. At least she knew he would be okay in bad situations.

The sound of metal breaking reached her ears. Looking towards the source of the sound, she could see Marcel closing a dresser and her captain standing still, staring at the handle of her broken sword. She knew right away what had happened. Agnes attacked Marcel and he defended himself. She didn't know how but she started to believe he was not human.

Getting off the bed and putting on her flats, she walked to the stunned woman. Placing a hand on her shoulder, bringing attention to herself, she said something that would truly hurt a friend.

"It seems that my first impressions of you were misguided. You are not the person I believed you were". Her tone spoke of disappointment. Why wouldn't she be. This woman had just shot her familiar not to long ago, thankfully he didn't die. Now she was still wanting to kill him. It's even worse than when she had her regular outings with a whole squad. "I am truly disappointed in you".

Hearing Henrietta speak, Agnes turned to face her, confused at her words. Why was she disappointed? Was it because she couldn't defeat her opponent. She was sure that her excellent service to her Majesty was something to be proud about.

Letting go of her shoulder, Henrietta addressed the man before them. "Marcel, are you okay"? She was concerned not with his health but in his belief that he would not be attacked by all that saw him with her.

Marcel turned around with a smile on his face. It was not a fake smile that many would put to sooth when someone was concerned. "I'm good, just that this woman here doesn't seem to like me much".

"Yes, it starting to look that same way to me to".

The fact that the man, apparently called Marcel, was not being hostel and her Majesty was also relaxed meant one thing. They knew each other.

"Your Majesty, who is this man"? She wanted to know who he was. She needed to know.

Henrietta sighed, her familiar was now exposed. She could lie and say that he was a friend but that would cause a scandal since he was clearly not a noble. Even if he used his powers, which she was starting to suspect were not of the elemental variety, it would still show that he was a foreigner. Knowing that the truth was better, she decided to tell the blond captain. She could always swear her to secrecy.

"Very well Captain. But first", Henrietta stopped briefly to look at Agnes right in the eye with her most serious look. "You must swear to me that no one else, without my consent, will hear what will be said. Is that clear".

Agnes seemed to be on auto pilot. Hearing the words 'swear to' triggered something inside her that made her take a knee without even thinking. The was her princess about to divulge a secret that she wished no one else to know.

"Of course your Majesty. I will not tell soul".

"Good. As for the identity of this man". She took a deep breath. "He is my familiar". She said it with confidence and pride. She could have said friend but she didn't know if they were there yet.

Agnes was floored. She expected other things like a visiting noble or a man helping her out. Hell even a lover. All these reasons brought the realization that she would have committed a grave mistake that would have imprisoned her. The fact that he was a familiar, even a human one, meant that his death would be her own. A Mage was tied to a familiar with a strong bond. This knowledge came from the library since she needed to know all about the mages in order to fight them. If she killed him, her Majesty would probably have her executed. If she was lucky, imprisoned.

One thing was for sure. This man was not human. No human could be a familiar. He was strong to the point that a sword in his hands could break another. The fact that his sword was swallowed by the ground meant that he had power.

She had to be careful around him.

****A/N****

****Well that ends the introductory chapters. Next time, a mission for Agnes with Marcel tagging along. Henrietta will take initiative at doing what she wants without anyone stopping her.****

****Also, I will be posting the first chapter of a Naruto/Familiar of Zero crossover that I wrote before I even started Royal Companion. I hope it is well received.****

****-Cheers****


	4. Chapter Four: Frustration & Realization

**Royal Companion **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero**

Chapter 4: Frustration and Realization

_"You will feel that you are on death's doorstep, but you will never cross the threshold."_

_\- Marcel_

**-XXX-**

She was angry. Beyond angry. She was fuming. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure on the handle of what was once her sword. Agnes looked at the chipped blade, staring at the condition of her faithful companion. Since the very beginning when she started using a sword, it had stayed with her and slain the few enemies she was able to find.

That match with the man named Marcel was possibly the most one sided fight she had ever had. Not even a battle with a mage left her as helpless as a child. She was not even injured which said a lot about what happened. That in itself made her mad. He didn't treat her like a serious opponent.

*****Flashback*****

It had been two weeks since the princess had revealed to her about her familiar. She was shocked then and she still had a hard time believing it now. Things got somewhat strange when she went to the princess's bed chamber one morning. When she knocked, her voice gave her permission to enter.

Upon entering she couldn't help but blush at the scene before her. In front of her was the princess half naked with Marcel helping her get into her white dress. The princess was already wearing her stockings and garter-belt along with lace white undergarments. Her bare breast stood proudly while she stood straight and still. Looking at the two, they seemed to be working in a comfortable silence. Neither looked flustered or embarrassed. Marcel's eyes only briefly looked at her chest but didn't stare for too long.

When they finished, Marcel picked up the discarded night clothes and placed them in a basket to wash later. The princess walked back to her bed and sat down to put on the rest of her items like her crown and new white flats instead of her heels. The last item to go on was her purple mantle. Once that was done, Henrietta turned to address her captain.

"Good morning Captain, how are you doing this morning?" A bright smile graced her lips.

Agnes for her part didn't answer right away. She was still blushing over the image of her princess's naked form. A cough from Marcel brought her out of her musings. "What?"

Marcel was looking at her with that emotionless expression that he seemed to use only with Agnes. "Keep staring like that and ill wonder if I should protect Henrietta from you?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed.

Marcel's lip twitched a bit, it went unnoticed by either woman. "What I mean is that you seemed to be staring at her breasts. The question is, will I have to protect her chastity from you."

The blonde knight realized what he said and started sputtering excuses. "I...I wasn't...staring. I was just going through many forms of combat in my head." She tried to calm herself, breathing in deeply to slow her heartbeat. "I need to practice to sharpen my skills some more."

Marcel stared at her for a moment. He started to think; it was understandable that she didn't want to look anything less than professional in front of her leader. He suspected that either she hadn't seen another naked woman besides herself or she was attracted to Henrietta that seeing her in that state caused her blood to heat up. Outside he was passive; however, inside he was wondering if he could play with her a bit. _'Maybe another time.'_ For now he would amuse her and say somethings that needed to be said.

"If you really wish to sharpen your skills as you say, than I suggest you stop that sorry excuse you call practice. All your doing is straining yourself. You build muscle in the wrong places, your speed suffers and your sword is dull from not being properly sharpened." That was what he came up with when he analyzed the routine she practiced almost everyday. He only saw it once from the tower, but it was enough to notice the little things that were wrong. He would have taken his time to teach her the proper method but he feared her pride would get in the way.

Like with his assumption, Agnes didn't seem to take it to well. She balled he fist at his comment; her pride not letting her merely take it as advice.

"What do you mean? My moves are quite sufficient at handling any the threat whether they are mages or not." She was gritting her teeth. Ever since she met him he would always seemed emotionless with her; like he was some sort of golem. With the princess was another story. He would smile with her. She didn't know why but that irritated her.

"The real question is, can you handle someone of greater combat skill?"

"I can certainly handle someone of your skill." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

Marcel was amused. She believe she could fight him on even ground. It was rather cute the way her cheeks puffed up and her fist balled tight. He honestly felt the need to pat her head.

"Do you wish for a duel?" He was hoping she would accept.

This peaked her interest. "I would love nothing more than to wipe that look off your face."

His eyebrow raised. "oh, and what look would that be?"

Agnes huffed again. "That look of a drone with no mind of his own. Can you make any other expressions?"

For the first time in her presence, he cracked a smile. "Sure, I can smile if you want. Will that be better?"

When he smiled, it seemed like her heart skipped a beat. She never reacted to any man no matter how handsome or smooth talking they were.

"That smile only makes things worse." She tried to calm her rapid heart beat a little. It must be magic he perform to get her flustered. It had to be. "Where do you want to have this duel?"

Marcel thought for a bit. He really needed a place were he could use his abilities were no one could see except the two women in his presence. Maybe she had an idea.

"How about you choose where we fight. That way you can get home field advantage."

His comment got her steaming. _'How dare he look down on me. Like I need an advantage.'_ "How about the field were the Musketeers practice?"

"Sure, how about it Henrietta? He turned to address the princess sitting on the bed. He never forgot that she was there, just that he wanted to give her the experience of seeing two people squabble with out a blood shed.

Unlike Marcel, Agnes seemed to forget were she was. At the mention of the princess, she knelt in front of her and apologized for her disrespect.

Henrietta was not idle in all of this. She watched the little squabble between Agnes and Marcel and she could only say one thing. They would make good friends. While most men steered clear of the blonde woman, Marcel stood his ground and even responded to her comments. Henrietta giggled at Agnes antic. This would be the first time that she saw the woman so worked up then so embarrassed.

"I believe it's a great idea. This way I can see both your skills." She really wanted to see them fight. Not for sport like other Nobles but to view a display of skill from two skill swordsman.

Not wasting any time, Marcel walked to Henrietta and grabbed her shoulder. "Then it's agreed. We shall wait for you." With the final words, they dissolved into nothing.

Agnes would have panicked if she hadn't seen that several times before. Knowing they would be on the field when she got there, she went to her room to pick up a few things before heading to the field.

**-XXX-**

When she arrived to the field, Agnes saw the Princess sitting in a chair with a table in front of her. A plate of various cakes and a pot of tea sat on the table. The shade of the lone tree covered her from the rising sun. Marcel was behind Henrietta, fixing a cup for her. She should have been surprised, but it wasn't.

With a cough into her fist, she called attention to herself. "Are we going to start this soon?"

The man currently playing butler didn't speak until he finished his task. "First thing you must do, don't rush." He serve two more cups, raising one to the blonde woman. "Here, sit with us and enjoy some cake." He smiled at her. It was not mocking, just pleasant.

Agnes didn't want any tea, she wanted to get things started. Using her most calm voice, she conveyed her feelings. "If it's alright with you, I would like to start the duel."

Taking a sip from his cup, he enjoyed the flavor and aroma. Truly one of his best works. Placing the cup down, he took out a small hour glass from his pocket. The item was filled with gold dust already settled at the bottom just waiting to be turned over. Placing it on the table in front of Henrietta, he told the young woman to turn it over on his mark.

"If you insist on starting so quickly then so be it." Walking forward with a calm step, he placed his right hand behind his back and began to draw out a sword. The sword in question was the same blade he used to break Agnes's broadsword two weeks ago. It was a sight to see. Even with its black color it still shined brilliant in the sunlight.

Agnes saw it and remembered how that same sword shattered hers. Not at first but only a moment later and in two shots none the less. Getting her sword out, she took a familiar stance. It was the same one that she used before when she practiced with the targets. Preparing herself mentally, she was ready.

At Marcel's signal Henrietta flipped the hour glass. Both man and woman stared at each other trying to intimidate one another.

Marcel did a very good job. His previous smile faded into a hard line. His brow was furrowed into a frown. The presence he exuded brought chills down Agnes's spine.

The woman was not afraid of much but she could say that she was worried at the moment. Her instincts, honed over the years, told her to run. Her pride would not and could not listen. She needed this. To see how strong he really was and if he could protect the princess like a good familiar could. Stopping all unnecessary thoughts, they began.

Marcel erased the distance in a matter of seconds. His feet seemed to glide along the ground. With his sword in one hand and in a reverse grip, he cut across Agnes's stomach.

Agnes was surprised at his speed that she froze for only a fraction of a second, before her instinct brought her sword in front of her to protect her. It was a useless move. Once her opponents blade touched her own, the flat side of the sword wedged flush with her body allowing Marcel to follow through and push her back hard. She flew a few meters back, her boots trying to find purchase on the ground. She didn't stop until she slammed into one of the post that littered the field. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It seemed she slowed down enough to avoid serious damage to her back.

Marcel didn't waste any time. He charged again; gliding along the ground. Instead of another sword slash, he punched at Agnes with his left fist. His right gripped his sword harder.

The blonde knight barely saw the fist coming towards her. With sheer luck she was able to tilt her head just a bit to avoid the hit. A sound that was a little too familiar reached her ears. Looking at the impact, she could see the wood of the post groan in protest before it sprayed behind her in a shower of splinters. At that moment all Agnes could feel was fear.

Fear took over. Her eyes came to rest on the man before her. Looking into his eyes, she could see they were hardened like steel. Those eyes showed an emotion she had seen before. It made her cringe at seeing it. Disappointment.

"You prepared yourself. Having plenty of time yet, still couldn't counter." Marcel's voice spoke softly.

The woman was frozen in place. She couldn't move. Not with the sword on neck. With her lack of motion, her thoughts were a jumbled mess. _'How? How could he move that fast?'_ She didn't know the reason. It could be magic but then were was the incantation.

Marcel drew his sword away from her neck and walked away without saying a word. He expected more from the woman who dedicated her life to serving royalty. Who practiced her sword and worked hard to obtain her position. _'Yes, truly disappointing.'_

Form her place on the chair, Henrietta stared at the scene before her with complete and utter shock. Her piece of cake was just a centimeter from her open mouth. She didn't know what Marcel could really do. Only a few techniques had been witnessed by her and she could say that he was amazing. Now seeing him fight said a lot more. He defeated her knight in only a few moves with speed of a wind mage and strength of an earth mage.

The man in question let his sword fall from his hand making it vanish into the ground. He walked back to the table and fixed another cup of tea since the first one stayed untouched too long for his taste. Taking the cup back to Agnes, he offered it to her in silence. Seeing that she didn't even acknowledge him, he took it upon himself to place the cup in her hands, making sure she didn't drop it.

Agnes for her part with just her absent mind brought the cup to her lips and sipped slowly. The tea's taste brought her out. She saw Marcel disappear leaving her and Henrietta, who by now recovered enough to continue enjoying her dessert, alone.

*****Present*****

Every match they had after ended in the same way. Marcel would walk away without saying a word, her sword would be broken and her pride would be bruised. She kept on wondering why she would lose without much effort. It didn't make sense that a sword, barely forged with the highest quality steel, can break like glass.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on the door. Rising from her bed she answered still a bit irritated. When she saw who it was, her teeth ground together on instinct. "What do you want?"

Standing at the door the door was the one person Agnes did not want to see. Marcel was in the hallway smiling down at the blonde woman before him. He seemed to have taken the liberty of annoying her even though he did nothing to gain such a reaction.

"Well nice to see you too" he said with a chuckle and his crooked smile.

Agnes was not in the mood but she new that she couldn't tell him off. He was her Majesty's familiar. He would bring her orders on the Princess's behalf. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down a bit.

"What do you need?" A tried sigh escaped her lips.

Marcel sigh also. She didn't know why but it would seem that he wasn't in the mood or something. He seemed almost irritated. His face morphed into a look annoyance.

"Henrietta wants to talk to you. Something about a trip she's taking."

Agnes knew that a trip required the Princess's guard with her. Maybe she was taking the Musketeers with her instead of the Griffin Knights. This pleased her. She can prove that her knights were capable of protecting the Princess well.

"Tell her Majesty I will be there shortly." She didn't wait to receive acknowledgment from the man before she closed the door to her room. She didn't hear footsteps so either he was still there or he performed his disappearing act. It didn't matter, she needed to get moving.

**-XXX-**

Chaos was all around the room when Agnes entered. Men dress in gaudy and over elaborate clothing were bickering to themselves and to the white haired Cardinal. The men, who were part of her Majesty's council, were currently engaged in an argument with the Princess regarding her trip. They spoke so loud that some words could not be discern. Agnes could see the princess's eyes closed, gently rubbing her forehead soothing a massive, oncoming headache.

The people in the room didn't seem to notice her presence. Deciding that speaking was not an option, Agnes began to walk towards Henrietta in an effort to communicate with her over the noise. Her stride was cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Marcel looking at the scene before her.

"Cover your ears." He spoke loud enough for her to hear. His expression was serious that she could not retort.

She would have asked why but his fist began to rise in the air. Deciding it was better to listen now and ask questions later, she did what he asked. When she did, she saw the princess do the same.

**BOOM!**

A thunderous sound washed over the room, shaking the dust loose from the ceiling. All felt some pressure on their chest that many men doubled over, or coughed violently from lack of breath. Wondering what happened, many of the present nobles took out their wands and readied spells in order to fight possible assailants. This however proved to be useless as a second concussive wave knocked back all that stood.

Henrietta was the first to react since she was not greatly affected by what ever her familiar did. In fact, it was quite pleasant, the way many grown men screamed like children. She didn't know if it was suppose to feel nice but she couldn't argue. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her. The marking on her hand pulse with every chuckle Marcel let out.

Clearing her voice, Henrietta addressed the now quieter group. "Gentlemen, if you would please take a seat we can continue this discussion."

All others were still shocked at what had happened and it took them sometime to register what she said. One by one, everyone began to settle down, still wary of what happened. When they looked at Henrietta, all men could see she was trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

When purple haired woman calm down enough, she continued. "As I was saying, I don't see what is wrong with me attending the Familiar Exhibition." She really wanted to attend this year. For more than one reason. When she announced it to Cardinal Mazarin, he immediately made an argument on reasons why she should not go. One was the lack of security at the Tristain Academy of Magic where the event was taking place.

A heavy man dressed in purple and gold shirt with a ruffled collar, stood up and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, you must reconsider. You can not put yourself in danger. What would happen if bandits attacked you on the road. That commoner won't be able to protect you alone." The man pointed a chubby finger towards Agnes, who was standing quietly by the door.

Mutters rose in agreement from the council. They all believed the Princess was mad if she thought a lowly commoner could protect her.

Agnes was surprised to hear this news. Only her. That was indeed crazy. Like the fat pig of a noble said. A group of bandits could easily take her down. If a mage or two were in the group than that was even worse.

She was about to cut in to state the obvious truth when she felt another hand rest on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Marcel with a serious look in his eyes shaking his head in a no. He brought himself to her ear and whispered for her to wait and see. It would be easy for her to shake off his light grip and continue but something told her to wait and see how things play out.

Henrietta rubbed the sides of her head more vigorously to soothe her head. She had called forth a meeting to her the reports on the state of country as well as her absence from the palace in a few days. The report given to her by the nobles before her seemed good but the mark on her hand kept pulsing with the feeling with uncertainty.

That was another thing. Marcel's feelings seemed to show more and more now that they had time to know each other. He would not hide how he felt in certain situations and to her that was nice to know. Reason was that he opened himself to her and she to him. She would have no need to hide herself.

If he was not certain about the report given than she would ask him why later. First she had to tone down her nice and patient demeanor and start being harder on these people.

Cardinal Mazarin was not a problem. He would never forbid her from going anywhere, just so long as she had proper protection. These others seemed to believe that just because she hadn't assumed the throne than they can order her. Even if they are trying to pass it of as advice.

Well she would just have to put them in their place. Standing up fast, knocking down her chair in the process, she slammed her palm on the table drawing attention to herself once more. Her expression was a mix of anger and weary that said that her next words were not up for discussion.

"I did not ask if it was okay for me to leave. I merely announced that I would not be here in the comings days. If it's a matter of security Captain Agnes, a trained knight, is more than capable of defending me." She looked towards a stunned Agnes still standing at attention.

The multiple loses to her familiar had shaken the blonde woman into questioning her skill that much Henrietta knew. She couldn't blame her but Henrietta knew that even she, a woman born with a higher magical ability, could not fight Marcel on even ground and she wanted to show the captain that she still believed in her. "I am also capable of defending myself or have you forgotten?" She was saying this to all but her gaze was set on one of the fat nobles, which now that she looked closer, had a stain on his collar from his morning meal.

The rest of the group muttered apologies. They didn't want to insult their leader not because of them questioning her choices but the fact that she had the ability to take away their positions and they really liked their standing.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for my trip to the academy." Without another word, she left the room with Agnes following close behind. By the way of her stride one could tell she was irritated.

**-XXX-**

With the departure of Henrietta, the council was left alone to think on what had happened. Cardinal Mazarin left by himself in deep thought about the princess persistence. With him gone, rest of the nobles started to argue amongst themselves.

"Who does that brat think she is." A portly man with many jewels spoke in disdain. He was one of many who wished the thrown and even suggested that the princess take his son as a suitor.

"It seems to me that she's been getting comfortable with the idea of ascending the throne. Soon she will wield more power, and with her compassionate heart, will wish to give more freedom to the commoners." Another said while sipping a chalice of wine.

The same noble with the purple and gold shirt gave his comments. "Perhaps its time to 'put a leash on her' and have one of our sons take the throne."

Many agreed to this and began to think of ways to make that happen. They also needed to take care of the little problem with Germania to ensure they gain their power.

No one notice the eyes that watched them and their plot.

**-XXX-**

They move through the halls in silence. Not saying anything as they made their way back to Henrietta's room. Once they both got inside and closed the door, the princess decided to just fall flat on her bed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the woman closed her eyes and let silence calm her nerves.

Agnes stood at the entrance with her back against the door. She looked at the princess close eyes and could see how tired she was. It would seem that the argument had taken a lot out of her.

"Agnes." The blonde heard her name coming from her left. Her eyes came to stop on a cup of tea on a saucer. Like several times before she took it and sipped quietly smiling at the sweet fruity flavor from the orange slice squeezed in it. She didn't how this man knew how to fix it for her but she wasn't complaining. The only tea she was able to drink before was a concoction that looked more like murky water and tasted like dirt.

Henrietta too received a cup. Instead of an orange a slice if lemon soaked inside. The drink soothe the headache letting her sigh in content.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marcel sat down at the edge of the bed sipping his own cup.

Henrietta was thinking. What _could _she do for the rest of the day? The report said that all was fine although she was starting to believe it was not so. The way the council would smile. It brought a chill down her spine.

"I suppose we could pack light so we can leave today instead of tomorrow." She really wanted to get out castle. One more hour with these pompous, arrogant men and she would snap.

Agnes really wanted to know where they were going. With all the arguing she could barely hear what was being said. Well, almost everything. She did hear the insult to her status. _'I may be a commoner but take away your wand and title then your just as powerless as me.'_ She cleared her throat "If I may ask, were are you going your Highness?"

Henrietta sat up from her lying position. "_We _are going to observe the Familiar Exhibition at the Tristain Magical Academy." Taking a sip of her drink, she continued. "I would like for you to accompany me."

Agnes didn't need any more words. She immediately agreed to go. "Of course your Majesty, let me inform the rest of the Musketeers to get ready." She was about to leave when for the third time today Marcel stop her.

"You should really slow down and wait for the rest." She would have to him something only to hear her princess speak.

"As I was saying, I would like for you to come with me. Only you and Marcel." She finished, giving Marcel the tea cup.

Agnes would have questioned the Princess's sanity if it wasn't for the fact that she believed discretion was the best course of action. That and the fact that her familiar seemed to be skilled enough to defend her properly, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. "Very well, I shall prepare the carriage for your departure." Leaving her cup on a table beside her, she left the room.

Henrietta and Marcel prepared some luggage they would take. It was mostly a few light dresses that the princess manage to buy on a second trip to the Capital. With a wash from her familiar, they felt soft on her skin. A pair of flats went into her luggage as well as a cloak. With that done Henrietta walked out the door alone while Marcel transported everything to the front gate.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta walked through the halls of her home with a confident stride, greeting anyone she passed by, calling them by their names to show that she knew them. This was suggested by Marcel. He said that people tended to feel less tense around authority if the person talk to them as if they were familiar. Truth be told, it worked. The people she passed by smiled and greeted her instead of just bowing. It was a nice feeling.

By the time she was at the gate, she could see another woman standing next to the carriage. Agnes seemed a little angry at the moment and Henrietta could not think of why.

"Princess," the woman spoken a gentle voice. Her graying chestnut brown hair flowed down her back, as her light brown eyes soften when her gaze me the purple haired woman. "I have been asked by Cardinal Mazarin to assist you on your trip."

Henrietta on the outside, "I am glad to have you accompany me." On the inside, _'Why? Why can't they leave me in peace?'_

This was not good. She knew the Cardinal was not behind this. Those pompous, greedy, serpents didn't want her to go alone or more likely, unsupervised. It seems they didn't want her to move on her own. She wasn't going to fight it. So long as Marcel was with her, she was free.

Once both women were on board, Agnes took the reigns and steered them on their way.

**-XXX-**

The long trip was, for the most part, uneventful. The landscape changed slowly from open meadows to light forest. All the riders of the luxurious, unicorn drawn carriage were bored. How couldn't they. Agnes had made this kind of trip several times before and it always left her with a sore butt.

Henrietta was in the same boat. After a few hours, she would fidget to get comfortable. The fact that she couldn't talk to Marcel was another reason she was bored. He had pointed out that she would mutter every time they spoke through the mind link and with the attendant sitting in front of her, she could not afford to look crazy.

As the final hour of the trip was slowly coming to an end, Marcel decided to make his presence known to the currently absent minded captain. This brought forth the predictable response from said woman, when she quickly and skillfully pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and stab it at the black haired man next to her in a reverse grip.

To Marcel it was just as slow as her sword swing. Which is why he was able to catch her wrist with only a few centimeters from his heart. She was persistent he had to give her that. Taking the knife from her hand, he inspected it with a keen eye. Seeing the edge dull, he produced a flat gray rectangular stone from one of his pockets and began to sharpen it.

"You really should slow down and think before you attack." He said as he sat down next to the blonde.

Agnes huffed in frustration before she sat back down and continued steering. "You should not sneak up if you don't want to put me on edge." He always showed up unannounced and scared the hell out of her. If it wasn't in the hallway it was in the princess's room. How he manage to allude the guards or even the servants was beyond her.

His sword skill were extraordinary. Their fights gave her proof that she couldn't deny. The way he was serious was also something she liked. At the end, he would never boast that he was better. He only walked away and prepare her tea and a slice of cake. She would be mad before then calmed by the sweet confection.

She looked to see what Marcel was doing. It was interesting how much care he took with the sharpening. That only left the question, "Why?"

"Why is what?" He didn't look up from his work.

"Why are you sharpening a dagger?" To Agnes it was not something she would do as long as she could stab with it. Her question caused him to stop to give her a look of 'are you seriously asking me that?'

He went back and finished sharpening before giving it back to the blonde knight. Agnes looked at it with great interest. "An old friend of mine once told me that if your knife is so dull that you cant cut peanut butter with it, it needs a good sharpening."

"What that suppose to mean?" Her brow was raised.

"Honestly, I don't know. He wouldn't tell me until I got what it meant which would defeat the purpose of asking for its meaning."

When he was done; he open his trench coat, one that Agnes didn't seem to notice before, to reveal six silver daggers holstered to his thighs with three on each side. They were all the same except for the fact that their handles were wrapped in different colored leather, double edge, with a half moon cross guard and thirty centimeters long. Each one also sported distinct carvings on the blades with two never being the same. Agnes did notice these and she couldn't help but ask about them.

"What are those?" They seemed a little too elaborate in design to be simple throwing knives.

"These are a collection of daggers I forged long ago with the power of the elements." He took one with a black leather handle and ran it over the stone in slow, long strokes, muttering a chant as he did. This was done over and over with the rest of the six.

Agnes waited for him to continue, but it seemed that he was paying more attention to them. She wondered when it would be a good time to ask about his sword. The one that seemed to crush her constantly. His skills were good, but there was something about the steel that made her interested.

The final hour had come to an end and the school's form had arisen from the horizon. Even from the distance, Marcel could tell the buildings were configured into a pentagram. _'Fitting I suppose.'_

When the carriage came to a stop, Marcel jumped off and walk to the door. He adjusted his coat to hide his daggers before opening the door. The first one to step out was the older woman that serves as Henrietta's hand maid. When she saw man before her, she froze. He was not someone that was at the gate when they left. She looked around to see that they were indeed at Tristain Academy of Magic and that the Captain of the Musketeer Knights was surveying the area.

When the woman turned to the man before her, he had a disarming smile on his face as he held his hand to her. "May I assist you fair lady in exiting this carriage?" The voice was soft; like a whisper in the wind. With those words and his gesture, she could not help but sport a light blush on her cheeks. The fact that he was young and handsome didn't have anything to do with it. She took his hand, which he held like the most delicate flower. His eyes never leaving hers. "If it's not to much trouble, may I ask for your name?"

"It's M-Martha, Martha Wallace." She was tripping over her words. Never has someone so young and handsome ever spoke to her in such a way. Mostly nobles who just ordered her around; never offering a kind word or gesture.

"A lovely name. My name is Marcel." Marcel made sure she didn't trip before turning to help Henrietta out as well. With both feet on the ground. Agnes climbed back onto the seat and steered the animals to the stable. The rest of the party waited for her return before heading inside.

**-XXX-**

There was no one to greet them and to Henrietta that prove to be wonderful. Giving that she like to converse well with the nobles of the country, still it was all fake. They didn't cheer for her. Speak with her because they wished to know her. No, all they wanted was to see the symbol of their country. The flower that represented one of the highest forms of nobility. They wanted to see the crown.

As the group made there way inside the academy walls, they were greeted by the odd noble student or staff member in the hall. Like every other time, said people would bow to the princess with a look of admiration on their faces. Henrietta would answer back with a beaming smile that did not quite reach her eyes. How she wanted to remove the heavy crown, take off the constricting dress and kick off those uncomfortable heels. She wanted to wear her simple white cotton dress and flats. That way she could feel a sense of freedom from her silk restraints. _**'Heck dancing nude in a field of flowers would be very liberating.'**_ A smile grew on her lips at such an absurd thought.

_**'You want to dance naked in a field flowers?'**_Henrietta stiffen when she heard Marcel's questioning voice in her head.

_'Oh no' _She thought. She must have unconsciously connected the mind link when she was thinking. _**'No, I was thinking no such thing.'**_ A long pause stood before Marcel spoke again.

_**'OK,'**_ was the only thing he said.

It was a relief when she heard that one word. Although, to Henrietta, the way he said it sounded like he didn't care if she did it or not. Would he really allow her do such a thing? _**'Yes.'**_ It was the only thing she heard before everything went silent in her head. Shaking her head, she hoped she imagined that.

Arriving to there destination, all stopped in front of two large wooden doors. With a light knock, the door opened and were greeted by a bespectacled young green haired woman. As soon a the woman saw Henrietta, she bowed and let her pass.

Before entering, Henrietta turned to her entourage. "Please, why don't you tour the school. I won't be long. I must speak to the headmaster." With that the doors closed behind her.

Martha said her goodbye as she made her way to the guest rooms to prepare for the princess's stay. Agnes and Marcel remained staring outside the office thinking on what they should do for the mean time. It didn't take long for the black haired man to start walking away.

"What are you doing," the blonde asked. They where in a foreign place and didn't know the outline of the structure; not to mention that her majesty was alone with the headmaster. What if she needed them.

"I'm just going to explore. You coming?" He waited for her answer, hesitation could seen on her face. _'As committed as she is, she should learn to relax. Being constantly at attention only wears one out.'_ "If your worried about Henrietta, don't, she'll call for me if she needs anything. OK."

Agnes still debated whether to follow or stay. She would have stayed if it wasn't for the fact Marcel didn't seem to give her a choice. She soon found herself lifted over his shoulder. "What are you doing?! Let me go now!"

"I don't think I'll be doing that. You need to relax." If she was facing forward, she would of seen the massive grin as he carried her through the halls. Her kicking and screaming only made him chuckle. Her actions brought the attention of passerby's and made her stop.

**-XXX-**

They made it to the courtyard with the woman calmed a bit but she had crossed her arms and scowled at him for all her worth. He settled her down gently before looking out at the expanse that was the courtyard. Several white tables were scattered along the walls with servants setting up chairs.

"Wonder what they are setting up for?" No sooner did he say that, a bell rang throughout the academy. Minuets later groups of students poured from the doors along with servants who were pushing carts of cakes and tea. While the cloaked students sat down and started to converse among themselves, the servants rushed around to serve them as the mages shouted their orders.

Agnes was becoming irritated at the sight before her. These _children _did nothing more than to order around all who they believed was beneath them. None had to suffer the pain of honest work and hunger. They just snapped their frail fingers and expected servants to run to them like lovesick puppies. "Sickening."

"I would have to agree with you there." Agnes turned from the scene to her...partner, was that a good word for it. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was frowning at a mage who just insulted a maid for bringing him the wrong flavored tea. The young blond haired man then went about to throwing the tea in his cup at the poor girl. It would have hit its target if Marcel hadn't moved and pulled the girl out of the way.

Agnes saw the moment that the black haired man move. It was FAST. Far faster than in their sparring matches. She saw him pull the maid in the last second saving her from getting burned. She also noticed the silver tint that his hair seemed to have taken.

"What is the matter with you! You were about to hurt this innocent woman because she brought you the wrong tea." His voice had evened from a shout to a more collective tone at the end.

The blonde student before him was shocked at first. Soon that shock turn to anger. _'Who the he'll does this plebeian think he is?'_ Looking into the silver eyes of the taller man, he spoke "I don't know who you are commoner, but I do not appreciate being stopped when I'm correcting the mistakes of another commoner. I suggest you leave before I correct your mistake."

Marcel merely snorted at that comment. He crossed his arms "Oh, and what mistake is that?" This should be good.

"The mistake you made, _commoner, _is stopping a noble from punishing her stupidity." The blonde teen pointed to the maid hiding behind Marcel, clutching tightly to the back of his long coat.

"I could care less about what she did! You sir, are no noble. Noble is an act of goodness. What you were doing was something cruel."

"Maybe you would like to be punished along with this wretched wench?" Taking out a wand from within his cloak, he pointed it to the maid and man defending her. A red sphere of heat began to grow at the tip.

Marcel was not fazed by his action. In fact, he expected nothing less. The child, he refused to call him anything else, believed he was superior to another person just because he possessed magic and status. "How absurd," he whispered.

Seeing the red glowing orb, Agnes couldn't help but growl. Just seeing it brought a flash of memories. Her hand inched to her pistol hoping to get a shot in before the fool fired. She would have done it if Marcel didn't react first. With the emotionless expression she'd come to know, he back handed the blonde mage in the face sending him hurtling into the ground. His spell dissipated before it could cause any damage.

Marcel lead the maid away from the area towards were Agnes was standing. Behind him, the friends of the fallen mage were helping him up. The boy looked with sheer anger at the retreating forms. With a shout, he rose to his feet chanting another spell. Another fireball grew in size and shape. The heat it emitted cause those close by to sweat a bit. When ready fired the large fireball at the black haired man. It soared through the air scorching the green grass, leaving a black scar in its path.

Marcel turned to look at the feeble attack with pity. _'It seems his pride is too great for him to accept that he has been defeated.'_ He closed his eyes and sighed. He wished that it didn't have to come to this. "I can't let you continue if you are going to hurt others you believe are beneath you. I gave you the chance to walk away but you decide to attempt to kill us. With that said, I have no choice but to kill you." His voice was but a whisper though that whisper was carried by the wind to the ears of all who were present.

Murmurs spread among the population from the proclamation the stranger made. The whole scene was watched from the start with a few of the present having seen this kind of behavior before. Most of the minor nobles had not seen another noble treat a commoner in such a way that it came as a surprise. Many had only status and no money, so they could not employ any staff. The proclamation by the black haired man; now that was something no one present had ever heard before. That in itself scared a few.

Marcel made his move. He charged straight at the fireball while drawing a red handled dagger from his left leg. The blade sprang to life, pulsing and breathing heat into the air. No fear could be seen on his features as he got closer to what could be described a miniature sun. With a downward slash, the dagger swallowed the fireball adding its power to itself. The new fire roared, it crackled like burning lumber. Ash filled the air as the attack drew near to its target.

The noble was speechless. He could not believe what had happened. Before his eyes, his attack was swallowed up and now, he faced the reaper. Speechless turned to horror. He was dead. He knew that. The anger that once consumed him washed away. Now the weight of his actions felt heavy as the heat in front of him.

As the strike neared it's target, an unexpected thing happen. A tower of water fell in front of him stopping his assailants attack. With grace unseen before, Marcel preform a back-flip back. A perfect arc of fire was seen before he landed in a crouch low to the ground with his weapon extinguished and sheath.

All eyes turned to see the princess with her scepter pointed to the spot where the water came from. Many where surprised to see the lovely Princess Henrietta with a scowl on her face. At first, it seemed she directed her dissatisfaction at the man who was crouched on the ground, but she turned her gaze at the blonde noble who was speechless at the sight of the woman who had saved his life.

The rest of the people who weren't mystified by her presence could see her face set into a look of complete dissatisfaction over what she had witnessed. To see a person achieve such level of cruelty, truly it was disturbing. The young woman sighed and turned to walk away. Everyone wondered were she was going until Marcel move to the fallen noble and grabbed him by the scruff of his mantle and began to drag him behind him as he followed the princess.

Agnes looked at the scene with a neutral expression as any good soldier would but inside she was laughing hard. Marcel was relentless. The blonde idiot was kicking, screaming, and cursing while the princess nor her summons seemed to care. In fact, they were holding a conversation as if it was normal. She followed behind them to ensure no one got in the way, which no one seemed to want to do.

**-XXX-**

They traversed through the school until they reached the solid oak door that belong to the Headmaster's office. Once inside, Marcel threw the noble in his hand at a chair seating him. Henrietta walk around the desk to take a seat behind a large mahogany desk. She asked both the headmaster Osmond and his green haired secretary to leave before she placed her scepter on the desk, resting her head on her interlaced finger's staring at the blonde student before her. It was through the eyes of her familiar that she was able to witness everything that had happened in the courtyard. No lies could be said for what she had seen.

Marcel prepared tea for all excluding the blonde student which didn't surprise his master. Henrietta took the cup with a silent thank you and drank slowly savoring the brew. She put her cup down and waited for the explanation. First though, she needed to know who this young man was.

"May I ask your name?" How she asked was not the friendly tone she used with Marcel or Agnes. Not like the one she used on her servants to get into friendlier terms. This tone had no emotion.

The boy could only answer in a shaky breath. "Cyril...Cyril Valentin de Fabron."

"Well Mr. Fabron, I require an explanation for what I had witnessed?" she asked. Her tone was one of no nonsense. No answer.

The boy was still out of it. He was still coming into terms about what had happened. When his mind restarted, he immediately went into, what Marcel and even Agnes believed, was ass kissing mode. "Your majesty, please allow me to thank you for stopping that savage of a commoner. If you didn't, he would have..." He was stopped by her raised hand.

"I didn't stop him to spare your life for frankly I didn't believe he would have killed you. What I wish to know is what I just witnessed outside."

The boy was clueless. He believed he was doing right in punishing the maid for her incompetence.

"Your majesty, surely it is the duties of us noble to correct the actions of a commoner who fails to perform their duties correctly."

Henrietta stayed quiet, thinking of the best way to answer. "That may be true, but it is by no means that you are to harm a servant, especially one that is not employed by you." She was calm, but one wrong move and he will know her wrath.

Cyril merely huffed. "It is still my right to punish these commoners. They are but lowly animals that only live to serve us. A familiar has more purpose as they are more loyal." He stopped to breath and stand. "Why should I be kind to them?" By the end of his speech he was frowning mad. Why was the birth-rite of a noble be questioned? _'Surely a member of the royal family has enough sense to agree with me.'_

The princess was speechless. Never had she ever such words from anyone before.

On the other hand, Marcel and Agnes have heard them before. Belittling of someone who was weaker or lacked prestige was common for them in their lifestyles since they tended to meet more regular people.

Henrietta herself didn't know what to say. The shock on her face was plain to see as she looked around the room to the faces of her familiar and her knight. Honestly, since she didn't know what to do, she looked to Marcel to help her.

_**'What can I do in this situation?'**_ Her voice was pleading and her eyes showed the same.

Marcel thought about what she should do. Honestly, an investigation should be conducted since the blonde idiot seemed to believe strongly that the common folk are nothing more than servants to his whim. This could only mean that he has hurt others that never spoke out in fear that they would suffer more or worse. If this happened in the school and no one said anything, than many more could be victims.

_**'What to do to a person who hurts others with no real reason? I believe you know the right course of action.'**_ He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath and hardening herself inside; knowing that as the future leader of her country, she needed to make difficult decisions and this one would be difficult. "Do you truly believe in your words?" She hoped that this was a joke and that he was merely playing with her.

He wasn't.

"Yes your majesty." His voice was filled with self assurance that it was right. His conviction would be admirable under different circumstances, but now it was just heart breaking.

"Then I have no choice than to speak with your family about your actions today. If worst comes to worst, then I will have you expelled from this academy and your title as noble taken from you." She still held firm.

Marcel on the other hand knew what she truly felt about all this. Sadness to the realization that her kingdom might be filled with individuals with similar belief. She did not hide herself from him and that was good because now he could support her. Through their link, he sent a wave of comfort, ensuring everything will be well.

The princess looked to her friend and smiled, feeling his support. She would not be alone in this and that brought joy to her.

The blonde boy was not feeling as joyful as she was and made it known by walking up to the desk and slammed his hands hard, shaking it and causing items to wobble. "How can that be?! You have no right to do this!" He screamed loud enough and with fury in his eyes made Agnes reach for her pistol and sword.

Henrietta was not fazed by his reaction. Part lied with Marcel's support. The other that she knew what it meant to a noble to have his title taken away. If he believe that she couldn't do it, she would just have to remind him just who she was.

"I am Henrietta de Tristain, crowned princess to the country of Tristain and it is my duty to protect its citizens from anything that threatens the peace and well being. Even if it means stripping and undeserving noble of his title." Leaning in to meet him face to face, her eyes held a silent promised that she would do anything to ensure her people lived without fear and happy.

Cyril's reaction was violent. He lunged at the princess in a fit of rage wishing to tear her apart for threatening his position.

He never reached his target as he was thrown back with such force that he broke the very chair he was sitting moments ago. A pistol came to rest on his temple courtesy of the blonde knight. His chest was hurting as his breath came short. Fear began to replace his anger as a sword came to rest on his throat.

"Your actions at this very moment prove to be treacherous. For that, you will be confined to your room until your father arrives for you." Henrietta sat down, lacing her fingers in front of her. "Agnes, please take him to his room and inform the academy guards about the situation. Do not let him leave the room for any reason."

"Yes your Majesty." Agnes put her flintlock pistol away before calling for two guards informing them of the princess's orders.

The two guards that came in did as they were told, taking the boy with them. Cyril was quiet and complacent since the pain in his chest didn't seem to dull in any sense of the word and kept him from moving. Making sure that no further trouble would be caused, Agnes took his wand and placed it on the desk.

Before exiting completely, Henrietta said her final words. "Take him to the infirmary to be healed then to his room for confinement. The two guards gave a salute before taking the boy, finally leaving.

With the door closed, only the princess and her servant remained. Henrietta collapsed in her seat and drew a deep breath holding it in before releasing it into a sigh. Sadness overtook her and was brought into the verge of tears.

"Is this what was being hidden from me?" Her voice was soft a whisper, but Marcel could hear her.

"It is." He fixed a new cup of tea for her. "Many in power wish to hide the ugly truth. They only give out what makes them look good."

"Why?" She looked him in the eyes, pleading him to give her and answer.

He didn't want to bother her with a fact of life but as a ruler she needed to know the truth of the world. "They seek power if they don't have any. They seek to gain more power if they already have it. A black heart will want to gain more wealth than needed to satisfy its greed. Caring for others is not part of their nature."

When she pondered on his words a thought came to her. "Would that include the nobles from my council?"

"No king to rule them and no queen on the throne; what do you suppose they seek?"

"The power of the country in the hands of greedy men." The thought disgusted her. She had heard of corrupted nobles from other countries and what they did to the land. No more thought was made as she knew precisely what she needed to do. "We will need to investigate into matters of corruption starting with the father of academy student Fabron."

"When?"

The princess didn't need time to think. The sooner the better. "Tomorrow before dawn, you and Agnes will deliver a message to the House of Fabron and tell them to meet me at the castle in three days time."

"Alright."

Nothing else was said. Marcel disappeared right at the time the old headmaster came in. Henrietta would have a serious talk with him about the academy and its servants.

**-XXX-**

Marcel sat on the ground outside in Vestri Court looking at the two moons overhead. He had done this every night since his arrival on one of the castle's towers and frankly it never got old. "Love the night." He smiled at his words and pulled out a clear glass bottle. He poured some clear liquor into a shot glass. Before he had the chance to taste the drink, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the grass. It was either the blonde idiot trying ambush him or someone else was wishing to join him. Turning around, he saw Agnes walk towards him in a calm, steady pace with a neutral expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job, you know." She took a seat next to him before taking the drink from his hand and shooting it down herself. Agnes was surprised at the fact that the drink was very smooth and went down easily.

"Good isn't it." Marcel then produced another shot glass from his coat and poured himself one before refilling the one that Agnes took. "So, what brings you out here tonight?" He drank in one gulp.

The question stopped her for a moment. Why was she out here? The best explanation she could think of was to keep him out of trouble. She chuckle and drank her shot. Him in trouble would be hilarious to see. No, she knew very well why she was out here. She wanted to speak with him and get to know the man that defied a noble and even threatened him with death. In all her life, she had never heard such preposterous claims that if she wasn't present to witness it she would think it was the tales of a mad man. To threaten a noble one would have to be mad.

"I suppose I'm here to ask questions if your willing to answer." She was rather hopeful that he would agree. She would not beg, but still she would like to know. She took another drink.

It didn't take Marcel much time to think about. He agreed and began to pour another round from his bottle. "Ask away."

Agnes stay quiet, thinking of her first question, it could be anything, but she choose one that intrigued her since the afternoon. "The way you stood up for the maid, it was like you despised what that pompous noble was going to do, so much that you were ready to tear him apart." She looked into his eyes. "Were you seriously thinking of killing him in front of all the students?"

"Not really," he said without thinking and with an air of indifference. He was used to such questions. "All these children probably have not seen the death of another and I would not be the one to scar them if it could be helped. I may not have killed him, but I would not had let him off so easily." An after thought came to him. "Although, I probably would have reduced him to nothing for his attack on Henrietta."

"Really, what would you have done?" She didn't believe anything else could be worst then a death by burning. A wave of sorrow passed through her and left just as quickly.

Marcel gulped his shot before he answered. "I would have used the very essence of the fire he used against us and burned his hands at first, to teach him some humility. With him unable to use his wand, he wouldn't be much of a mage now would he?"

Humph, was all he heard. When he turned his gaze to her, he could see a deep frown mar her features. "All that would just be a deterrent. With the water mages at the academy, it wouldn't be long until he is healed and the family tried to get restitution from her Majesty for her familiar attacking their possible heir."

Marcel looked at the blonde beside him, she made a good point. Still, with the ways he would have done it, there wouldn't be much to heal. "They wouldn't know that I'm her familiar, just a guard. All they would be asking for is my death and monetary payment. Besides, if they are so adamant in getting payment for the actions of their spoiled brat, then they'd better tread carefully." His voice got lower and deeper than normal. "If harm is to come to Henrietta then I will make them wish they weren't nobles." He crushed his glass in his hand. A deep cut brought forth the crimson liquid that was his blood with no visible evidenced that he felt any pain.

Seeing this sort of reaction brought Agnes to a halt. Not by the actions of crushing the glass more of what he said and how he said it. No hesitation. It sounded like he'd actually do it and would do it again if necessary. She would have ask about it only to see his hand heal quickly and cleanly. So quickly that no scar was left. This was another thing she would like to know. The first time she shot him it was the same, except how he was already healed after she was knocked out. She always thought it was the work of her princess. Now she wasn't sure at what she kept seeing. Was he a mage in disguise or something else?

"What are you?"

"Hmm." He raised an eyebrow at her question. Agnes pointed to his bloody hand and the shards of glass on the floor. His hand was healed but the blood still remained. He apologize before taking out a handkerchief to wipe the blood away.

For the longest time, Marcel did not say a word. Agnes waited patiently for him to say anything with the belief that if he felt like it, he would talk. A belief that she herself uses with her knights. She was about to take another shot, starting to feel a pleasant buzz, when the black haired man spoke to her.

"Fine, how about this, I answer three of your questions about me if, and only if, you answer one of mine. How does that sound?"

What she heard was tempting. One answer for three was quite the deal. Although, if he was willing to give three for one, it meant his question weighed more. Still, the temptation of knowing about this warrior was too good to pass up. "That sounds like a good deal. Alright, who should start?"

Marcel took pulled out another shot glass before drinking and pointing towards Agnes. "Why don't you start. Remember to make it count." Marcel stood up and sat down, crossed legged, in front of the blonde woman placing the liquor bottle between them. He then motion for her to start.

Agnes sat relatively still with her only motion being her index finger slowly tracing the rim of her shot glass. _'Hmm, three questions. What could I ask?'_ She closed her eyes and thought long and hard. After sometime, and another shot of the clear liquor, Agnes asked her question.

"If you can answer my last question, we can start with that."

The black haired man chuckled. He should have known that was what she was going to ask. Not even Henrietta asked that before. Probably because she believed he was a sort of mage or something else. "Alright, to start I'm what you'd call a **Shadow Knight**."

"Shadow Knight?" Agnes raised an eyebrow. _'What's a Shadow Knight?'_

As if reading her mind, Marcel continued to answer. "A Shadow Knight is a creature of the world plain and simple. Able to control the elements like a mage only better." He looked to see if she was following. By the look of confusion, she wasn't. "You know how a mage can control the elements, right."

Agnes gave a nod, "Yes. In my studies, a mage will use willpower to control the spirits of the elements to preform their magic, correct?"

He smiled at her answer. "Correct, they will control the spirits of the world and that is their magic."

"So how are you any different from a mage? Your the same. Both you and them seemed to be able to control the elements. You even go further by being able to move quickly from place to place without being seen."

He smiled brightly at her deduction. "Very good, but your wrong about one thing." Marcel poured himself another drink.

"Really, what did I get wrong?" She was about to take another shot when she felt fear take over. An oppressive force fell on her like the weight of boulder. Her eyes shot up to meet the glowing silver eyes of her drinking companion. The wind blew a chill that drove a shiver up her spine. Her glass shook and her breath came up short.

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "a mage and I are not the same." With his words the pressure on the blonde woman faded only to be replaced by a warm breeze.

Agnes was having a hard time figuring out if what she experienced was real or just an illusion cast by the alcohol. She believed it was the latter. "Then what's the difference?" Her voice was a bit shaky from the recent experience.

Marcel calmed down and schooled his expressions. He berated himself for losing his composure and almost making Agnes wet her panties. He really needed to avoid doing that in the future.

"A mage will use the ancient contract with the spirits to control them. That is the nature of their magic. A Shadow Knight can create the elements from within oneself as well as requesting the spirits of the world to aid us in combat or even menial tasks. We have long since been one with the world and don't have a problem working with it."

He held up his hand to show lightning arc between his fingers before merging into a bright white sphere. To Agnes, it was beautiful. It charged the air making her feel tingly and pleasant. The sphere then dissipated with a clenched fist. The black haired man then dipped a finger into his glass, pulling it out to reveal another sphere but this time made from the alcohol. It hovered over the glass before it splashed back with its release.

"All that and no spirits, no incantation, just natural energy within the body."

Going through all the information that silver eyed man told her, she came to a realization. She was about to ask him about it when she saw him grin and his eyes sparkle. He knew what she was thinking. Before she could ask, he reminded her that she still had two more questions.

"So, what's your next question going to be." His grin never going away.

_'Dammit',_ Agnes thought. She could ask him what she wanted to know but that could be a waste. He got her good with this one. Now the question would bother her for awhile until she forgot it or he told her. Deciding to ask something else, she went for the next logical choice.

"What about your skills with the sword. How did you become so good." For every time he beat her in a sparring match, she would wonder how he trained. She also remembered when he made the comment on her training and how it was a waste of time.

"That's easy. Blood, sweat and tears." There wasn't much to say. He had work hard to gain the level of skill and experience he had today. Sure, most was self taught but that still didn't mean he wouldn't take the advice from other sword wielders.

To his surprise, Agnes seemed to accept that answer. She knew what it was like to work hard to achieve what you wanted. Personally, she would swing her sword until her hands where raw, her arms in pain and her body exhausted. For him to be able to beat her means that he worked his body even harder and skills are sharper. Another thought came to her when she though about training. Never once did he flaunt his power over her or use anything other than fast speed, reflexes and pure sword skills. That in itself showed that he respected her. This made her happy some how.

"Alright, last one. Make it count."

The bottle of liquor was almost gone and Agnes was feeling rather warm and flushed in the face. She was closed to babbling and slurring. The last question was not something she had to think about. It was something that picked her brain like a noble after horderves at a banquet.

"What is your sword made of?" This was it, possibly the greatest question she could ever ask. Match after match, her swords would always get damaged in some way that they could no longer be repaired, forcing her to get a new one. True that the castle provided all the equipment, but still it didn't look good to be replacing swords often.

"That is a good question and to answer that, I have an example." Marcel stood up and walked a few meters away from the now drunk knight. Taking his sword from where ever he kept it, he also took out a bar of steel much thicker than his blade. Using great force, he stabbed the bar into the ground. Taking a couple of steps back, he took a stance that Agnes had not seen before. Even drunk, she could see that the sword was sheathed in a black scabbard engraved in intricate lines of silver.

With his right hand; he held the handle of the sword, to the left of his hip, his left hand gripped the scabbard tightly. Marcel stood still for a moment, controlling his breathing.

To Agnes, it looked like he was concentrating on how he would strike. She was not wrong.

In a flash, Marcel drew and attacked at the same time. Within that split second, his sword sliced through the metal and return to its sheath in the blink of an eye.

For many seconds nothing seemed to happen. Its seemed that what ever the black haired swordsman did didn't work. That line of thought was proven wrong when the top of the steel fell to the ground in an almost silent thud. Both ends had perfect diagonal cuts, neat with no jagged edges.

Agnes was speechless. She looked down at her shot glass and decided to put it down. "I must be seeing things." Her voice was but a whisper in the calm, silent night.

Marcel chuckle when he heard her. "Your weren't seeing things. That was just years of training and skill at its finest."

The blonde woman still could not believe it. If that was skill than that would mean. Her face turn pale, the blush disappearing in an instant with realization. "You could have cut through my sword and killed me. I would have died in an instant." The thought made her break out in cold sweat.

The black haired swordsman could clearly see the worry in her clouded eyes. "That is why I said it takes skill. One wrong move and you can hurt someone." He would not have cut her with that technique for it was only reserved for combat, not sparring.

Agnes kept thinking, if she could learn to wield a sword like that, then her revenge would be fulfilled. She had to learn and get a sword like that. If anything she had to get him to teach her his style.

"What is the metal in the sword?" Her voice was trembling a bit. Excitement fueled by the alcohol overtook her.

Marcel was quite happy by the look in the woman's eyes. A spark of excitement that he had not seen before. Maybe he hand found exactly what she liked. He had no problem telling her. Drawing his sword once more, he held it to the light of the moons letting their glow make the black metal shine in the dark.

"This is made from a metal called **Soul Steel**. It's named that way because you have to pour your entire being into the forging process." He stopped to admire the glisten before he continued. "Although, if a blacksmith made a sword for you with Soul Steel, then it would be just a piece of metal to you and nothing more."

Agnes was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. It would be his soul in the metal; his soul along with his blood, sweat and his effort. It would be nothing to you."

"So what your saying is that if I want a sword like yours then I would have to forge it myself."

"Well," he wasn't sure if he should tell her the process. It would probably freak her out.

"What is it?" By the way he looked, it seemed that he wanted to tell her but at the same time, didn't.

Marcel breathed in deep before he worked up the courage to tell her how his sword was made. "The way to make a sword, or any other weapon for that matter, out of Soul Steel involves a ritual. First off is the preparations that have to be made."

"What preparations?" Now she was getting curious.

He could tell that she was curious, but he needed her to listen to the end. "Will you listen to the whole explanation from start to end without interruptions?"

"I will if you stop stalling and just tell me," she said. Her frustration already getting to her.

"Fine. What will happen is that you will assist me in shaping the metal into the desired shape, okay?" Agnes gave nod to show she understood. "When final shape is made and the quenching step is initiated, you will have to remove all your clothes." He really shouldn't have mentioned it.

"WHAT!" The blonde's scream was so loud, especially in the dead of night, that Marcel had to intercept before she got any louder.

"Shh, do you want to wake up the whole school?" He had his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming anymore.

Grabbing his hand, Agnes yanked it away. She looked him straight in the eyes to see he was serious with what he said. "Your serious," her voice was filled with disbelief.

The man sat down and put away his sword. "I am. It's like I said. Soul Steel is a metal that reacts to a person that forges it. The steel has to be quenched using your very body." Seeing that Agnes was about to speak again, he held his hand up to stop her again. Once he knew that he would not be interrupted, he continued. "Like I said, the hot steel will be cooled using your own body, giving it a link that will make your weapon as strong as you are. That's why my sword is strong and sharp; I have trained myself to the point that it reflects on the quality of my steel."

"Won't you die if you stab yourself with a hot piece of metal?" The blonde woman had to ask. The fact that he was telling her this meant that he had done it. He was alive, but that still didn't answer the drawbacks of such a process.

"Die, no." He shook his head. "The ritual keeps you alive through out the entire process. What you will feel is your life being torn to shreds. Your very being will be destroyed and remade countless times that your only option to end the agony would be to throw yourself at the fires of the forge. You will feel that you are on death's doorstep, but you will never cross the threshold. Once it is over, all you will have is a scar on your back where the weapon came out from. A permanent reminder of your commitment to your cause and dedication to your sword."

Agnes sat there in deep thought. If the alcohol was not making her hear things, then it all came down to courage and drive to be able to withstand the excruciating pain. "Is that how your sword was made?"

"Yes," his voice was but a whisper. He had leaned to whisper into her ear. "The question is, can you do the same if the opportunity presented itself?"

For Agnes, it wasn't a matter if she could do it or not. A feeling deep down automatically answered for her. "No." She was surprised at the admittance but also the fact that there was no effort on her part.

"If your wondering why you answered so quickly, it was because the ritual will not allow you to lie, even to yourself." He had backed away from her personal space. Taking the almost empty bottle, Marcel placed it into his coat before drinking Agnes's abandoned drink and the shot glasses soon followed the bottle.

The blonde still hadn't said anything for sometime and it was starting to worry Marcel. When her eyes met his, a fire could be seen behind them. Agnes stood up tall, looking down at Marcel with signs of resolution on her features.

The blonde knight took a deep breath and steeled herself. What she was about to do went against everything she believe as both a knight and a survivor.

"I Agnes Chevalier de Milan ask you to train me in the ways of the sword so that I can better protect her majesty as well as being able to fulfill my wish in life." It was a hit to her pride since she always trained herself, but there was no denying that the man in front of her has gone through similar pain in life. Only deep pain would allow him to go well beyond the human limits into the territory of insanity. You would have to be insane to put yourself through such torture.

Marcel looked up at her with a smile. He had wondered when she would open her eyes to see that she alone cannot learn without someone else to learn from. Now she can see clearly. Well, almost.

"No."

Her eyebrows shot up to show her surprise. "What?"

"One, you are drunk. Sober up and talk to me tomorrow. Two," he chuckle a bit. "Your about to fall over."

As if on cue, Agnes found the ground getting closer to her. Luckily, her companion moved quickly to intercept.

"I think its time for you to go to sleep." He picked the blonde up into his arms.

Agnes would have protested if he wasn't right. Just having to deal with all the pompous nobles brought her a huge headache. That combined with things she had learned today that sounded ridiculous, even in this world of magic, made her weary. The only consolation were the drinks she had that seemed to help her relax.

Marcel started walking towards the servants quarters were their rooms had been prepared, a word he wouldn't use in that situation. The had seen them. The rooms were bare except for a simple bed and night stand with a single candle on it.

"What was that drink?" Agnes was ready to sleep, but she had one final thing to know.

The black haired man didn't hesitate to tell her in one word, "Tequila."

With his final answer, just for today, she would allow herself to be carried away. The man carrying her had a presence and a sense of honor that even allowed the princess to trust him dearly and literally bare herself to him. He would not do anything inappropriate, she hoped. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and sleep took her.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta walked in silence to her desired destination. She wore the gray cloak, that she had Marcel pack, over her white dress. The hood hid the color of hair which would be unrecognizable until she realized that it would be pointless if someone believe her to be a thief.

_'Not my best idea,'_ she thought as she rounded a corner.

She moved through the halls, avoiding the patrols and any other servants that might have been around. During her brief walk she decided to do something about the young noble from the afternoon. Maybe speaking to his father would tell her why he is the way he is.

Rounding another corner she came close to crashing into a maid. The woman was bent over, picking up a basket of clothing she might have dropped. When Henrietta looked at he face, she almost cringed when she saw her eyes. Tire eyes with deep black bags under them. Like she hadn't slept in a while. The maid was so tired and distracted that she hadn't noticed the shadow in front of her.

Once the maid finished picking up the clothing, she walked away; unaware she was being spied on. With the coast clear, Henrietta continued her journey. In her mind, she added another thing she would do for the servants of the school.

The cloaked princess's walk came to an end in front of the door of the person she wanted to see. She could hear the sound of a female arguing about the event tomorrow. Knocking gently and adjusting her hood, Henrietta ran into the room at the first chance when the door opened up. Looking up to a young soft pink haired girl, she was met by the point of a wand and a few words.

"Who are you. What are you doing here?!" A black haired male stood behind her with a dumbfounded expression.

Henrietta smiled to herself, ignoring the wand pointed at her. Her dear old friend hadn't changed much through out the years. Lowering her hood she spoke the girls name with much love and affection.

"Its good to see you again, Louise Francoise."

The girl recognized as Louise dropped her wand in surprised before she uttered a single word.

"Princess."

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long. it has been a crazy couple of months.**

**I was not able to post my crossover fanfiction since after looking at it, I was no satisfied and decided to rewrite.**

**Please**** review and ****suggest.**

**-Cheers**


	5. Chapter Five: Mission and Exhibition

**Royal Companion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Chapter Five: Mission and Exhibition

"_My friend is always beside me and sees what others can't."_

_\- Henrietta_

**-XXX-**

The moons were still out in the sky though no longer as high as before. In a few hours, the sun would rise and the new day would begin. A cool breeze blew across the open road shaking the few trees that would line the side of the dirt road. Two figures, one dressed in a dark blue cloak and another in a black trench coat, walked in complete silence with no one muttering a single word nor making any sound other than the swishing of their garbs in the wind.

Agnes and Marcel walked on a long wide road that cut through a grassy field to the home of the nobleman named Theodore de Fabron, the father of the blind fool who strongly believed that commoners were born to serve Nobles. They were asked by Henrietta to deliver a message to him informing him to present himself to the castle to 'evaluate' his position. Clearly the young man was not born with the nature of a slave master, someone had to teach him.

Their journey began well before sunrise. Early to get things done before they would return in the afternoon for the Familiar Exhibition. It would be a long time before they made the trip to and back.

**-Flashback-**

Agnes woke up to find herself in slight pain and with a bitter taste in her mouth. Groaning as she tried to sit up, finding it difficult since her motor functions seemed to be sloppy to the point in which she couldn't even touch her face to remove the sand from her eyes. When she was lucid enough, she found herself in the room that was prepared for her before in the servants quarters. As she tried to recall how she got in last night, she blushed and frowned at the memories that were coming back to her. Drinking with Marcel left her open to emotions she would not show to others like excitement and comfort. She hated how comfortable she felt to be carried like she was yesterday.

When she managed to get ready, she walked out the door to find Marcel outside her room holding a steaming cup of something along with a piece of bread. His smile irritated her further that she wished she had the strength to punch him but thought that would only hurt her more then him. Not a second later, she grabbed both items without saying a word before drinking the contents of the cup in two gulps giving it back to him. The after taste of the drink was a mild fruity flavor that took the bitter taste from her mouth. Taking a straining step, the effect was instantaneous. Her head stopped thumping and the sluggish feeling was replaced with sharp focus.

With the surprised look on her face, Marcel decided to tell her about the drink before she asked. No need to alarm her or she might pull out her pistol.

"What you just drank is a type of tea I made for headaches as well as fatigue, perfect for hangovers." The ever present smile made an early appearance.

Agnes muttered something under her breath sounding like a curse to him. The blonde gave a small thank you, not wanting to make eye contact for fear on what would show on her face. The fact that he healed her in a matter of seconds with just a drink made her think that he could do anything much better than a mage. Heck, he could be a better mage than the nobles.

Walking down the hall, she began to eat the sweet bread, surprise to find it filled with ham and cheese, it soothing the hunger she didn't know she had.

Marcel walked behind her and sighed. She wasn't as talkative as before. It seemed that either she was mad or embarrassed about last night. 'Can't be helped, she has pride and opening up a little was probably a bit much.'

They walked outside the servants quarters towards the gate when Agnes turned towards the stables. "Where are you going?" The blonde knight stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see his confused face by the torch light.

"What do you mean where am I going?" She was confused as well. "I am going to the stables to acquire some horses to ride." An after thought came to her when he smiled at her. "You're not suggesting we walk all the way, do you?" How she wished he was joking.

Marcel began to laugh, one that rang through the surrounding darkness. "No, that would take to long. Once we are far enough from the academy, then I can show you something incredible." Without another word, he began to walk down the road into the open darkness no longer looking if she was following.

Agnes weighed her options. On one hand, she could just ignore him and get a horse for herself, leaving him to his own devices. On the other, she could just follow him and see this _incredible _thing that would get them to their destination faster than a horse apparently. Curious was her nature and ever since he appeared, she became more so with his cryptic words and taste of incredible things.

With an exasperated sigh, she chose to follow.

**-Present-**

An hour and another ham and cheese filled bread later, she needed to know where he kept all of these plain but tasty treats, Marcel stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the moons. "This should be far enough."

Taking her last bite and a swig of water from a canteen she brought with her, Agnes asked what he meant.

"What do you mean far enough?"

Both were standing in the middle of the road with no one else for kilometers. The outline of trees and swaying grass could be seen in the night light.

He didn't say anything as a massive grin graced his face. The moonlight revealed a hint of mischief as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small sphere, whose color could not be distinguished by the low lighting.

"Far enough for this." Bringing the sphere close to his lips, he breathed on it. His breath came out as a white glowing stream that gave color to the sphere. Black. He threw it to the ground in a lazy throw before grabbing his blonde companion by the hand and pulling her away.

The warmth of his hand surprised Agnes that she almost missed the moment when the sphere began to glow and change. She had seen magic before and this looked similar to it, like a golem coming out of the ground. The only difference came when a sound of metal rubbing metal filled the night air and a metallic shriek followed.

A creature began to grow from the golf-ball size sphere as the mass enlarged well beyond the size of a horse. Limbs grew into arms and legs along with clawed hands and feet. A neck elongated into a head shaped like a spear with two horns curving slightly towards the back. A heavy bladed tail grew to be the size of the body from the head to the start of the tail. Overall, the creature was huge, menacing and dangerous.

Agnes did her very best not to show fear. A useless action since she gripped Marcel's hand tighter without knowing.

The black haired knight looked with fondness at the silhouette in front of him. It was truly a beautiful creature; one that exuded power and grace. Well, for him at least. As he stared, he couldn't help but feel the pressure from Agnes's hand. An action that caused him to rub his thumb over her knuckles in an unconscious attempt to soothe her. It worked well since she seemed to relax her grip.

Agnes first notice her new calm when she felt something stroke her hand. Looking down, she saw Marcel's hand intertwined with hers. The soothing comfort, combined with the physical contact, caused her cheeks to dust themselves with a light blush. In a matter of moments, she pulled her hand away to add some distance between each other.

Her action brought Marcel's attention to her, making him wonder if anything was wrong. "Are you OK?" There was a hint of worry in his voice. She had pulled away quite abruptly like she was burned by his touch.

In a moment of panic, he checked himself over. He was sure that his core temperature was kept quite low to prevent others from burning in his presence. He found everything to be normal, so what made her jump.

The blonde knight was glad that the moonlight was not bright enough to see her blush. Ever since yesterday, with the alcohol and the talking, Agnes felt relaxed and comfortable. So much in fact, her nightmares made no appearance in her sleep. She did not dream which was always a welcome. The headache she had when she woke up was something she could do without.

"I'm fine. I was just startled by this beast." She pointed to the shadow.

Marcel looked back at it with the fondness returning. He began to walk towards it as he stretched his arm, waiting for it to crouch down. The creature did. Slowly, it laid flat. It's head came to rest on the ground close to its summoners open hand. Even laying down one could see the size difference between summoner and summoned by the fact the Shadow Knight came to a little under the height of the horns. Marcel touch the creature, caressing its head to its cheeks causing it to illicit a low groan of satisfaction at his ministrations.

"There now. How are you old friend?" His voice was soothing, gentle and warm. It was kind of tone that one would speak to a love one.

Agnes watched with awe as the interaction between the two took place. It was astounding to see a great beast act so calm compared to how it appeared.

Marcel walked around to the other side and began to climb the side of it's short neck. Once he reached the top, he called for Agnes to come over.

"Come on now. Get on." He reached out to assist her.

Agnes was a little reluctant about getting on. For the first part, she was not in control. She would not be the one to steer. The second was the proximity she would have to be with the black haired knight. Already she felt flustered anytime they touched outside a match. Now she would have to press herself against him to ensure she doesn't fall. The beast must be fast if he chose it over a horse.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked again. His voice was calm with no hint of impatience.

The blonde sighed to herself and took his hand. Marcel got a firm grip on her and pulled her up so she was seated behind him. Agnes tried to keep her distance, but at the same time, she grabbed onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling.

The back of the creature felt like it was made of metal, hard and unforgiving on her butt. She tried to find a more comfortable position only for Marcel to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just find this very uncomfortable." Agnes kept shifting around trying in vain. Nothing she did gave her comfort.

"Right, sorry. I forgot you're used to saddles." Marcel lean towards the head of the creature. "Why don't you make her comfortable, OK."

Giving a low growl, the creature did what it was asked.

Agnes was about to ask what was going to happen when something began to shift beneath her. At first it felt like a ripple. Something that one would see if they threw a stone into a calm pond, but she felt it. At first it was minute tremor, then it grew stronger until it felt like the creature would break apart. Her legs sank into the side of its body and her butt on top. Her feet found purchase when something rose from the bottom and pushed them up slightly.

While this was happening, the blonde knight yelp, wiggle, cursed and anything that would describe the odd sensations. When all had ended, she found herself clutching onto Marcel harder than before. If it wasn't for his coat, he would be sure that her current strength would bruise him.

"It's over you know." Inside, he chuckled. He could only imagine what Agnes was thinking.

Agnes retook control of herself. Never had she acted like a frightened girl; even when she was small it was never something like this. When all sensations stopped, she notice that all of her body was in a perfect posture. It felt like she was on a horse. It felt natural.

"What just happened right now?" It was a question that she needed to know and he will answer a hint of surprise tinged with fear was evident in her voice.

Marcel himself was now chuckling loud enough that Agnes could hear him. "I could tell you now and waste time." He let it hang to see what his fellow rider would say. When he heard no response, he assumed she was thinking about it. "Or, I could tell you later after our mission. We can stop for lunch somewhere. How does that sound?"

It was rather difficult for Agnes to decide. On one hand she really wanted to know what she was riding on. On the other, the Princess's mission took priority over her own personal affairs. After thinking it through, it was decide to continue the mission now then ask questions later.

"Fine, we will finish her majesty's errand then you will tell me about this...BEAST!" She barely finished before it took off leaving her screaming. She felt her grip slipping giving her no choice but to wrap her arms around his waist and pressing herself into him to keep herself from blowing of by the rushing wind.

Marcel felt her actions and laughed out loud like a maniac. He likes making her react in ways she would normally disregard in order to maintain her appearance of a strong woman. He may not say it out loud, but he enjoys her company most of all since they are both warriors in their own rights and it felt good to be held onto.

It felt good.

The creature ran through the oncoming dawn at a speed that no other animal had ever reached in this world. It ran in accordance to its master.

**-XXX-**

Morning had come Tristain Academy of Magic. The light from the rising sun gave a certain luster to the towers and its surroundings, a beautiful sight to those who cared to enjoy it. No one in the academy did.

The young mages all began their day by going into the Dining Hall to eat breakfast. Maids ran around the hall pushing silver carts full of different foods to the hungry nobles. As orders were made, plates were delivered. Each noble like something different than the other which made it difficult for the staff to keep up.

As breakfast was going on, the door to the hall opened once more to let a new person in. This person was a beautiful woman with royal purple hair wearing what could be called the simplest white dress ever seen and a pair of comfortable flats. This woman wore nothing else, no make up, no jewels. She walked to the only table that had any vacancies that would allow her and her and her handmaid, who entered behind her, to sit down and eat as well.

Henrietta made her way through the hall ignoring the many whispers around her. These whispered ranged from, who was the woman who walked in, to the realization that it was the Princess and she was wearing the garbs of a commoner. Many believe her to be an impostor since no one in the Royal Family would walk in public in cheap fabric. All in all, the princess ignored it in exchange for sustenance of a good meal. A joy she acquired in the past few weeks.

Reaching the seat, she sat down and waited patiently for a maid to pass by so she could get her food like everyone else. Henrietta noticed a brown haired girl wearing the cloak of a first year, she said greetings to her then continued to wait. She would not use her status to get served before everyone else.

As luck would have it, a brown haired maid came directly to her pushing another cart with a confident stride. Unlike the others, the three plates on this one were covered with a black metal dome protruding a handle.

Henrietta immediately recognized her as the maid from yesterday. The one that was being harassed by the student noble, Cyril. The princess quickly stood from her seat and walked towards the maid who now lost her confidence at seeing the approaching woman.

"You are the maid from yesterday are you not?" Her voice was even and her expression neutral. The young brunette could only nod a yes, scared that she would be reprimanded.

When she saw her gesture, Henrietta couldn't help but smile. "May I ask for your name?"

The maid was caught off guard by the smile and could not help but relax when she saw it. A friendly smile that promised everything would be OK. "It is Julia, your majesty." Julia gave a bow. She hadn't expected that the princess of the country to speak to her directly. She fidgeted in place and played with her apron while looking at the floor.

"Well Julia," hearing her name, the maid perked up and look to see a brighter smile on Henrietta's face, "I would like to extend an invitation for you to have breakfast with me as an apology for yesterday's trouble."

Those last words made Julia's mind go numb. Never in her life did she think she would get a chance to eat with a member of the Royal Family, with _the_ Princess none the less. She was also apologizing to her for the actions of another noble. It felt wonderful to know someone, the princess of Tristain cared for her. The experience was so great, that she didn't feel when said princess gently took her hand and led her to an empty chair in front of her.

Once the brunette was seated, Henrietta began to grab the covered plates and serving them as if she was a maid herself. She placed one in front of Julia, herself and in front of an empty chair. She looked over to Martha who had been patiently waiting for the Princess to give her orders.

"Martha, please sit and join us." Just as she finished, she too sat down.

Martha didn't follow right away. She was still shocked at what was happening before her. Well, she had been shocked since the morning when she went to attend to her princess's needs, only to find the young woman already up and dressed with an outfit as plain as any commoner garb. Then, she wanted to eat with the students instead of in lavished room prepared for her. Now, here she was having breakfast not only with a maid but now inviting herself to join. The strangest behavior for a member of the Royal Family to have. Even with the invitation, it was not right for her to sit next to her so she would have to turn down the offer.

"Your not allowed to decline." Henrietta was not even looking, but from past records she knew a dedicated woman like Martha would not think its proper for a commoner to eat with a noble.

The woman herself was not given much of a choice in the matter so she decided to enjoy a meal, just this once.

All three woman uncovered their food with mixed reactions. Henrietta squealed in glee at having one of her recent favorite foods. Julia drooled at the scrumptious meal before her. She had not eaten yet so this smelled really good. Martha was confused. One reason was that no one else in the dining hall was eating what they were having. Everyone else was having stew and warm bread. They were having eggs with meat and cheese, a stack of thick crepes with different colored syrups and tea already prepared.

"Marcel really thinks of everything, doesn't he." Henrietta spoke to herself. She smile when she thought of her friend.

"Marcel. You mean the guard that came with us." It was confusing since the guard was just a normal guard.

"Yes." Julia answered only to cause the other two woman to turn towards her. Unlike the first time, she was not intimidated but looked away out of shyness. "He asked me to deliver your food here and around this time."

The purple haired princess smile in fondness to her servants gesture. In little time, he has come to know her habits, sleep pattern, and her drive to connect with more people. He was truly an amazing friend.

"I see. That's why there are three full meals here."

"What do you mean Princess?" Martha asked, not knowing what she meant.

"What I mean is, why? Why would he serve two extra plates if it was only for me?" She let the question hang for a bit. "The answer is me."

Julia was the next to ask what she meant. "I don't think we follow at all." Martha had to agree with her.

Henrietta smiled and turned to the maid beside her. "Marcel knew that once you, Julia, brought me the food he made, I would ask you to join me." She then turned to Martha. "He also knew that if you were with me I would ask you to join me as well."

"Are you saying that he predicted all this base on how he knows you?" Martha was skeptical to think a simple soldier would be able to do this much less know his sire well enough.

"It appears so. He is quite intelligent and observant that one wonders, how does he see the world? How does he see the people?" Henrietta could no longer wait and began to dig into her still warm meal of steak and cheese omelet, pancakes with strawberry syrup and a steaming cup of tea.

Both Julia and Martha were still not satisfied. Each saw Marcel as a different person. Martha saw him as a soldier and gentleman. Julia saw him as a gentleman and champion.

"Who is he?" They both asked in unison, surprising each other.

Henrietta was smiling. The kind of smile that told of a secret. All she said were two simple words.

"A friend."

This left even more questions. Was that man really a friend to the Princess or was she just being playful with them. They both knew that no more answers would be given so they decided to indulge themselves in his cooking.

The first bite was unexpected as was the reaction they both gave. It was a moan of delight.

**-XXX-**

Marcel and Agnes were still on their mount, crossing a large grassy field. The sun had finally risen after two hours of travel and it seemed that their journey was coming to an end pretty soon.

Agnes was still holding on, but not as tight as before. Once it was bright enough to see, she had looked around her to see nothing but colorful blurs. Behind her every landmark seemed to disappear instantly, a testament to the speed at which they were traveling. She couldn't look towards the front since the strong winds dried her eyes quickly.

As a cluster of buildings came into view, Marcel slowed the creature down with a slight pull on its neck. They stopped some distance away in what he believed was border of the Fabron Family territory. He was about to get off when he noticed he couldn't move at all. Agnes still held strong not making motion to let go anytime soon.

"We're here you know." It took him a great deal of effort not to laugh at how cute she might have looked clinging to him.

Agnes heard and let go immediately, hoping to avoid any misunderstanding. Unlike the darkness from before, she would have to be careful since the daylight would not be able to hide her reactions.

Marcel jumped off landing with a soft thud. He turned around and extended her arms to catch the woman herself. It wasn't surprising to find that she would refuse and merely jump off herself. She didn't land in the most graceful manner, but it did the job.

The blonde woman dusted herself and ran her hands through her hair once over to smooth it out from the ride. Taking the time to take in her surroundings, she could see the open fields with an elegant estate in the far distance. Once she saw where they needed to go, she turned to see what they rode on. Agnes thought that the shadow of the creature was menacing at night, now she believe that the daylight made looking at it even worse.

"What is that thing?" A shiver passed through her as she continued to stare at it. She wouldn't be able to feel safe meeting that thing at night, not even in her dreams.

Marcel walked behind her looking at the great black beast, the sense of fondness returned to him. "That Agnes, is a creature called a **Metal Raider**."

Agnes looked at him in confusion then back at the beast. "It actually has a name." The name sounded strange in her mind. No one ever heard of it or even seen one. How could they not.

The creature was five meters tall when it stood erect with a short neck and a head shape like an arrowhead adorned with two long horns that came from its forehead and curve back. The front legs were more like arms with clawed hands, shorter and thinner than its hind legs which were thicker and digigrade. It had no eyes nor mouth from what she could see wondering how it move so fast without crashing, especially at night and how it ate.

The black haired knight sighed. "Yes it has a name. You thought it was nameless?" What was it about new creatures that were hard to understand.

"Yes, no one has ever spoken of seeing one." She was still in aw.

Marcel sighed, shook his head and walked past the blonde to the raider in front of him. The creature laid in its stomach to receive his summoner's hand on its head. Lightning arched from the man's fingers, causing the creature to release a low metallic shrill and slam it's heavy metal tail on the ground. It seemed to purr in delight.

"I'll call for you when we need to return." The creature gave one last shrill before its body broke into pieces and dissolved into black dust and disappeared. The black sphere that was used to summon it returned its owner's hand.

Putting it away, Marcel made his way towards their destination with Agnes following close behind.

"You're not going to explain what just happened, are you?"

The Marcel stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at the blonde knight. "What do you mean?" One eyebrow arched to show his confusion.

"I mean that thing, the Metal Raider." She huffed. "What is it?" Agnes knew he was just playing with her. He was always perceptive and knew exactly what was being spoke of.

"What fun would there be if I told you now." He walked away chuckling.

"You're impossible." Whispering to herself, she soon followed.

"You know we have a mission first, don't you?" He knew she would not disobey an order for her own curiosity.

The blonde quickly fell into a more professional mindset. The Princess asked her to deliver a message and she would.

"Later then?" She spoke, unknown to Agnes that her tone was hopeful, that she wished her companion would agree.

Without turning he gave his response. "Later then."

Satisfied for now, Agnes fell into the same pace as Marcel and took on a firm expression. She may have been sated about the beast, but it still was puzzling as to why they stopped as well.

"Any reason why we have to walk to the doorstep? We would have been there by now if we didn't dismount." The tone was even, proper for the mission at hand.

Marcel stopped, not turning to look at her, he answered. "If we ran straight to the door with a creature of that size and unknown nature, what would happen?" It was obvious to him and it surprised him that his companion didn't think the same.

It wasn't hard for Agnes to think about it once it came into light. "Panic." The statement came out in a monotone voice.

"Right, then the guards would come and we would have to fight." He resumed walking.

They both took a few minutes to reach the end of a great stone walk way. The sides were decorate by small trees leading to a round about with a bed of white roses located as a centerpiece. The circle made way to Sinai Pearl marble arch held up by pillars of Statuarietto marble leading to heavy mahogany doors. Both doors contained a gold insert of a carving of a hammer and an anvil.

The house itself was no small home. It was a large mansion that could easily house several families in its two story fifty room lodgings. The outer walls were of sea shell white stone with green vegetation growing up the sides. The roof was a light blue to blend in with the sky.

Both visitors saw the structure and had the same thoughts. 'Not a humble home.'

Agnes decided to get over what could be a very displeasing visit. Knocking on the door with strong solid blows, she waited for someone to open up. It wasn't long before the sound of locks being unlocked began to sound like falling dominoes. The door opened to reveal a young dark brown haired man in a typical butler outfit.

"May I help you?" He was polite. Brown eyes that held life and confidence gazed at the two guest in front of him. He was rather average in looks, nothing remarkable.

Agnes was the first to step forward and spoke her introduction with practiced ease. "I am captain of Tristain's Musketeer Knights Agnes Chevalier de Milan and this," she gestured to the man behind her, "is Marcel. We've come here to speak with Lord de Fabron on behalf her majesty, Princess Henrietta de Tristain."

Hearing this, the young man stood ramrod straight before opening the door wider to allow the two to enter.

"Please, come in." He gave a quick bow. Leading them to the parlor was the first thing he did. "Would you like something to drink as you wait for the Lord to appear?"

The blonde looked to Marcel to confirm if he wanted anything, only to see him staring at a portrait above the door they came in depicting a silver haired man dressed in a moderate white button down shirt, with brown slacks and brown leather boots.

A woman stood beside him, but unlike the man's more simple garbs, the woman wore a much more elaborate cream colored dress with jewels running down the front. Her golden blonde hair was done into a braid running over her shoulder down the front ending over her stomach. Light makeup would have given her more defined beauty, if it was not for the subtle scowl her face sported.

Marcel finish his viewing and walked where Agnes was standing. "It's alright, I don't need anything." He had heard and answered in a polite manner. Frankly, he was neither hungry nor thirsty and has not been for sometime.

"None for me either." She just wanted to get things over with and leave quickly so she could return to her princess.

"Very well, I shall inform my Lord that he has visitors." The man walked away while Marcel and Agnes waited.

A few minutes later, the man from the portrait walked in with a rather slow and relaxed pace reminiscent of a turtle. He didn't seem to be in any hurry. Stopping in front of the two he tilted his head down to see who had come to him.

This man was huge. His portrait was exaggerated in the opposite direction of what most people would do. His white shirt was smudged with a gray substance and his hands were red and raw.

"How can I help you?" He smiled at both of them.

Agnes was wary of the man before her, normally when she would show up the nobles were less than friendly, rude even. Seeing him smile at her was rather strange, sort to speak. Never the less, she had a job to do. Agnes stood tall and neutral, a pose she used when speaking to nobles wherever she went.

"We have come here today on behalf Princess Henrietta. She wishes to speak with you and have you, sir, to come to the palace."

The man was very surprised and very pleased to hear that. An audience with a member of the Royal Family where you are asked to come meant a lot to a noble. It meant recognition to your family.

"Well, that is great news. I will be sure to prepare for departure tonight." His smile was bright. A few wrinkles around his eyes showed his advance age. Muscles quivered under his shirt as he let out a boisterous laugh.

Marcel found him to be quite pleasing despite his newly acquired dislike to this countries nobles, beside a few. Still, they needed to say what they needed to say without sugarcoating it. It was very important.

"I'm sorry if you have other ideas, but her Majesty was not planning on having an intimate meeting with you." Her words held a bit of an edge. Agnes didn't want to sound offending. It was just hard to compose herself when nobles thought everything was rainbows and sunshine with them.

Marcel decided to cut in.

"Lady Henrietta, decide to witness the Familiar Exhibition and thus traveled to Tristain Academy of Magic. A few moments into her visit, she witnessed something that she found, unsettling to say the least. She needs to speak with you on what she saw." He stood tall, composed and polite to the nobleman. It was everything a good knight was.

His title for the Princess surprised the blonde woman. She would have thought the Marcel would call her by her name only. Yet, here he was, proper and confident.

The man was now confused. If it wasn't a casual visit, then what could it be. In the back of his mind a dark thought occurred to him.

'Could this have to do with my son.'

It was possible since he was at the academy. Maybe the Princess saw him do something she didn't like. It could be he was just over thinking.

"If she wishes to speak with me, then I will be sure to present myself at the palace upon her return." Neither smile nor laughter were present. A hard line on his lips and rigid posture spoke of how serious things have become.

"That would be fine." Turning towards his companion, "We're done here, it's time to go."

He didn't need to repeat himself. Normally he would have been more polite, but circumstances require being quick and to the point. Nothing else was said as both knights walked out the door held by the butler.

**-XXX-**

Both knights walked up the road to where they got off. Just like before, they waited for the coast to be clear before Marcel summoned his Metal Raider. The orb once again grew in size to reveal the ever menacing creature. Unlike last time, Agnes did not fear it as much as, but still felt cautious towards it. It was like watching a newborn dragon grow into an adult in a matter of moments, an amazing sight if she had anything to say about it.

Marcel walked up to the beast and mounted it with one jump, practiced ease is what it was. He extended his hand to his companion which she grabbed with a much better attitude then before, allowing herself to be hoisted up to their mount only to end up as the driver not the rider.

"What are you doing?" Agnes was as confused as always.

"I just thought you would like a front row seat at experiencing how to command a Metal Raider during a run. Besides, I know you will enjoy yourself." Marcel was so sure that he couldn't help but smile.

To the blonde, it was intriguing but the experience of coming here in the first place left her a bit insecure with the idea of having her face ripped up by the strong winds. "I prefer to have my face intact when I present myself to her majesty."

At that instant, the black haired man dropped the biggest, earth shattering news anyone had given her. "Don't worry about that, I'll put up a windshield to protect you, you'll be fine." He finished off by giving her a light pat on the back.

A low voice blew through the air. "You're telling me that I could have been spared the whole experience, if you just setup this barrier you speak of?" Her bangs covered her eyes.

Not feeling the danger or more like choosing to ignore it, he continued. "I could have, but where would be the fun in that."

Trembling began to overtake the female knight. Soon chuckling was heard escaping her lips, increasing in volume until she erupts in full on laughter. How ridiculous was it, to ride with her knowing of such.

Marcel smiled, now she was having fun, she was finally loosening up. It would have been good if wasn't for the knife aimed at his head.

The snap of her wrist combined with the speed her anger gave her, Agnes managed to exceed any swing with her sword and just moved in a blur. Her target was quite clear and nothing was going to stop her.

It was just a stretch anyway since the Metal Raider's tail caught her wrist before the knife got anywhere near its master. A quick tug later and it had the blonde in front of its eyeless gaze, a mouth full of sharp glistening metal teeth and a presence that would scare the most ferocious dragon whimper in submission. A low rumbling from its chest made its way into the air, the only warning it would ever give her.

The fight left Agnes like she was doused by a cold shower. If she was ever terrified by creature before, now she was seeing the reaper.

Marcel just laughed at her situation. "Let this be a lesson, watch your back."

Agnes was let down gently, her sore wrist a little red from supporting her weight. Her time on the ground didn't last long, the same tail that stopped her righteous fury, wrapped around her waist and picked her up, placing her in her original position.

The black haired knight gave another chuckle at the wide eyed face of his companion. "He seems to like you."

Snapping out of her surprise, the blonde couldn't help to continue on her previous attack. This time, the knife stopped at the hands of one of Marcel's daggers. As both weapons sparked, her knife crunched as it deformed into twisted metal and dust.

"Why won't you just stand still?" She was getting frustrated. Again he gets gets her riled up and again he escapes his punishment.

He was very amused to say the least. Every reaction he got out of the blonde made look beautiful in his eyes, something along the lines of being vulnerable for mere moments before guarding herself again and taking on her neutral facade.

"Why would anyone deliberately stand still to get hurt."

"Then why just sit there while this...thing attacks me?" Her voice held an edge that really didn't worry him.

"It wasn't attacking you, it was just curious who was riding it." His amusement evident as day.

'It had to be something ridiculous.' She was no longer in the mood to argue. Anything she said or did just didn't work with him. "So how am I suppose to steer this thing?" She wiggled in place trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well for starters, ask it to adjust rider position."

"Fine, adjust rider position." Her voice was harsh and commanding.

The Raider merely shook his head at the irritating sound and rippled its scales under Agnes to something really irritating.

"What is this thing doing." The blonde knight gritted her teeth at her current discomfort.

Marcel wasn't affected by anything since he didn't just piss off his mount. He could only sigh, it would take a while before Agnes learned how to be nicer.

"You can't just command it like you do a horse. A Metal Raider, like any other of its class, is far more intelligent than other animal. If you merely command it, then you **will** get it mad and it **will** run its tail through your chest, an easy feat mind you."

Agnes paled at the explanation, just picturing the attack sent a sensation to her chest. Her throat went dry at the thought of her death by a mere tone of voice. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she asked a bit softer.

"Will...will you please adjust the rider?"

The creature shook again and again shifted its scales. Like before, Agnes felt the ripples beneath her sinking her legs to the side with adding support to her feet. Her butt sank in a bit into the now molded and somewhat spongy scales. After the process was done, both knights sat in what could only be called the optimal riding position. Backs were straight, legs supported, it was very comfortable now.

"Now just place your hands on its neck and we'll be off."

Doing just that, the Raider started in a slow jog, its arms just in front of it, its tail raised behind to compensate for the extra weight.

"Lean forward to increase speed, just not too much or it will go full speed in one burst."

Agnes acknowledged and did as she was told. Leaning forward proved to be rather strange in the sense that the creatures scales moved with her giving her both support and oddly enough, comfort. The increase in speed was only marginal but the sensation grew into the form of excitement. Leaning again brought her to an even faster pace increasing the feeling more. The windshield protected her so she didn't need to worry about blurry vision like before.

"To steer just lean to the left or right."

Leaning a bit to the left made the creature drift a bit in that direction while leaning to the right granted the same effect. Agnes kept leaning forward and backwards, testing and getting familiar with her mount to ensure she survives the experience.

As the trip continued, Agnes couldn't help get excited the faster she went. The wind barrier in place allowed her enough clarity to see the trees zoom past her as well as a river she didn't notice in the dark yet still feel the breeze on her face.

While the blonde discovered the joys of riding one of the most dangerous creatures in existence, Marcel was busy looking through the eyes of Henrietta. They were on their way so he found it necessary to tell her so. The main reason he could use their connection to see through the eyes of the princess, the young woman was clear of thoughts. This meant she was content with herself and not really thinking.

Marcel was quite happy with himself, he was able to give the princess happiness. He was about to speak when he noticed a trio of male students in front of Henrietta petting their familiars. One who didn't know would assume they were merely praising the creatures, but he could see where there line of sight was and the lust those eyes showed.

'_I see. They want to see her treasures do they.'_ Leaning forward, he spoke to the driver in a whisper.

His message caused the blonde's face to take a dangerous hue of red. Without regard to her safety, Agnes leaned all the way forward to make herself parallel to the Metal Raiders neck. The burst in speed didn't feel to bad. They would make it and punish the perverts.

The ground broke at the sudden speed with everything and everyone close by hearing what would probably be this world's first sonic boom. Some trees shook free of their leaves leaving them bare.

With determination Agnes held strong to the neck of her mount. Marcel just laughed at the speed. The academy was coming into view, time had come for punishment.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta was filled with joy. Everything today was going far better than she would have thought. No dealing with whiny land owners asking for money to save themselves from poverty. They had prestige of having a title but no intelligence in how to manage their finances. Still, that didn't matter now, for this day, this moment, she was free to be a normal girl without the worries of the crown. Freedom that no one would take away from her.

The princess sat on one of the tables set out for the students, a place to relax on their days off. She wasn't sitting on a chair like the others around her, the young woman sat on the table itself while her bare legs swung to and fro in a merry dance of their own. Her flats rested below her, while she sipped on some tea that Julia brought her. It wasn't as good as what Marcel made, but the thought without being asked made it exceptional.

Henrietta watch as many of the students, the ones that weren't staring at her, continue to practice in last minute efforts to come up with something that would truly impress the woman watching them.

Her almost euphoric calm blinded her to the obvious gazes of three males looking at her legs. They squatted down to caress their familiars as a ruse to hide their true intentions.

Every time her legs would come up, the knee length skirt she wore would ride up a bit at a time revealing more skin with every repetition, a few more and a hidden secret would be reveal. With baited breath, the lust filled males eyes widen at the sight of a treasure about to be revealed, it was so close that they could almost make out the outline of the V where the legs met the torso. One more push would do it.

The glorious moment never came. For one reason or another, the beautiful sire stopped in mid swing. Putting her tea down, she hopped of the table, smoothed out the skirt of her dress and put on her shoes. The image of what her dress hid never came to light causing disappointment to the viewers.

Henrietta stood still for a moment before looking towards the sky. Something was coming, something that made her smile.

A loud crash followed by a lot of dirt obscured the scene. Both familiars and masters coughed, trying to clear the dust from their throats. Henrietta herself was not fazed by the current events, in fact, she was fine. The dirt and dust merely circled around her in a two meter radius preventing anything from touching her. The white dress she wore was still pristine as the time she put it on.

Two figures emerged from the obscuring smoke, walking in confident stride to the waiting woman, who by now was giggling, finding their actions silly.

Agnes was dusting herself when she spotted the three students Marcel mentioned to her. She would have done something about their perversions towards her Princess, but it didn't seem necessary. What ever happen during their grand entrance, it blinded just the three mages. Smiling to herself, their suffering brought her a pang of joy.

Outside she looked happy, but inside she was shaking to the bone. Stupid man scared her half to death with that falling maneuver.

Henrietta walked to greet the two, she was very happy they came back earlier than expected.

"Welcome back," the princess was bouncing like a child on sugar, at the sight of her friend and captain.

It had only been hours, but the young princess felt the separation from her familiar. The feeling didn't appear until after Julia and Martha left her alone and for a moment, it felt like before she summoned him.

"Hey Henrietta, how's your day going so far?"

The princess smile lit up the courtyard, it provided the answer to how her day was going.

"It's going very well. I finally had a meal accompanied by normal people without worrying about politics and held a conversation with Julia and Martha."

"That's good to hear." Marcel was glad that his actions provided a measure of happiness to the otherwise unhappy life that Henrietta was dealt with.

"Well that trip was fun, wasn't it Captain?" Marcel took off his coat to remove the dust that accumulated.

A vein pop on the side of the blonde's head. "Fun, you call me almost falling off in the beginning fun. Not to mention feeling death many times over."

Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. "There was no possible way you would fallen, not with the way you holding on to me and I recall someone giggling at the speed they were going."

"I was not holding onto you." Agnes crossed her arms in protest. Sure it was true, but she wasn't going to admit it.

The Shadow Knight was thinking different since he handed his coat to Henrietta while he lifted his shirt to show the evidence Agnes left behind.

"These bruises seem to be your handy work." On his ribs were two hand prints colored red bordering on purple. They were smaller than his with slender fingers, clearly female.

The blonde knight could only blush from embarrassment as she saw the evidence she left behind on his abdomen. _'Did I really squeezed that hard?'_

Henrietta walk around Marcel to have a look for herself. True enough there were bruises and naturally, like the caring soul she is, wanted to help heal him.

"Oh dear, we must heal you." She grabbed his hand trying to lead him to the infirmary. When he didn't budge, the princess turned to see his smile.

"That won't be necessary, I'll heal soon enough." He took his coat back from Henrietta's hands, draping it over his arm.

The girl could only stare in concern towards her friend.

Looking at the sky, he saw the sun a bit over half ways through the day. He supposed with the schedule of the school, it would be time for lunch soon and since they had eaten breakfast, he could make something light.

"I guess lunch time will be soon. Does anyone have any requests?" Looking around, Henrietta was thinking about it and Agnes refused since she was still trying to calm down.

"No, I think I'm fine for now. The Familiar Exhibition will begin soon so we will have to be ready." Henrietta had an after thought, one that she hoped her friend would be willing to assist her with.

"Um, Marcel," the princess was now a bit bashful. "Is it possible to help me with something?"

"Sure." Like many other times, he agreed without thinking. Frankly, there was nothing Henrietta could ask of him that he wouldn't do, something she needed to learn.

Henrietta was so happy to hear that. They walked away towards somewhere more private to discuss what she wanted to do, leaving behind the more composed, but still slightly embarrassed, captain.

Agnes decided to merely walk away now and save herself further embarrassment. Marcel could be very infuriating and he knew it.

"I wish I can strangle him, I don't care if her majesty puts me in the darkest dungeon for it." Her thoughts drifted to the overall trip. 'Still, riding that thing was the most incredible feeling I have ever had.'

None of the three saw the scene they left behind.

Males were jealous that the princess was being friendly towards the commoner. They had not forgotten about yesterday's display in Vestry court. Many just believed he had a magical item combined with luck and nothing more. Most female mages were blushing at the man naked torso with the exception of a dark skin busty redhead who looked at Marcel's retreating form with lust in her eyes.

**-XXX-**

The air was buzzing with excitement as the young nobles prepared to perform for not only their fellow classmates, but also their princess. Many were still preparing even till the final hour in hopes of coming up with something more impressive.

Henrietta sat in a chair on an elevated platform where she had the advantage of seeing all the students as well as having a canopy to shield her from the warm sun, a small gesture by the Headmaster that was not necessary but could not reject it. Beside her, on her left stood a vigilant Agnes straight as an arrow looking out for any sign of trouble. On her right, Marcel was fiddling with a blue sphere, the color of the ocean, along with a black sphere with red crescents as decorations. She had asked for his assistance and she wondered if this was it.

It did not matter at the moment, it was not her turn yet and she still needed to observe the many students that had worked hard to put on the show for not only her, but also themselves. She would watch with great focus what their hard work has brought them.

It started. Mage after mage after mage gave their all as they gave orders to their familiars, going through the routines they spent days practicing. Most of the familiars were common household animals likes cats, dogs, birds and frogs. Other were not so common like the fire salamander from the busty redhead, what she must eat to get a chest that huge, to the blue dragon that belonged to a rather small blue haired girl with red rimmed spectacles. Overall, it was an impressive display of skill by both the master and the animals. A treat to the otherwise tiresome life of the burdened princess.

One rather strange performance came from a black haired young man who was the only one that really stood out with his blue sweatshirt and dark pants. The man performed a sloppy sword routine that made Marcel cringe when he saw it and was glad when a pink haired girl pulled him off the stage. Something washed over him like a flood down a river. For some reason, that girl looked familiar to him but couldn't figure out from where or when.

Agnes would have sneered at the display, but couldn't. Recently, she too found out her swordsmanship was sloppy. A cold truth that hurt a lot, even if it wasn't rubbed in. She was once a rookie so she couldn't fault the kid.

Henrietta just chuckled at the display, feeling a tad sad about the young man. Her friend had grown with a certain edge to her that would look rather, abusive, if they didn't know the sweet girl she was.

A few more performed before it was over. The purple haired princess had decide on the winner to be the blue dragon that belonged to a girl named Tabitha. Her expertise in commanding as well as the aerial maneuvers performed deemed her fit to win.

Standing up with a tiny crown, the gift to the winner, Henrietta walked over to the edge of the platform. "I have decided on the winner of today's exhibition." The suspense was mounting as many leaned forward in anticipation. "The winner is, Miss Tabitha and her dragon Sylphid."

The crowd rose when Tabitha made her way towards the princess. Reaching her destination, she took a knee to receive her prize. Her face maintained a stoic expression. Done, the girl gave a quick vow and walked away, leaving the smiling Henrietta behind.

With the current business finished, Henrietta turned to the crowd and spoke with every bit of confidence a person of her station needed. "It has been a grand exhibition. You have all shown your hard work and dedication you have put into your routines and the love you have given to your partners."

Many of the students puffed out their chest in pride. To hear their sire say such words really gave a boost to their ego. Henrietta didn't know how happy her words made people, or how much it hurt to hear them.

The third daughter of Duke de la Vallière, Louise walked away with her human familiar Saito, saddened that she could not perform to her princess's expectations. Henrietta noticed her friend walking away and couldn't help feeling a bit sad that she wouldn't get to see the oncoming performance. She would have called out to her, but didn't want to cause the girl any embarrassment.

"Your performances may have ended, but the exhibition is far from over." Murmuring began to wave through the crowds. Everyone wondered what more could there be since every had taken a turn, even the zero Louise.

"If you would allow me the honor, I would like to participate as well alongside my familiar." Her words were filled with pride and the reaction from everyone present was what she expected.

Shock, confusion, and what the in the founder's name was going on passed through people's minds. No one had ever heard of anyone from the Tristain Royal Family having a familiar. The fact that the Princess had one and was going to present it was both confusing and thrilling. Since no word had ever circulated about it meant that they would be honored to see it first.

Agnes was also shocked to hear her princess say those words. Was she really willing to expose Marcel as her familiar to the country. The better question, was Marcel willing to degrade himself by performing for a bunch of spoiled brats who were probably too special to wipe themselves. She sighed, yes he would. He would do anything that the princess asked of him. Truth be told, so would she.

Henrietta removed her mantle and crown, giving both to Agnes to hold. Walking towards center stage, she held her wand with both hands to make sure it was secured for the next part. From what Marcel said, it would be big and it would be strong.

Raising her wand, the young princess spoke to the sky with the loudest voice she could use not enhanced by magic. "I Henrietta de Tristain ask for you to appear, my familiar."

The sky opened into a dark void. The crowd stood still with bated breath, waiting for the appearance of the princess's familiar. For several moments nothing happened, everything stayed the same and many started to believe it to be a joke from the young woman. A joke until a single drop of water fell in front of them.

Henrietta was at a loss. _'Is this the creature Marcel was talking about.' _Her thoughts ended quickly when a torrent of water erupted from the site of the drop. Like the memories of the **Metal Raider **Marcel had shown Agnes, the **Tide Surfer **grew from the water like a newborn dragon complete with its own mighty roar.

It was just as impressive as the other and more so than any of the current familiars. Translucent blue skin showing dark blue veins, a long body with short arms and long digigrade legs, a short neck connected to a spear shaped head. As decoration and function, a mane of water whips flowed from its head and down its back.

For everyone, it had to be one of the most impressive creatures they had ever seen. It was an oddity even among most of the creatures ever summoned throughout history.

Henrietta herself was trying very hard not jump like a little girl on a sugar rush. Marcel had shown her how he would help her participate in the familiar exhibition, but not expecting to perform with something else that wasn't him. When he gave her the knowledge on the creature he had selected, the world changed in her view and a road had opened before her. Never in her wild dreams of living a more adventurous life did she believe she would be able to meet such an exotic creature and be able to exhibit it to her, frankly relative, same aged peers. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

Without so much as a twitch of uncertainty, Henrietta walked to her _'familiar' _supreme confidence knowing full well her friend would not let any harm come to her. She reached out and touch the beast's forehead in what could be called the most gentle touch anyone had ever received from her. It was like putting her hand in a bowl full of mint jelly when she was a child and Louise still played with her.

The Tied Surfer was not idle for it too used a few of the water whips to touch Henrietta. It started with the hand touching him, it too took the time to caress the female in front to familiarize with her species. From the hand the whips move up her arm towards her face before moving down her body.

The princess tried not to move for she knew what this action was meant, although a bit perverted in the eyes of those who don't know, to ensure a bond of friendship to form. Henrietta almost jumped when a stray whip went into her dress from the neck and brushed along her back then wrapping around to her stomach. It left her dress and moved down her legs which after all retreated except a single whip which wrapped around her left arm touching the mark on the back of her hand.

Henrietta knew what was going to happen next. With the images she received from Marcel, she also learned how a bond is formed with this type of creature and to say it was going to be pleasant was sugar coating it. It was going to be very painful to her and to the people who were going to witness it. Making sure to brace herself, it started.

Taking a small knife from the sleeve of her dress, given to her by Marcel, she ran the edge for about five millimeters to ensure enough blood would flow out.

Agnes was just about ready to run onto the stage and stop the madness that her princess seems to have taken on. At first, she waited to see what was being called upon and was impressed to see what looked like another variation of the Metal Raider, something she could ask Marcel about. When the jelly creature started to molest the princess, she wanted nothing more than to run on stage and cut off those perverted tentacles only to be stopped by the Shadow Knight who said 'The Tide Surfer is only trying get to know the girl in front of it, not to hurt her.'

Well, that didn't satisfied the blonde at all, but could not interfere. When a whip went down her dress, Agnes couldn't help but caress her pistol, dreaming that she could stop this display of debauchery to spare her princess any embarrassment. Her chance came when Henrietta pulled out the knife and began to cut her arm letting the blood flow a bit.

"You said she wasn't going to be harmed." Through gritted teeth, she told Marcel who still kept a vigilant eye.

"I said that the creature wasn't going to harm her, not that she wasn't going to harm herself. Besides, a creature of water like a Tide Surfer responds well when someone shares their water with her. For example, blood carries water and essence that makes Henrietta a water mage. When the surfer realizes that the are both similar, a strong friendship will form between them that no one will ever be able to break."

Taking it all in, Agnes realized something. Marcel still protected her highness. If he wasn't there, a loyal friend would defend her in his place. "How sure are you it will protect her?"

"As sure as you breath air to live." His voice calm and soothing.

The entire audience watched in shock to see their beloved sire cut herself. When the familiar was summoned, they believed it to be one of the most strange yet beautiful things they had ever seen.

When the familiar began to grope the princess, many couldn't help but blush at the scene. The young ladies cheeks turned red as they averted their gazes to other parts of the court while the young men prayed to their founder that they were the ones to be in the current situation.

Henrietta felt her body warm up when the transparent creature absorbed the blood staining her skin. Like milk mixing with tea, the drops of blood flowed into the water whip in a perfect sphere making its way to the core of a creature.

A tremendous roar brought many to their knees while familiars froze in place. The whips wrapped around Henrietta's waist, lifting her into the air and onto the creatures back. By this time her hand was already healed.

Once she settled down, she came to explain what had just occurred. "I apologize for the previous display, it just a form of bonding with these creatures." She stroked the water beast on its head which in turn caressed the princess's hand with its own water whip. They may have just met and had no knowledge of each other but Henrietta could tell a bond was already forming.

Murmurs from the crowd brought the two back from their little moment. A show was promised and a show was going to be delivered.

Henrietta was ready to give out her first order. Excitement filled her to the point that she giggled when she thought about what to do.

The entire feeling subsided when Marcel simply stared over the crowds, something the princess felt in the form of confusing and then realization. Her realization came when she saw what her friend was looking at, a golem.

A frown marked her features, "Headmaster, is that a normal occurrence?"

The wise old man held a confused expression. Standing and walking to see what the young woman was talking about, he to saw the golem and where it was standing.

"No, I've never seen a golem outside practice times. Especially what I believe to be a triangle class golem not belonging to either students nor staff."

He continued to look and realized where it was currently standing.

"It's by the vault." His voice low to the point no one but Marcel heard him.

As soon as his words were uttered that the golem finally move to punch the stone structure. Even thought Henrietta didn't hear what the man said, she sprung into action and without thinking, she order her new mount to go.

The Tide Surfer gave a loud roar and jumped over the crowd in a single bound which once landing broke into a run. It wasn't as fast as the speed of a Metal Raider yet it still left the sight of everyone quickly leaving them shocked.

Agnes yelled for her princess to stop, "Your Majesty, please wait a minute," but was out of range and her voice could not reach her.

"Man, that familiar certainly lit a fire in her." He laughed.

"This is no time to joke, we have to get to her before she gets hurt." Agnes didn't wait for an answer and just ran after the monarch.

Marcel ran after her keeping pace as to not over pass her. He knew in his mind that Henrietta could never be physically hurt, emotionally was another story.

**-XXX-**

The golem struck the tower with a thunderous roar. Its stone fist cracked by the impact repaired itself like skin healing from a cut. Its summoner on the shoulder looked to see the damage or lack of damage of the wall's face with irritation. No matter how many times it ordered to hit it, the tower remained strong without a scratch, the magical protections doing their job.

'Whatever protections it may have had, they shouldn't hold out for much longer?' With that thought in mind, the thief ordered its creation to attack again with a different result.

Instead of the wall breaking, the golem's arm shattered into nothing more the stone dust by the impact of a blur. Without its arm, the hunk of rock could not keep balance and started to tilt. Thinking fast, a quick spell helped in the healing process.

"What in Brimir was that." The thief Fouquet looked frantically for the source of the attack.

Henrietta on top of her new familiar, strange how her friends now exceeded well beyond what she had before, looked at the hooded thief with a calm demeanor. There wasn't much need to shout or make threats, those came later.

"Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt I presume."

"Well, I am honored to be in the presence of the fair flower of Tristain." Fouquet gave a graceful bow, yet the mocking tone was clear as crystal. Still surprised the Princess herself would spearhead this situation.

"Yes, I have heard of a child running stealing high price artifacts while leaving messages on the walls. You must be that child." A small smile graced her lips.

"A child, do you not refer to yourself. You who can't do anything or go anywhere without a small army escorting you."

"True words, but today it's just me and my friend." Henrietta thought of Marcel. He gave her the freedom to do what _she _wanted and as long as he was with her, she would continue to be free.

"All I see is a little girl with a water construct, you don't expect to defeat my golem with that do you?" Fouquet looked at the Tide Surfer in disinterest. She had never seen anything like it, but the girl had royal blood. Their magic was always more potent.

The princess merely shook her head, she knew that even with her knew familiar and the knowledge on how to command it properly, she wouldn't be able to do more than stall. The Tide Surfer held enough internal energy to sustain itself for a week at least. If she used it to attack then it would only last a few minutes at the most.

"I don't need to stop you, I only need to keep you busy for a few minuets until reinforcements arrive."

"Ha, you think that a pampered princess can stand against a triangle class golem, don't make me laugh. She lifted her hand to the air. "My creature show this little girl not to trifle in the business of adult."

With its new command, the earth construct raised its stone fist high to prepare for attack.

Henrietta sifted through her new knowledge to see what she could do. Since the memories weren't her own, her brain felt like it was wading through thick oil rather than the fluid it was used to. Getting the right action, she ordered her mount to attack.

"Quick use Hydroshock on the arm." The water creature did as her mistress commanded. Opening its mouth, revealing row of sharp teeth previously unseen in the transparent outer skin, it gathered blue energy that crackled as it formed into a dense sphere of water. A push of energy in the throat launched the ball square into the golem's right fist.

Fouquet was shaken by the impact to the point of almost falling off. The water coursed throughout the appendage like veins of blood cracking and breaking until it just fell apart at the shoulder. Once again the golem lost its balance, falling towards the tower it assaulted before.

"What the hell was that." The impact caused the hood to fall revealing the woman underneath.

Henrietta noticed the green hair under the hood as well as the face immediately knowing who it was. "Your the headmaster's secretary." Surprise marked her face.

The thief found herself exposed and she had not even taken possession of the Staff of Destruction. "I guess the cat is out of the bag. Nothing left to do but to escape empty handed." Raising her wand once more, Fouquet was ready to crush the meddling girl when an explosion happened right behind her. Turning towards the wall only to see it was scorched and cracked by what ever impacted it.

Both Henrietta and Fouquet turned to the source only to see Louise, with her blue clad familiar Saito, wand raised and pointed to the golem. Silence ruled the field for a good minute, broken by the black haired young man.

"Um Louise, you missed."

"It. It was just a mistake. I need to try again."

It was to for Louise, so much so that Henrietta decided to intervene. "Louise please, you must leave at once, its not safe here."

Louise shook her head. How could she leave the Princess by herself to face this enemy. She would not only be a laughing stock that ran away but also dishonoring the name of her family. Finding her confidence, she raised her wand at Fouquet along with chanting a new spell.

"What kind of Aristocrat would I be if I left her Highness in danger." She stood resolute in the face of danger.

"Louise this isn't about honor, you must understand how dangerous this is."

Shaking her once more, the little mage pointed her wand at the golem once more. Just as she was about to fire, a hand grab her wrist and jerked her arm to the side. The attack fire off hitting the giant rock square in the chest, taking a huge chunk out of its body.

Fouquet once again chanted a spell to help keep her creation from collapsing. The rest of the people turned to Marcel holding Louise's wrist before letting go. Giving the shocked girl a pat on the head he spoke in a low voice only said girl and her familiar could hear.

"If you miss the first time, just adjust your aim and you'll be fine." Smiling one last time he walked next to Henrietta. "I see you have things under control."

"I just wish the debut of my familiar did not involve mortal combat." She may not have said Marcel was her familiar, but her statement still held true.

Rubbing the young woman's back brought gasps of shock which he didn't care about. "Don't worry, people already saw her summoning and were quite impressed. Show off battle prowess to see it for yourself."

"I suppose I wished for too much, trying to have what others have." It seemed that anytime she wanted a normal pleasure trip it ended in disaster.

"Not really, this day just gave you a new surprise." Marcel stopped rubbing Henrietta's back in exchange for putting on gloves. "Do you want to continue or should I?"

The princess looked at her friend then back at her mount. Knowledge in her head told her it was possible to continue but only with lesser attacks. The only attack used drained the Tied Surfer of its overall energy and anymore would make it disappear. It wouldn't be enough for her so she did what was necessary.

"We may be triangle mages but her experience is more than I can deal with on my own. My familiar won't be able to attack much longer, besides I just stalled for time and that time has expired. Please be careful."

Marcel smiled in true delight for the first time since he came to this world, he would fight a mage and see how strong they were in true combat. It had been rather dull with just the few fights he's had with Agnes and the thugs in Tristania were just drunks. Preparing his steel claw capped black leather gloves, Agnes decided to appear lightly panting beside Henrietta.

She had a sour look to her face when she saw Marcel. He had kept pace with her when out of the blue he just moved like a blur leaving her behind. That was beside the point, her job was to get her princess to safety.

"Your majesty, we must leave this to the guards and get you to safety." She tried not to sound frantic but the situation didn't let her to be calm about a golem she was sure couldn't be defeated by her pistol.

Henrietta shook her head. "That won't be necessary Captain, I have faith we are quite safe here. If the situation calls for it, I will use my familiar to get everyone to safety."

Agnes wanted to respond, but was cut off when Marcel placed his now clawed hand on her shoulder. "Leave her be, all we can do is let her do what she desires and protect her when needed." He wasn't harsh just speaking in understanding.

The blonde wanted to tell him it was better to leave, to take the princess someplace safe. Knowing how the platinum eyed swordsman followed through all her wishes, she knew it would be pointless to even try. Taking her pistol and sword out, she took her position in front of sire and her beast.

Marcel gave a small smile and then asked. "Do you still wish for me to train you?"

The question caught Agnes by surprise as well as Henrietta since she never heard of it before. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"I suppose if you survive this and show me it will be worth it." She couldn't help but grin.

"Then watch what you can accomplish with dedication and imagination."

Leaving everyone behind, Marcel tested the fit to his gloves and walked in front of the golem. The rider of the stone beast had seen it all and still couldn't believe that one person wanted to fight her, alone. It was laughable to say the least but proved to be a great opportunity to escape. If she manage to kill him, then maybe she could escape.

"So, will you surrender or fight until your defeated and thrown in the dungeon?"

Fouquet, being childish as she is, just laughed. There was no way she would surrender, she had a better chance at surviving outside then possible execution if she was caught. A quick spell restored her golem to its original look as she prepared for the fight for her life.

"Do you think I would surrender to the likes of one of the princess's dogs. I think you must be just as brainwashed as the rest of this school. I bet she no friends." Her smile was cynical.

Henrietta would have been sad about the truth, but wasn't. It was not the truth, not anymore. Before she was alone with no one speak to, not even Louise, but now she had a friend who would listen to her and talk to her.

"My friend is always beside me and sees what others can't." The young woman said with much resolve. "I am never alone."

That was his signal. Marcel ran towards at the construct at full speed while releasing his power slowly through his arms. His hands began to glow white, like thick steam rising from a kettle.

Fouquet reacted by ordering her golem to strike the man down with a well placed punch. The difference in speed was obvious since the Shadow Knight dodged with a front flip as the ground broke under the impact, landing on the golem's arm. Without breaking stride, he ran up the arm with his hands out and fingers together ready to spear anything in his way.

The thief found herself in a panic. A quick command and another arm came to squish the intruder, but it was not meant to be. The man slipped through its fingers grabbing onto one of the spikes on its wrist and jumping off hard towards his goal. Seeing him coming faster, Fouquet slammed her hand to the golem's shoulder in order to summon spikes from its skin.

With the grace of an airborne dragon, Marcel weaved through the spikes letting his body brush with them. No damage was caused to himself, the same couldn't be said about the spikes. His hands grazed the structures with the gentlest touch causing the to fall apart into dirt clumps.

Agnes was watching with great focus, having a hard time maintaining her arms raised and ready. She was staring with wide eyes as the man that could be a pain to her, showed her that a mage's magic was useless if you got close enough. His hands glowing was something she didn't understand until the thief decided to send the rest of the spikes flying.

Henrietta couldn't believe what she saw. In all the times they spoke, Marcel talked about his prowess in unarmed combat. Even though she tended to believe him, she was always skeptical on a few things he said like any other if no proof was delivered and she thought he was being boastful. Heh, how wrong she was.

The glow of his hands turned from mist to crackling electricity. He tore through the spikes while he continued to dance towards his goal.

The sight of his approach was more than Fouquet could handle. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she felt uneasy and now at this moment, she was afraid.

Marcel was now close. A few more meters and he would be in striking range. Even though it was exciting to fight again after a long time, the lack of physical combat with the green haired woman dulled the sensation.

Unknown to all present, the braver of the students from the academy were close to witness the ensuing battle. Beside Louise, a few who were there were speechless to see the Princess's guard taking on a golem without launching a single spell. They didn't even know if he was a mage since his display with Cyril was just obscured information.

In a last ditch effort, Fouquet raised a dome of stone, completely cutting her off from the rest of the world. Once having herself concealed, she began to think of a new strategy.

'How the hell can this guy just keep coming. If I don't do something, he's going to capture me.'

Even though she had stolen many things and had a successful career as a thief, this could possibly be one the first times she was afraid, more so with those glowing hands.

'I have to get out of here.'

When the dome was erected, Marcel jumped on top of it and placed his hand on the cool stone surface. Right away he could feel the vibrations of dirt being pushed around indicating a disturbance in the structure.

"So, she's trying to get away via underground." He sighed in disappointment. "Guess the end has come."

Jumping hard backwards, he landed right in front Henrietta and Agnes, surprising both again with his acrobatics. The more he moved, the more was revealed about him.

"What now, I don't suppose you can break through that rock, can you?" The blonde asked trying to seem unimpressed. Far from it, she wanted to see more.

Marcel turned to the blonde and smile. Their was nothing left to do. in this situation Fouquet was already gone. He could pursue, but it would be useless without knowing the why of things.

"Even if I wanted to, I cant. I don't have much power left and the thief escaped underground."

His comment was made its point when the golem broke apart rendering into nothing more than a large mound of dirt. Everyone seemed on edge, looking around to see where to green haired woman would pop up like she was some sort of boogeyman.

"Then there is little point in trying to pursue. All we can do now is secure the grounds in case of a second attempt." The princess whispered.

With things done and the excitement over, Henrietta dismounted the Wave Rider with help from Marcel. Again the young men were jealous as they wanted the privilege to hold the beautiful woman by the waist.

"Agnes, I want you to clear these people from here."

The blonde knight did as she was told without question. Barking orders, she ordered the teachers present to take the students inside while the Headmaster and the Princess sorted things out.

**-XXX-**

"So that's the story."

Henrietta sat in the desk of Headmaster Osmond as a person of her status was entitled to. Not that she cared much for her title.

Having spent several hours sorting through everything that happened, she came to know how Fouquet came to have her job in the school. In her mind, the princess wondered if the man before her, a master wizard with decades of experience, was going senile for hiring a person just because she didn't get mad when he grabbed her posterior. It's understandable trying to help a mage down on her luck working in a tavern, but still.

"I would suggest that next time you have more restraint in such acts of perversions." The girl folded her arms and furrowed her brow to make a point.

The old man just chuckled in a nervous manner. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned the last bit.

"I suppose you can handle the rest."

The Headmaster cough into his hand. "Yes, now that this incident has happened, we will take extra precaution with recruiting new staff."

"I hope so."

Henrietta left the office to rest in her room for the last night. Tomorrow they would leave at dawn to make it to the palace by noon. With the good things that happened combined with the bad, she could easily state that this whole trip was rather pleasant.

Arriving to her destination, the tired princess open the door to be greeted by her friend preparing her bed for the night. She saw her nightwear already out on nightstand along with her cup of hot chocolate.

"So, how did it go?"

Marcel asked her while he stirred a second cup for himself.

"It went well. I ended up learning that Headmaster Osmond is a perverted old man."

The knight laughed at that. It wasn't surprising considering the old man carried himself. Plus he had seen the angry secretary stomp on him for his indiscretions with her.

Henrietta chuckled a bit before changing into her nightwear, getting ready to sleep. She climbed under the covers with her black blanket on top for a bit of extra warmth. Taking her cup, she drew in the aroma only sipping once she had her fill.

"Marcel?" the young princess asked. Once she had his attention, she asked a question. "Why did you decide to help me?"

It was a question that had festered ever since Fouquet told her she didn't have friends. She was a princess and anyone wishing for power would be willing to befriend her to get it.

It wasn't such a hard question for him and he didn't need to think long about it.

"When we first met in the forest, I could tell you where a bird trapped in a gilded cage. If trapped without any interaction, you would become cold to others and never knowing what it felt to be in their position." He took a big gulp of chocolate goodness and continued. "How could you know what happens to you people if you don't connect."

She felt a bit of fear in realizing it was all to make her a better ruler. "I see. Is that why you stayed and formed that contract? To make me a better Queen in the future."

"No." He was blunt in answering. "I wanted to see you smile from the heart and live the way you want."

Smiling at his answer, the girl couldn't help get misty eyed.

Placing his cup on a table, Marcel walked towards the bed and crouched down to her level. Taking one of her hands into his, he looked her in the eyes.

"You being a noble doesn't matter to me. So long as you live a life doing what you want, then I'll know it's worth it." He still wasn't done. "If you wanted to denounce your royalty, leave and see the world, then all you have to do is say the word and I will show you wonders never before seen by man."

Now Henrietta couldn't help but cry. She indeed have a good friend.

"Thank you."

**A/N**

**Well it has been a long time since my last update and for that I apologize. I have been busy with both my job and a few other things. That and my Ipod Touch 2G failed me.**

**If anyone is wondering, I write most of the chapters on an Ipod Touch now a Ipod Touch 4G. To me it feels good to take my story and add snippets here and there throughout the day.**

**The overall story was finished, but had to rewrite parts a few times since I wasn't pleased. Here's hope that this is better.**

**Recently I started playing Skyrim which made me a zombie for a few weeks. Just as I was regaining my sanity I learned of mods and the process started all over again. Right now I'm in the process of putting together a gaming rig to play more PC games, but shouldn't deter me any further.**

**Also I started to replay Magic the Gathering a few months ago and attended a prerelease for Fate Reforged which wasn't to bad. Had a lot of fun. I recommend people try it.**

**For those who were waiting for the second story I mentioned sometime ago, I'm sorry. I started to write it but found myself unsatisfied with the way things went that i decided to simply put it on hold until i have a better grasp of structure to better write.**

**Anyways, please review and tips are always welcome.**

**Cheers**


	6. Chapter Six: Princess's Rage

**Royal Companion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero**

Chapter Six: Princess's Rage

_"The only purpose she serves is to breed a new king and control the fools that idolize her."_

\- Bandit Noble

**-XXX-**

Dancing and fighting were two things that were similar to each other. Both used movements that were controlled and fluid. If you knew one, the other would be easy. Complimentary even.

Agnes herself knew nothing of dancing or she would have been better equipped to handle the punishment that her black haired opponent was giving her. In fact, punishment was putting it light. Torture was a better word since her body was barely standing from all the pain she felt at the hands of his punches, kicks and the occasional elbow or knee to the gut.

When the training started, the blonde half expected to be shown sword forms to imitate and those forms corrected if they were askew, like any swordsman would show an apprentice. Instead, when training began, she was ambushed with a quick punch to the sternum then a kick to her temple. Only her instincts saved her by dodging left and ducking down letting the attacks pass her by. With quick thinking and sharp reflexes, Agnes drew her sword and slashed at the same time. A useless move.

Marcel jumped back and landed crouched low to the ground like a beast ready to strike. A quick jump forward and he was within the range of the swords-woman's strike which would have cut him if he didn't used a simple poke on her hand and a back hand up on the pommel of her sword sending it flying out of the woman's grip.

When he poke her hand she couldn't for the life of her keep a grip on her sword. She saw the blade fly out of her hand and land with a clatter on the hard ground. Shock was painted all over her face when she found herself with no way to defend herself.

"Now it's time to begin the first lesson." Marcel said as he prepared a new stance to fight in.

The blonde came out of her shock to reply to his statement. "I thought it begun the second you attacked me?"

"It did. It's a lesson on how an opponent can and will take every precaution to beat you." He took a new stance, one that seemed flexible and loose. "I saw your sword as a threat and I took care of that threat."

Agnes was not given much of a warning when she found herself trying desperately to protect herself from a new attack to her center mass. Yet again the Shadow Knight dance to the rhythm of battle that he managed to land several consecutive blows to the woman's chest sending her flying back. The assault was not over for the ground didn't come until he grabbed her by her mantle and swung her around a few times, letting go to let her crash farther than his hits would have launched her.

During the spin cycle, Agnes could not breathe; turning purple from the lack of air and the rushing blood to her feet. The blonde tried to move but the oxygen deprive brain was still trying to restart and access the damage. Her mantle choked her as she swung and the hits to her chest left her without air to begin with.

Marcel walked casually to the fallen musketeer, he wasn't happy for what he did but it was necessary. "Next lesson; don't wear anything that could tangle and give your opponent an advantage." He extended his hand to help her up.

Her eyes had black spots and for a moment was blind to the gesture. The phantom shadow that was Marcel's form helped her get her bearings, reaching for it to have him help her up. She felt the clasp of her mantle unlock and the heavy fabric fall from her shoulders.

Marcel grabbed what was essentially a status symbol and stored it away into his personal space. He did the same with the sword the had fallen near them. With those two items safely away, he could now concentrate on starting off with essentials then hoping to move to internal energy later in the day.

"Alright, now that the warm up is out of the way we can start with a few basic forms then exercise."

Coughing aside, Agnes didn't know what to make of the situation. She practiced many times before and thought of herself as an adequate combatant yet Marcel showed her otherwise. Standing under her own power once more, she took a hold of the current situation.

In front of her, Marcel took on a stance that was loose with his right arm to his side in a fist and his left over his chest hand opened. His eyes gazed at her ready for what ever she was about to do.

Agnes for her part took on a crude stance with her legs apart, arms up and hands in fists in front of her chest. She didn't even notice the way she was standing, a testament to how disoriented she still was.

Looking at her still a little wobbly was cute. The way her face was red with a flush and how her eyes were lidded trying to focus. Sad how he got her to that state.

Agnes ran towards him with a raised fist, stumbling as she did. Her mind was rebooting and the only course if action was to fight. Instinct raised alarms and told her to survive.

Marcel met her fist with his own, blocking the impact. This caused the sound of flesh hitting flesh and pain in his opponent. "Don't rush in head first. Wait for an opening before you decide."

Agnes held her aching hand while rubbing her knuckles. She knew it was an amateur move but she didn't know why she moved. Now her throat hurt along with her hand.

"Try to see the situation. Analyze your opponents standing to determine his power." Taking a stance once more, he opened his right hand to simulate a knife and used it as such, going for her mid section.

Agnes dodged with a step back and punched forward managing a strike to Marcel's cheek. A smile graced her lips but soon died when she noticed the pain. Looking down, she saw a both her tunic and one piece suit cut with her stomach showing a fine red line. She was bleeding.

"Your dodge was well executed but you lost power in your punch when you stepped back. If you would have stood your ground the my attack would hit your side with yours easily being in range for my throat, chin, head and a few other points of interest." He walked back to give them both room and let the blonde think on his words.

She did and realized how right he was. The look of understanding painted a picture on her face that Marcel couldn't help but smile. If she took the hit and countered when she could, then he would have one hand occupied on her side with only one to block. She would then block with one and attacked his throat with another. If it worked, he would double over which would let her kick him in the back of the knee to finish with a kick to the back of the head. Brilliant.

Then another thought came to her causing her to frown. "Would I have been able to withstand the blow in the first place?" This was something that could change everything.

"That depends on your body." He said when she finished. "Would you be able to withstand the pain to your side? Would your ribs break form the hit? Would your opponent survive the first hit? These are all questions you ask yourself moments before you commit yourself to any action."

All he said was true and she thought of the situation. She wasn't strong enough to withstand the blow from his attack. All it would do is break her, leaving her defenseless to more. Maybe if she could dodge, but Marcel proved even that could be painful.

Marcel decided that it was time to wrap things up and just end this session of training without further incident. "Let's end it her for today. You need to patch yourself up."

The blonde wanted to refute. She wanted to say she could still go on, but the look on his face, something told her things could be worse. They would be worse if she didn't listen. The way he was standing, the loose shoulders with his legs apart and slightly bent at the knees spoke of future pain.

"Fine, once we rest we will continue." With a sigh of defeat she walked towards him and extended her hand. She wanted her things back and was doubtful to get them back on her own where ever they went.

Marcel raised an eye brow and could only smile at the gesture. "Alright then." Without warning, he took her hand a kissed the back of it.

The blonde reacted the way he knew she would. With a blush on her face, she pulled her hand and began to sputter. Her hand quickly gripped the nearest item and swung hard. Just like other times, she missed when he jumped back.

Laughing, Marcel disappeared when the world folded around him leaving nothing behind.

Agnes was left behind stomping the ground like a child. "Damn him." She screamed. She was about to throw what was in her hand to the ground when she noticed it was her sword. Her mantle was also secured to her neck. It was through thinking that she also noticed the warmth of her body and the fact that she could no longer feel pain on her stomach. Looking down, she saw the red line fade without so much as a scar.

The blonde growled. "He's so infuriating!" She walked away while hearing a chuckle carried by the wind.

**-XXX-**

Tristain's princess was having a tolerable day. After her breakfast, sadly not prepared by Marcel, she was summoned by the council for two reasons. One was the incident at the Academy, the other was the presence of the nobleman, Theodore de Fabron.

The man had travel from his home and arrived at daybreak to the palace. Even though he spent sometime in a carriage, his clothing was immaculate, hair combed and clean shave. After announcing his presence, she met with him in her conference room.

When all were seated, she began to speak. "I would like to extend a thank you to Nobleman Fabron for coming." She smile at the man when he gave a low bow to accept her greeting with his own smile. "Now before we get to his business, I would like to know why you have called me here? Surely it wasn't for his presence."

The nobles present all looked at each other to see which of them would begin. It all fell to Cardinal Mazarin when he chose to speak. "Your Highness, it has come to my attention that trouble occurred on your visit to the Magic Academy." His expression was neutral to everyone.

"That trouble you speak of was the appearance of the thief Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. She came to steal from the academy vault but was foiled in her attempts." Short and to the point. She wished she could do this with every meeting.

'How were her attempts foiled?' The cardinal asked himself. "Can you please explain in greater detail?"

Henrietta was thinking how to explain it when she came up with an idea. "Why don't you explain to me what you know and I'll fill in the missing pieces." This way she would know what to say and keep what she didn't want revealed a secret, like her familiar/servant/friend. It all depended on what they were doing at the time.

Another noble decided to speak. "We received several notifications from the students of the academy as well as a formal report from the Headmaster Osmond regarding the incident."

It was surprising at how fast word traveled in cases such as this. How was it that news about a thief managed to arrive in a matter of hours, when other problems didn't seem to exist.

"On several accounts they spoke of the thief Fouquet fighting a man in black with glowing hands. That same man is mentioned attacking an academy student earlier with a fire attack only for you to save said student." Waiting for his words to sink in, he continued. "Some even mention of your astounding familiar and how it fought Fouquet's golem construct." He finished after reading the collective report.

'Damn' Henrietta said to herself, trying hard not to show her displeasure. She was sure people would ask about Marcel, but to say he attacked a student. Ridiculous. "I can assure you that the man you mentioned did not attack a student. He only acted to save a maid from injury when the student attacked them." Things were becoming troublesome.

"And the alleged familiar?" The cardinal asked, still with a neutral expression.

The princess sighed. She wished that she could keep things a secret. Her friend was the best thing that had happened to her because she was not alone. Clearly that was now impossible. Having resigned herself, she spoke with confidence knowing Marcel would be with her if she called.

"That part was true. The students and the staff of the academy were the first to see my familiar." She spoke as a matter of fact. She wasn't going to hide anything.

"Why weren't we inform about this?" A noble spoke, with clear outrage in his voice. They monitored all her movements. How could something like this escape them?

"I don't believe all my affairs are something that should be publicly known. I am a mage or have you forgotten that." Her response came with a bite that surprised everyone. Things were becoming upsetting. She never noticed how repressed she was before and what her council controlled. Just that one outburst of character made her feel lighter.

It was deemed that Henrietta did not need a familiar. Her marriage to a king of a foreign country was necessary to protect her small kingdom. Everyone of her moves needed to be monitored, basically not letting her enjoy herself and choosing what she could do.

Then the young woman summoned Marcel and he helped her be normal for once. They would talk for hours before bed to share stories of their youth like her adventures with Louise and how he would train like a madman just to impress a girl. How her father would read to her every night about heroes fighting the most horrific creatures and how Marcel would speak of his land with vivid detail. It was the greatest moments so far.

Cardinal Mazarin decided to speak in a softer tone to calm down the wound up princess. "Princess, we are only here to advice you and only have your best interest in mind. Please show us your familiar." He was being sincere. He didn't know of any plots by the others. Being an old advisor to the previous king made him a hazard for the many plans some nobles had for the princess.

Henrietta looked around with a calculating gaze. She was trying to determine whether it was wise to reveal her familiar or not. They couldn't do anything about it so she saw no harm in indulging them just this once. They could do nothing now that she was free.

"Very well." She pushed her will towards her familiar resting on her back under her mantle. The creature crawled around her dress and came to rest on her chest. Lucky for her, the Tide Surfer could compress its body for a much smaller form, like that of a lizard. Depending on how much power she gave it, it would present itself in its different stages of maturity according to Marcel.

The men around the room looked at the creature with mixed reactions. Some thought it was absurd that such a small animal was a familiar to royal blood while others wondered what it was.

"What is that thing?" Someone asked.

Henrietta was more than happy to answer that question. "This is a Tide Surfer. A creature that is composed of mostly water and has the ability to mix herbs it eats to make healing salves." Knowing the next part was sure to cause unrest, she took a small knife from her sleeve and sliced her finger with a wince.

With gasp of shock, the other nobles were about to call her mad and the cardinal tried hard not to act, when the small lizard opened its mouth and secreted a clear, green, tacky liquid. Henrietta dipped her bleeding finger in the liquid until it closed the wound with only a red mark as evidence of what happened. The Tide Surfer feasted on the excess blood, quite happy with her mistress's offering.

The girl lifted her finger to demonstrate it was OK. She was OK.

"That, gentleman, is one of the abilities of my familiar." Her innocent smile hid the mischief stunt.

Applause began to slowly rise in volume from all that where present. Theodore de Fabron was the loudest of the bunch with booming 'well done' shaking the room. His praise sounded the most sincere of all.

"It is indeed a good familiar your Majesty, well done." Cardinal Mazarin praised. He only had a small smile.

Henrietta nodded in recognition.

"Now, on to the matters of the man in the reports. Who is he?" The whole room became serious once more.

The princess turned to de Fabron and spoke almost exclusively to him. "I believe that you have met the man they speak of, is it not true?"

The noble thought for a bit and answered. "Do you mean the gentleman that arrived to my home along with the lady knight at his side?"

Nodding a yes, Henrietta thought on how Agnes and Marcel must have looked side by side. She nearly giggle at the picture of sharp focus next to carefree and easy going. Her captain scolding glare and her friends big grin.

"Ah yes, they came to my home and gave me your message. He is truly a remarkable man." Theodore nodded at the memory of his meeting.

"What do you mean?" Henrietta couldn't help but ask.

The noble was more the happy to answer. "That man was a professional when he delivered the message and when I shook his hand, I could tell he and I practice a similar hobby."

"And what might that be?" A random noble asked.

The man laughed in that joyous voice of his. "Smithing." He then continued to explain. "He seems to smith as well as I. In fact, I can tell you that he realized the same from me and allowed us to have mutual respect."

Henrietta gave another nod. "I see. I would also like to add that he was the one who defeated your son. With only a dagger I might add."

The others that listen were in disbelief. Was this man a mage to.

"Then I am quite sure that his skill is well beyond that of my son. Even though Cyril is well on his way to become a great fire mage, he still needs discipline in his craft." He knew his son was reckless and hotheaded. "What started the incident, if I may ask?"

"You may." Henrietta ran her now healed finger over the head of her resting familiar. "Your son acted against a maid that was serving tea in the outside court. When he found the drink unsatisfactory, he threw the hot liquid at her with intent to injure. Luckily Marcel was able to pulled her out of the way in time." She stopped mid way to ask for a glass of water for her council, guest and herself before she continued.

"When Marcel confronted him, the student in question attacked them with a fire spell. His skill proved to be to much and he defeated your son before I stepped in to stop the fight." Throughout her recollection, Henrietta's expression remained neutral. She didn't want to show her disgust with her council. It was not fit for a princess to show anything but grace and beauty to her people.

Noble de Fabron was not happy to hear that. "Where is my son now?" His voice even, without anger.

"He is being held in a guest room. A guard is stationed outside his door to ensure he does not wander out." She answered.

Another of the nobles present, thin man wearing a royal blue shirt and equally blue slacks. "Your majesty, surely the situation doesn't call for anything drastic. He is just a boy. Besides, it was just a plebeian." The man tried to use logic and possibly compassion in favor of Cyril.

The princess's angered flared. How dare this situation be belittle. She clenched her fist tight enough that her knuckles turned white. A person who had no fault what so ever, was being pushed aside like it didn't matter. She was about to shout at the outrage when Theodore de Fabron beat her to it.

"I mean no disrespect, but you sir are a foolish man." His anger surface in his words. "He may still be a boy, but his actions are not fit for a noble."

Henrietta was surprised and impressed by his words. The other nobles weren't.

Before anyone said anything else, a knock was heard on the door. Muttering was heard from the council on who would dare interrupt them. The princess knew who it was and smiled to herself.

"Come in." Henrietta said with a bit of pep.

The door opened slowly with a long creak and a dark figure walked in with a silver tray. On the tray was a pot of tea and a few cups, not enough for everyone in the room. A thud sounded when the door was closed.

Everyone watched as Marcel made his way to the princess and set the tray down to serve her a cup fixed just the way she liked it. With a small smile and a thank you, the girl to the cup and sipped slowly to allow the delicious brew to wash away her anger, at least for the moment.

Marcel smiled to her.

"Now who is this young man?" Cardinal Mazarin asked while keeping a calculating gaze on the new addition.

The purple haired girl wasted no time in answering. "This is Marcel." She pointed to the man that now stood behind her.

The man for his part gave a nod to acknowledge the presence of the others. When he saw Theodore though, he couldn't help but smile and extend his hand to the man.

Every other person in the room found it amusing, except for a few, that this man was initiating a handshake with a noble. Their amusement turned to shock when de Fabron stood up and shook the others hand, a smile also made its way to his face.

"A Mr. Knight, how good it is to see you again. Although I wish it were in more pleasant circumstances." His joy made even his eyes smile.

"Just Marcel, and it is good to see you as well."

When the introduction was done, Henrietta decided to speak. "Now gentleman, like I said, this is Marcel. He is the one beside Captain Agnes to accompany me to the Academy."

Hearing this, the Cardinal spoke. "Why did you not tell us about the extra person with you?" He gave her a hard stare. One that usually made her feel like she did something wrong.

Henrietta did not flinch, in fact, she gave her own hard stare and upped the ante when she ordered her familiar to show its true size. She sat back with her leg crossed over the other and hands on her knees. The creature jumped from its resting place and fell to the floor. Water flew from the pots around the room converged into a large massive blob then fell with a splash to the floor. A new sphere formed on the floor and grew into a larger version of the blue lizard. The Tide Surfer stood on all four behind her master, tail swishing and a low growl from her throat. Everyone except Marcel took several steps back in fear.

"I know you want what's best for me" 'Yeah right', thought Marcel, "But I'm not a helpless child. I didn't need extra guards and I didn't need a maid." That last one was not totally true. She could us someone to talk to. "All I needed was one guard, my familiar and my friend." The last she pointed to the black haired man beside her currently fixing her another cup of tea.

Friend. This man was the princess's friend. Preposterous was the thought of many. All this woman needed was to know her place. What she needed to do was marry herself to a new king and bear children, that's all. It would seem that new rules were needed to be implemented and it would all start with the commoner currently present.

"Your Majesty, you cannot be friends with a commoner." A noble spoke.

"Excuse me?" Henrietta must of not heard right.

"A person of your status must no congregate with the common folk. It is beneath you to walk along side them as they are not at the level of you stature, your Highness."

His words made her stop and think back to her walk in Tristania among the many stalls and people, some who smiled at her. The times Marcel shared a meal with her and spoke of things not related to ruling the kingdom or politics. Julia, the academy maid, who she had a pleasant chat with and even Martha, her hand maid.

"Your wrong." Eyes shine bright and a grin almost split her face. "Walking amongst the plebeians gives a leader what she needs to understand her people." She stood up tall and turned to caress her familiar. "If I don't speak, hear them speak, and see for myself, than how do I know if there is a problem in my kingdom." She gave her back to them, a choice that showed her lack of respect to to her council.

The Cardinal coughed into his hand to get the attention. "We the council can inform you, have been informing you of the events happening in Tristain."

Henrietta shook her head. "No you have not." Sadness dulled the shine of her features. "You have only told me of problems nobles had. How some have come to ruin, even disgraced their families. You even suggested we help some in monetary form and yet not once have you mention what wrong doings nobles have done to the bulk of our subjects." She shook her head again and looked towards the men. "No, my subjects."

She felt stronger now. The presence of her friend gave her confidence to speak to these people; see that many of them only cared for themselves. It was now time to act as the future queen of her country and shed light to the dark corners of her kingdom. But first, she needed to apologize for discussion on the current topic was done.

"We seem to have strayed from our previous conversation." She turned to Theodore who had watched to whole argument, impressed that the princess could stand up to much older nobles without flinching. A cup of tea, prepared by Marcel, rested in his hands already half empty of its delicious contents.

"You do not need to worry your majesty, my son did wrong and I am prepared to compensate the victim of his cruelty if necessary." Sipping the rest of his tea, he placed the cup back on the tray.

"Really?" That was surprising. Most would try for an appeal.

"Indeed."

"Then we shall meet alone to discuss this matter further."

"As you wish." He bowed low. Once it was done he went to collect his son. Cyril would not escape his punishment from her majesty or him.

"Now that this meeting is over, it's time to find the truth." Henrietta let her words linger in the air.

There were still many things to discuss. Things like the reliability of the princess's friend or his intentions, what she meant by her word on the truth and the direction she intended to take on her leadership.

They needed to find a way to reign her in. Deprive her of this new freedom and of her familiar. What's more was to find a way to rid themselves of that low level commoner that believes himself a friend. Maybe they could do one thing for both.

**-XXX-**

"Still sore." Marcel asked Agnes when she kept trying to adjust her chest without him noticing.

She had been doing it ever since practice was over. The first few times she would hiss in discomfort wanting to do nothing more than to tear off her tunic and massage her breasts directly. Ever since the first couple of hits, she couldn't help but feel them moving around more so the faster she went the more it hurt.

"Yes, it proves the exercise is effective." Her chest may be the main problem but she will not tell him her breasts are the problem.

"Oh well, hard work is painful, yet rewarding." This was true for many things, he thought. "Just be sure to tell me if you are injured. I don't you want to going on if your hurt understood?"

"Clear." It was all she said.

"Good." He finished and continued on his way.

The town they ended up in was a dump. Structures looked ready to fall at the first sudden breeze and the cobble stone streets were over grown with weeds. It may not have been as luxurious as Tristania, but one could tell it us to be sort of cozy some time ago.

"Why is it so dilapidated?" Marcel asked to no one in particular.

"Simple, the lord of this area does not use his wealth to make things better. I can also bet these people get raided by bandits on a regular basis." Her voice held clear disdain but no sign of compassion for the unfortunate.

As they made their way closer to the center of the town, evidence began to appear that supported the woman's claim. Scorch marks were visible on the stone road, as well as slash marks in random parts of houses and trees. The soil around the roads was soft with the occasional horse print.

"People don't seem to step out much?" Marcel bent down to touch the ground.

Agnes walk further and saw only a few people here and there hauling in what ever they could grow in the fields. "Their afraid." She spoke softly when she spotted a child playing with stick, drawing on the ground.

Nothing more was said between them as they walked to an inn of sorts. It was a plain rectangular building with no signs of any sort and a presence that suck the joy of a passerby. It was probably cozy spot for the weary traveler before, but now was just hard to look at.

Walking into the lobby was a different story altogether. The place was neat with round tables covered in spotless white cloth.

A woman working the front desk was distracted to the newcomers. The woman in question was quite beautiful, at least in Marcel's opinion. Frizzy red hair tide into a messy bun, pale white skin, a haunted face with slightly hollow cheeks and dark bags under her eyes. Truly a thing of beauty.

The woman was busy looking over her logs that she hardly noticed the pair walk in. Once she did noticed, she was startle at the ominous look Marcel sported and the royal emblem on Agnes's mantle. She didn't know about the man, but the blonde woman was clearly a knight of Tristain. Seeing that, her mood change from a previously depressed to giddy excitement.

"Ooh guests, how may I help you?" Her voice was warm.

Knowing how blunt and rude Agnes could sound, Marcel decided to spearhead this conversation. "Greetings Ms. Innkeeper, my friend and I have come here to investigate anything that worth investigating." He was cheerful to say the least. His eyes seemed to smile as much as his mouth.

"Well, you certainly come to the wrong place. There is nothing left to investigate." She gestured to the lobbies clean visage.

"Not in here, but what about the outside. I could see evidence of fights not to mention the poor state of this place."

"What happened here?" Agnes added.

The innkeeper exhaled, trying to keep the look of utter defeat from her features. "If you want to know, all started sometime ago. These days I tend to forget when and most people around here don't remember either." She took a bottle out from below the counter along with a glass and poured herself a drink.

Marcel pulled a small shot glass from his coat. It was odd thing to see but the silent gesture brought a brief smile to the woman's face as she poured him some. When he drank it, he was surprised that it was cinnamon whiskey.

"Anyway." The redhead continued after her drink. "We use to be a pretty calm town with wide open fields to farm crops. The noble of this land never bother with us as long as we paid him for using his land. Asshole really." She poured and drank again.

Agnes took Marcel's glass and asked to be filled. The woman was more than happy to share if the smile on her face was any indication.

"That still doesn't explain why it looks like a ghost town." Marcel said.

"Yeah well, bandits began to raid the town and take our gold, jewels, cash crop. Anything they deemed valuable enough." She sighed and rested her head on the counter's cool surface. She continued to speak but softly. "They would leave then come back later. Sometimes it would be for a month; other times only a week. When we fought for our well being, a few mages among them used magic to make sure we couldn't. Some of us were killed and children were left orphans."

Agnes had a far away look when she heard it. She threw the drink Marcel had back and let the burning stoke the flames of her anger. Mages meant disgraced nobles. Scum that used their power to regain the wealth they had lost.

"And what of the noble that governs this land?" Marcel took out another shot glass and waited to be served another drink.

"Can't say he ever came to these parts. We even sent him a message but never got help or a replay." She poured both Marcel and herself more whiskey.

Agnes thought on what she said. It was still strange. "What about a message to the castle. Surely her Majesty, Princess Henrietta, would have sent help."

The redhead rose and locked eyes with the blonde knight. Fire seemed to erupt from her black eyes in what could be called contained rage. "We did. Three times we sent a message of help and all three times we received no response. That's how much the princess loves us." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Who was the messenger?" He asked in a low voice. It was a bit soothing to both women.

"It was some noble named Count Mott. He use to come here until he didn't. We gave him the message and he assured us it would be delivered promptly." She finished by downing her drink.

Both Marcel and Agnes started to think. If Henrietta received a message then she would most likely send help. Worse case would be that she herself would arrive to help her citizens. The fact that she didn't mention anything means that she wasn't made aware of the situation.

"Anything else you can tell us." Agnes was sure there was more. There was always more.

The red haired woman had a far off gaze, like trying to remember something relevant. "Yes, we sent three men to deliver the message to the noble. Days passed and we heard nothing, not even from the men themselves."

Marcel gave his whiskey to Agnes. He pulled out five gold pieces from his pocket placing them on the counter. "Thank you." Opening his coat, the black haired man unclasped his dagger belt and gave it to Agnes to hold.

"What's this for?" She asked while holding the daggers in her hands. She didn't know they were so heavy or the presence they exuded was so oppressing.

Marcel took a pair of gloves from his back pocket and gave those to the blonde as well. "The gloves are a gift and the daggers are on loan."

He didn't answer her question, figures. She didn't talk anymore while she put on the items. The belt was well adjusted to her waist which came as a surprise and she couldn't feel any extra weight on her hips. The gloves were made of dark gray metal, sharp silver colored claw capped fingers with a band on the wrist decorated with silver etchings like the Shadow Knight's sword. Putting them on brought more surprises since the gloves felt like fine chain-mail with very little weight.

"Alright Miss..?" Marcel waited.

The innkeeper was clueless a bit, until she got the hint. "Claudette." She raised a finger to his face close enough for him to cross his eyes. "Just Claudette."

Marcel smiled. "Alright Claudette, were do you think those bandits are at this moment?"

The red haired woman thought it was strange to be asked that question. "They ride from the east. Why do you ask?"

"Simple, we will hunt them down." He said no more and made his way out, leaving the inn and a confused innkeeper behind.

Agnes followed behind after drinking her final shot, taking the glass with her. They would hunt then down, was he crazy. Who was she kidding, of course he was.

"Of course your insane." She whispered.

"Of course I am."

**-XXX-**

They made their way out of town and headed towards the direction of Lagdorian Lake. It was located at the edge of Tristain and Gallia which helped divide both countries.

"Are we really going to fight them by ourselves?" She has to ask. She hated mages and injustice to commoners, but she knew she couldn't fight against the odds.

"Fighting involves having a sense of being equals. These people raid, maim and destroy the lives of others for money. Some might do it for the sheer joy." Once Marcel knew that they were far enough from town, he extended his arm to his side. Metal could be heard rattling when his hands were covered in pitch black metal gauntlets. Like times before, they appeared from thin air.

The blonde could see that these were not normal pieces of armor. Besides the black color, which she started to believe was in all of the black haired knight's...everything, they were more complete than a regular knights armor. While it would normally be a chain-mail glove with metal plates to protect the back of the hand, this one was just solid all around. Not even a hint of overlapping plates.

"You didn't answer my question?" A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. She was getting tired of the secrets. All she wanted was a straight answer for once.

Marcel looked at her for a moment not saying anything. His stare was something akin to warm and he couldn't help but smile at the blonde in front of him. He took a few steps forward standing in front of Agnes, gently taking her gloved hand with out much resistance. It was surprising that Agnes didn't claw at his face or anything. He knew what her gloves could do.

She watched in fascination as the man grab her wrist gently and pull the ring up her arm unrolling more chain-mail until he stopped just above her bicep. A spine tingling shutter moved through her body as he grabbed her other wrist in the same fashion and did the same thing. Yet again she felt something she normally wouldn't. Her eyes fluttered when he smoothed out her metal sleeved arms. Lucky he turned around before he saw it.

"We are going to find these bandits and capture them." He said as he walked away. With his back turned, he let out a shaky breath. He loved to tease her and keep her guessing on things, but getting close to her for too long outside of combat made is mind a bit fuzzy.

"I don't think they will want to come quietly and what's with these." She held her arms out. They were sleeved in a metal mesh yet like the dagger did not feel any extra weight. It was not restricting at all.

"Those are new chain-mail full arm sleeves. They hardened solid when something impacts them. It could be anything from a pebble to a full on ax strike." He demonstrated by picking up a rock from the ground and throwing it hard hitting the back of her hand.

All the blonde knight could see was dust from the impact. Her eyes widened in surprise at how much force was used for the throw. She didn't feel much pressure which spoke volumes on her new armor qualities.

"Pretty good huh." He was smiling to himself with pride clearly painted on his face.

Agnes could only nod. In Tristain, hell in all of Halkeginia, there was nothing that came close to it. If Marcel had this, why didn't he use it for himself?

"Why don't you wear this if you have it?" She was confused.

He only shrug at her question. "I like to feel the battlefield with my on body. Be it a scrape or a cut, it's something I like to experience first hand."

They continued walking and listening for anything out of the ordinary. Agnes didn't know what would happen but could only guess that he prepared her for combat if the new additions to her arsenal had anything to say.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta was busy looking over a few files she had found in the conference room, hidden poorly at the back of a desk drawer. They were reports on the financial status on some nobles and the land they held. She was about to turn the page when a wave of arousal hit her. Her eyes fluttered as she moaned with the feeling in her chest rising then fading.

Whatever happened didn't last long leaving her confused and a bit on edge.

**-XXX-**

Both knights had walked the one road from town to the lake to see if they could spot the trail the bandits may have taken. So far they had made it to the lake and found nothing more than dirt, rocks and the occasional wild animal. The lake itself was beautiful with crystal clear water surrounded by trees from all directions.

Marcel's brain tickled, like he may have forgotten something. He could also sense a presence beneath the lake that had a similar feeling to an old friend. With his gauntlets, he touched the ground at the water line to see if he could get a better picture if what it was.

Agnes stood behind him and wondered what he was doing. The fact that he had not moved in a few minutes made her wonder if he was okay. She was about to ask when he spoke first.

"Do you know what this place is called?"

"Yes, it's called Lagdorian Lake. From what I've heard, a water spirit is suppose to live at the bottom." Agnes remembered as best she could from what she had heard. It seemed to be a place where water mages in particular came to make deals with the spirit for something called Tears of the Water Spirit.

Marcel just nodded. Hearing a faint snap followed by a whistling sound, he raised his hand to catch an arrow out of the air.

Agnes was on instant alert and cursed herself for not paying better attention to her surroundings. She drew her sword just in time to receive and arrow impact to her upper arm. She didn't feel a thing through the chain-mail and was already thanking Marcel in her head.

Both quickly stood back to back, waiting for the next attack to see roughly where it was coming from. They didn't wait long for two more arrows to come flying over the trees aimed at their heads. Because of Marcel's stature, when he move his head to the side, the arrow flew past him and over Agnes. The blonde herself was quick enough to block her face with her palm, shattering the projectile into splinters.

'Definitely thanking him.'

Marcel brought his arms up, gauntlets parallel to the ground and waited for the next volley. Several arrows flew towards him, enough that he couldn't dodge carelessly or risk his companion becoming a pin cushion. Seeing the rain come, he couldn't help but smile at the situation.

Even though he had some fun with little fights with Agnes, it still didn't compare to the thrill of fighting with your life on the line. Your life and no one else's. That's why he chose to use his gauntlets instead of his sword.

The gauntlets he was wearing were part of his overall armor. Just one portion of it that he could materialize without looking too strange with his current outfit. They were midnight black, his favorite color. Made of metal plates overlapping tightly without any space between them, yet provided full range of motion from fingers to the wrist. Finger tips were capped with chrome sharp claws. His emblem along with an intricate design was etched on the back of the hands, filled platinum lines. The size was a perfect fit and covered up to mid arm below the elbow.

They had a few functions and this was one of them.

The finger tips flew fast, pulling a thin wire behind them. Using great concentration and his lightning to control trajectory, he created a web around both Agnes and himself that cut all arrows, burned the wood and melt the metal tips.

Agnes was really impressed, she was speechless. He hadn't moved from his spot and still managed to save them.

"Are you going to tell me what those are?" Her voice was loud enough to overcome the crackling of wires.

"They are designed by me for my method of fighting." He could feel the woman nod by the movement of her back. "All right, get on my back."

Agnes raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why. It didn't make sense not to mention embarrassing. Yet, she decided to simply listen given their situation.

Once he felt her arms around his neck, he retracted the wires and jumped high into the air.

She felt his muscles coil, ready for his next movement. When he jumped, she held on tighter then ever not wanting to fall off. All at once his power washed over her form and lightning arced over her metal sleeved arms. Her body tingled in a way that fear was not apparent due to their current height.

Marcel saw six men armed with bows just over the tree tops on a clearance clearly man made. Agnes saw the four men over her shoulder getting ready to fire off another shot. They both knew that if they didn't get out of the way then it could be a problem.

Agnes was the first to act. Without thinking she wrap her legs around Marcel's waist and let go of his neck. She sheath her sword and pulled out her only two pistols from holster on her lower back. By this time she was upside down, back arched, with her weapons aimed at two archers. Knowing she was too far for her bullets to make any damage, she took aim at center mass with a bit more towards the head to combat gravity in hopes to at least scare them.

The shots fired flew in an arc and hit center, just like she wanted. Two of the men fell back, gripping their chest and crying at the burning pain. Even though she practiced her reloading numerous times that she usually went through enough prepared ammo packets to fight a small army, she never had to reload in mid air, upside down, and...falling.

When Marcel felt the blonde wrap her arms around his neck, a feeling of peace made waves through his body. It felt nice to be hugged from the back again. In the air, the extra weight was also something he welcomed. When her legs wrapped around his waist, now that was shocking and still welcomed. He could only groan.

Freeing his mind from the feeling of Agnes's supple thighs, he coated his arms in electricity and used his finger as mediums for his technique. It was a skill that he perfected long ago but due to circumstance, he needed something to channel the power now.

Charging his attack, he increased the voltage and lowered the amps to make in hurt but not kill. He needed them alive. Several small orbs grew in size on his three middle fingers, then he fired at the six men. The balls flew with a screech hitting only two targets while the others dissipated early or hit the trees.

Marcel pulled himself backwards enough to allow Agnes to grab onto his neck again as they fell back to earth. Upon touching the ground, Marcel broke into a free run towards the location of the men he hurt hoping to get there before they had time to escape.

Running through the woods while basically riding Marcel proved to be...interesting. He would jump from tree to tree, branch to branch and yet retain a great amount of agility even with her was weighing him down. It was like riding the Metal Raider, only with more flexibility.

Breaking through the tree line, a few trees showed signs of charring from the initial attack and one man lied twitching on the ground.

Agnes got off as soon as they were in the clearing for several reasons. One was her tired arms, the other was vigorous rubbing in several places.

Looking at the guy on the ground, one could see the burn marks on his chest. "So your friends left you." Agnes spoke with whisper. She reloaded her pistol just in case.

Marcel examined the man on the floor. His shirt had a hole and his chest was red with blisters already forming. While he only hit two people, the others seem to have run away in a hurry. Or at least hidden for another ambush.

"Are you going to tell us who you are?"

The man gave a painful laugh. "Ha, you think I will tell you anything. Fools."

"Come on. You seem to be intelligent. Why don't you tell us where the rest of your band of thugs are and I'll let you live." Marcel walked back to Agnes who was caressing her pistols again. "You really like those guns, don't you?"

"They are reliable weapons against the mages. Faster than they can cast spells." The blonde explained with a brief true smile.

The bandit laugh again. "You must have a death wish if you think finding them will be a piece of cake. Why don't I save you the trouble of dying and kill me now cause I won't tell you anything." While he was smug lying on the ground, Marcel decided to grant his wish. The man was covered in the scent of blood from different people, that only meant he killed many people.

Agnes knew what was going to happen just by the look on Marcel's face. She didn't know him but she could feel a tingle down her spine. If it was up to her, she would make his death slow and painful to remind him of the lives he had ruined. It was greed and gluttony of others misfortunes that drove these type of people. They weren't sorry, neither was she.

Marcel motioned Agnes to walk away with him without another word.

The bandit on the ground drew a sigh of relief when he watched the two walk away. Even though he had a brave facade, he was scared witless of the man clad in black. That guy used some crazy relics to protect him and his companion, shot lightning at them from a distance and still managed to remain terrifying despite his calm demeanor.

His last thoughts never came when his body was hit by a bolt of lightning from the sky. Heavens opened up to punish this vile person without remorse. The spasms of his muscle tore them to pieces while snapping his bones. His eyes bleed and boiled with an audible pop. Skin melted, blistered, and charred. The roaring current of electricity drowned all forms of screams.

In the end, he became dust in the wind.

When the sound of thunder struck, Agnes felt her chest compress from the thud. It took all her strength not to turn around and look. Today she saw more of Marcel's skills and if he had what it took to kill someone.

"Were you actually going to let him go if he answered?" Agnes asked casually, trying not to sound disturbed.

Marcel thought for a bit. "No."

That made her stop. She turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed. "So you were going to kill him even after he answered you?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Then what?"

"I'm not a person to take back what I say. Remember, I said that I would let him live, not let him go. If he would have told me, I would have taken him to the Castle and let Henrietta decide want to do with him."

"I see."

**-XXX-**

Their hunt ended at the edge of a clearing. Several rough animal hide tents littered the ground with men in all forms of clothing sitting and drinking, be it on the ground or in stumps. The group was large enough to pose a threat to a town yet small enough to avoid detection.

What would be the entrance to the village, the group of men they met by the lake walked in. Out of the ten that patrolled the area, only nine came back with three of them injured.

"Guess we found the right place." Agnes was crouching low to the ground.

"That we did." Marcel laid on his stomach on a patch of grass.

Past a few tents, several individuals ran to the returning group. They weren't so much as worried about the injured, they could care less, but more on what had happened. A short, fat and ugly man broke from the group and walked in front of the others. Looking at the injured carried by the others, he could see two were shot by muskets the other burned by fire magic.

"What the hell happened to you?" He was loud. His voice sounded nasally and out of breath.

One of the men injured by Agnes pistols answered in a hurry. "We found two people by the lake. A man and a woman were walking and we thought we could ambush them." The man hissed, his chest was in pain. The bullet probably crack his sternum.

"Well, what then?"

Another healthy man spoke. "We broke into two groups and circled them in range of our arrows. I fired first at the man, but he...caught it. He was distracted looking at the water yet he caught it out of the air." This man was shaken up in fear.

"Someone better continue or so help me." The short man was getting frustrated.

Another from the group, a man more composed, decided to finish. "When he caught the arrow, we all decided to fire together. I mean he shouldn't have been able to catch them all. He didn't catch them all. He just stood there beside the woman and all the arrows shatter." Once he was sure people understood, he continued. "We couldn't understand why, but then he and the woman jumped in the air and attacked us, and I mean high in the sky like a dragon taking off in flight. She shot at us with muskets and he with lightning. Some of us were hit so we ran."

Once the story was finished, the short man started to think. The muskets probably belonged to a Musketeer from the Princess's guard. The man however proved to be more difficult to identify. He could be just another mage under one of the many guards.

"A man skilled in the use of lightning, a skill only used by square class mages. He must be the captain of the Griffin Knights." The short man didn't say anymore and walked away thinking on what to do.

Agnes and Marcel got up and walked away having heard the conversation. As much as he wanted to capture them, there was no way to transport them all without having to kill the majority. They needed to live in order for them to pay.

"So I'm a mage and captain of the Griffins." Marcel said to no one in particular.

"They must mean Viscount Wardes, a square class wind mage." Agnes answered with a bit of disdain in her voice.

Hearing her tone, the black haired knight couldn't help but ask. "Is he bad?"

Agnes huffed. "He's a jerk who challenges others to fights and when they lose, he belittles them about their lack of skill. Honor isn't exactly genuine to him."

"I see. So he has never lost a match?"

"No. When the match starts he just stands there and cast his cheapest spells. Only if his opponent gets close enough does he move around more. When they're in range, that's when he uses something more powerful. It's either wind or lightning."

Marcel head was now full of ideas. _'A lightning user? Now that could be an interesting match.'_

They continued to make small talk all the way to the castle. Agnes was secretly thrilled to finally having the conversation about the Metal Raider.

**-XXX-**

Sitting in her bedroom, Henrietta was going over everything that Marcel and Agnes told her. Her friend even went far as to show her the condition of the town and the people that formed the group of bandits.

"Is this the extent of cruelty. My people ask for help, yet no one informs me." Tears formed, ready to fall.

"It's not that they didn't inform you. They just saw it as insignificant." He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

Telling her the truth can be hard. The princess lived in her golden palace while having plenty to eat. She never had to struggle to survive so showing her things she never saw before caused her to suffer.

The suffering of others caused her to suffer too.

"Insignificant?" Henrietta nearly screamed as she stood abruptly. "How can the lives of my subjects be considered insignificant?"

"When you live a life of luxury without knowing poverty, hunger, sickness or a cold bed; then you can overlook the misfortunes of others."

"So your saying that if nobles knew what it felt like to have nothing, then they would have more compassion for the less fortunate?" She hoped that was the answer.

"Not necessarily. If a noble who has had it all in the beginning loses it, then they will either fall into despair or steal to recover what they lost." His thoughts fell on Fouquet for a moment. "Although, some might find something else and live a life that is comfortable to them."

Henrietta gave a nod and stood up. "I don't care for the reason. If a cruelty is running in my kingdom, then I will punish the perpetrators." She was no longer sad at the state of her kingdom. Now she was driven to provide a better life for her subjects. "Marcel. Agnes. It is time that I act like the ruler of this country. I need your help to deliver justice to those who selfishly attack this land and it citizens."

Agnes stood at attention. With fire in her eyes, she took a knee to show her princess that she would obey any and all of her commands. "All you have to do is point my sword and I shall deliver."

Henrietta smiled at her knight captain. Turning to her friend, she waited for his response.

"You don't have to say it twice. Just ask and I shall deliver." He looked at Agnes, grinning at seeing her fuming a bit at being mocked.

New tears formed on the princess. "Thank you." Her voice broke into a sob.

**-XXX-**

Agnes and Marcel sat at the inn they first went to when they arrived at the rundown town. Unlike the daytime, the now nighttime held more customers, although not as many as in its past days.

The counter where they sat contained two other people who were already drunk of their stools and laid on the wood almost asleep. They had a long day of doing nothing and were dead tired.

Claudette, the redhead inn keeper, was the only person working the bar. She would bring drink to anyone with gold to spend and if a deadbeat showed up, she would just give them watered down whiskey on the house since she was feeling so charitable. Her new favorite customers were the knights from the morning who ordered a bottle of the cinnamon whiskey and asked for two rooms for the night. They paid her a few gold pieces, but were enough to ensure her survival for the next few days at least.

Agnes took sips of her drink as she watched the windows for signs of trouble that Marcel assured her would show up tonight. She had been going over her training this far and couldn't be more pleased about it. Along with her sword and footwork, she could say that her skills were more stable and less erratic, something her mentor pointed out. He punched her enough times to learn that smooth was fast.

"Are you sure that the bandits will attack tonight?"

"I'm sure. Our presence and the injuries we gave to some of their 'friends', I can assure you that they will come for those who threaten them." He was serious. Killing one and injuring three painted a target on their backs. It wouldn't take long for the bandits to come after them and the town they were in.

Not long after, the sound of horses were heard through the quiet night air. What sounded like a battle cry made several of the occupants of the inn shiver in fear, looking for ways to run and hide.

Claudette just shook her head and muttered, "And I just got the place cleaned up."

Marcel didn't say anything as he made his way to the door while Agnes readied her equipment and did final checkups on everything she wore.

Outside, people were running for their lives as the odd spell flew over their heads. One unfortunate victim was struck in the leg by an arrow and was helpless to run much less defend himself. The bandits, twenty or so, steered their horses towards the inn while causing a bit if mayhem along the way. Their small campaign was cut short when two of their members fell dead, shot in the head. The horses they rode went into a frenzy at the sound of shots being fired.

The blonde knight held her pistols where the men she shot were. With practice ease she reloaded and holstered her weapons only to unsheathe blue and green leathered handle daggers. The daggers that were loaned to her.

Marcel stood behind Agnes no longer wearing his trench coat. Instead, he wore a tight fitting short sleeve black shirt and black pants with silver threaded seams. On his neck was the ever present silver chain with the broken wings pendant. His sword rested on his shoulder, ready to cut when it was necessary.

The bandits stopped short of the two. They were a little wary at first but relaxed when their leader, a young man and two identical women, rode to the front. The man was handsome. His face was clear of any blemish with reddish brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His clothing was a well worn blue and green suit with its ruffles slightly gray.

The women were twins by the looks of things. Identical from their hair style, a simple low ponytail held by twine that ended below their lower back, to similar weathered brown leather coats, sturdy brown trousers and riding boots.

No one spoke for sometime. They all looked at the enemy before them.

"So, are you the ones that attacked my men?" The bandit leader spoke. His voice spoke of youth, arrogance and to Marcel, inexperience.

"They attacked us first, we just retaliated." Marcel rested his sword on the ground with both hands on the handle. No smile showed on his face.

"And what of poor John. He didn't come back either the others."

I took only a second to remember the man he fried with his lightning. "Dust in the wind I suppose." He was nonchalant about it.

"Oh poor John." The man on the horse feigned sadness which morph to a wicked grin. "Then you will have to pay a fine, since you did kill one of my men. If you can't pay then how about you give me the blonde next to you. She would make a nice bed warmer." His gaze fell on Agnes and stared at her like a piece of meat.

Marcel just chuckled. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. She will probably rip your manhood off at the very idea." He added an afterthought. "What is your name anyways?"

Agnes bristled when she was made to be just property, but calmed down when Marcel laughed. Like the idea was just ridiculous. Maybe it was by the way he inched in front of her, like he was ready to defend her.

"I don't have to give my name to a dead man. And once your in the ground, I'll just have to train that woman in how to pleasure her master." The red haired man took out a sword-wand, like you would see in the hands of a mage knight. The two women beside him did the same to show they were mages as well.

"You know, the Princess already knows of your little group. It won't be long before she arrives to apprehend you herself." Holding his sword on his left hand, Marcel took a lose stance to prepare for combat. Beside him, his companion brought her daggers in reverse grips with her hands near her chest.

The bandit leader just laughed. Several of his men laughed along with him while the twins stayed quiet with unreadable expressions.

"You think I care for that little girl. Her council will not let her set foot outside the palace without a leash on her neck." He shook his head from side to side while his laughter died down. "She doesn't know that her reign is just an illusion. That the queen herself is just a trophy and nothing more. An empty hole waiting to be stained" Riding his horse forward the women followed close behind with their wands at the ready. "The only purpose she serves is to breed a new king and control the fools that idolize her." His smile became cynical.

Each word was poison to Henrietta, especially the quip about her mother. She could clearly see that her life was a lie. That her actions used to be controlled and her mother was broken at the death of her father. Her life was a path of constant appearances, facades and fake smiles all to serve the purpose of easing the hearts of her subjects to make them believe that all was okay.

No more.

She would clean the scum of her country. She would heal the scars that cruelty has left behind. Her heart will turn to stone for her enemies and compassionate for her subjects.

And it will all start now.

Descending from the roof of the inn, a vantage point of her own choosing, she landed in front of her friend and knight. Her face held no clue of her thoughts now that she felt nothing at the moment.

"Your words hold truth." It was all she said as she held her wand in one hand and recited a spell that created a water sword from a nearby barrel.

Agnes was nervous to be behind her princess. Easily this mage could strike her down and she wouldn't be fast enough to stop it. Her nerves were soothed a little when she felt her hand being stroked by Marcel's thumb. It helped to keep focus and move at the command of her majesty. Although she wondered why she felt comfortable at his touch. It was also confusing that she involuntarily press her hand further.

"What an honor to see _the_ princess herself." He was mocking. A grin full of malice glowed in the lantern light. It was surprising to see the girl outside her cage.

"Your actions have caused pain to many innocents. This night, you and your associates are under arrest. Please, don't resist." Henrietta brought her makeshift sword at point to the man before her.

"I see. And, how do you plan on accomplishing that?" The red haired man looked around, then at the three below him. "You have no soldiers."

"What I have are trusted allies. I don't need anything else." She stood her ground and points her weapon at the man.

"Big words from such a small girl." The man pulled a wand out and pointed towards the princess. Fear was not apparent in his face by his relaxed movements.

Agnes tightened her daggers. Her teeth ground and her body wound up, just waiting for one more false move.

Marcel look past everything towards the twins. It was interesting how they didn't seem to show emotion, like a few people he knew. They just stared ahead while holding their wands.

"If you won't surrender, than I have no choice but to kill you where you stand. I will not allow any more harm to come to my people." Her mind was made up, her heart hardened and her nerves steeled.

Her words signaled the start of a war. Marcel was first to attack the people behind the noble. He moved past the man and his two companions with blinding speed, enough to avoid retaliation until he cleaved a bandit in two.

The bandits realized and were now on full combat. They charged at Marcel with swords, knives, clubs and anything they deemed a weapon.

"Lay down your arms and surrender!" Marcel shouted above the noise. One dead as an example. One chance. That was all he would give.

They didn't listen and continued to charge. Their bodies were wasted in life and they would learn the hard truth soon enough.

Henrietta jumped back using a levitation spell to help her a bit. She was no fighter by any means and would need to use her familiar to close the gap. From the dark surroundings, her familiar appeared under her as she landed. The creature was much bigger now, powered by the energy she fed her every night before bed. The first time, Marcel provided the energy to sustain the Tide Surfer. Now all Henrietta had to do was feed her willpower every night and just regenerate it in her sleep.

The Tide Surfer was now bigger and more powerful than before. The skin was an aqua blue with several shades painting it like sea foam. It's tail was heavy and tipped with an arrowhead. Solid black spiral horns came straight and parallel to the snout. Blue eyes shined in the dark and its roar drowned the battle cries.

Every living being stopped in the presence of the new predator. Men quaked I'm fear and citizens coward in their homes.

The red haired noble sat on his horse looking up and into the eyes of certain death. His horse was thinking of running or sitting still and hoping to live long hoping find a mate.

"What is that thing?" The noble was no longer being sarcastic. The twins behind him moved to flank him on both sides. Wands were ready and spells were chanted. They showed no fear, not even a twitch.

Henrietta stood on the head of her familiar with her sword ready. She wasn't going to say anything since the time for words was over. Her water sword drew from the body of her beast and shot forward like a spear.

The twins fired wind and fire spells to stop the princess's attack. Both attacks crashed, leaving the field without vision for a few moments.

Agnes took this time to attack the two woman with her daggers. Running forward in a straight line, she made it the fire user and used her blue dagger to attack.

The woman saw enough to dodge by jumping back and fired a fireball in retaliation. Her sister saw and fired a wind sphere at the fireball, making it bigger and stronger.

The blonde remembered the conversation about the daggers. Marcel told her imagination was key to using them. They had internal energy so all that was needed was thought to use it. Agnes spun in place and visualized a barrier of wind and water surrounding her.

It was sloppy, unstable and underpowered. The enhanced fireball stopped for a few moments before breaking through.

The twins saw their target disappear in an inferno. They relaxed a little, thinking the woman was dead, not seeing Agnes discard her burning tunic.

Agnes cursed. It seems her imagination was not good enough to use her weapons effectively. Instead of using the daggers, she extended the blades with their elements. Not balanced like she would like, but they would have to do.

Marcel threw his sword and pierced a bandit between the eyes. Using his palms, he demonstrated what happened to the human body if he struck with concussive energy instead of the more fluid energy of his lightning. His opponent exploded outward leaving behind carnage of guts and body parts. Red stained bones pierced through some bandits, a few injured and one dead.

Henrietta fired more projectiles while her familiar protected her with her water whips.

"Just give up, this fighting is pointless and people are getting hurt," she shouted over the sounds of combat.

The noble didn't heed her warning. He was too scared of the beast before him while his thoughts ran amok and attacked without regard. His confidence was shattered the moment the Tide Surfer took its place in the town.

Every person in town looked at the battle outside. They were astonished to say the least, how only three people could defend them from overwhelming odds. Many were impress by the beast the princess rode on, while others just prayed for everything to be over.

Agnes had trouble with the twins since they seemed more athletic than she was. They would bend, duck, jump and counter any of her attacks with ease. She was starting to get frustrated when a body flew through the air hitting both women. Agnes looked to see Marcel tossing people around like rag dolls.

The more he fought, the more his abilities came to light. Marcel was a person of action and this battle provided the much needed exercise. It was cruel to use these humans to sate that certain itch, but their actions towards their fellow man left them to this fate.

Agnes capitalized on the opportunity and charged straight forward. Leaping into the air, she brought both swords down with pinpoint accuracy towards the chest of her fallen enemies.

The two woman saw the knight charge and used levitation on the body pining them down. Once free they started a new volley of wind and fire trying to stop the knight's advance.

Agnes used all her instincts to dodge while keeping a for grip on her swords. She slashed at one of the fireballs with water while slashing a wind blade.

Like Henrietta, the red haired noble was a water user. The clear difference came in terms of raw power which the princess had more of and a better source of water. He attacked with a water whip, aiming at the princess blind spot only to fail when the water beast used a tentacle to capture it.

The battle had been going for several minutes now and a clear winner was quickly emerging. Marcel took care of the bulk with his sword and hand to hand combat, leaving only those who drop their weapons alive, which was a few. Agnes was tied with the twins, her sleeved arms taking some serious hits for her torso. While the fire brought back memories, they ended as cinder on her skin. If she survived against the fire user, she would kiss Marcel no matter what.

Henrietta's familiar caught the noble in several whips. His wand laid on the ground while he struggled to break free. To him, this was completely impossible. Since when did the princess have the spine to do this. He had heard the little girl was oblivious to the real dealings of Tristain and now he was captured.

"So what are you going to so now little girl. Throw me in a dungeon, trial by other nobles or are you going to kill me." The noble was still confident. If he could get to the palace, then it was more than likely he could buy his freedom.

"No," was all she said. She raised her wand high in the air. Her familiar followed as she lifted her capture into the air and pulled the nobles arms apart. "I can't trust my own council. They have lied to me for far too long to trust them, even with a thug like you."

"What are you going to..." All eyes widened when a water sword pierce the nobles chest. His eyes seem to pop as his mouth filled with blood to drown the screams.

Henrietta looked into the eyes of the man she was killing. She would give him that respect, to see the woman that took his life for the horrid deeds he had committed. His blood spilled onto the ground with some staining her familiar.

All around looked to see what the Princess had done. Those in their homes were speechless to see such display of brutality from someone so gentle.

The surviving bandits stopped. They would no longer fight now that their leader was dead. Reduced to only a few, they would not survive so they threw their weapons to the ground and surrendered.

Agnes was not having as much luck as the others. In fact, the wind user manage to hit her left hip leaving her bleeding and immobile. "Great, my first true match with mages and I end up like this." She brought her arm up, ready to strike again.

The twins didn't move. They looked past the blonde to their dead master in what could only be called relief. They've fought for their lives for so long that it was good to know they wouldn't have to fight anymore. They were tired and with the man who held their chain now dead, they could rest in peace. Death was welcome now.

Agnes charged with what she could. She was now slower than before and could not move in a straight line without wobbling. It wasn't long before she saw the twins drop their wands and stretched out their arms out while closing their eyes. She was surprised by their action. 'They're giving up?' She knew what they wanted. Either a ploy or relief, she would deliver. Not the way she wanted but, it would be a victory none the less.

Whips of water shot forward and stopped the blonde knight in her tracks. The same was done to the twins as all three were dragged to the princess and her beast. "That's enough, I don't want to see anymore bloodshed. Plenty has been spilled as it is." She looked around to see the bodies of the noble and his group. Marcel took out many in the time she decided to end this pointless squabble. That's what it was; a pointless, childish, and unnecessary argument. "Take the prisoners Marcel and please don't fight anymore."

**-XXX-**

People cleaned the mess left by the fight while celebrating. Their princess had come through for them and driven the bandits away. No, more like destroyed. What they found more amazing was how only three people were able to fight so many enemies with no casualties on their side.

The large jelly like familiar of the princess went to every injured civilian, healing them completely. No one had ever seen a creature such as it and wondered what it was.

Inside the inn, Henrietta was in deep thought. The enemies were dead or captured. Both mages and commoners who only united to fuel their greed laid outside while those alive were stuck in rooms guarded by the townsfolk while she arranged a transport to the castle.

"Marcel," she spoke after a long silence.

Marcel nodded in acknowledgment.

"If you would please, fetch Count Mott and bring him here." Henrietta placed her forehead on folded hands.

"I can, but he might not want to come so late in the evening."

Henrietta raise her head to look at her friend. "I wasn't asking." Voice cold and eyes ice blue, she meant business. She didn't frown at her friend, only at the idea of refusal.

With a smile, Marcel move to the door. "Well, since you asked I don't see the harm."

Marcel left to complete his new task. Normally anyone, even a soldier, would find it frustrating after a battle to continue on to another assignment, but not him. He enjoyed doing something, able to move around.

Agnes walked towards to crestfallen princess. "Is there any reason you need the palace messenger?"

Henrietta pulled several letters from her dress and gave it to her captain.

Taking the letter and reading it, Agnes saw that it was a letter requesting a maid named Siesta from the Academy of Magic to work for the Count. It was signed by Henrietta and the Headmaster. Another was a request for a woman named Miriam, while another was a single letter from the towns people to her with denied written in bold black letters across the page.

"It's a transfer of contract for a maid," Agnes spoke, stating the obvious. "Also a request for help that was denied."

With a sigh, the princess looked at her knight straight on the eyes. "Yes, but it's something I didn't sign. It is a palace order I was not aware of."

Now Agnes understood with wide eyes. A forged order was given with none being the wiser. "What do you plan to do about this, your Majesty.

"It's time to evaluate my council."

**-XXX-**

A cool breeze blew through his hair and past his coat as he jumped. Being night time, Marcel made it to Mott's estate in minuets. Alone was the best way for him to move, since he didn't have to mind anyone with him. Not that he minded Agnes but moving at the speeds he moved would blind her from excessive g-force to her eyes.

The place was grand, with high walls and two guards outside the gate.

"Halt," a guard shouted. His hand was on his sword along with his partner. "What business do you have at this hour?"

"I came her to speak with Count Mott."

"Do you know what time it is?!" The guard was displeased. If it was by the hour of night or the burden of waking up the man and being scolded, no one knew.

"I know it's late but Princess Henrietta requires his presence." Marcel folded his arms, a sign he meant business.

The guards raised and eyebrow. "She wishes to speak to him now?"

"Yes."

It took a moment for the guard to decide what to do. "I'll deliver your message. Just wait here."

Marcel watched the man walk away. He turned to the other guard and spoke to him. "Cold night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the guard said. "Wish the day would just come so I can get some food and drink."

Marcel thought for a moment. "If you don't mind, I packed a few sandwiches and water." He pulled out a paper wrapped package and a skin of water. "Would you like some?" Extending his offering, he waited for the man to react.

The guard was both surprise and a little suspicious. Since when does a messenger offer anything to a guard. Although he had to admit, it did sound good right about now. With caution, he accepted with a thank you.

"Don't be shy." He watched the guard take the sandwich and water.

Marcel just leaned on the wall and watched the moons pass him by. The sounds of crickets mixed with the rustling of trees and the crinkling of paper to provide an out of tune serenade in the dark night.

"Mm mm," the guard exclaimed. "This is quite good."

Marcel could only smile, "Your welcome."

Taking a drink from the water skin, the man looked at Marcel and asked. "So, how did you end up with this job?"

"Well," Marcel started. "I just came from a little town, a small little place with a bandit problem close to the lake."

"You mean the one near Lagdorian Lake?"

"Yeah, that one," Marcel said. "After the princess got wind of it, she traveled herself to apprehend the culprits."

This surprised the guard. "Your saying she took a detail of soldiers to apprehend the bandits?"

Marcel shook his head. "No soldiers, -just herself, her knight Captain Agnes and me."

"Your joking?" The guard said in disbelief. Another head shake gave him the answer.

"I'm not," Marcel smirked. "The Princess wanted to see the reality of her kingdom after she discovered reports from the citizens being withheld from her."

The guard could only nod. He was a man of common birth whose job kept food on the table for his wife and child. He knew the things that went on that many turned a blind eye to, mainly nobles. What he didn't know was the princess being kept in the dark about those things.

"Many nobles have secrets that they wish to hide from the public," the guard muttered. He took another bite, chewing slowly as he thought of the Count's _activities. _He nearly choked when he realized something.

"Careful or you'll choke."

The guard looked at the man in black. "Your here to take Count Mott to the princess."

"So you figured it out." Marcel waited for confirmation.

Nodding, the guard answered. "It's no secret what the count does. Taking young woman, maids, to be his mistresses." The guard to another drink. "Is he in trouble?"

It didn't escape Marcel the tone the guard took when he said that. It sounded almost, hopeful. Like he wanted the Count to be punished.

"From what I've seen, it's a high possibility. The princess is a person of good nature and wants what's best for her subjects. If someone is doing harm, then you bet she will pass judgment on them." Just as he spoke, the other guard arrived.

"I'm afraid Count Mott will not meet with her Majesty. He has important business in the morning and will send a message when he is available." The guard had a sour look on his face. His eyes did not meet Marcel's as he spoke and his voice was off.

"That doesn't matter to me. I was told to bring him in and Henrietta said it wasn't a suggestion." Henrietta basically asked to escort the man to her or drag him in.

The guards were surprised to hear him say that. "He has refused."

"He has. A noble has refused to meet with his monarch, which is strange."

"Then what are you going to do about it." Both guards stepped back when Marcel placed his hand on his sword.

"I was told that him coming with me was not suggestion." He began to walk past the men no longer paying attention to them.

The messenger was about to stop him when his partner stopped him. "Don't, if you stop him then the Princess will hold you responsible." He looked towards the retreating knight. "It's over for the count."

**-XXX-**

Count Mott, a man who had the position of messenger for the palace, was being dragged by the neck of his sleeping robes. From his home estate to a little town, he didn't know who was dragging him or how these events came to be.

Marcel found the man sleeping in his chambers after he broke the door down, no point in knocking or being courteous. When he made it into the room, Mott was in bed with his arms around a young woman wearing some pretty skimpy red lingerie, some of it didn't even count as underwear.

Mott woke up with a start as well as the young woman. He saw and intruder in his room and in true noble fashion, began to spout his superiority. "How dare you enter my chambers without permission? Do you know who I am!"

Marcel didn't pay any attention to the screaming man, he was more interested in the crying woman. She wasn't so much crying on the outside, but her eyes revealed anguish and just a bit of conformity. She was ready to give up.

"I'm speaking to you commoner." Mott stood next to his bed with wand in hand. Water from a nearby vase formed into a glob at the tip, ready to fire.

He wasn't worth the effort. Marcel simply swiped in the direction of the noble, releasing a current of wind, knocking him back against the wall powerless and unconscious. Walking to a desk with parchment, he work a note and gave it to the woman in bed.

"The princess will call for you, give her this note when she does." He walked to a guard that came to the door and spoke to him as well. "Take this woman to her home, make sure she is safe when she gets there, understood?"

The guard could only nod a yes. Just looking into the metal colored eyes of the knight, he thought he saw death itself.

Nostrils flare and eyes revealed anger. Marcel was clearly not as happy as before. He grabbed the unconscious noble by the neck if his robes and dragged him out of his home into the rising dawn.

**-XXX-**

Henrietta saw everything through the eyes of her friend. Just seeing the woman in such a state of dress broke her heart.

It became clear to her what must be done. Someone in the palace was forging her signature and falsifying orders, who knew what else was going on. The only course of action was to rid herself of her council, disbanding them and any pull they may have had.

"Agnes," she called for her trusted knight.

Agnes appeared not a second later, always at the call of her princess. "Yes your majesty."

"From now on, you will serve as captain of the Musketeers and as royal messenger. I don't trust my council anymore."

"Of course your majesty." Agnes stood straight. She was surprised by the order but none the less would follow through.

Henrietta gave a nod. "Now it's time to speak with my former messenger."

The doors to the inn opened for Marcel and his prisoner. He dragged him in and dumped him by the princess's feet.

Mott felt that they stopped, but could not move from the pain. His back hurt from being thrown to the wall and his chest from the invisible impact. His eyes found the princess, cold and unforgiving, he knew right away that his problems were only just beginning.

**-XXX-**

Agnes sat on a wall by the barracks. Even though night was just ending she hadn't slept at all. The fight while difficult, gave her a rush of adrenaline that still lingered. She unsleeved her arms and saw how much damage she suffered. Her arms were fine but her uniform had holes in it with a few sots showing reddened skin.

Even thought the fight was blind since the fire mage wasn't expected she was glad to have come out of it alive. She was stronger now and felt that her training paid off. The pain was worth it.

"So you sleep on the wall huh?" The blonde heard what could only be Marcel.

Agnes turned to see him sitting next to her with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a few oatmeal cookies on a plate next to him.

"I cant sleep after the fight. I haven't even changed." She chuckled at the last part. Her mind was full and had forgotten to take care of her injuries.

Marcel summoned a small wooden box. "Remove your tunic and lay down." His voice was low and gentle.

Agnes would have scoffed and told him he was crazy. Why would she reveal her body to him even though she had little problems with modesty. When he opened the box to reveal bottles and cloth she knew what he wanted to do. It was a debate on whether she would do it.

Marcel looked as she reached for the hem of her ruined tunic and pulled it off. In one swift motion, she unzipped her one piece to reveal her breasts as well as the red spots on her torso. "This by no means gives you the right to ogle or touch in any indecent manner." She warned him and would stab him if he didn't listen.

The knight looked at her for a second and took a dagger out and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked confused.

"In case you feel I over step my boundaries, you can stab me." He said as he opened a bottle of alcohol and took some gauze out.

Agnes doesn't say anything and just let him work on her. She had to keep him from stabbing him over the pain as he cleaned, applied burn cream and dressed her wounds.

"Done." He put everything away gave her the hot chocolate and cookies. "This is your reward for being such a good girl." He smirked.

The blonde rolled her eyes while she made herself decent. The drink was just what she needed to finally rid herself of all the alertness.

"The sun will rise soon." Marcel saw beyond the castle walls towards the first rays of light on the horizon.

"A new day and not even able to sleep." The blonde murmured while nibbling her snack.

"Tell me about it. I have to wait until Henrietta wakes up to see what we are going to so today." He spoke while looking at the first pink of the sky.

"You don't sleep." Agnes raised her eyebrow while looking at him.

"Not unless it's necessary or I'm severely injured."

Agnes gave a nod and didn't ask anymore. She started to think about what she forgot. It bothered her ever since the first time they started talking and couldn't remember why. There was also something she did remember and just thinking about it made her blush. It wasn't suppose to be this way, yet it was happening.

As the sun rose Agnes got closer to Marcel. The man was so deep in thought that he didn't notice how she erased the distance between them. With a poke to his shoulder her got his attention.

The second he turned, the Shadow Knight was blindside by a pair of lips on his and a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened for a few seconds at the situation.

Agnes was kissing him. Her body was on auto pilot and her mind racing. When he didn't respond that was the signal that told her she just humiliated herself even though no one was around. She acted on whatever instinct told her to do this. She was about to pull back when Marcel hand grabbed hers and he leaned further in.

Both stayed like that for a few seconds, precious seconds before separating. Eyes of platinum and emerald stared into each other not knowing the why but not complaining either.

Agnes didn't understand but was feeling lighter, stronger even. Her burns didn't ache and her body regained its alertness. It hummed like touch by the lightning her partner commands. It was confusing, scary and made her feel vulnerable. Like she was helpless little girl again. Another feeling came as well. One of strength and courage. The devil was in front of her and she could stare it down.

Whatever it was, it was good.

**A/N**

**I Live.**

**Sorry for the delay to any and all fans of Royal Companion. I have been rather stuck on the story and started to write, rewrite and delete in its entirety another story.**

**Good news is that the next chapter is half way done and should be up in the coming weeks. No promises.**

**I would like to thank those who follow as well as those who would favorite, your awesome.**

**Please review. I would like to listen from you and our opinions.**

**Cheers**


	7. Chapter Seven: River of Time

Chapter Seven: River of Time

_"That is one person you should not fight if you care for your life."_

\- Agnes

**~XXX~**

The royal council sat in the conference room chatting about plans to control Henrietta's behavior. They heard a few days ago, Count Mott was stripped of his title, land and wealth. It would seem that the princess found out about his _activities_ and decided to punish him in the most cruel way.

"How can we reign in this little girl. Surely there must be a way to control her." One of the councilmen spoke with a sneer at the mere mention of the princess.

"She has already dispatched a bandit group by the lake with just her familiar, captain of the commoners and commoner servant." Another noble referred to Agnes and Marcel as though they were lesser beings.

"It doesn't matter what she does, all we need to do is dispatch that servant that flutters beside her and she should go back to being that feeble girl." A good suggestion to get rid if Marcel first.

"What about the commoner captain and familiar?" Agnes would pose no threat to a noble but would always stand beside the princess no matter what. Her familiar was a problem. The little lizard proved to be quite powerful of a beast. No one knew how to beat it since no one had ever seen one.

"We can send the captain in a suicide mission. She wouldn't dare refuse a command from us."

"What about Mazarin?" That was also a serious question. The old fool use to be the princess's father's close friend and advisor. When the girl was born, he had the privilege to take care of her as a baby. A privilege no one else had.

"If he won't let us control the wench the way we need to." The question was up in the air.

"We'll find a way. This country should be ruled by king's not a child."

**~XXX~**

Agnes rested under the lone tree in the training area with her sword on her lap and her eyes closed. It had been a few days since the kiss she gave Marcel and couldn't help but think back on it over and over. She left after it was over with only a goodbye and nothing more.

It wasn't like she didn't feel anything from it. On the contrary, it felt like she was being repaired from the inside out. Like her body was feeling alive for the first time. It was like when she found a member of the mage squad that burned her village. Cunning was her best friend with that type of enemy. She would feel the anger and hate that made her realize she was alive. Except it wasn't the case with the kiss. It was not poisoning her as well.

Marcel tried to talk to her a few hours later but she couldn't look at him. After trying in vain, all he told her was _'if you ever want to talk about it, just call,'_ leaving her alone to her thoughts.

That was a few days ago. She spent all this time thinking on how she came to be attracted to him. She didn't like him at first because she believed him to be arrogant like any other noble, but he wasn't. After he kicked her ass in record time without gloating she came to respect him. When he spoke of himself, it wasn't like he was narcissistic. The more she learned the more comfortable she got.

Now that he was training her and it was working out, she couldn't help but feel more. After seeing him fight in just passing glimpses, she couldn't deny that she came to admire what he could do and liked the way he moved on the battle field.

The gift in the form of the chain-mail helped her survive from an arrow to the head as well as blunt hits and major burns. While she wouldn't be won over with jewels and other pointless items, she like the practical things. What confused her and probably scared her was how she felt about him. She likes him, that is her realization. She likes his company, the talks they have about things like weapons, the creatures he commands, the way he cooks for them. Hell, she even likes when he embarrasses her. It just means she is not a broken woman, that she is able to feel more than just anger to fire mages and follow orders with a straight back and plain expression.

That was decided. She would find him to straighten things out and attempt a relationship outside of the professional one they had now.

**~XXX~**

Agnes found her princess in her study going over more reports that failed to be delivered. The woman had the cutest frown and pursed lips she had ever seen. She wouldn't admit it and it was improper for her to say, but the girl could be adorable that even her training in being serious couldn't keep her from smiling.

"Your Majesty," she spoke once her presence was known.

Henrietta looked towards her knight before going back to her paperwork. "Yes Agnes," she wasn't being rude, just the fact that she found more reports on help requests troubled her.

"Do you know where Marcel is?" She tried not to sound too eager to find him.

Henrietta looked up as she spoke. "He should be at the village by the lake." She answered in a thoughtful manner. "Did you know that place has no name." She giggled to herself.

The blonde didn't know how to answer to that. "Does he have another mission?" She was curious why she wasn't told if her did.

"No, he just went to help with the clean up as he calls it. The rebuilding is taken care of by the locals, but he said he would revive the land for them." She finished, then moved a piece of paper to a pile at the corner of her desk.

_Revive the land?_ Now she was confused. "What do you mean?"

Henrietta just shook her head and giggled again. "I don't know. He said that once it was finished I would see."

"I see. Then I shall take my leave." Agnes left without another word.

Henrietta couldn't get a word in before the captain left. "I wish she would've stayed and kept me company." She sighed and went back to work.

**~XXX~**

Another day had come and gone. Marcel walked into Henrietta's room just as a body was slammed hard to the floor. He could see the princess on her bed give an awkward smile to the two other people with her. One kneeling, the other groveling. The pink hair was an instant give away to who it was as well as the boy in blue. Henrietta was the first to notice Marcel and gave a bright smile, erasing the previous tension.

Louise saw the man that walked in with disinterest. It was probably a guard coming to inform his sire about something important. He was rude for not knocking first, but what could you say about a commoner.

"Hey Henrietta, am I interrupting?" Marcel spoke in a cheerful tone, even his eyes smiled. He didn't mind his actions around people if it made his princess happy. Which it did.

Henrietta was about to answer when Louise stood up fast and screech in a high pitch voice. "How dare you show disrespect to her Majesty!" She stocked towards the man in black with heavy footsteps. Once close enough, she poked him in the chest while she continued to rant. "Such disrespect should be punished!"

Marcel looked at the girl. The tiny, only coming below his chest, girl. He was torn between being angry or patting her head. This situation called for drastic action but he didn't know if he could do it. It was a dilemma that required precision and subtlety to disarm what could become a bomb. If necessary, he would escape with the princess.

"Aren't you adorable." He gently patted the top of her head. _Now we see._

Louise stood shocked. Henrietta wanted to laugh but could not bring herself to on account of her dear friend Louise's expense. The familiar, Saito, didn't have such reservations and was rolling on the floor.

Louise turned and gave a death glare to the boy and it worked. She faced Marcel again and pointed to his face. She was about to speak again to tell him who is superior.

Marcel didn't let her. He bit her finger gently while suckling. The girl blushed and squirmed, but was afraid to pull her finger back. He let go with a chuckle as he watched her back pedal behind her familiar, clutching him for dear life.

"Marcel, please don't tease her." Henrietta face became serious, but the pull from he lips betrayed her.

"Fine. I never get to have any fun." He sat on a chair near a dresser.

"Now Louise, the reason I called you here." Henrietta pulled a scroll out from behind her mantle and gave it to her friend. "This is a document that identifies you as my Court Lady. With it you report to me and _only _me."

Louise read the document. Still, it didn't clarify what she was suppose to do. "What do you wish of me your Highness?" She stood tall and pushed Saito away to the side.

Henrietta's face fell for a fraction of a second before it became serious. "I want both of you to live in Tristania for a while and investigate any rumors that depict nobles abusing their power or wrongful acts towards the common population."

"But nobles are examples of good education and proper manners. They would not be caught performing savagery against the powerless."

Instead of Henrietta, Marcel decided to speak. He would be damned if he heard about the superior nobles and the uneducated commoners again. It grew tiresome overhearing it from the many nobles that walked the palace halls. "Tell me, what is a noble?"

"What?" Louise tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What is a noble?" He repeated slowly. Marcel crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the armrest with his head on his palm.

The pink haired girl wasted no time in answering. "A noble is an educated person who is able to perform magic. They govern their territory and protect the commoners that live on it. The commoners pay taxes to the nobles which in turn pay the king."

"Stop right there." All parties looked at Marcel. "You say a noble can perform magic, yet Fouquet is not a noble and can perform magic."

"That thief lost her title." Louise crossed her arms and frowned.

"Still she is considered a commoner with magic, so magic does not define a noble." His eyes looked at the girl. She wanted to debate. To say that it was because it was. "A noble protects the commoners. I went to a town where a noble left the people to their fate at the hands of bandit attacks."

Again Louise wanted to retort. This time, Henrietta spoke. "I witnessed my people suffer for the first time. The one to protect them was not there. In fact, his home was empty and abandoned." Agnes, Marcel and the Henrietta went to the nobles home to discover he had left sometime ago. No trace was left, only dust and cobwebs.

Marcel continued to dissect what made a noble a noble, even throwing what made Henrietta a royal. The conclusion was nothing but a title.

"You are all human. Some more fortunate than others. A king can still love a common woman and a noble woman can find and love common man." By this time he had changed his leg and arm positions. "You are not made of diamond and this princess is not made of gold. You may be a royal, noble and common; but you can bleed the same and die the same."

Louise wanted to scream. To say that he was wrong and that nobles were indeed what she said they were. She wanted to tell him, it wasn't possible to tell him since it seemed the princess accepted his words.

Before things started up again, Henrietta pulled out another scroll and a pouch of gold. She gave those items to Louise as well as a sad smile. "Please read this after you have things ready."

"Yes your majesty." The girl was more subdued this time. She walked out along with her familiar after she gave a final bow.

Once they were gone, the young woman turned towards her friend. She had mixed feelings over what had occurred. "Was it necessary to say those things?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes. She's under the illusion that a noble could do no wrong. That a commoner was bred to serve her hand and foot. Why do you think she mistreats the young man next to her." He walked towards the bed and sat next to the upset girl.

Henrietta leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed when he ran his fingers through her hair. "Was there any better way to say it?"

Marcel chuckled. "I could have been blunt and crude."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I could have told her how her father had to have sex with her mother to conceive her. They rolled around like animals, grunting and wheezing until they produced a little Louise in the womb just like any commoner." Marcel watched her bury her head into his shoulder, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I asked." She squeaked when she felt a poke on her ribs.

"Come on, I'll make you something for lunch." He stood and walked out the door.

Henrietta followed albeit a little hesitant. "**I must be careful what I ask." **She thought.

"**You know I can her you." **Marcel answered back.

The princess stopped in her tracks. "Right. I forget we can talk in our minds." She walked along side her friend only to freeze with his next words.

"So Henrietta, how was the kiss."

Her head turned mechanically to face Marcel. His eyes gleamed and his face split into a grin.

"Um," was her only word.

**~XXX~**

It was nearing nighttime and Agnes was tired of waiting. She had spent most of the morning and afternoon waiting for Marcel to return.

She debated whether she should go and find him, but tossed that idea. If she wanted to talk, it had to be in private. Standing up and dusting herself off, the blonde began to walk towards the barracks. She hadn't walked far when a delicious aroma assaulted her nostrils.

Searching for the source led her to a small table and two chairs in the middle of the field. A bowl of stew was resting in the middle while the man she was looking for fanned it with a giant leaf. At the scene she couldn't help but start laughing. She thought it looked ridiculous. "What are you doing?" She was still giggling.

"I was trying to get your attention. What better way than with good food." Marcel looked into her eyes and could see them sparkle. Her cheeks were a little red from her fit of laughter. To him, she was beautiful.

"Seeing as how you went to all this trouble, I suppose I could go for a bowl." She sat down and dug in. Marcel placed a bowl of warm bread along with a cup of tea.

Marcel didn't say anything. He was waiting to see if blonde wanted to speak to him about what happened a few days ago. Frankly he thought about it constantly as he worked on his project. She gave him a warmth he hadn't felt in years. A little smile here, a little laugh there, it was all great.

Agnes continued to eat while thinking how she was going to ask him. She had days to think about the kiss and what it meant. What she felt about the man and how he felt about her. So far she accounted her actions as part of the high she felt after the battle. The accomplishment of knowing she handled herself well enough to survive the fire and wind mages with only the daggers as a means to attack, brought her fulfillment. That still didn't explain why she felt the need to. She sighed. Of course it did.

He didn't treat her with kid gloves. While she was being instructed, he would demonstrate how each technique felt and would feel to her opponents, even if it meant being sore for a while. He was honest and not afraid to speak his displeasure on the current system of life. She also felt something when he was close. She didn't need to act like a soldier all the time and could relax with a drink and a pleasant chat on any of her favorite subjects.

First she needed to find out what he felt for her.

"Marcel." She looked at him as he fixed another cup of tea. "About what happened after the battle."

Marcel stopped when she spoke. "Yes?" He waited for her to continue.

The blonde was hesitant. She didn't know how to phrase what she felt for him. Mind knew something, yet wouldn't say it. It wasn't love, but not mere friendship either. "I...I like you."

"I know." He return to finish his task.

"You do?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have held it as long as I did."

"You mean, you like me?" She asked, a bit shocked at what he said.

Marcel smiled at the face she was making. "I do. I feel comfortable near you. If I didn't, I wouldn't tell you half the things I do. You wouldn't have seen me after the first time we met. I would have stay out of sight and let Henrietta enjoy her day even if you found her."

"I see. What do we do now then?" She looked into the bowl hoping it would give her the answer. She didn't ask a ton of questions for they weren't needed.

"We could leave it as it is, continue training and hold a business friendship." He waited to have her complete attention. "Or we could see where this goes and take it slow. Train and explore what could be."

"I suppose we could." She smiled briefly. Then went back to her meal.

Marcel did the same while thinking about what else to do for her training. She would speak more when she was ready.

"If we do, can we keep it a secret." Agnes spoke low with a hopeful tone.

Marcel smiled, if it meant progress, he would whisper of it to know one. "If you want."

"Thank you."

**~XXX~**

Henrietta sat in her study, nervous. Time was coming for her and soon her freedom would be gone. Before that, she needed to take care of a few things. A knock on the door alerted her of a visitor.

"Come in," she spoke in a firm voice.

The door opened slowly and a head of long silver haired appeared along with a well dressed man in blue, a blunt gray metal wand on his hip.

"You called for me your Majesty?" His voice was deep and calm. His eyes sharp, like a hawk. His posture was perfect, fit for the soldier he was.

"Yes, I have. Please close the door."

The man did so and stood in front of the princess at attention.

"Captain Wardes, what I'm about to tell you is a secret and I hope you will be discreet."

**~XXX~**

Louise returned to the princess after several days in Tristania. After a few bad calls and having to work for a perverted establishment, she was able to find what she was looking for. A corrupt noble tax collector was stealing from the commoners and the palace alike. He would grope the waitresses and leave no tip behind. With her excellent skills she was able to make him stop and run in fear along with his associates. Now all she had to do was deliver the great news.

A palace guard told her the Princess wanted to meet her in her bedroom. The guard was confused as he relayed his message, but did his duty none the less.

After locating Henrietta's room, Louise knocked on the door and heard a _come in_ from the other side. When she opened the door, couldn't see anyone. Still she walked in with her familiar in tow and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so glad your okay Louise." Henrietta's voice came from the right of the girl.

The pink haired mage and company turned to see the princess kneeling on the floor, out of breath and glistening from her chest up. She wore nothing more than a simple white dress which she held by the front while the straps were off her shoulders, so as not to reveal her breasts to her childhood friend. Marcel stood behind her with his hands massaging her neck and shoulder.

To Saito, the scene looked too erotic that he feared he would pass out. With every jerk, those globes would jump up and down in a beautiful hypnotic dance.

Louise was shocked to see such a display of perversion. Her eyes only saw one thing, a man was molesting her Majesty. "Get your hands off the princess at once!" She screamed while taking out her wand.

Marcel paid no mind to the girl. Henrietta was complaining of a stiff neck and shoulders. He could not, in good conscience, refuse her request for a neck rub. Although she was willing for a full massage, it would be rude of her to be nude on her bed while she had guest.

"Louise, I can assure you Marcel is doing no wrong." She stopped to moan when a knot on her neck loosened. "I was working too hard with documents, I spent to much time hunched over on my desk." She moaned again when his fingers dug into her shoulders. "I cramped after a few hours."

Louise tried to comprehend what was happening. The princess ordered this?

"I believe you have a report to give." Henrietta replaced the straps of her dress after Marcel wiped down the majority of the oil of her back.

"Yes." The girl snapped into her noble role. She pulled a folder that contained a stack of papers as thick as two centimeter.

"This is your work for a few days?" The princess was surprised. This would take her a day or two to look through thoroughly.

"I can assure you that I found what you were looking for." The girl was proud of herself. She had completed her task and didn't need to use her magic to do it.

Looking over the documents at a cursory glance proved to be painful. Louise explained about a tax collector for Tristania and his affairs based on testimonies from the serving staff. A few other incidents involving drunks were listed but those could be ignored since it was part of the establishment.

After a few more moments, she gave the stack to Marcel to read for himself. "Tax fraud, extortion, harassment of female employees, blackmail, bribery of a palace officials; this guy really has a good rapt sheet." He said sarcastically.

"It would seem. That's why I'll invite him to congratulate him on his accomplishments." Henrietta spoke in monotone. She walked behind a changing screen and stripped down to put on her regular gown.

Louise slammed Saito's head in the ground to prevent him from seeing anything.

The princess walked out with only her gown and white flats. It was a little warm to be wearing her stockings. "I wish to thank you for your deeds Louise. You have brought to light a dark secret that was unknown to me." She had a sad smile. _More secrets._

Louise quickly knelt to her sire, something she forgot to do when she came in. She forced Saito to do the same and reprimanded herself for not showing proper respect despite the awkward situation. "There is no need to thank me your majesty. It is my duty to serve you." She was happy that the Princess had a use for her, despite her lack of magic.

Marcel looked to see his princess' sad face. He looked at the girl kneeling in front of them and decided to try something. "Louise," he waited for the little mage to look up.

It was confusing for Louise to hear the servant call to her.

"What is her name?" He pointed to his sad friend.

Was the man joking. "Henrietta, it is so obvious." Louise spoke to him like he was stupid.

"Then why do you not call her by her name. Every time you refuse to call her by her given name, the name that makes her human, you make her feel sad and an item." He didn't pussyfoot around. If he had to be blunt and say words not for polite company, he would.

"She is the princess, it would be rude of me to call her by anything else." She struggled to say the words. The more she spoke, the more her childhood friend's face fell.

"I did say that you all bleed the same. What you do is not respect; it's idolizing and putting her on a pedestal." He walked over to Henrietta and gave her a hug.

The princess could not do anything more than return it. He was right. She would hope that her first friend would see her as more than a girl with a crown. It killed her to think that it would be the only thing people see.

After the much needed hug was over, Marcel excused himself and left the three alone. Maybe Louise got the message.

**~XXX~**

Agnes walked to the training field with a hop to her step. After the talk with Marcel and the air they cleared, she couldn't help but be a little happier with her life. While she still felt strange liking someone, it wasn't as bad as she thought. She could still focus on herself and training.

Once around the bend she came to an odd sight. In the middle of the field stood Marcel, tall with his arms crossed. Surrounding him was the near entirety of the Musketeer Corps, swords drawn and ready to fight.

While this would normally put her in alert, she knew better. The women saw someone suspicious and are trying to apprehend him. She was about to order them to withdraw when the glint of Marcel's stopped her.

_What are you doing?_ She thought as looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Marcel got the message from her stare. He chuckled giving his idea to Agnes and causing the Musketeers to bristle with anger.

Agnes got the message from his smirk. She debated whether to allow him to fight her unit or observe how they worked together to fight one strong enemy. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her unit train ever since she began her training with Marcel. Not once did she see a knight stumble in on them. They never seen the man around the grounds or the palace. She gave him the go ahead.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to." He stood in the middle with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

A tall woman with blue hair and a shorter tunic than Agnes stepped forward. "I am Michelle Vice Captain of her Majesty's Musketeer Knights. You are trespassing."

"I been coming to this spot for the last couple of months and no one has said a thing. No one even shows up while I'm here."

"That's a lie. We train here on our days off. Now who are you and what is your business here." Michelle raised her sword while the others did the same.

"Oh, do you intend to fight me? Please say yes." He bounce on the balls of his feet like an excited child begging to play. Agnes nearly giggled at his antics while the women found it disturbing.

"Surrender or we'll be force to strike you down." _This guy is insane._ Michelle thought. She had never seen anyone so excited to fight them. People who knew them tended to stay away while they escorted the Princess.

Marcel would give them a final push. He reached under his coat and pulled out a sword familiar to the knights and easily recognized by the vice captain.

Agnes saw her, partner. Yes, that word was now accurate with what they have done and been through. She saw him reach onto his back below his heavy black leather coat. At the same time, she felt something on her hip. She looked down to see her sword pulled out of its sheath into a warp in the air.

Marcel pulled the blonde's sword and held it parallel to the ground, pointing at the vice captain. "I must warm you, I will not go easy on you."

"Are you mocking us?" Some of the knight's anger flared.

Marcel chuckled again, a little longer this time. "No, I just want to see what Henrietta's knights can do." He readied himself.

Agnes watched in baited breath who would start first. She would have to ask Marcel how he was able to do that dimensional stuff. It could prove useful in the long run.

The Musketeers were surprised and angry that this man called their princess by her name so casually. Two brunettes charged in first with opposite diagonal slashes; they performed a battle cry as they did.

Right away Agnes could see Marcel frown. She thought the execution was perfect with two more knights behind him ready to strike. When the man stood his ground, both sword strikes were stopped by the flat side of her blade. The two behind him weren't offered the same courtesy. He slammed Agnes' sword into the ground along with the two he blocked while he snapped his left leg back, kicking a knight in the chest. With a pivot of his right foot, he swung his outstretched leg, making contact with the side of the two knights in front.

The lone knight behind him didn't move after seeing her comrades tossed around like rag dolls. Musketeers surrounding got ready and charged. They ignored the instinct that told them to run, choosing to charge all together to increase the chance of bringing him down. A war cry followed in their wake.

Again, Agnes saw Marcel frown. _What's wrong?_ She thought.

Marcel took action again. He struck the nearest knight on her left arm with the flat of his blade. Another was kicked in the chest at the same time that one was struck in the stomach.

It was hard to watch such an embarrassment. Now Agnes knew what it Marcel meant those times ago. Her knights were uncoordinated, brash, and lacking tactics. In her mind she saw them as single unit capable of united movement. It seemed her pride blinded her to the truth.

The more time passed, the more the knights were injured. Marcel was usually not this ruthless.

Michelle watched in utter shock as her unit laid on the ground, some unconscious others in pain. "You will pay for that." She said through gritted teeth. Her grip tightened on her sword.

"If you can fight better, then you can try." Now he spoke with little emotion. Nothing taunting or belittling.

Michelle raised her sword high and charged. Her lungs screamed as she made her way to get opponent. The tail of her cloak dragged and whipped behind her like a shear in the wind. The sword fell in a half crescent arc right at the head of Marcel.

"Slow, predictable and weak." He brought his sword up to block the strike when the look of surprise struck his features. Michelle's attack produced more power than he thought. For the first time, his arm buckled from the force. "I stand corrected."

Agnes watch with interest her second in command hold herself better than the others. Just looking at Marcel's new expression, she knew he was impressed.

"Now tell me, why can you fight so well while the others seem to struggle just to swing a hunk of metal around?" He was baffled by the difference in skill even though they should all train the same. He didn't struggle holding her at bay while he spoke.

A bead of sweat trailed from her forehead, neck down her cheek and disappearing into the collar of her tunic. "I don't know what your talking about." Michelle ground her teeth. Her muscles quivered from exertion trying to over power her opponent.

Marcel held her at bay with a single arm while she used both hands.

Agnes had seen enough. If this continued any longer, Michelle would suffer the same fate as the others. "That's enough," she yelled as loudly as she could, walking into the field with confidence and energy.

The others notice for the first time the way she walked. Marcel had seen it happen, but the rest of the knights never did, until now. Her legs crossed over each other with every step, careful and silent. Her hips swung a bit with her hands holding onto the butt of her pistols.

"Just as well. I saw all I needed to see." He stepped away from Michelle.

Still surprised to see her Captain, her sword never lowered and her stance never relaxed. "Captain," was all she could say as the woman passed her and stooped in front of the man.

"I am disappointed."

"Captain," Michelle called again in a more subdued manner.

Agnes turned to face her Vice Captain. "Are you all right?" She wasn't concerned in a sense, just needed to know they weren't injured.

"I'm fine, I don't know about the others." Michelle sheathed her sword but didn't relax. For whatever reason, her opponent stopped completely after the appearance of he captain. It didn't make sense to her.

"Was it necessary to go that far Marcel?"

"Their team work was great at first, I just got annoyed by the _RAWR_ at the beginning. No one should shout when they attack, it's wasted breath that could go into a solid strike."

Agnes thought about it for a moment. _True words._ The other reason was the simplest one she could think of, you gave your position away if you scream. "Your right."

"Um Captain, who is this guy."

The question was asked by Michelle. She still kept a careful eye on Marcel, her hand never too far from her sword.

"This _guy _happens to be a friend of her Majesty, Princess Henrietta." She was calm, still analyzing the battle and just answered in a strange response. Like she was paying attention but somehow far away at the same time.

Some felt guilty, others thought they might be punished. If he knew the princess well, why didn't he act entitled like most of the nobles and spout a phrases like they would be punished, they will pay or even whine that they were just lowly commoners.

"Because I'm not a noble and I enjoy a scuffle once in a while. That's my answer to what you were thinking." He saw the looks of shock on some of them and laughed. Some peoples' thoughts were predictable. "Anyway Agnes, I need to see what Henrietta needs."

"Yes, I see. Well talk after you finish," she said, not caring about the others presence.

"It might take awhile."

"That's fine. She needs your assistance."

"Alright, see you later." He waved to her.

Marcel walked away with his hands in his pockets and whistling a lively tune. It sounded like a range of flutes playing a medley.

Agnes raised her eyebrows, she wasn't sure if to be surprised or impressed by the performance. _What can't he do, _she thought.

"Who the hell is that guy?" One of the knights stood up, a little wobbly from being kicked in the head. The world spun around in a tornado of color and mosaic of fractured images.

Agnes moved fast to catch the woman before she fell again. Her reaction and movement synced to near perfection, shocking those who were conscious.

"That is one person you should not fight if you care for your life."

**~XXX~**

Julia was busy cleaning the mess a first year made from a failed potion. Who new that the explosion would be able to over shadow Lady Vallière's own.

For the last few days she had been in a sort of high. She would float around the school and finished her task at greater efficiency than the rest. Even Siesta could not compare to her in diligence. This was the result of a single meal and act of kindness from Henrietta de Tristain herself. The princess sat with her, talked with her, showed a respect that no noble had ever shown her and it didn't feel false or misleading.

The two of them and even the maid with her talked throughout the meal like equals and old friends. However, not everything seemed fine. After the day was over and the princess left, she was reprimanded by the head of staff for poor conduct and not knowing her place. Some of the students even out right insulted her for the same reasons, only with more anger and a lot more insults.

Still, it was all worth it even if she spent the rest of her life not feeling the genuine warmth and kindness that she felt from her ruler again.

**~XXX~**

"**So you want me to find Julia and bring her to you?"**

"**Yes. I wish to see her again and hope to form a friendship."**

"**OK. It shouldn't be hard to find her."**

"**Thank you, Marcel"**

The halls were sparse of students and staff alike. A cool breeze blew through the open windows removing the scent of old literature and the horrible perfumes these teens wore.

"Strange, where is everyone?" He whispered more to his surroundings than to himself. Walking the halls proved to be fruitless. He didn't bump into anyone; student, teacher or staff alike.

The courtyard was the same, the only difference was a lone table in the middle with an empty glass. He turned around to the sound of a cart being pushed and a cute sigh.

"Found you!" He yelled, nearly making the maid fall in surprise.

Julia's heart was racing. She wasn't aware that anyone was close to her as she was busy day dreaming of the good time she had with the princess.

"Sorry, just excited to see someone in this ghost town." Marcel apologized for scaring the poor girl.

"It's all right...Marcel?" The maid was surprised to see the same man who was nice to her currently trying to reel back his laughter at her antics. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Henrietta wanted to see you again. Said she wanted to have lunch with you." He started to tell her directly, but soon turned to the table. More precisely to the glass on it.

"Her Majesty, she wants to see me?" Julia's heart swelled at the news.

Marcel picked up the glass and ran a finger on the rim. "Have you learned nothing from your time with her. She doesn't want you to treat her like she's made of gold."

"You mean she..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"She invited you as a friend." He frowned at the glass.

"But, why would she want to be friends with a commoner like myself?"

"At the end of the day; after all the work she puts in to make sure her fellow countrymen are taken care off, she's just another girl in need of honest friends." He placed the glass down to see the maid's reaction.

"She has noblemen who would kill for her friendship, doesn't she?" There were other weren't there?

"Hollow friendship. She has a noble friend since childhood that can call her every title, but not her name." That was one thing that irked him of Louise. She was self righteous and ignorant to the feelings of others.

"I see. Does she say when she wants to meet me?" Julia twirled her fingers and blushed. The princess wanted to see her. In her mind she squealed and danced for joy.

"Today if your up for it."

Julia didn't need to think. She was more than happy to go. "I shall ask the head of the servants quarters if I can go."

"No need," he cut her off before she could leave. "Henrietta gave me this letter for the Headmaster to excuse your absence." He held a folded piece of paper with the royal wax seal.

"Then I shall change so we can go." This time there was no stopping her. Her enthusiasm drove her body.

He smiled at the sight. _This is the most honest thing I've seen so far._

**~XXX~**

In a cabin hidden in the woods a lone figure, cloaked in black, moved silently and with caution as they made their way inside the wooden structure. Once inside, the woman took off her cloak to reveal a head of long green hair. Fouquet or Matilda as she was called, took a bundle from underneath her robes and placed them on the table.

"Another successful heist and another noble in tears." This particular job involved a noble of fifteen years of age who's parents have her a serious of jewels for her birthday. Normally Fouquet would feel bad, but the girl was beyond insufferable.

She stripped down to nothing and changed into a simple light green dress and lace up brown leather boots. Her hair was free of its bindings letting it flow naturally behind her.

"What to do, what to do." It would be a few days until she could cash in her bounty. She needed to avoid any authorities for a while. "Maybe I'll inspect the town."

The thief left for Tristania. If she was lucky, the guards would not recognize her since her wanted poster still bore her hooded picture. That was the plan until a tall, imposing figure in a white mask stood in her path. She recognize the person, the only thing strange was his motive.

"Can I help you." Her voice was mocking. With a hand on her hip she titled her head and smirk.

"We have a job for you Matilda." The masked man spoke low.

"Oh, and what does his highness want with a thief like me?"

The man walked forward, getting close enough to see the details of her eyebrows. "We have to get a letter from the Prince of Albion. With it, we can move towards our greater goal."

"And you need me for what?"

"A simple task. You need to distract a few people while I make my escape with the second target."

"Interesting, now who will be my victims?" She was positive she could take out anyone, or at least slow them down.

The mask man grinned to himself.

**~XXX~**

Julia was surprised to be led through the palace by the female knight captain. After Marcel picked her up and brought her here, he departed at the front gate and instead was escorted inside by the Princess' guard.

Before this though, she was surprised to see her Majesty's carriage waiting for her outside. It was indeed a vehicle fit for a princess. Plush, soft seating and beautifully decorated.

Both woman ended in front of a beautiful white wooden door. Agnes knocked hard and prayed that her princess was decent. It was hard to look at the woman sometimes knowing what the shape of her breast were and the color of her nipples. She was one random walk in away from discovering if the carpet matched the drapes.

A call from inside brought her out from her train of thought. When she open the door, she let out a sigh of relief. The princess was fully dressed except for her shoes. It was even better to see that Marcel was not there with his hands all over her.

She had to admit, she gets a bit jealous at their relationship.

Henrietta was on her bed slipping on her flats. Her white sun dress was as clean and pristine as new fallen snow. "Julia, I'm glad you came." Her face lit up when she saw the maid.

Julia was treated to a bright, genuine smile from the princess. Just looking at it made her day. She was about to bow down to the purple haired woman, it was in the nature of every commoner to do so in the presence of a noble. She would have bowed if it wasn't for Marcel's words. For a moment she stood thinking on what to do. Could she do it.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well...Henrietta." She spoke the last past with caution, ready to feel the burnt of her indiscretion by calling a member of the Royal Family with familiarity.

Instead of being angry, Henrietta was shocked, then surprised, and finally joyful. The power of her smile was increased by ten. Julia didn't know it was possible to fall in love with a persons smile. "I have been well. How about yourself?"

The maid let out a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding and her legs shaking, but the smile was worth it. "I as well my lady."

"No, no, no; none of that." She had a name and someone better use it.

"Yes." Julia looked away in embarrassment.

Agnes decided to interrupt before things got anymore awkward. "Your Majesty, Marcel is ready."

A spark of Henrietta's happiness died a bit. She wished for her knight would call her name as well. If she didn't, she might just need to show her how to have fun. "We are ready," she looked at Julia and her clothes. The maid wore a white blouse and heavy brown skirt. Casual and acceptable. "But you need to change."

The blonde was confused. She wore her standard uniform without the addition of her chain-mail gloves. A glint in the eye of her princess made her a bit worried.

Henrietta was going to be selfish today and do what she wanted. And she wanted the captain of the Musketeers in regular clothing.

The blonde began to walk back as Henrietta advanced on her. A grin nearly split her face and her eyes looked dangerous. She was about to run out the door when her back hit something soft and squishy. The Tide Surfer stood behind her blocking her path.

"You can't escape from this." Henrietta giggled as her hands grabbed Agnes' shoulders.

All that anyone heard afterward was a high pitch scream that penetrated every corner of the castle.

**~XXX~**

The group made it to the town with no name, as Henrietta began to call it. Marcel drove the carriage with Agnes by his side. While he was relaxed behind the reigns, the blonde knight was fidgeting in her seat. The reason was the black dress she wore. Probably the first dress she ever wore in her life along with black flats.

"Do I need to scratch your back or something. Eight" He spoke while looking at the surrounding forest.

"Why do you say that." Agnes grunted as she moved again.

"Nine. You've been wiggling around since we left. Ten."

"I don't understand why her Majesty decided I needed to wear a dress." She was seriously uncomfortable. While it was a breeze to move in, it did little to protect her. The other fact was the amount of cleavage displayed for the world. Modesty was second to a knight, but trying to have a relationship with Marcel made her self conscious about her looks compared to the fairness that was her princess. Her skin was always radiant without the muscle she had.

"I don't know why she did it, but I can tell you." He faced her with a warm smile. "You look beautiful." He saw her fidget. "Eleven."

Agnes blushed at his comment. She never cared for someone complimenting her looks. It was usually followed by attempt to bed her. Marcel on the other hand proved to be honest. "Wait, why are you counting."

Marcel chuckled. "I count every time you flash your panties." The dress fit Henrietta like a glove, on Agnes it rode a little more up.

"What?!" The blonde stood up quickly nearly falling of the carriage.

The Shadow Knight grabbed her by the waist before she went over. "Calm down." He tried hard not to laugh.

"How can I calm down when you just saw my underwear." She was blushing mad now. Both her face and breasts were glowing red.

"That's what happens when you fidget." He let he go once she was secured. Then he took a more calm demeanor and spoke softly. "Your just uncomfortable without a weapon."

She looked at him in surprise. "How can you tell?" It was almost a whisper. Her eyes were big and round. Deep pools of liquid emerald.

"Your like me. We were born with a sword in our hands and fire in our blood." He guided the horses to the final stretch.

"Her Majesty didn't leave much room for a concealed dagger." She cupped her breasts and pushed them up to prove her point.

Marcel breath out slowly. It was hard not to hold her, kiss her and make her feel safe. They hadn't gone on a date yet unless you count this as a date. He just needed to do something to calm her mind. "Here, take the reigns."

Agnes did, as he search a chest he materialized. After a minute, he pulled out a blue dagger sheath with leather thigh straps. He combined it with his water dagger and gave it to the woman.

"Thank you." She didn't need to say how much she appreciated it, her face told him everything. She even went as far as to lean in and kiss him.

A simple kiss made these small gestures worth it. He didn't have a problem making her happy, even with simple little things.

The captain fastened the straps to her right thigh, one on top the other on the bottom. Just the weight alone brought her peace of mind. She pulled her dress down and it concealed perfectly.

"Twelve." Marcel chuckle.

Agnes was ready to hit him, but she knew he could dodge at this range. It would require subtlety, nuance and grace. It would also mean a sacrifice on her behalf. She made sure no one was watching. Her Majesty and Julia were busy engaged in a talk about former Count Mott and what she did to him. Satisfied, she got Marcel's attention.

"Hey Marcel." She spoke while trying to be casual. "What do you think of this."

Marcel turned his attention to her and froze. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Beside him, Agnes had grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up high. What use to be small glimpses turned to a full showing of her crisp white panties.

The blonde took the opportunity to use her training to its fullest. She snapped her right arm like a whip and managed to hit her partner right in the middle of his forehead with the back of her hand. His head snapped back and his mouth closed into a hiss. He rubbed his head with vigor trying to soothe the sting.

Agnes smoothed out her dress as she laughed. She had done it and all it cost was part of her dignity and the health of her hand. It seemed that Marcel's head was harder than it looked.

"Well played love, well played." He was still running his head.

"That's what you get for being a pervert." She was still laughing.

"You do know that in combat that would not work, right." He wasn't sore about it. After all, she did present him with a rare gift.

Agnes wasn't bothered. "A victory is still a victory."

"True. Well done." He congratulated her in this simple yet effective strategy. "Your lucky no one else saw." Beyond them was the town. "We're here."

Marcel pulled onto the cobblestone path that was the main street. Right away one could see the difference of the town. Before it use to be a sorry state with buildings nearly falling apart. Now they were renewed. Even the people were happier and plentiful.

"What happened to this place?" The blonde was in awe.

"This is what happens when people are allowed to flourish." He only assisted in the process. The town folk worked diligently to fix their homes and businesses.

A stable at the front of the town took care of the carriage and the horses. The party of four move through the main street and took in the new ambiance. The princess was in shock to see so much activities in such a short time. Julia thought it was another town, although she had never seen so many people at once. Henrietta never told her were they were going.

"This is beautiful." Henrietta spoke while taking it all in. She remembered the previous state. She was saddened by the thought of not knowing how much her people suffered.

All around town were stalls of food and people mingling. More from the outside came in when they heard of festivities being held. Some were reluctant to come from hearing the bandit rumors, but when others heard if the Princess taking care of it; they were sure it was safe.

When people saw Henrietta walk the streets, they were more than happy to greet her. A group walked up to her and thanked her for her help, some even knelt to her and bowed their heads low to show how much she appreciated.

"It's fine. It is my duty as princess to ensure my people are well."

**~XXX~**

Several men in uniform knelt in front of a man in cleric robes. his eyes seem rotten with the color of sewage.

"How are our spies fairing with their assignments?" The man spoke. His voice sounded greasy and dirty.

"Quite well Lord Cromwell. They have discovered the existence of a letter from the Princess of Tristain to the Prince of Albion." A man with silver hair and beard spoke. His posture suggested great respect to the man in front of him.

"That is excellent news Wardes. Do we know what the letter entails?" Cromwell asked, pleased with the information

"It is believe to be a love letter. If we can acquire it and show it to Germania, then Tristain will not have a way to form an alliance." Wardes gave his assumption and suggestion.

Cromwell was please to hear this. Without and alliance, Tristain would fall to Reconquista in a matter of days. All they needed to do was secure Albion and it would be easy. "Will you be able to acquire it?"

"I believe so. I have already made contact with Matilda. She will serve to separate the void mage's familiar from his master and any other person the princess may send."

"Excellent, excellent. With this our crusade will be much closer to our goals."

**~XXX~**

Throughout the day, many still thanked her. They however didn't feel the need to bow since the young woman was not wearing her crown or mantle.

All, but Marcel, enjoyed themselves with various treats like crapes, cakes and other types of pastries. Henrietta treated Julia who felt guilt to accept the princess big, weepy, clear blue eyes.

Agnes was as vigilant as ever. Every person that walked up to her princess was analyzed for motive and hidden weapons. That still didn't mean she was oblivious to the purpose of this trip. It is meant to relax and enjoy oneself and she would.

"I don't remember the last time I saw so many people at once being happy." Julia was astonished by the feel of the ambiance. It wasn't like Tristania where everyone was holding onto their coins from thieves or the vendors with simple business motivation. These people were happy to hold conversations with patrons and vendors without rush.

"A wonderful thing to see insist it." Henrietta loves to see peace. Even if this peace was attained through bloodshed.

They made their way towards the inn. The outside of the building was renewed with a beautiful crimson red paint with white trim. The doors still sported some damage, but it was all cosmetic to the owner. A reminder on what she had been through.

"More customers?" Claudette was behind the counter when she saw more people walk in. It didn't take her long to realize who it was and made sure to have an open table for them. "Your Majesty, welcome." The redhead moved fast to wipe a table down for the party of four.

"Please none of that. I am just someone on an outing with friends." She said with a bright smile.

Claudette nodded in understanding. Still, she wasn't going to be familiar with the woman. "Very well my lady. Would you like a table?"

"**Is it so hard to just call my name?" **Henrietta thought with a sigh.

"**A lifetime habit is not broken in a day. Give it time." **Marcel answered.

"Yes, we would like a table." She wasn't happy. They were seated and asked what they would like to drink. "Wine would be lovely.

"Wine Henrietta?" This confusion came from Marcel. His princess never drank anything stronger than black tea charged with a little extra caffeine when she needed it.

"Yes. I think that we should celebrate. I know I would since I am currently surrounded by good people and no mishaps have occurred." She smiled at everyone on her table.

"Okay, I guess we'll have that."

The redhead nodded and walked away, not far mind you. She pulled a box from under the counter and pulled an old green bottle. "Here we go." She grabbed some glasses and took the to the table.

"Wow, that's really old." Julia had never seen a vintage bottle of wine before. All the bottles at the academy were only a few months to a few years old and inexpensive. This one should be worth her entire salary from her start to now.

"This bottle was bought for my fiftieth anniversary. The only good it does now is gather dust." Claudette couldn't help but give a sad smile. Her husband would take the bottle out every year and tantalize her with it. It would give them motivation to keep going.

Henrietta didn't know what to say. To think a bottle could hold such value. "I don't believe I could accept an item that holds such sentiment."

"It's fine. I don't plan to taste it in this lifetime. Just take it as my thanks for saving us." Claudette was hoping the girl accepted without trouble. She was sad letting go of the bottle, but needed to let go to move forward.

Henrietta wanted to refuse but was cut off by Marcel. "**Sometimes the best gift you can give someone, is to accept the gift they give you."**

That made her think. She suppose she could take it. "Then I accept."

With glasses and a good bottle of wine, the four talked a bit about what they have done. Marcel told them about the small river he carved from the lake to a well on side of town. It was a way to get clean water for the fields as well for the people. That's what he was up to these past days.

All Julia had to say was the work load she received after the fiasco at the academy. She was embarrassed to say anything, but the questions asked by Henrietta made her feel comfortable to participate.

Agnes wasn't going to say anything. There wasn't much to say or to share. That was until her princess gave her a look of disappointment. She felt guilty at giving her such a look. With a sigh, she shared. "For the last few months since the academy, I've been training constantly with Marcel to improve my skills."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"I might not be hard but still inappropriate." Agnes whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing your Majesty."

They talked for a long while in every subject they could think of. Some questions Marcel was reluctant to answer. It was the first time anyone asked where he was born and it seem to be a sore spot by the look of sadness in his face. What ever it was, it couldn't be to bad, could it.

Henrietta was about to ask about Julia's home town when a the voice if a man swept the place.

"I'm not joking, the town is underwater. Had to take the long road just to get here." The man was built like an ox, muscles bulge from his well worn gray shirt. A leather satchel rested on his hip by a strap crossing his chest.

"Can't say I ever notice or even heard if it. I'm sure someone would have mentioned it before."

"Excuse me," Henrietta spoke in a cheerful tone. "What do you mean a town is flooded?"

**~XXX~**

The lake was as beautiful as the day he first saw it. Crystal blue waters with a calm surface was the perfect place to have a picnic or even bathe. Marcel came alone, just to reckon and see things, leaving Agnes to guard both Julia and Henrietta.

Following the road that traveled beside the shore led to the town the merchant spoke of. It was submerged with only the roofs peeking from the surface along with a few trees.

"**I found the town. Not much left I'm afraid."** He spoke as he looked at the scene to give Henrietta a picture.

"**Marcel, can you tell me if its part of Tristain territory?" **Henrietta wanted to know to see if she could send help.

"**I'm afraid not. It's on the other side of the lake into Gallia."**

She was disappointed. They couldn't do anything to help if it was foreign land. From what she could see, the water was barely rising. A good water mage knew just by looking how the water was affecting the area. It didn't happen over night making her believe that the towns inhabitants left without a casualty.

Marcel stopped his inspections when he heard a noise behind him. The distinct sound of hooves was coming down the road towards the spot he was standing on. With extraordinary prowess, he jump high and back into a tree close to the shore.

Henrietta watched as her friend hid in a tree. She was confused why until she saw a horse come over the hill and slide down until the rider fell over and hit the water with the horse stopping on the edge. Two others joined seconds later and stopped short of the edge.

_Academy students?_ The princess thought when she saw the uniforms. What was more shocking was the boy in blue and the girl with pink hair get of the horse. _Louise!_

"**Wasn't expecting to see them here." **They couldn't be further from the Magic Academy, yet they ran into students this far out.

"**The question is, what are they doing here?"** She wasn't sure as to why they were here. Students weren't allowed to leave school without permission. Unless. "**I forgot. The whole school is on vacation. They must have come here to enjoy their time." **Maybe this was a rare chance to talk to Louise.

Marcel wasn't sure that was the correct assumption. It did explain why the school was nearly empty. What was interesting was the girl with the odd blonde hair. She and Saito spoke of a waiting until nighttime to call forth the Water Spirit.

"**Can you hear what they're saying?" **Henrietta could only hear a whisper compared to Marcel.

"**Something about summoning the Water Spirit and curing Louise. They want to obtain a Tear of the Water Spirit."** He looked at Louise to see her trying to cuddle with Saito and giving the blonde girl the stink eye.

Henrietta saw her friend with worry. _Cure her of what, _she thought. From what she saw, besides the high displays of affection, she seemed normal. Normal if the nuzzling and declarations of love was overseen.

"**What do you want do?"**

Thinking for a while, **"Marcel, come for me, I want to see this with my own eyes."**

**~XXX~**

Night was slowly approaching. Henrietta sat on Marcel's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall from the tree they were in. Marcel managed to sneak them both without alerting anyone of the students they weren't alone.

Henrietta looked at her friend fall asleep while her familiar waited with the students she saw through Marcel.

"I didn't think the town was this flooded," Henrietta said, a little worried for the townsfolk.

Marcel used a single hand to prepare tea. "If the water crept slowly, the towns people should be safe."

She felt a little better hearing that while she got comfortable. This reminded her of the time her father read her stories and she sat on his lap. She still remembered a day when she was filthy and her dress was caked with mud. Her father didn't mind at all and still read to her, after which her mother came to bathe her, not angry surprisingly.

"Look," Marcel brought her attention to the blonde girl with a orange frog in her hand.

They watched her prick her finger and drop some blood on the back of the frog. She told it to find a friend and lead her to the surface.

I took a few minutes to see the disturbance near the shore. A column of water erupted high as everyone gasped. The girl walked to the edge of the water and spoke loudly to the spirit to communicate in a way they could understand. Apparently her name was both her first and last.

"So she is Montmorency, strange name."

"I know them," said Henrietta. They are a minor noble family with a strong affinity to water magic. There is a few of them that produce some high quality potions and perfumes."

"Not bad. A few good potions could bring some good money. Do you think the tear is for a potion?" Marcel watch with fascination as the column morph into a nude version of the girl with her toes just barely touching the water below. "That is beautiful."

"It is." Henrietta wasps fascinated by the display. Although, it would be embarrassing if she was the model.

Both waited in silence to see what was going on.

**"I feel terrible spying." **She never took her eyes away but her message was clear and slightly sad.

**"Your concerned for other people and a friend. Besides, we're in the open, not so much privacy here."** He hoped that would ease her conscience.

They heard the whole conversation and both were surprised. Mages were attacking the Water Spirit with the hope to end her. After a bit more talking, the party agreed to stop the attackers, a compromise to gain the tear they !br0ken!

"I think we should wait and see how this goes."

Henrietta agreed with Marcel.

**~XXX~**

The tree provided the cover necessary to hide. That still didn't mean they didn't have a few close calls when Saito and a blonde boy stood underneath them. All they needed to do was look up to see Henrietta and Marcel sipping tea while looking at the lake.

Marcel saw two figures in cloaks walk at the edge of the water and stop a few meter from the boys. They didn't seem to notice. Using their link, Marcel showed his princess a closer look at the assailants. One held a simple wand, nothing fancy. The other one possessed what seem to be a shepherds crook.

Only when they started to chant did they notice. A plan was made, quite hasty mind you, that involved a two pronged attack. It was an effective strategy, if it worked.

The fighting didn't last long. The cloaked figures show a great amount of cooperation that would make the best military jealous. Attacks from the blonde were stopped by wind and fire cast back to back. Even Saito couldn't get close without receiving one of the attacks.

"I think we should help them." Henrietta was on edge by the way the boys were losing.

"Do you want me to stop them?"

"Yes."

A loud explosion rang through the night alerting the two of trouble. Louise had woken up and used her magic. The result was a cease on all attacks from both sides and the identity of the attackers revealed.

"Let's go now." Henrietta wasn't about to wait any longer for this to escalate further. She gulped the rest of her tea and jumped.

Marcel jumped after her, falling faster to catch her. He cradled her close then placed her on the ground.

Henrietta walked out if the trees with confidence, illuminated by the moons light, her face set into a scowl. She had seen everything, heard everything, now she was going to teach these people not to mess with her friend.

**~XXX~**

Standing in front of both the Princess and the Water Spirit was terrifying. Montmorency wasn't sure how it happened, but now she knew she wouldn't escape this without being punished if it was a light sentence. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't look at her Majesty's disappointed face. Its weight was too heavy on her conscience.

Henrietta was indeed disappointed. One reason was the stupidity this girl would go for just to keep her boyfriend. False love leads nowhere. Another reason laid in front of her. Her friend Louise was caught in the scheme and was now making a fool of herself.

"Is there anything you can do to fix this?" She ask the girl in front of her in a voice that held nothing but a chilling presence that even the ice user, Tabitha, felt it. If she couldn't do anything, maybe Marcel could.

"If the Water Spirit can give me a tear, then I can make an antidote." The blonde didn't look up. She was too ashamed.

"Then why haven't you got it." The more she saw Louise embarrass herself, the more her voice gained an edge.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Tabitha and Kirche weren't about to say they were gonna murder the water spirit. Guiche and Montmorency were too afraid of the punishment they would receive. Louise was just happy to be near Saito while the boy didn't know how to answer the question.

In a chance to surprise, the Water Spirit herself spoke for everyone. "I did not grant their wish, for they had nothing to offer. Only if my attackers cease their actions, would I present them with what they seek."

"Attackers. You mean, these two weren't the only ones?" Henrietta was confused.

Marcel raised and eyebrow as well.

"For the last few moons when night has fallen, I find myself at the mercy of the humans who wish to destroy me." The spirit spoke. Her body shifted and rippled in what could be called fear.

"Why would they do such a thing?" The princess whispered.

While the others thought, Saito decided to ask his question. "Why do you flood the town? What purpose does it serve?"

"Some time ago, someone came into my realm as I slumbered and stole the treasure I would guard. I can only move with water. If I flood the world, then I can search for it."

"What sort of treasure?" Henrietta asked, intrigued about what could be so valuable that someone would risk the wrath of the Water Spirit.

Marcel waited to hear this as well.

"My treasure is the Ring of Andvari."

No one ever heard of such a ring except Montmorency. "I heard about it. It's a ring that can revive the dead by giving them a false soul."

The others gasped with the exception of Henrietta who was worried and Marcel who was thoughtful.

"A ring that can be used for easy necromancy? How troublesome."

"Necromancy?" Everyone around asked the same question.

Marcel turned around and began to pace. If he was going to answer their question then he needed to think. "Necromancy is the art of communication with the dead. Many think it's raising the dead but that's not true." He stopped in front of Montmorency. "What better way to speak with the dead than to hear it from their own cold lips."

Saito asked another question. "Wouldn't it take too long to search for the ring if you have to flood the whole world?"

"The Water Spirit is immortal. Time has a different meaning to her." Montmorency answered. Her only mistake was to cross eyes with the Henrietta.

The princess could do nothing about the ring. Being here in this spot was also a violation since she is technically on Gallian soil. "As much as I would like to assist in finding the ring, I must first decide what to do with you."

The blonde girl squeaked. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of punishment to herself or more precisely, her family would have to pay damages to the La Vallière and be shamed as well.

"Your right." All turned to Marcel. He turned to the blonde. "The Water Spirit does have a different sense of time, but they are not immortal. Like time, life has a definite start and finish no matter how long it takes."

"Then I make a promise." Saito walked to the spirit with confidence. "I promise to find your ring and return it to you."

"You idiot, that would take too long."

"It doesn't matter if it's now or later as long as I get it back." Saito was confident he could keep his promise.

Guiche almost laughed at the absurdity. "Your a commoner, she would never accept."

The Water Spirit had other ideas. "Very well. I accept your proposal."

Almost everyone was surprised. They never heard a spirit agree so easily.

"Why him?" Was all Guiche asked.

"The Gandálfr from a time before has kept his promise to me, I will trust him again." Her pupiless eyes scan the face of everyone and landed on Marcel. She _looked _at him for a moment.

Henrietta saw it the same way as the others did. She looked towards her friend, then to the spirit. They seemed to be communicating in silence.

A piece of the Water Spirit broke of and moved towards the group. The blonde, Guiche, caught it in a small glass vial. Without another word, the spirit disappeared into the water.

"Now I would like an explanation." She stared hard at Montmorency willing her to cave in quickly.

**~XXX~**

Returning to her room late at night proved exhausting. For the first time in her life, she tore into another human being with just words. For the first time Montmorency and the others saw what Henrietta's training to take the throne was capable of. She left the girl crying at the lake asking for forgiveness with the boy next to her bowing and pleading as well.

By the time she returned to the inn she was ready for the day to be over. Yet again a perfect day turned sour, like vinegar, by the foolish actions of a child.

Julia didn't say a word, too afraid to be caught in what ever made Henrietta upset.

Agnes was no better. She was ready to tear apart the one who made her princess sad. She would ask Marcel after everyone went to sleep. This would also give them some alone time. She left both young woman to themselves as the princess dismissed her.

"I guess I should go to the servants quarters," Julia said, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

"Why? I was hoping we could stay up late and talk some more." She was hoping to end the day on a positive note.

Julia's brain stopped for a moment. In her mind she never thought that she would get to sleep in such a luxurious bed, with the princess no less. She prayed to whoever was the one that brought her such good fortune and thanked them from the bottom of her heart. "If you insist." She failed to hide her giddiness making Henrietta smile.

They changed into sleepwear, getting into bed and talked well into the night.

**~XXX~**

While Julia slept peacefully, Henrietta remained awake. As her time neared, so to did the guilt in her conscious rose. It feasted on her like a ravenous wolf on a deer. Slowly stripping her confidence, her freedom and the courage she acquired until only the sad, lonely little girl remained.

She got up form her bed and found a change of clothes and her trusty cloak. Slipping on her flats, she made it to the window of her room and opened it slowly. With one last look at Julia and to make sure no one saw her, she jumped into the abyss below landing on her waiting familiar with a soft thud.

"Lets go," she whispered. She needed to see a friend and return before dawn. Probably before in order to avoid anyone finding out she was missing.

**~XXX~**

A few days had passed. Henrietta paced in her room in loose concentric circles. The time had come sooner than she thought, having too much fun to feel it creep up on her. It was the best time of her life, but now those times were over.

A messenger came to the palace to deliver a letter without a clear sender. Random as it was, it spoke that her love, the Crown Prince of Albion, was held in New Castle as the war to overthrow the Royal Family raged on. The family was losing and soon would be taken.

This was the thing that sent the march of current situation in progress. She was to marry into the Germanian Royal Family to cement an alliance. It was the only way to protect her small kingdom.

Summoning a familiar was just one thing she wanted. A companion to keep once she was on the throne in a foreign country. What she got was better than she had hoped. Marcel brought happiness to her life, friends in the form of normal people, food that had a taste that made her smile and a familiar as unique as a snowflake.

Those days would soon come to an end.

A knock in the door alerted her of the person she wanted to see.

"Come in."

The peach blonde hair of Agnes passed through the door first then her body followed. Her princess called for her for something. She even went as far as to tell her not to let Marcel know. "Your Highness?"

Henrietta gave a sad smile. "Thank you for coming."

"May I ask what this is about?" The blonde wasn't so much as curious just confused.

"I will wed the King of Germania soon." Henrietta sighed. "Before that, I must take care of some business and I need your help."

Marry. The princess was going to marry the king of barbarians. "Why?" Agnes spoke in many tones. Rarely did she speak in low and sad.

"Our country needs it. We are to small to defend ourselves for too long against Albion if it is successfully taken over and used against us." She stopped in front of her knight and took her hands. "We wont be able to defend ourselves with our small army. They have the advantage of the dragons and Albion's aerial location."

"I still don't understand why I'm needed."

Henrietta sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is my secret. I trust you as my captain to keep it to yourself and let no one hear of it."

"Of course your Majesty, I will not tell a soul." She would not do anything to disappoint her.

"Thank you," Henrietta said with a bit of a tearful smile. "As you may know, the Crown Prince of Albion is Wales Tudor, my cousin. Long ago, we fell in love and vowed to love each other forever. With that, I wrote him a letter, expressing my feelings for him."

Agnes didn't need to hear more. Wedding to a foreign country, love letter to a cousin, if the letter was discovered by the wrong people, then the union of two countries would not be carried out. "If the opposing faction dethrones the royal family, then the letter could be used to dissolved the union."

Her captain was indeed intelligent. "Correct, that is why I need to retrieve the letter."

"How do you plan to do it?" Agnes let go of the princess hands to think.

"I will send Louise with her familiar, Captain Wardes of the Griffin Knights and you as well."

Agnes looked at the princess in confusion. _Wardes and Louise. What about Marcel. _"I don't mean to question your choices, but what about Marcel." She thought more and realized. "You don't trust him?"

For some reason, Henrietta felt those words as a cold slap. Of course she trusted him, more than any other person. The only thing stopping her form asking him was guilt. He had done so much for her and her kingdom, she felt guilt in asking him for more. To fight her battles, protect her people, kill in her name. The bandits from the town by the lake shed blood because she asked him to do it.

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to know my reasons Captain. All I need you to do is follow my orders, please I beg you." A few stray tears fell. Her eyes sparkled from internal agony.

She was begging her. Agnes didn't know what to feel about that or how to respond. This was unexpected, but the solution was simple. "Do not worry, I will follow with loyalty." She got on her knee to prove herself.

"Thank you," A happy tear fell. "You can't tell Marcel about this and we need to find a way to distract him for a few days."

Agnes ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She sighed once and went through many ways to keep Marcel busy. Then she had it, a way to distract him and cross something from her list.

Henrietta was thinking as well and her solution came a little faster. She still needed to find a suitable punishment for de Montmorency. Maybe not informing her parents yet was wise. Marcel could take care of it in his own way that didn't involve bodily harm.

"Do you plan to tell Marcel about the wedding?"

"I will, when the time is right." She couldn't say more. Her only hope was his understanding on why she did it.

**~XXX~**

"No."

"Marcel, please!

"No."

"Why not?!"

"They are a bunch of self righteous women who bully the people around Henrietta." Marcel started to walk away as fast as he could.

"You don't know that," Agnes said with a huff. She chased after him with the same brisk pace.

"Oh but I do."

Agnes was currently arguing with Marcel over her request to train the rest of the Musketeers, only to be shot down immediately. It was the only thing she could think of that required time. Long enough to complete the mission without him knowing.

"I can assure you that with your training, my squad can become a more effective unit to protect her Majesty." She tried to plea with him. It was something she clearly didn't like to do but she was desperate.

She herself had been deep in her training to the point that she actually cut Marcel for the first time. It was another day of training when it happened. She was shocked at first, so shocked that her sword was shaking.

Marcel's was facing sideways towards the ground with wide eyes as his fingers felt the wetness of his left cheek, coating them in red liquid. He rubbed his thumbed and finger together as he inspected the damage. His eyes fell towards the woman who managed to cut him and couldn't help but smile, then smirk and finally grin.

Agnes expected anger, lightning, and pain. Probably not in that order. What she received was to have him wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around, her feet off the ground in celebration of her success making her drop her sword. She too got caught up that she wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed along side him.

It was only seconds later that she realized what she was doing that she let go while blushing mad. He didn't seem to notice her dilemma and put her down in favor of wiping the blood from his face.

With that in mind, Agnes thought that the Musketeers could benefit from such excellent training.

Now the hard part was trying to convince him.

"Please, just do me this favor. I have been able to improve and I believe they can too." Right now, she was just short of getting in her knees to beg.

Marcel looked her in the eyes. Her plea caused him to remember a time long past, one that made him smile. After a minute of contemplating it, he decided to give it a try. With a few conditions.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll give it a go only _if_ you can convince them without ordering them to take the training." That was his condition.

Agnes thought about it. _A reasonable condition._ She knew they would eagerly accept if she showed them the fruits of her own training. "Very well. I'll ask them and you'll see, they will agree in a heart beat."

"If you think so, go ahead and try." He didn't say more and just walked away.

_Yes. _She was happy to kill two birds with one stone. This was going to be great.

**A/N**

**Took a bit longer but her it is. This one is just a setup for what's to come so nothing major happens.**

**I would like to ask you all to tell me if the chapters are too long or just right. Also if you have any tips to make my writing better, do be afraid to suggest.**

**Please review, like and favorite**

**Cheers**


	8. Chapter Eight: Foolish Mistakes

**Royal Companion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Chapter Eight: Foolish Mistakes

"_Let me tell you something. You insult this man, you insult Princess Henrietta. If the people find out you insulted the princess, you will have to run."_

\- Claudette

**~XXX~**

"It's not even morning, what are we doing here." Anna groaned while rubbing her arms for warmth. This morning was colder than normal, even their cloaks did little to block it.

"You heard the captain. We are going to be trained to further our combat skills and our teacher seems to be a knight." A red haired woman rubbed her hands together and huddled near her friend who, by this time, was sleeping on her feet.

"I still don't like it. Can't believe we agreed to this so quickly. " Anna was not above showing her distaste for the situation. The guy that would train them was a cocky bastard.

The stars in the sky died as the sun rose to a new day. Crickets finished their symphony and the wild dogs their hunt. A few torches littered the training field, proving sufficient light and a bit of warmth, though not much to be pleasant. Shadows flickered on the faces of each woman on the field revealing many emotions from annoyed to distaste like their comrade.

"You don't have to like it." A voice came from the surrounding darkness, leaving everyone on edge. "You don't even have to like me."

Everyone looked around frantically for the person who spoke, most on edge with their hands on their swords. All eyes fell to the man from yesterday sitting on a stool outside the circle if light.

"How long have you been there?" Michelle asked, much calmer than yesterday.

"I've been here since before you, waiting to see if you would notice me. So far I'm disappointed."

"How we're we suppose to know you we're going to test us?" Anna growled. It was too early, yet she was getting worked up.

"Calm down, it was just an observation." He spoke as softly as he could to quell the woman's rising anger. It wasn't working since he was an unknown to them.

"I would expect better from you Anna."

That, however, got her attention. Agnes rose from behind Marcel, hidden by his larger form, with a piece of bread in one hand and a cup of tea on the other. She stood behind him with her eyes trained on her subordinate, testing her to speak again.

Anna did not. Shame arose from within her looking at the disappointment her captain showed.

"Captain, how long have you been here?" Michelle asked, surprised.

"Since the very beginning."

**~XXX~**

Marcel woke her up earlier than normal. Like the ghost he could be, he knocked on her door waking her up from another dreamless sleep. She greeted him in her sleepwear for the first time. Being a warm night, Agnes was too sleepy to notice until he left, she slept in just her panties forgoing her usual nightwear.

When she saw Marcel outside, she was red, looking everywhere but him.

He didn't say anything. Didn't need to since his shoulders shaking told her about the laughter he tried to contain. Her hand caressed her pistol while she pictured him begging for mercy.

They waited for the others to show up. Waiting prove harder for Agnes since she was a woman of action, that and she was cold, maybe slightly hungry. Warm bread and a cup of tea helped when it was provided for her.

It wasn't until she was closer to Marcel that she notice the heat radiating from his body. He was warm close but toasty the closer she got.

"Why are you hot?" She never noticed before. They stayed close to each other but not this close and for this long.

"Easy. I was sculpted from the finest marble and brought to life to be gazed by the lovely ladies of the world." He cheerily said while while posing.

Agnes looked at him with a dead pan expression and shook her head.

Marcel sighed. He did fell dirty about it though. "Well, I have to thank all the energy I've built up in the last few days."

"Energy?"

"As I generate energy, since energy is heat, my body gets warmer and expels excess heat into my surroundings."

She understood and continued to eat. It was strange learning more of him as the days went on. Yet, she believed he didn't know much of her.

He called for two stools and sat down to wait for his new trainees to arrive. Agnes sat behind him at first, just eating and thinking.

She wondered if it was such a good idea to train her whole squad. By their reluctance and show of disrespect, she knew they didn't like Marcel. Anna was one who seemed to have the most problem with him, vocalizing her displeasure.

Agnes got tired of being hunched over. Deciding to stretch, her back hit Marcel's, and it startled her. She would have moved if the contact didn't feel comfortable. Being a little daring and testing the waters sort of speak, she leaned back little by little until her back made full contact with his.

Marcel thought she would have moved on first contact. He was surprised to feel her get comfortable and lie on him. Maybe being with someone let her relax. They stayed like that, relaxed and a bit content, until the crunching of dirt brought their attention to the ones they were waiting for.

**~XXX~**

"Now that your all here, I suppose I should give a speech so you understand why we're all here and what this entails." He stood up and looked at each and every woman in front of him. His eyes came to a particular short dark brown haired woman who was rubbing her eyes and yawning without a care.

"First of all, my name is Marcel and I'm a swordsman. I have been coming to this spot for a few months now and trained with your captain." He finished while Agnes ate the last bit of bread. He could tell these woman were not impressed by his few words. _Those words were not meant to inspire, that comes later._

"Not much of speech now is it." Anna said with sarcasm and a scoff.

"Your not much yourself, now are you." Marcel answered her with indifference. He could care less.

Those words didn't seem to pass well with Anna. She didn't yell or make any comment, she just charged ahead with her sword drawn.

Marcel didn't move. More precisely, he didn't need to. A flash came from behind him and intercepted the Anna. Within a matter of moments, Agnes tripped the woman and used the momentum to hit her with a palm strike to the chest, with a final blow to the back, she landed hard on her face.

Agnes had seen all transpire in a matter of seconds. As soon as Anna moved, she dropped her cup and ran in front of Marcel to stop her. No one was more surprised than the blonde herself for she had never moved so fast before.

"That is how you fight." Marcel was pleased with the way Agnes handled it. He held her fallen cup with its contents still intact.

"How? How did I move so fast?" Agnes asked while looking at her hands. Her body felt alien to her not knowing how or why she moved.

"You were always fast. I just increased my speed every time you moved faster, making it seem like it didn't improve much." Marcel also explained how her sword should be faster as well.

"You mean to tell me that I have improved more than I thought?" Agnes was still surprised, not quiet grasping the truth.

"Pretty much."

Michelle helped Anna stand up, the latter feeling pain in her chest and a scratch on her face. "Captain, have you trained with him before?"

"Yes, I have." Agnes answered. Her heart rate slowing down along with her heavy breathing. "Are you OK?" She asked Anna. She felt a sort of rush when she moved, like power flowed through her veins guiding her body.

"I'm fine," Anna coughed. "I don't think you broke anything." She sounded subdued. Those hits were a rude wake up call. It felt like she was hit with a mace and rolled on the ground until she stopped on a rock.

"Now that the situation cleared itself, how about we start this training." Marcel spoke with a chipper voice.

The knights stayed quiet, contemplating what they saw with what they learned. Their captain, a woman who liked to train by herself for hours on end, let herself be taught by another person. Respect seemed to flow between them by the way they acted towards each other.

Agnes saw the change in their eyes. A new sense of determination grew inside each of the musketeers that brought her pride and joy.

"First things first, we are going to strip you all to the bare essentials."

**~XXX~**

Running around the field with no breakfast prove difficult. They could concentrate on the running, but just barely. The women were furious at first when the words you and strip came in the same sentence. All it involved was the removal of their cloaks along with a few little things like pistols, ammo pouches and swords. Naturally, this decision came when Marcel demonstrated why it was necessary with Anna, once again, being the volunteer after a slew of words directed at the man.

Agnes just sighed and took off her mantle, deciding it would be better for the mission later today. She left after a while of training with Marcel asking her where she was going. Not wanting to reveal everything, she simply spoke of an assignment her princess gave her, a message she was suppose to deliver.

He understood in his own way. Henrietta planned to make Agnes into a friend and some secrets could help that build trust.

This was the first time she would go by herself in a while. Usually it was just Marcel and her, now it would be Wardes, children and her. Already she was a bit disappointed. They hadn't known each other long and she was already missing him.

Agnes was by the gates on a horse when Marcel showed up. He just appeared out of nowhere like he usually does with that smile of his.

"I don't know what your assignment is and I don't know its dangers, but here." He pulled out a black and red sphere, one Agnes had scene during the Familiar Exhibition, and gave it to her.

The weight was more than the other one. Heavier and beautiful with red crescent moons as a design.

"Why are you giving me this?" She juggled the orb between hers hands.

"It gives me peace of mind," he said with sincerity. "If your in any danger, use it. Don't hesitate for any reason; neither allies nor your enemies." He smiled to her but she could tell he was serious, and concerned.

"How do I use it without you," she said while inspecting the item.

"It already has energy inside, just give it a kiss and it will come to life."

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "Just a kiss?" A bit of disbelief in her tone.

"Just a kiss," Marcel assured, smirking "It's another type of Metal Raider but it follows the same commands. This one is lighter and faster than the one your use to so please be careful if you end up using her."

"A female?"

"Yep." He grinned that mischievous grin of his.

Agnes sighed and put the sphere away. She checked her gear one last time; a sword, a pair of pistols with some loose ammo, her chain-mail gloves and the water dagger on her thigh. "Alright, I'm all set."

"Safe travels and be careful," he told her a little soft and tender.

"Right" Agnes didn't know how to feel.

They stood there looking at each other for a few moments without words. Marcel wanted to hug Agnes and maybe give her a kiss goodbye, though that would reveal their, barely there, relationship.

Agnes debated on doing the same. While she was new in starting a relationship, she didn't feel comfortable with open affections. She didn't even believe in love, just that it was a waste of time. Time she could use for her revenge. Maybe. At this point, she didn't really know. Without another word, she mounted her horse and rode away.

Marcel stood for a minute contemplating things. _Would it be worth it in the long run? _He hoped so. Walking away he felt his fingers hum with power. It was not a conscience action on his part. "It's almost time I see."

He walked away without another thought.

**~XXX~**

Agnes arrived at the academy by daybreak. The air was just starting to warm up and a slight fog obscured her vision. Just as she got off her horse, the sound she's heard enough times before rang through the air. The fog cleared just enough to see Louise, her familiar, a blonde mage she never saw before and Captain of the Griffin Knights, Wardes with his Griffin.

They were talking with each other in a familiar fashion. The blonde kid seemed star struck from Wardes presence. Wardes, a tall man with long silver hair and goatee, was carrying Louise in his arms, talking about how light she felt.

She walked towards the group with her back straight and her face set neutral. Agnes made it to the end of the circle when she was noticed.

Saito was the first to turn around to see Agnes walking towards them. He remembered the woman from the time of the exhibition and a few times with the princess.

The others turned towards the new comer with different degrees of facial expressions. Guiche was surprised at first, then went back to his worshiping. Louise was outright embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. Her hair and face matched the same shade of pink. Wardes was a different story. For some reason Agnes could not put her finger on, the man seemed to be frowning at her. True he didn't like the commoners that made the Musketeer Knights, that still didn't explain why.

"May I ask what your doing here," he asked with contempt just disguised by a professional demeanor.

"I came on the orders of her Majesty. She wanted me to accompany you on your mission for retrieval." Straight to the point.

"You, she never said anything about anyone else." Wardes spoke in disbelief. All the princess told him was Louise's involvement and her familiar along with the son of Gramont.

"She told me after you left. I left a few minutes after on the fastest horse I could find to make sure I arrived on time." Agnes explained as best she could without giving away too much.

Wardes seem to have taken insult by this. He placed Louise on the ground and walked in front of Agnes with a scowl. "Does she not trust that we will complete this mission."

She didn't care about the mission or the prestige it might bring. Her princess asked her and it didn't matter what it was. What did surprise her though, was that Wardes didn't know she was coming along. "A mission of this magnitude needs to be done swiftly and without incident. Does it really matter if I'm here or not," Agnes said as firmly as she could.

Saying nothing, Wardes turned around and mounted his griffin. He then assisted Louise in riding in front of him while the boys mounted their horses. Agnes followed suit by mounting hers, located a ways a way in the fog. She took a position behind Saito and Guiche while Viscount Wardes took point.

**~XXX~**

While riding down the dusty trail, the griffin flew above at a faster pace. Agnes could almost see the arrogant smile on the man's face. He was talking to Louise who seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. If she didn't know better, she could swear the girl felt admiration for the man and slight disgust at being held by him. From what she remembered of the Vallière, Louise being the youngest daughter, was set to marry the knight captain sometime in the future.

Pity was her only feeling at the moment. The girl would be sullied by the much older man and kept as more of a trophy than a wife.

"I wonder how my lovely Montmorency is doing?" Guiche sighed. He left for this mission in order to appease the princess. If he could perform this great deed, then maybe he could bargain a lesser sentence on behalf of his beloved.

Agnes remembered the girl being mentioned yesterday. Something about an illegal potion. Her princess was too busy thinking of the letter and Prince Wales to think of any suitable punishment.

"Isn't she the mage her Majesty is upset with?" Agnes asked from behind the boys.

Saito turned around, welcoming the distraction from the scene above. "Yeah, she made a love potion for Guiche, but Louise drank it by mistake."

"A love potion, why?" Agnes knew that particular potion was outright banned. You would have to be a fool to dabble with such a thing.

"Guiche kept cheating on her with other girls."

"Quiet Saito." Guiche was turning red from embarrassment.

"So thats why she did something stupid." She mostly spoke to herself but Guiche heard her loud and clear.

"My sweet and beautiful Montmorency is brilliant. She can make high quality potions with her eyes closed." Pride would ooze from words.

"Yet it seems not brilliant enough to avoid being caught." Once again she was blunt. "I do wonder why she would even bother with you if your as unfaithful as I believe you are. She should just forget about you, finish her studies and find herself a person who is loyal to her." _Like how Marcel is to her majesty, _she thought.

Taking offense to her words, Guiche nearly yelled answer. "I'll have you know that I am faithful to her! It's just a flower as beautiful as I should be shared with the world." He made a grand gesture while bringing his false rose closer to his face.

"So you just want to toy with her, is that it!"

"How dare you insinuate such barbaric accusations."

Agnes scoffed. "I'm not insinuating, it's just the truth. In the end she may love you but her heart would break. Her actions with the love potion have painted a future and if things keep going the way they have, it won't be love but poison in your next drink." That was more than she was willing to speak, but boy did it feel good. Maybe she could get the kid to see some reason and save women from any headaches.

Guiche stayed quiet after that.

Saito was in awe how Agnes handled the situation. It wasn't everyday a person of common birth could talk down a noble, especially one as arrogant as Guiche.

"So where are we going anyways?" Saito asked, curious about Albion.

Guiche perked at the question. They were headed for one of the most amazing places for an earth mage like himself. "Oh Saito, we're going to one of the most spectacular places in Halkeginia." He posed on top of his horse with a flourish of his wand.

_It was too big a wish, _Agnes thought.

"It's the port of La Rochelle, a town within Gallia that will let us board a ship to Albion." Agnes sighed. She knew of the town but never been there herself. The same went with Albion.

"So we need to cross the ocean?" Saito asked.

Guiche spoke up again. "Not the ocean. Albion is a floating island and we need a sky ship to get there."

"Albion is in the sky!" Saito yelled in shock.

**~XXX~**

Scattered throughout the field, laying on the ground were the Musketeers Knights panting, sweating and tired. They've been running for hours and were already out of energy.

"When you made remarks about me, I could've sworn you had the skills to back them up. Yet here we are." Marcel spoke from his stool under the tree.

Michelle panted, her mouth was dry and her uniform clung to her body. She would've made a remark if she could.

Anna had no problem. Even now she seem strong enough for a comeback or two while lying face first in the dirt. "If you have things to say, why don't you get off your stool and run with us, see how that feels." Her head fell, heavy from fatigue.

Marcel sighed, she was right. He had been sitting too long. Standing up, he reached behind the tree and summoned up a watering can. He walked towards Anna first and began to shower her.

Anna was surprised and would've yelled in rage, if it didn't feel so damn good. The water cooled her skin and made her clothes heavier, but didn't care. It was relaxing.

One by one the women were showered with cool water. Some didn't say a word, others mumbled their appreciation. One woman in particular took things to a whole new level. Liliane removed her boots and tunic while unzipping her skin tight one-piece a little and tilting her head back.

Marcel chuckled and proceeded to do the same as with the others.

"Liliane, put your clothes on." Michelle sounded exasperated by the younger woman.

"It's too hot and this feels nice," Liliane whined. She didn't feel as heavy with the cloak off as she did with it on and that was a celebration within it self.

Marcel finished with a grin. Apparently everyone was too tired to notice the watering can holding way more water than its overall volume.

"Now that your done with your exercise, I don't suppose you've eaten breakfast." He put his can away and sat on his stool.

Michelle looked at him with a murderous glare. Of course they haven't eaten. They were told to be up at dawn which didn't give them much time for a meal. Now it was high noon.

That look combined with a few others gave him the answer. "Well, seeing as your Vice Captain wants to murder me, I would say no." He stood up once again and walked towards Anna, getting on his knees not minding the mud he made. "For this day as our first official meeting, how about I prepare a meal of your choice." He flipped Anna from her stomach to her back with little effort. Using a small clean towel he wiped the dirt from her cheek, smiling as he did so.

Anna looked at his face and wanted to punch him, the princess wrath be damn. If he was really going to give them food she would pick the most ridiculous thing she could think of. That would show him. "If you really want to make us something, how about a steak of the choicest cut of meat, vegetables and an expensive bottle of wine." She didn't know if he could cook, but that should embarrass him when he couldn't do it.

She didn't know that he could cook. What she asked for was a simple thing for him to make. Not as simple as Henrietta's breakfast but still doable. "OK." He answered nonchalantly.

Many thought he would refuse or make excuses. They were surprised and even baffled as to why he would agree.

"Just go wash up and change and I'll have things ready when you return." The women didn't move and gave him an odd look. "Go on shoo. If you want that steak you have clean up first." He motioned with his hand to go.

Little by little the field emptied out with one helping others stand.

Once everyone was gone Marcel went to work. With his hand high in the air, he summoned a few tables and chairs, a flat metal plate with bricks, a table for himself and every utensil he could think of. The ingredients folded out on the table with a pile of beef steaks in the center. A few small wooden barrels with spigots appeared on another table that served as the center. the last thing was the plates, glasses and cloths.

"Now to impress them. Hopefully they will warm up to me or we will have problems in the future." He pumped himself up and got to work.

**~XXX~**

"Your joking!"

"I don't think he is, unless that water was poisoned and we died."

"It looks so good!" Liliane squealed.

Before everyone were several tables dressed in with cloth with plates, forks and knives set on top. The metal plate served as a grill to cook up the steaks and vegetables.

Marcel sprinkled salt and pepper while he seared and roasted. He could already feel the eyes on him and one pair on the steaks crying.

"Take a seat," he called behind him. "It won't be long now." He took a pair of tongs and flipped a few steaks over. "I need you to tell me how you want them done."

"Oh, oh I want mine medium rare." Liliane jumped up and down a few times and took a seat before the others.

Anna was still speechless. All this was set up in the time it took them to clean up and change.

One by one the young women sat down and waited.

Marcel served each and everyone in a timely fashion and poured wine from the mini barrels.

Everyone ate in silence once their shock passed, testing bites at first then full enjoyment. Moans of pleasure were made without holding back.

Anna ate slowly to savor the taste of the meat and wine. She never had a meal quite like this in her entire life. It wasn't as simple as complementing the chef now that she thought about it. Beside the running and the comment at first, this guy was calm and a gentlemen. What could she say.

Marcel put away a lot of his stuff away to clean later. This was one of the bigger orders he had to cook but the result brought him pleasure. He just needed to make sure not to spoil them.

Once done, no one said a word to Marcel. They just spoke to each other about what happened and what some of their thoughts were.

Anna stood up and stalked to Marcel. His back was turned so he didn't see her coming but could hear the crunching of her boots on the ground. "Can I help you?"

"How did you do all this?" She gestured to the tables and the food. "Why did you do this."

"First one, I have my ways. Maybe if your good I'll show you. Second," He shrugged his shoulders, "why not? Why shouldn't I do something nice for you all. We're going to be in this for a while, the least we could do is get along."

"So you want us to be all happy and follow your orders, yes sir!"

Marcel let out a laugh unlike ones before. His shoulders shook as his head tilted back. When it died down he said. "It would be boring if you did."

**~XXX~**

La Rochelle was a small town within a mountain range, cool with a nice breeze every so often. The buildings were scattered around with some in the middle and others embedded into the rock wall.

"Did you know every building is carved out of a single boulder by square class mages." Guiche spoke with pride. This was his element and it was beautiful.

"You seem to know a lot about this place?" Saito asked. He was impressed with the place. It reminded him of the people who live on the cliffs in stone homes from history books. In fact, this was similar.

Four beasts paraded through the streets as people made sure to steer clear. Some stopped and looked at the griffin, a symbol of one of the strongest knights, with awe and praise.

They reached a hotel, it too craved from the cliff side. Agnes got off and stretched her legs first since they were the most cramped and then the rest of her body with some joints popping.

_Mm-mm, _she moaned. It felt great to be off that horse. The saddle was hard and unforgiving. Her legs were probably red from the rubbing and her back stiff from standing straight for hours. _That's what I get for liking the Metal Raider too much._

The boys didn't look any better. Guiche was about to fall asleep on his horse and Saito hasn't ridden one for so long. Louise and Wardes felt the least tired. A griffin was softer to ride with less bounce in the air.

Walking into the hotel was a lobby similar to the one in the town with no name. They really should call it something nicer in the future. Plenty of tables with chairs were placed neatly around the lobby. Being late afternoon, customers were close to turning in, so one last meal before they left was warranted.

"We will stay here for tonight and continue in the morning." Wardes spoke to the group. He then set out to secure the rooms they would need.

Agnes heard the man choose two rooms. One for him and Louise, which sounded perverted if you thought about it, and one for her and the two boys, which also sounded perverted especially with the blonde womanizer.

_But what can I do. I doubt he's willing to pay for another room for me and I don't want to spend needlessly for one myself. _Maybe she could sleep outside or throw the boys out. Better yet, "why don't you three men take a room and we," she pointed and Louise and herself, "take the other."

Louise was more than happy with the arrangement. "Yes, let's do that." Even if Wardes was her fiancé, she didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to him.

"I don't see the problem. Louise and I are to be wed and you are a knight on a mission. Your body should be the last thing you hide." Wardes tried reasoning with the blonde knight. He needed to get Louise alone and it needed to be soon. He was even stern to intimidate Agnes in agreeing.

That wasn't going to work on her. She was already scared when she fought Marcel and he would show no expression. "Being a knight does not mean I will give a show to these two, especially him." Agnes pointed to Guiche more annoyed than angry.

"Please Wardes, everything will be best left for our wedding night." Louise was blushing at her words. Truly it was embarrassing, especially with Saito present.

The boy in blue just snorted and looked away, annoyed for some reason.

Wardes had no choice but to resign and find another way to be alone with Louise. "Very well, as you wish." He sighed to himself and levitated some luggage to the rooms.

Louise waited until all the men left before turning towards Agnes. "Thank you." She spoke a bit subdued. Honestly she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"You don't need to thank me. I just didn't want to sleep next to the pervert." She crossed her arms and stared daggers at the back of Guiche's head.

Louise misunderstood her target and started to rant on the pervert that was her familiar. How he would stare at anything with breast or a maid uniform.

"Not who I had in mind, but I'll be sure to keep vigilance." Agnes sighed. Already she was bored and it would be a few hours until dinner was served.

**~XXX~**

Walking down the hall with a depressed expression, a woman of mature beauty dressed in a royal purple gown like her hair, made her way to her daughter's quarters.

Marianne, Queen of Tristain, was worried for the princess. They haven't spoken much in the past months with only passing greetings, but not much else. When she spoke with Cardinal Mazarin this morning, he told her strange things. Her daughter was ignoring the council and even his advice. Mazarin also mentioned a young man who was in Henrietta's company.

She stopped at her daughter's door and looked at it for the first time on a long time. Since her husbands death she's been in constant mourning, keeping to herself for some time.

Now she felt her absence was a heavy weight to her daughter. Without any moral support, how was she to survive. She didn't knock like she should and opened the down slowly.

Inside, her daughter slept peacefully wrapped in a black blanket. _That's odd, _she thought. She never saw it before, so it must have been new.

With Henrietta asleep, she would have to wait for another time. Slowly, she closed the door and left for her room. If she would have waited any longer, she would have seen a figure sitting in a chair just outside the light from the windows.

**~XXX~**

Dinner was OK, maybe. The food had flavor, maybe a little. OK it was bad. The chicken was dry and the drink was bitter. Even the company was awful.

All Agnes could see was the shyness of Louise, Guiche was making google eyes at Wardes and Saito couldn't hide his jealousy. It was irritating without a good drink and a good conversation.

She kept to herself for the rest of the meal until she heard something interesting. It appeared that Wardes challenged Saito to a match in the morning. A simple spar to see how they matched in skill was the game. Agnes did not buy it.

Wardes was an arrogant asshole who would just end up humiliating the boy and gloat later. Honor was not really high on his list and didn't care how bad things ended.

That did bring up a question. What where her chances at fighting Wardes and winning. Maybe not winning, just able to survive and inflict a wound or two. It would be a joy if she could wipe the smirk of his face. Either way, the ship would leave until tomorrow night so they would have time to kill.

**~XXX~**

The sleeping arrangement was the three men in one room and Louise and her in another. Agnes was getting ready for bed in the most comfortable way she could think of. She took of her sword, dagger, pouch, pistol and placed them on the nightstand. Her boots and tunic were next to go, just thrown haphazardly on a chair. Finally, she unzipped her one-piece just below the swell of her breasts.

With only one bed, Louise and Agnes shared much to the tiny mages displeasure. Even though she was on a mission, she didn't want to share the bed with a commoner even if she was a knight.

Both laying down on her side facing away from Louise, Agnes took the dagger sheath and placed it on her chest, ready to draw.

"Agnes?" Louise called out to the knight in a low voice.

Agnes did not finish to close her eyes when she her the girl call out to her. "What is it." She was tired and wanted sleep, but wasn't rude in her response.

It took a while for Louise to answer making Agnes think she dreamed it. "What is the relation of Marcel with the princess?"

This woke her up. She rolled over to face Louise. "Why are you asking me that?"

"The princess seems to be close to him. She lets him massage her shoulders and hug her." Louise wasn't sure, but there was also something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

It was not so much of a mystery when you knew what they had. They were friends. Marcel was the much needed moral support and catered to her every whim. **Her every whim.** The massage was not surprising in the least, the hug as well. The only thing she wondered was how far was Marcel willing to go.

"He's her friend, one that doesn't care for rank, title, birth, and a slew of other things. To him, she a normal girl and her majesty appreciates it." She explained as best she could without revealing too much.

"But, she's a princess, the next queen of Tristain. Why does she need that pervert if she has servants who wait on her hand and foot." Louise was in disbelief. "Why would the princess keep him if he is just another commoner?"

_Pervert, commoner? _Agnes giggled.

To Louise, it was strange to hear a woman who's face remained stone like most of the time giggle.

"He is not a noble, but he is not a common man either. He makes the princess laugh in genuine joy and when he's around, her smiles are never fake." Agnes knew this fact from looking into her princess eyes, they would shine and sparkle. "He's not a pervert either. He respects her Majesty and if she wasn't comfortable, she would tell him so." _She can be nude in his presence and not flinch. He doesn't flinch either._

"You mean, she's happy with him as a friend?" Louise looked down at her almost pink nightie, a little sad.

Agnes sighed, "She likes him because he doesn't see a princess. He just sees a woman in need of a friend to talk normal with and not having to be bowed to every second of everyday by fake people." _Oh. _Agnes realized something she missed. Her princess dislikes constant bowing outside official business. She wants friends and here she is being fake too.

"I see." Louise face was now sadder than ever. "Thank you." She spoke softly and rolled over.

Agnes didn't say anything and rolled over herself. This talk brought up a lot of things to think about.

**~XXX~**

Sitting down for breakfast with her mother was awkward. A maid had shown up to her room in the morning and told her, her mother wanted to see her. It was odd since they didn't speak much to each other since the death of her father.

Now here she was in the dining room with her mother sitting across from her, sipping tea and trying to eat. It became harder to eat any food that wasn't cooked by Marcel, since any other tasted like it was missing something. _I'm really spoiled._

"How have you been?" Marianne asked, breaking the silence.

What a thing to ask. She wasn't sure what her mother was trying to do. After all, this is their first meal together in months. "I am well," she started a little neutral.

The queen waited for more, but her daughter didn't say anything else. "I have heard that you disregard the councils advice and taken upon yourself to look at every aspect of Tristain by yourself." Without a good topic of conversation, Marianne went with the first thing in mind. By her daughters look surprise, she chose wrong.

"I suppose Cardinal Mazarin told you?" Henrietta took a sip of her tea, trying to keep the hostility from her voice. _So they choose to tell mother. They think I'm still a child do they._

"He did, among other things." The queen tried to be careful with her words. She didn't want to upset her daughter and have her drift away anymore than she already did. Her fathers lost seemed to weigh heavier than she thought.

"I see." Henrietta spoke softly. She looked at her mother with new strength, one that told her she would not flinch away. "It's true. I have ask many times the status of this country. Many times I was told that things were fine. My life was dictated to be what they wanted and how they wanted. I couldn't leave without permission or act the way I wanted." Henrietta placed her hands together.

"The council of nobles lied to me. They made me believe that the Tristain was OK, when it was not." Her voice cracked a bit and tears formed in her eyes. "I witnessed first hand the cruelty of nobles to the common people. Commoners would ask for help and they were ignored. I did what needed to be done and I stand by it!" By the end she was shaking. Tears rolled down her face and fell into her tea cup.

Marianne could not find the words to respond. She had been basically a trophy queen without any hand in ruling the country, and she was fine with it. Her daughter on the other hand was right at the forefront without any advise, deciding everything herself.

Henrietta gathered herself. She hadn't cried in front of her mother for a long time and she felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. I'm at fault for being indiscreet." Marianne wanted to reach for her daughter, but didn't know how. All she did was give birth to this strong young woman and took care of her in her infancy. The rest of her life was about tutors, how a lady should act and how to one day rule. She would stop her inquiry here and save some grief.

The rest of the time was used to speak about trivial things, like how Henrietta spends her days. She was surprised to see how cheerful she became just by asking.

Henrietta went on a tirade about her visits to town and the lake. How she's been making a friend here and there.

Marianne stayed quiet and listened, not knowing she took the first step to a better relationship.

**~XXX~**

"This was a disaster," Agnes told herself in the aftermath of Saito's fight against Wardes. It wasn't so much of a fight as it was just an act of humiliation.

She left the parade grounds, where the match took place, and walked around town to see if there was anything of interest. Agnes walked down some stairs that led into the heart of the market place. Stalls lined up the sides of the main street with bigger shops behind them. Food was cooked on long metal plates similar the one Marcel uses.

Before the end of the road, she spotted a sign with a sword and shield. _A weapon shop, _she thought. She went inside the well lit establishment not prepared to be blinded by the gleam of hundreds of weapons. The scent of oil and metal filled her nostrils along with the unmistakable scent of black power.

"Ooh, a customer. Welcome." A strangely cheery voice greeted the new customer.

Agnes saw a young woman behind the counter looking at her with a smile.

"What can I do for you today?" The woman placed her hands under her chin, tilted her head to the side and batted her lashes.

_She's a strange one, _Agnes thought. Not knowing how to response, Agnes ignored her and inspected the rack of sword. She found herself admiring the weapons, especially the more exotic blades.

"Jeez, how can you ignore a woman as beautiful as me." Was this guy such a hard soldier or had other preferences.

"I'm not ignoring you per se, I just found strange what you were doing." She glanced at the woman and continued to look at the weapons.

The shop owner stood slack jawed. She was talking to a woman if the voice was any indication. Now that she really looked at the person, those were breast under that tunic and those legs were not bulging muscles like some male soldiers had.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were a woman." The woman quickly apologized and bowed her head in shame.

She sounded sincere in her apology, still. "How could you not know?" Agnes cupped her breasts and pushed out her chest. "These aren't bags of water."

The woman behind the counter was red with embarrassment. "I've never seen a female soldier before so I thought you were just an effeminate guy with your short hair."

For some reason, Agnes just laughed. It was out of character true, but it was the first time she was confused for a man. "It's fine. I just want to buy some musket ammo. Preferably one that's already rolled and packaged." She already had bullets, black powder, wadding and flint. The only difference being that they were separate and would take much longer to reload than if it was prepackaged.

"Certainly. We have a special in which you can buy twenty rounds for only five gold." She went to a shelf and brought back a small wooden box.

"Isn't that kind of cheap?" Agnes raised a eyebrow at the price. She thought to herself if they were defective.

The woman sighed, "Not many people buy musket bullets. We sell more swords than anything so that's why they are cheap."

"I'll take them then." Agnes pulled her coin pouch from her hip pouch. No point in letting a sale go to waste.

**~XXX~**

This...was...frustrating. Yesterday, training had gone smoothly. Today was just wreck of problems, complaints and cursing towards him. It started with the suggestion of training clothing that wasn't easy to snag or get in the way once things started.

Marcel presented each woman with a sports shirt, a garment meant to absorb sweat and keep them relatively cool; and a pair of tight calf length pants, similar to tights, with the same qualities. The first thoughts they seemed to have was indecent based on how tight they were.

Marcel wanted to simply electrocute every single musketeer in the vicinity and train the only one who didn't let out a peep.

Liliane was too busy day dreaming of what today's lunch would entail to complain. Training allowed her to move freely and without the cloak, it was heavenly.

Marcel raised a hand into the air snapped his fingers. The sound amplified to resemble a thunderclap and with the close proximity, it felt like one too. Everyone went quiet with shock.

"Alright, enough! What's the problem now?"

Michelle barely heard him from the ringing in her ear. She had to admit that was amazing. "How do you expect us to wear something so obscene." A bit of anger laced her words with some of the other musketeers agreeing.

Rubbing his forehead, Marcel took his time in thinking of an answer. There was one rule of combat that was true for every single form, your opponent won't care if your clothed or naked, they will still try to kill you.

"I'm not asking you to strip and put them on in front of me. I just want you to wear something fitting and comfortable so you train better and not get hurt when we start serious routines." He wasn't going to force them. It wasn't in his nature to choose for them.

Even after his speech they didn't budge.

He sighed to himself and put away the sample he had in his hands. "Alright, let's just get back to training." He wasn't going to argue, force them or command them. They chose to be trained and he chose to train them. "We're going to set a routine that you will follow every morning. It will be simple at first and will get more complex as we go along." He moved towards the center so the woman would surround him making it easier for his demonstrations.

**~XXX~**

Walking the streets again, Agnes padded the new addition to her arsenal. Besides the bullets, she also bought another hip pouch for her left side. The night was coming closer and another day would end.

Just as she rounded the corner, she felt minuet vibrations from the rock below her feet. The vibrations grew in strength causing dust to fall from the cliff side with a few pebbles mixed in. A loud crash shook the ground, throwing her off balance and into the ground.

"What the hell's going on!" Agnes tried to stand up while holding onto a nearby railing. She ran a few meters to see a stone golem in front of Saito and the blond pervert.

On top of the golem stood Fouquet, grinning mad at her two victims. The boys prepared to defend themselves from the assault to come.

"Fouquet!" Agnes yelled.

The thief turned to see the face the princess lapdog below her. _What's she doing here? _Last she heard, it would only be two she had to delay. "Well, if it isn't that dog the princess seems to have around her. What are you doing so far away from your master's feet." She spoke in a mocking tone.

Anger flared and a sword was drawn. Agnes went from carefully calculating the situation to white hot rage. Even though she was insulted, she felt that part of it was directed towards her princess.

Fouquet ignored her and commanded her golem to attack Saito and Guiche. Saito acted quickly, he drew his sword and with the same arc she cut of the golem's hand.

Agnes ran with her sword with the intent to do the same. Her attack was clean and precise, far more masterful than Saito, only that when her sword hit the other hand, it broke. She jumped back a few steps and looked at the handle with a sneer. "Useless."

Fouquet used he wand to regenerate the damaged hand using the rock from the cliff-side. "Your powers not enough to beat me."

Guiche stepped up. "Do you forget, I'm an earth mage too." He waved his rose wand and summoned a small army of his bronze golems, the Valkyries. Each one moved in accordance to their master's will and encircled the earth construct from top to bottom.

Agnes took the opportunity to ready her pistols. _If I can take out Fouquet, then the golem will crumble. _Taking aim while the green haired woman was busy, she didn't notice a Valkyrie piece fall straight for her.

Saito saw the danger and ran as fast as he could, jumping at the last second and tackle he to the ground. Her guns fired in different directions nowhere near her initial target. Agnes hissed at the pain her ribs produced.

"Are you OK?" Saito asked with concern, he didn't mean to tackle hard, it just happened.

Agnes would've been mad if it was for the piece she saw. It was jagged and in the place where her stomach would be. "I'm fine," she growled. "Next time just give me a heads up." It would take too long to reload so she holstered her pistols and took out her dagger. _I hope this doesn't break too._

Using as much control as possible, she willed the dagger to elongate into a sword. Water dripped from the tip and fell onto the ground with a near silent splash. She took a stance, the same one Marcel showed her when he cut the metal bar. When the last of the Valkyries fell broken, she swung her sword, passing through one of the legs.

Nothing seemed to happened for a moment. No one moved nor spoke. Even Fouquet wondered what that was all about.

"I'm not skilled enough to use that technique yet." Agnes fought a new wave of anger. She was stronger than before but couldn't do certain things.

"Whatever you did was a total failure it seems," Fouquet laughed and commanded her beast to strike again. The second it raised a leg, was the second Agnes realized it worked. Her technique worked.

The golem left behind a severed _foot_ and stepped unevenly on the ground losing its balance. A surprised Fouquet used a spell to gather enough dirt as a cushion.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Agnes was surprised.

A fireball flew through the air and struck the golem's other leg causing it to topple.

Everyone looked up to see a blue dragon descend with two riders on its back. "Hi," a bronze red head with a ridiculously large bust, happily called out.

"Kirche, what are you doing here?" Saito asked, confused.

"Hey, where's that suave guy with the beard?" Kirche asked with enthusiasm, ignoring Saito question.

Before anyone answered, Fouquet made her presence known. "More rabble to take care of." She was about to fix her golem again when the sound of people came from the stairs in front of her. "I guess I did enough to delay you. Bye" She flew away, laughing as she did so knowing she won in the end.

Agnes out a loud growl and sheathed her dagger. "What did she mean by delay us?" After she spoke, the sound of a bell rang through the air.

"The signal for departure." Guiche said while looking at a tree like structure in the distance.

From Fouquet's words and Guiche, fear settled. "Oh no."

**~XXX~**

Night had fallen and the field was empty. Marcel sat in silence while staring at the moon that was visible to him. While the rest of the training went off without a hitch, it was still agitating that these woman, these _knights, _fail to see one important thing.

Modesty is nonexistent on the battlefield.

In the heat of battle, one who hesitates is a dead-man. If the musketeers are in battle and they worry about exposing themselves, then they're as good as dead. They aren't worth being called knights.

That still left him with the problem of what to do. Should he ignore that and simply train them or should he show them why. If he did show them, then there was guarantee they become even more upset.

Either way, without Agnes around, he needed to train a bit by himself until her return. He summoned a few things for his work out, a few humanoid practice dummies made of iron, and began. He removed his coat and threw it to the floor with a loud thud, the floor sinking under its weight.

He began going a series of punches and kicks, switching between styles on the fly for every point on the body. A particular kick dented what would be the cheek while a single punch collapsed the chest cavity. Marcel gathered energy into his fists and punched with both hitting the chest again. Metal twisted with a groan, exploding what would be the back. If it was a real person, they would be without organs.

Beyond the field, Liliane stared in awe at what she was witnessing. What he taught them and what he could do we're leagues apart. She just assumed the training was just a novelty since the musketeers training was tame compare to this.

Marcel continued until all dummies laid in pieces. He drew in a slow breath to calm himself from his frenzy. "I still need to work on control." He sighed to himself. Snapping his fingers, the dummies reformed from the scattered metal pieces, healing like new.

Liliane watched him go through every routine with great interest. She may not have been the best knight, the best fighter, or even remotely adequate, but she knew that the Corps could benefit from his tutelage. Now she understood why the captain wanted him to train them. If they were enemies, they were dead before they fell onto the ground. "And Anna argues with him, she's crazy." She spoke softly as she continued to watch in silence.

**~XXX~**

The poor barrel couldn't handle the relentless onslaught that Agnes unleashed upon it. Every kick would splinter it and every punch would break a piece of. The final strike caused it to explode with water spilling onto the ground.

"I cant believe that arrogant asshole is a traitor!" Another stomp broke a plank of wood into more pieces.

After the battle with Fouquet, it was discovered that Wardes and Louise left on the airship to Albion. Whats more, the inn keeper said Wardes told Louise that Saito and Guiche left for home and Agnes was unreachable. The ship left as soon as Saito discovered the news and it didn't long to fit the pieces into the puzzle. Wardes was a traitor and Fouquet was only meant to delay them long enough for him to get away.

Agnes was set to work on a second barrel, her chain-mail gloves providing extra punching power, when Kirche came out from the port with bad news.

"It seems the next ship won't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

That wasn't good. Wardes already had a head start and by the time they got their, who knows what would happen.

This wasn't happening. She couldn't be failing her princess already. Agnes couldn't help but think of Marcel in this situation. Knowing him, if she knew him, he would have Wardes head, the princess letter and maybe the rebellion under control. It was a lot of faith to put onto a person you barely know, but. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Guiche falling to the floor. A giant mole appeared from a hole in the ground, sniffing the air with excitement.

Whatever, it didn't matter to her. She just needed to find a way to get to Albion this very moment. She looked around in desperation, trying to find something anything, until she saw the dragon. _Of course, _she thought.

"Girl," she yelled at the blue haired girl, getting everyones else's attention in the process.

Tabitha raised her head from the books, expressionless as always.

"Tell me, how much weight can your dragon carry?" Agnes asked quickly.

The girl looked at her without moving an inch, thinking. Her eyes darted to each person in front of her as well as her dragon, calculating as fast as she could until she came to the conclusion. She held up her five fingers and muttered 'people' with it.

"Five people's worth of weight?" Tabitha confirm with a nod. "Then can you get us to Albion?" Agnes waited for another confirmation and frowned. It appears that the dragon could not fly high enough with all that weight on it.

Everyone would have to wait until they were able to leave. This left Agnes in an even more sour mood.

**~XXX~**

The following morning left much to be desired. Marcel never left the field and only stopped his workout until almost daybreak. It took him all night but he thought of ways to train the Musketeers properly, but that was not all. Henrietta never once called him all day yesterday or the day before that. Combined with the errand Agnes was running, something was off.

It didn't matter. If his princess was being secretive, that's all her. He was sure she would call for him when she needed to and it didn't matter when, he was patient. Putting everything away, he was ready to leave when a sleepy young woman made her way, quite clumsy mind you, onto the field. It looked like she barely woke up and dressed in the dark. Her uniform was askew with the tunic crumpled and a boot pulled half way up.

"What do we have here?" He couldn't help laugh at the sight. She stopped in front of him with a teeter, her eyes just barely opened. It didn't seem like she realize where she was or what she was doing.

Liliane's body was on autopilot for the moment. After what she saw last night, she couldn't help but dream what he could teach her and if she was good, what he could feed her. So with that said, she willed herself to wake up earlier than everyone even if her brain was not fully conscience.

Marcel poked her cheek softly and pushed her to the side a bit. When he let go, she returned to the same position. He did it again a few times, going further and further with each. She would always return to the same position. "That's some balance you have."

He walked a few steps away and she followed. He summoned a cup of coffee and fixed it with vanilla cream. "Alright, open up." The young woman did as he asked and opened her mouth. He tilted the cup back and slowly poured the warm liquid into her mouth.

Liliane came to life little by little while taking the cup into her hands. She drowned the rest back in a few gulps, licking her lips when she finished.

"There we go, nice to see your awake." He chuckled when he saw her staring at him, the cup, then her surroundings. "Now, what are you doing here so early if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl looked at him for a minute, not sure why she was here. Then the coffee took effect and her body felt alert and her mind working on overdrive. "Oh oh I came her to be trained." Liliane jumped up and down once she remember why she was here.

Marcel raised and eyebrow and looked at her, curious. "Have you not been training with the rest of the Musketeers?"

"I have, but I want to go further. I don't want to be a hindrance to everyone." She tilted her head down and lost some of her enthusiasm. She knew what the others thought if her, not much as it turned out. She heard many things from them when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Things like how childish she was or her constant complaint on her clothing.

Knowing from his observations of the group, the musketeers didn't show the girl much respect. It was something along the lines of unprofessional, uncoordinated and just plain terrible. But he didn't think like them. On the contrary there was something interesting about Liliane.

For starters, she had excellent balance when she was sort of unconscious. The other thing was, the least relevant, her lack of tanning. Her skin was darker than others but not as dark as the busty red head from Magic Academy. He remembered this woman from his first time cooking out doors and she showed part if her chest when she was paying him for the hot sauce bottles. The skin of her chest was exactly the same shade as her face which brought him to the conclusion that she either she didn't burn in the sun or she spent a lot of time shirtless. How is this relevant?

It means she has the habit and is comfortable with little clothing. She seems to be from a place where the practice is common enough to stay part of her life.

A woman who is comfortable with little clothing and has a keen sense of balance means she comes from a place of rugged terrain and possibly higher temperatures.

When he heard her reason, he couldn't help sympathize with her.

"Why did you join the knight in the first place?"

Liliane didn't think much to answer, she always knew why. "I come from a village near the fire dragon mountains." She began to talk in a cheerful manner. "It's surrounded by the mountains and the forest so no one knows it exists. After sometime, when the women come of age we get to leave an explore the world. If we come back, then it means we didn't find anything we liked."

"So you joined the knights and never returned?" He asked, confused by such an odd ritual.

"Yep."

"Alright then, lets eat first," he took out a sandwich, "and we can get started." He finished with a smile.

Liliane's eyes widen at the prospect of breakfast. "Yes," she said as she grabbed her offering eagerly.

**~XXX~**

They flew high towards the floating landmass. It was huge, bigger than most islands. A thick mist covered the bottom of the continent while mountain ranges peaked above. Water fell from the sides, evaporating when it fell too far.

What they flew in was a ship that looked like any other water ship. The only difference was extra sails on the side of the hull and the wind stones that powered it to fly.

"That's Albion?" Saito asked in awe. It really was floating.

"That's it and that's the Royal Palace in the middle." Guiche stated, pointing to a large White Castle in the distance.

It took them a long time to get here. Now they needed to find Louise and the traitor. The closer they got to Albion, the more excited Guiche's mole got.

"What's with the mole," Agnes asked, still irritated.

"I think Beldandy still smells the ring."

"What ring?" She only gave a passing glance as she stared at Albion with determination.

"The ring Louise acquired from the princess of course. My beloved Beldandy became smitten with it and now cannot forget it." Guiche stated as he took his mole and rub it head.

Agnes stopped to stare at the blond. "It can track Louise." She whispered. "We won't need to waste time trying to search for them then." Agnes went from disgruntled to excited in a split second.

**~XXX~**

Dark turned into light when the sun rose. It was time once again to train and they hope this would be worth it.

The musketeers assembled once again on the training field. This time, they wouldn't be so lucky as to escape from Marcel's wrath unscathed. He already made a choice and he would be firm and a little cold.

"Welcome ladies, I hope today your prepared to be pushed beyond the limits of the human body." He cheerfully announced to knights.

"Your not going to make us run again today are you?" Michelle asked on behalf of everyone.

"No, I'm not. Maybe. The point is, you girls lack discipline and the most basic respect towards, frankly, any form of authority that's not Agnes or the princess."

Anna of course had something to say about all this. "Of course we have discipline. We just don't see what your perverted clothes have to do with our training. And were not girls"

Marcel looked at Anna with a bored expression. He raise his right foot and stomped in the ground like a child. Only the ground rippled like water and a shock wave rushed under Anna, knocking her off her feet and into a set of bushes.

"I'm through trying to be nice about this." His voice was flat, but his eyes bore into them. "It's good to question the things you don't know about, but shooting them down because you assume them to be of ill repute," he didn't finish. He just gave a dry chuckle.

Anna stepped out from the bushes fuming, it was just like the thunderclap only directed at her. This guy had to be a noble. Of course he would have to be if he was friends with the princess.

"And you are girls. Just little girls pretending to be knights."

Most of the musketeers reacted in the way he expected. They started to shout at him with more obscenities. Michelle was a little more in control of herself, just staring hard at him. Liliane was busy thinking of a good snack to have right now.

Marcel stomped the ground again and sent a bigger shock wave, this time knocking most of group down. "Can you see yourselves? Your actions make my statements correct." He saw some trying to get up. "I suggest you sit down on the ground and listen to me at least once. Maybe you'll learn something of importance."

Some didn't want to listen, some did from fear. Anna didn't want a repeat and stayed quiet but still held a scowl.

When he saw all the musketeers seated and quiet, some reluctant, Marcel began.

"On the field of battle, there no such thing as gender, race or country. Enemies will not see you as women and neither will I. The reason is, you are trained soldiers ready to kill the opposition if and when the need arrives." He walked around so everyone could hear him.

"Enemies are the same. They cannot hesitate or it could kill them. You don't know how skilled your opponent may be, but you can be sure your intention and theirs are the same. Believe me when I say this, they won't care if you are clothed or naked. If they are properly trained, they will ignore the breasts and what's between your legs to deliver the killing blow. Modesty in battle is none existent."

"So you want us to learn...what?" Anna spoke a softly after a moment.

Marcel spoke with a lower tone and less intense facial features. "You should learn to trust those who try to do you better. Who want to teach you to fight at the peak of your perfection. If you don't want me to teach you, then simply leave because it won't be worth it for me to try." He finished and sat on the ground on front of them.

No one said anything and just thought things through. The woman couldn't fault his logic. It was hard to be a female knight without the men from the three main groups laughing at them for being commoners. They would also insult them for what they were and what they _pretend _to be.

"If you want, I'll even sweeten the deal. You let me teach you combat that could take on a mage and I will include how to make the earthquakes I make." He smile a bit.

It was hard to accept and not scrutinize his words. Could he really do what he claims and train them to beat mages.

"I am someone who doesn't judge you for what you are and believe me, I've seen woman do spectacular things and I can assure you can too." He spoke softly and with sincerity. "If you want to train, don't say anything and stand up now."

One by one the woman stood. They stood tall and more serious than before. "Let us begin then."

**~XXX~**

"Alright, we're going to search for the traitor and Louise. Hopefully they haven't made contact with the Prince." Agnes did one final check up on her equipment. Beside her sword, everything else was in order.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Guiche asked with a flourish of cloak." It's not like we could go against the Captain of the Griffin Knights, now can we."

"That's exactly what your going to do. You two," she pointed towards Guiche and Saito, "will use the mole to track down her majesty's ring." Agnes turned to Kirche and Tabitha, "you two will secure an escape route. I'm sure your dragon can at least glide down from here."

After little thought everyone agree to the plan. That still left what Agnes would do.

"I'm going to buy you some time."

Saito was confused, until an arrow flew over their heads. From the distance beyond the port, a small group of soldiers on horse back got closer. A few archers notched more arrows aiming at the blue dragon first.

Tabitha was quick to fire off a strong wind spell to knock a few arrows away. Kirche burned some while Guiche erected a wall to block the rest.

"Where did they come from?" Guiche yelled while cowering behind his wall.

Agnes looked beside the wall and almost got hit in the head with a flying rock. "They must've been waiting for us." She raised her metal covered hand and took a direct hit to her palm. The rock piece shattered upon impact with no more than feeling a slight pressure. "Run while you can. I'll hold them off."

No one wanted to move. The mages couldn't run for pride kept them rooted and Saito was worried.

Agnes saw this and fired a round at their feet. "Go before I shoot you myself!" She yelled.

Guiche ordered his mole to dig a hole where they stood to tunnel away and Tabitha and Kirche mounted Sylphid, taking to the skies a second later.

Once they were gone, Agnes drew her dagger and made it grow three times the size. When the archers aimed at the dragon, she swung in a wide horizontal arc, firing the largest water blade she could ever produce.

Horses stopped suddenly and a few earth mages erected a stone wall, thicker than Guiche's, to take the burnt of the attack but could do nothing when the water cut cleanly through and injuring the front horses in the process.

_Thank Marcel later, now I have to run. _She ran towards the woods after the others were long gone. She really hoped that the distraction was enough. The sound of hooves gave her the answer, the soldiers were coming after her now.

Even though they were faster, the soldiers could not maneuver through the dense woods as well as a single person on foot could.

This would be her saving grace.

**~XXX~**

Henrietta rubbed her head gingerly to soothe her headache. It was tiring trying to keep Marcel in the dark. She even resisted the urge to call him just to have a chat. All this in order to prove to herself that she could do things on her own and make difficult choices. That and save herself the grief of seeing her friend react to the news of her impending marriage.

It would still be a few days before Agnes returned with the letter. For now she would have to keep Marcel busy and what better way than to reprimand the academy student named de Montmorency.

Henrietta began to write on a parchment new orders that would be given to the girl to follow as part of her punishment for that illegal potion she made. She made sure to write Marcel's name and that he would be the one to pass judgment.

"Alright." Henrietta finished with the royal seal just to keep things authentic. "Now to give this to Marcel."

**"Marcel," **she called in a sing song tone.

**~XXX~**

Marcel was busy going through the main routine when he heard Henrietta. Just hearing her voice made him smile, confusing those present.

The musketeers wondered why he stopped talking.

"Alright, just continue what your doing and I'll be back in a few." He left without saying another word.

**~XXX~**

"Frankly, I can't think of a single way to punish the girl without outright embarrassment and tarnishing her name." Henrietta was regaling her dilemma. This was not an act by any means. She was stuck in terms of ideas and her arranged marriage didn't help matters.

Marcel sat in a chair with his legs crossed and rubbing his chin. "And you want me to decide a suitable punishment that's not harmful to her health or status?"

"Yes," Henrietta confirmed.

"OK, I'll do it. Not sure I should agree to this but I'll give it a try." He said, unsure how he would do it.

"Great, while you do that I will try to get through the rest of these wonderful documents." Henrietta was being sarcastic but in good humor.

Marcel kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her head, something she wholeheartedly appreciated. "Don't burn yourself out now. Take a break and enjoy this afternoon."

Henrietta sighed, "I wish it were that simple."

Marcel gave his goodbye and left.

**~XXX~**

He had given his orders to the musketeers to continue a routine of push-ups, sit-up, and to their dismay, laps around the castle's outer walls. They weren't happy with the running, but they would thank him later and didn't make much of a fuss.

Marcel once again made his way down the halls of the magic academy after he made his presence known to the headmaster about why he was here and what he intended to do. The old man was given little choice since the princess gave direct orders not to interfere. He wasn't even aware that a student of his broke the law.

He came to the door that was indicated to him by a maid cleaning the halls. It was little creepy the way that she stared at him and fixed her appearance. Even sliding the hem of her uniform to show more leg. It wasn't like he flirted with her or anything.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by the blonde with the odd hair and the freckles. When she caught sight of him, she paled more than the color of parchment. Standing before her was the man that was with the princess when her crime was discovered.

"Why are you here." Montmorency shook in fear, looking at nothing in particular to her side.

"This shouldn't come as surprise to you, you know. You know why I'm here." He spoke in a low voice as he stared at her face since her eyes were looking somewhere else. "Come with me." He didn't wait for any form of answer.

She didn't argue. It was probably useless to try since the princess saw everything herself. It wasn't like she could plead her case or anything. She was just about to follow him out of her room when he called over his shoulder.

"Loose the mantle."

She stopped for a moment and thought. _Of course, the only thing in my life is being a noble and I probably lost it. _She took of her cloak an threw it on her bed haphazardly. No point in being neat since there was the possibility she wouldn't return. After she was done, she closed her door and followed Marcel in nothing but her uniform.

**~XXX~**

_This isn't the castle. _Montmorency was standing before an inn whose doors seen better days. She thought they where headed to see the princess when the horse they rode on turned towards the lake. A little while later they arrived to a town she never heard about.

"Why are we here?" She asked while looking at the patrons mingle and laugh amongst themselves.

"Seeing as your adult enough to break the law and manipulate another human being, I thought we could have a drink and talk before your punishment." Marcel spoke calmly and nonchalant that it didn't sound mocking in any way.

They found two empty stools by the bar and sat down. Montmorency kept her head down and her hands on her skirt. Marcel was more relaxed.

"So," he began. "What do you want to drink?"

Montmorency was taken aback by his question. She thought for a moment and thought some wine would be good. Marcel ordered some as well.

A young man, a new employee of Claudette, serve both patrons. Although, he looked at Marcel with caution and a bit of hostility.

It wasn't hard to figure out why either. Grown man with a young school girl having a drink. Not a pretty picture.

"Relax, it's not what you think."

"I don't believe you know what I'm thinking." He spat out.

Marcel looked at him and frowned. He then saw Claudette's red hair sticking out from behind a shelf. "Hey Claudette."

The woman raised her head to see Marcel with a young girl from the magic academy. "Well hello there. I'm surprised to see you here so soon."

"I know. I just needed a suitable place to have a heart to heart talk with this lady over here and your employee is implying, well you know." He spoke with a smile in a familiar fashion.

"I believe I do." Every word was said slowly and with a bit of anger. "You, go organize the store room. I'll deal wit you later."

"But," the man protested.

"Let me tell you something. You insult this man, you insult Princess Henrietta. If the people find out you insulted the princess," Claudette got in his face. "You will have to run." She whispered.

The man was giving little choice in the matter. He new very well how the princess was revered by this town and its inhabitants. One man made the mistake of describing how he would make her into a real woman if he got the chance. No one has seen him since that day.

Once he was gone, Claudette turned to Marcel. "I'm sorry about that. He seems to believe that everyone that walks in her with a young girl will have her way with her."

"Good thing I'm not interested in spoiled brats." Marcel spoke in good humor.

"Hey" Montmorency yelled out.

She was ignored for a bit of conversation. It ended and all attention was turned to her.

After the first glass, he asked a simple question. "Why?"

Montmorency looked at the man beside her in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why did you make the potion in the first place?"

The young blonde sighed and looked down to her lap. She mumbled something which was hard to hear.

"What?" He got closer.

Montmorency mumble a little louder.

"I need words, not grunts OK."

"I said, because he looks at other girls!" The blonde shouted loud enough that other patrons heard her loud and clear. She blushed and curled into herself.

"Not the best reason you know. There will always be others in his line of sight." Marcel explained, though still confused.

Montmorency sighed, "I know. It's just, we were together since we were children. Never separate for more than the days it took him to visit my home. He would be so sweet and play with me, make me a crown of flowers and say how beautiful I was. It would be tender and not these over dramatic words." She stopped talking to sip more wine. "Now it's just about flirting with other girls, younger and naive. Every time he's with me, it's just those fake flowery words he uses with them."

Marcel looked forward and swirled his glass. "What your telling me is, you fell in love with him." The girl gave him a nod of confirmation. "Then let me tell you why that potion you made would have ruined you and him."

**~XXX~**

There was still sunlight left and the hunt seemed to have died down. Agnes had her back to a tree while she reloaded her pistols with practiced efficiency.

Judging by the time they arrived to the position of the sun, it had been a few hours since she went into hiding. In all that time, she had used the bag full of black powder to make some small improvised bombs with the loose musket bullets as shrapnel. With proper planning, she managed to kill four with the bombs and one with her bare hands by sneaking behind him and running him through the back with an arm spear straight through the heart. Mage or not, the guy was an idiot for coming alone.

She didn't know how many we're left or if they were still looking for her. It didn't matter much since by this time Saito should have found Louise and hopefully retrieved the letter without much incident.

Agnes left her secure location and traveled beside a small river towards where she believe was the castle for the Albion Royal Family. She wasn't sure where it was exactly since the only map she'd seen was on the ship that brought them here.

Just as she reached a small pond, the sound of crunching was heard to her right. Agnes thought it was an enemy when she heard the unmistakable sound of stone breaking. Rushing past a couple of bushes, she saw a church falling down to pieces. No external force was used from what she could see.

Walking closer to the building revealed light coming from the cracks. "Magic was used," she whispered. A noise alerted her and saw a wounded Wardes coming out the front door holding his shoulder.

"You," she spat out which much venom. Her body shook at the sight of the man who betrayed her princess. She then notice a white envelop hidden within his tunic.

Wardes saw the woman standing there with unrestrained anger. If he wasn't injured, he would taunt her and break her just for the pleasure. "Your too late. I already have two of the three things that I came for. The letter," he padded his breast pocket, "and the death of Prince Wales.

"No," Agnes eyes widened. She was speechless. She had fail her princess. Even with buying the others time, they still failed. Her anger became too great to control and lashed out with her water dagger.

Wardes wasn't like those soldier mages. He was skilled enough to dodge the water slash and return a wind wind spear in the same move.

The attack struck Agnes on her metal covered arm with only the force knocking back. She returned fire with a vertical crescent slash.

Once more, Wardes dodged and wondered what that artifact in the blonde's hands was. He knew she wasn't a mage and only received her title of chevalier for Founder knows what reason. Still, a magical item in the hands of a commoner didn't compare to a true square class mage.

"Do you think a pathetic commoner such as yourself believe you can best me. You may have acquired such a unique magical weapon, but even so you can't defeat me." He was taunting her. One slip up and he could win. The only other problem laid within the strange chain mail she wore in her arms. His spell should have cut cleanly through it.

"That doesn't matter," Agnes snarled. "Even if I fall, her majesty, Princess Henrietta will execute you."

Wardes let out a dry chuckle. "That foolish little girl will learn that her reign is an illusion. She is just a puppet that will soon become nothing more than a breeding tool for a new and proper king. Then when she gives what is needed, she'll become a bed warmer for the troops along with the queen, if she isn't decapitated first."

Agnes was getting sick and tired of this infuriating man. Her princess won't fall nor will she be used like a common street whore. Even if she can't protect her, Marcel will rend asunder the world if it means protecting the princess. Agnes took a deep breath and relaxed her stance a bit. She looked into the eyes of a predator, the eyes of a traitor, the eyes of a dead man and spoke slowly. "You believe in your victory than your a fool. I will kill you and I will retrieve that letter." She could see the man laughing at her statement. No matter. "Even if I fail, Marcel will destroy you if you so much a touch a hair on the Princess's head."

Wardes listen absently, but paid more attention to her last statement. Who was this Marcel she spoke about. He'd never heard of the name or individual. It didn't matter, no one could stand in the way of Reconquista.

"As much as I would like to keep entertaining you, it's time for me to take my leave. Don't fret though," he whistled and raised his sword wand to the air.

Seconds passed and Agnes saw a shadow on the ground grow larger until it covered her form completely. She only had seconds to move out of the way as a wing beast crashed into the ground were she stood a moment ago.

The beast was Wardes' griffin. The bird like animal screeched a war cry and proceeded to try to stomp her with its talons.

Agnes dodged as best she could an used her own clawed hands to parry the more difficult attacks. Based on weight alone, she knew she would be crushed if she wasn't careful.

Wardes left as soon as his familiar touched down not sticking around to see how things would go. He was confident his familiar would take care of Agnes and join him later.

Agnes tried to swing her dagger only to have it knocked out of her hands, landing far away. She would have ran after it, except the griffin tried to claw at her face only to be save by the chain-mail. Griffin claws could not penetrate it.

A stray rock caused Agnes to loose her footing which gave the griffin the chance to slice into her shoulder down to her hip. White hot pain shot through her. Her bloodcurdling screams filled the air with tears staining her face. She fell to the ground as the blood from her body ran a river. The claw cut through more than just her side. Ammo from her hip pouch was strewn everywhere with cloth for wading and a single potion she bought for emergencies now spilled on the ground.

The griffin new it struck well. It was trained to recognize a wound and it was a good wound indeed. The intelligent animal stalked its prey slowly to increase in the suspense and agony.

Agnes was fighting hard not to pass out. Her body took on the fetal position on its own and breathing became a chore. Her left side was sliced open and she was sure her ribs were broken.

The griffin got closer.

Even with the pain being dulled by the adrenaline, Agnes couldn't get up. Her water dagger was somewhere, didn't even remember where it fell. Just as she was ready to give up, the black sphere Marcel gave her rolled into her line of sight. Reaching it she brought it to her lips without hesitation and kissed it just as she lost consciousness. It didn't matter what happened. She would believe in his words.

The red crescent moons on the sphere glowed bright. As it began to open, the sound of grinding metal mixed with the sound of coins jingling filled the air. Mass grew into limbs. The body elongated. Claws carved into the ground with little effort. An arrow shaped head with ruby eyes formed with two horns spiraling back and to the side. The tail was as long as the head and body ending with a spear like tip.

What was left after was a predator covered in armor and pissed off.

The griffin saw this new adversary with interest. Never in its life did see such an animal before and didn't know how it came to be. It was a thing that it couldn't comprehend.

The metal raider saw its summoner injured and the griffin with the scent of her blood. It didn't take much to figure out what happened and it did what her master would do in this situation.

The griffin couldn't react in time when it felt the weight of its opponent crash into it at full speed. It let out a screech of protest as it fell to the ground in pain.

The metal raider screeched in return. The sound it produced could cause your ears to bleed if not your bones to shatter.

One would wonder what a creature like a griffin, one trained by a high class mage knight, would be afraid of. Not many things could come close to the intelligence and agility of a griffin, but the polished gray metal beast before it could.

Metal Raiders, like others of their kind, tended to be social with others of their species. If something different came along, they tended to be hostile until it left or it was dealt with. In rare cases, a metal raider found itself alone and would seek the company of anything it could find.

She found her master in her final days in pain and alone as well. When a metal raider dies, it does for one reason, loss of energy. Without energy the body starts to shut down and grows heavy an unable to move.

Her master kept her company and kept her comfortable, singing her to sleep. It was through his power that she can stand and fight today. He carried affection for the female lying on the floor and would protect her like a mate. Since he wasn't here, it was up to her.

With the griffin still down, the raider slammed its tail across the its back with bone crunching force. It then wrapped its tail around the neck and picked it off the ground with little effort slamming it back down repeatedly over and over.

Blood poured from numerous wounds. The griffin's white feathered head was stained red. It couldn't even make a sound when it felt chain saw like blades saw off its head completely and cleanly. With a final pull, the head came off with a snap and later, a thud. The rest of the body sprayed red blood like a fountain staining the ground a new color.

It wasn't much of a fight and that was a disappointment. Even if it was a wild animal, she was intelligent enough to find satisfaction in battle.

The metal raider turned to the unconscious woman and contemplated how to take her home. After some thought, she gently picked her up with her tail and place her on her back. After she searched for her master's energy, she set for home.

**A/N**

**Back with a new chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay, just wanted to ask what if my writing has improved or not. What should I do to make it better?**

**Please review.**

**Cheers**


	9. Chapter Nine: Anguish of Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero**

Chapter Nine: Anguish of Souls

_"If you really want to be with me and only me, then prove to me you can be faithful."_

_\- Montmorency_

**~XXX~**

_She was wondering if a person could die of boredom. As vigilant as she was, she couldn't follow in all the conversation the men before her held. It was just to much and all irrelevant if you asked her._

_Henrietta sat at the head of a large table in what could be called a conference room; although the shelves of books surrounding the walls and the cabinet of fine liquors made it look like a place of social gathering. Even though she was zoning out, she still caught the final words of the conversation._

_"And that's why we should find the princess a husband as soon as possible." A man with short blonde hair said while looking at Henrietta directly._

_"Excuse me," the young woman spoke pulling herself back the real world._

_The same man cleared his throat. "Well, since there is no king and her majesty, the queen, will not take the throne, then it's up to you to find a suitable husband and conceive an heir, preferably male." He wasn't careful with his words and spoke like if he was speaking to any other person. Not one hint of proper respect._

_Henrietta's face morphed from her usual kind visage to one of restrained anger. With her father gone, she knew that as a woman of royal birth, her duty to her country was already set in stone, but this man did not need to remind her what her fate was. Once a king was chosen, she would become more of a trophy queen than an equal ruler._

_"I know my role well and do not need reminder. I can also say that if I do bare a child, it wont be an automatic male." She spoke as calmly as she could._

_"I didn't mean to offend you." The man spoke with mock sincerity. It was clear he didn't respect her._

_Many more subjects were brought up from the economy of the country to the status of its people. From the reports, it seemed all was well and moral was satisfactory. Even so, Henrietta couldn't help to feel unease. She could sense things were amiss. _

**~XXX~**

_The meeting concluded and Henrietta found herself in her room, on her bed without her pure white dress. On the floor laid her heeled shoes, her royal purple mantle draped over a chair nearby and her jeweled silver tiara on her nightstand. All that was left on her body was a pair of white lace panties, garter belt and white stockings._

_She laid there thinking over the last month or so after the death of the king, her father. He died in his sleep from an unknown cause that many speculated foul play. She on the other hand believed he overworked himself trying to keep their small country afloat and his body simply chose to rest._

_It was a great blow to her and her mother who is still grieving to this day. She hasn't gotten over it, but knows that the country her father fought so hard for needed her to take his place. It was still not to say that it was easy._

_Her father's council of nobles were meant to help her gain experience. They didn't seem to like her suggestions since all of them were shot down immediately with a hundred reasons why they weren't good ideas._

_At this moment she felt more alone then ever. Without her father or mother, she needed to be strong for the day she would officially ascend the throne and take the responsibility of leading her country._

_"I wish you were here father. With your guidance, I believe I could become a queen that would bring pride to all of Tristain and its people." She sighed and got off her bed. Night was coming and she needed to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be another day of meetings, greeting nobles, and planning new ways to make Tristain a better place._

_A knock on the door alerted her of a visitor. Henrietta didn't need to ask who it was and simply opened the door, even in her state of dress. A maid, the same one that always comes around this time without fail, stood on the other side of the threshold with the same stoic expression. No matter how much she would smile or say hello, no servant would respond beside a nod of acknowledgment. Well, most of them. Some did smile, but said no more._

_The maid helped her to strip off the rest of her clothing and dress her in her night gown with a fresh pair of panties. Both were lilac with the gown being slightly transparent in the middle._

_The maid left with her gown in tow to be washed for later. Henrietta went to bed with the thought of what tomorrow would bring._

**~XXX~**

_Marcel walked the halls of the castle with the minimal amount of sound coming from his steps. Even though it was hard to remember some things, his body never forgot the beautiful sound of silence. Ever since he came here, it had been a roller coaster of emotions on his behalf. It had been sometime since he set foot in this place and the memories it gave him ranged from beautiful to bitter._

_'Terra.'_

_At the end of the hall, lit by white fire torches stood a door that tickled his brain just looking at it. He stared at it for a while, not moving much but his arm and his fingers as he caressed the smooth dark gray metal plates down to the bird shaped handle. It was hard to remember it after all these year but the feeling never faded._

_Marcel pushed the door to reveal a well lit room filled with rows and rows of skeleton brush metal shelves. Each shelf contained different types of weapons from swords, daggers and spears just to name a few. He walked through each shelf, his fingertips grazing contours. The feeling of metal and the scent of oil brought euphoria; its effect brought shutters through his body. Just as he rounded a corner, he felt a presence behind him just to the left. When he turned around, he found nothing and the presence was gone. He looked around for a bit and found nothing out of place so he continued his exploration._

_Each turn brought new things for him to see. Books, old and dusty, with some barely touched, others ready to fall apart. Scrolls and manuscripts. It was a plethora of reading material._

_He reached the center where a dark metal table stood, polished to a mirror shine with comfortable chairs neatly tucked in under it._

_The presence came again, this time behind him. He turned and yet again he saw nothing. What ever it was, it was fast and stealthy enough to remain out of sight. In his mind he knew the presence and who it belonged to. It was playing games with him or simply shy._

_Little objects filled the next part. Display cases presented jewels and the like to those who wished to gaze upon them. Necklaces and rings of different shapes and sizes had signs that spoke of what power they posses and how to use them._

_When Marcel came to a portrait of a young blonde woman, he was filled with anger and grief. His hand slowly reach out to caress the face with just his finger tips. He couldn't remember her but just the sight made him tear up._

"_What were you to me that I feel sorrow just by seeing you." Dead emerald green eyes stared back at him and a phantom smile brought a tear. The presence came again. Again behind him like a blanket draped on his shoulders. "I can feel you, you know. Are you going to keep evading me or show yourself?"_

_After a moment of silence, a hand fell on his shoulder. It gripped him and pulled him to turn around. What he saw made him smile more than anything so far._

"_It's you."_

**~XXX~**

"What are you thinking about?" Henrietta spoke, knocking Marcel from his thoughts.

Marcel was too busy remembering to hear her the first time and it took a few tries to bring him into focus. He was busy helping her bathe. It was not necessary, but Henrietta could not find it in herself to stop the wonderful feeling. He had been running a soapy washcloth up and down her leg as she laid back and soaked in the tub for the last few minutes not noticing it turning red.

"Sorry." He apologized and put her leg into the water and pulled the other one out with his palm on the heel. "Just old memories." He lifted her leg a little higher and did the back. "And you?"

Henrietta sighed as she relaxed. These few moments were precious to her where she could forget about her troubles and enjoy herself.

"Just thinking about the few days before I summoned you. How they were boring, stressful and how I didn't want the council to turn me into a king breeding trophy queen." Henrietta said the last part with disdain.

"Trophy queen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A woman married to a king that doesn't have a hand at ruling and only stands to the side looking pretty while her husband rules any way he wants." She finished with a huff. "No, it's more like she chooses to stand to the side looking pretty.

Marcel was surprised by her animated explanation. "You never told me about this."

"It's not something that one speaks about. Mother love my father and he loved her. She was content to stand behind while he made decisions."

"But not you." He finished and placed her leg back into the water.

"I have seen too much sadness to ignore it for ignorant bliss. Mother chose to stand behind father; I choose to spearhead any and all opposition to the peace of this country." Even in her current situation, Henrietta could appear as the fierce woman. "I don't want to be just a fixture."

"As long as I'm here, that's not going to happen." Marcel assured her. He wasn't one to lie to a friend and would tear apart anyone who made him a liar.

That made Henrietta smile. Smile and get a funny feeling in her chest when he said such wonderful things. She could count on him, it still made her feel guilty for keeping him in the dark about the mission in Albion, but she didn't want to use him for every little problem she had. Sometimes you have to stand on your own two feet.

Marcel finished, rinsed, dried and helped her into her clean dress once she put underwear on herself. _'How in the world does one go on wearing the same dress for so long.' _It was a mystery since Henrietta's signature white gown was one of a kind and only she had one.

**~XXX~**

Wardes knelt before his lord a successful man. Sort of. In his hand was the letter he took from Louise.

"My lord Cromwell, I have returned." He would bow low for his lord.

Oliver Cromwell sat on a throne with a gleeful grin. The news was good despite the worry that Matilda's information provided. "Stand Wardes. You've done well despite the odds against you."

"That boy posed no challenge. He may have been a legendary familiar but his skill was lacking." He gave the man the letter and sat back as he read.

"Yes. Matilda mentioned the same thing. She also mentioned a woman with a unique sword. Do you know anything about that?" The letter was passionate and filled with declarations of love.

"Agnes. She's a female knight under the direct order of Princess Henrietta." Wardes spoke with a sneer. "The sword she mentions is indeed unique. I don't know where she got it, but the men are looking for it as we speak along with the body of the prince."

"Excellent. Now we need this letter delivered along with a few gifts to the Germanians. Surely they wouldn't want a princess who could prove to be unfaithful."

**~XXX~**

It was an early morning; the air still fresh from the night before. A commotion alerted Marcel, who in turn alerted Henrietta who didn't wait long to investigate herself.

Outside was a blue dragon surrounded by soldiers with its riders being threatened. Henrietta immediately recognized Louise among them, springing into action.

"Everyone, stand down!" She shouted to the soldiers from behind. The men didn't hesitate to comply and bowed at her presence. The princess walked calmly towards her childhood friend with hope, only to be diminished by the girls lack of eye contact.

Louise was looking anywhere but at Henrietta. She couldn't face her knowing she had failed miserably. It was her job to ensure that what would have been a simple assignment should have gone smoothly.

"Please come Louise and familiar. The rest of you can wait in the parlor." She didn't smile and that didn't sit we'll with Marcel.

Usually Henrietta was smiling at the pink haired girl, even if it was from past happier memories. The fact that she was radiating fear and sadness proved something was wrong and he felt it.

Everyone was escorted inside the castle and went separate ways at a fork in the corridor. A maid was called to serve Guiche and company. The blonde mage wanted to speak with the princess on behalf of his Montmorency, but wouldn't dare interrupt her.

**~XXX~**

It didn't take Louise long to kneel in front of the princess and explain everything thing that happened. She spared no detail nor tried to make herself seem less guilty.

Marcel stood behind Henrietta, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, listening to every word. What he heard brought an emotion that didn't occur often in him. He felt rage. Probably not the proper word, but something similar. Contrary to what many would believe, he wasn't mad at being kept out of the loop. What made him see red was the fact that Agnes was not here and a person that was dear to Henrietta was killed.

He hoped Agnes was okay.

"Rise Louise Francoise." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You have no need to apologize for you couldn't perceive the treacherous nature of Captain Viscount Wardes."

"I know, but I could have done something to stop him. I could have fought to retrieve the letter or used myself to save to the prince." She was crying and hysterical. Saito beside her looked appalled by the notion that she would sacrifice herself probably in the name of honor.

Marcel found it sad, hilarious and ridiculous. He just laughed out loud, not even bothering to hide it. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he meant to whisper it but was heard.

Anger flared from Louise making see red. "You dare mock the prince's death!"

"Not his death, that's tragic." Death always is and to one close to Henrietta was no exception. "What I laughed at is the bullshit about how you should have sacrificed yourself for him." He walked from behind the princess who was gaping at him. "Would you really throw your life away for a person you don't know."

"This is the prince we're talking about. Of course I would sacrifice myself for him. It would be dishonorable of a noble such as myself not to prevent the death of a ruler." Louise stood up as tall as she could. She wasn't going to allow someone to insult her belief, even if he was a friend of the princess.

"Would you do the same for your familiar?" Marcel asked, looking at the young man. He wanted to confirm a suspicion he had.

Louise was quick to answer without thought. "Of course not. He's just a familiar."

The room grew cold in an instant. Louise shivered along with Saito who couldn't figure out why he was cold if he was wearing his sweater.

"What honor would there be in your death." Henrietta spoke softly, not meant to be heard either, but it was. She straightened out and gave Louise a hard stare. With her thoughts in a jumbled mess, she didn't hear her friend and Louise talking.

Louise was taken a back by the look she was receiving. Was it not honorable to die for your country.

"Do you believe that dying is an honor. What will I say to your family when they hear of your death? That I have sent a dear friend to retrieved a letter about my indiscretions with a foreign prince. You think I don't care about you?" She was angry. It was always the same thing. No matter how much she wanted, Louise still treated their relationship like nothing more than honor. Foolish honor. "Do you know where Captain Agnes might be?" She needed to know and an excuse to change the subject.

Saito chose to answer that one. "We don't know. When we got to Albion she stayed behind on the port to slow down a group of soldiers set to capture us. After that, we have no idea were she went."

"I see." Henrietta tried to remain strong while in front of everyone. "If there is nothing more we can speak of, you may take your leave." She wasn't friendly anymore. The constant actions of Louise, not calling her by her name, spouting out about honorable actions, forgetting that they were once friends. To Louise, she was a princess that deserved respect solely by status and that's all it she was to her. She wasn't going to try anymore.

Julia, while a commoner, was more of a friend who talk to her like two normal people. They had sleepovers, share books and simply hanged out without status in the way.

Everyone but Henrietta and Marcel walked out. Louise was caught off guard by the princess' cold demeanor yet couldn't bring herself to say anything. This did start her to question things though.

Henrietta turned her friend with unshed tears. She was breaking and not much could be done about what her heart was feeling.

Marcel opened his arms and waited.

The young woman didn't hesitate to jumped into his open arms and cry. Her agony was felt by him, fueling the flames of rage within him.

Now someone made his princess cry in one of the most horrible ways possible. She lost a lover which she hadn't seen for a long time and never got the chance to say goodbye. That hit really close to home. He knew what it felt like.

Henrietta didn't know the love Marcel held for her or the love he held for Agnes. It wasn't confusing to him. He was starting to love Agnes more than friends. They did end up kissing most of the time they were alone. For Henrietta it was similar bit not quite the same.

All he knew at the moment was someone was going to pay.

**~XXX~**

Many individuals felt the promise.

Fouquet was in her cottage in the woods when the air shifted and a cold presence crept up her spine. She shivered not knowing why felt scared.

She wasn't the only one. Many others felt the same thing only briefly. Leaving many to wonder what was going to happen.

**~XXX~**

It had taken a while to calm down, most of the morning to be exact. Henrietta clung to him like he was a blanket.

Marcel was able to ring out enough water from his shirt to fill a tea cup.

"I should really get you some water before you dehydrate." He took out a handkerchief and places it on her nose. What's with him and crying women.

The princess giggle and blew her nose with his help. This was their relationship. One moment they could be seen as siblings, another they could be seen as lovers. What they had was friendship. Deep friendship.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"Why are you saying sorry."

"I didn't tell you about why I sent Agnes to Albion or the real reason I summoned that day."

"You have your secrets and I have mine. If you didn't want to tell me then that was fine but know I would've helped somehow. Or if you tell me not to go, I wouldn't go." Marcel gently stroked her hair as he wiped her tears away.

"I don't wish to take advantage of you. Everything you've done for me has been wonderful. You have made my life brighter and more fun since I summoned you and for that I thank you." Henrietta spoke from her heart and smiled at him.

Marcel smile back and sighed. "What I do for you is not something you should be thanking me for. I do it because I feel like doing things for you. Cooking, talking and taking you out to see the world."

"And helping me bathe." Henrietta said unconsciously.

Laughing, Marcel pointed to Henrietta. "That was your idea."

The young woman blushed at the thought. True, it was her idea. She had never bathed alone and even after she took the precautions to hide her seal, which were short white gloves any other time, she couldn't stop herself from wanting that close feeling. Besides, Marcel had seen everything by now and probably knew her body better than herself.

They talked a bit more. Henrietta explained everything to him from what the letter and its importance to how she met Wales and a single night they shared by the lake with a lot of heavy petting without the final step. She both blushed and cried just thinking about it. It had been wonderful.

Marcel listen to everything and could only offer her his condolences. He didn't know the man that held her heart, but with the way she spoke made him see the good man he was.

Their conversation was cut short when Marcel felt a familiar presence coming at full speed straight for them.

"Agnes." He spoke while looking out the window.

Still tearful, Henrietta looked at the window to see a black speck moving at then at an astonishing velocity beyond the border of Tristania. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's a bit of insurance I gave to Agnes. Although, I'm surprised she would use it in public and so close to the town."

The speck got closer and closer. It took to the roof once it got to the town. Now Marcel knew something was wrong.

No one below saw anything, only heard the clicking and felt a strong wind. By the time it passed over the heads of people, Marcel was opening the window to allow the beast to come in.

**~XXX~**

The Metal Raider felt her master close. The female on her back was slowly dying and she couldn't allow that. Her master opened a way for her to get inside.

Claws gashed the floor to slow her down leaving deep grooves on the stone floor. Her tail came up to stopped the female on top of her from falling. She stopped short of a wall before even touching it.

Her master stood in shock along with his younger female. They were both worried for the one on her back.

**~XXX~**

Louise and company arrived to the academy in a palace carriage in silence. Each one had a reason to be quiet. Guiche could not get an audience with the princess before they were escorted out of the palace to a waiting carriage. Tabitha was reading her favorite book while Kirche filed down her nails. Louise was still going over what was said between the princess and her.

Saito on the other hand was too angry to say anything. More like he didn't feel the need to say anything. He was angry at Louise for what she said and how she said it. To think that he meant so little to her that she wouldn't think twice about him dying.

The boy cared for Louise more than she'll ever know. Pride got in the girls way more times that he could count which increased the taunts, jeers and embarrassing moments.

Louise didn't believe her familiar was even human most of the time. She would discipline him with a whip just to show she was in charge. Other woman made her jealous of her own lack of features such as her breasts. This causes her to lash out when he was with a girl she considered more attractive than her.

Saito couldn't leave her for a feeling within him stops him from doing so. If she wanted an obedient familiar, he would give her one.

**~XXX~**

Montmorency had been lying in her room for the last few days in contemplation. She only left to eat and grab her homework from her teachers. The rest of the day she would lay down and cry herself until she couldn't shed another tear.

This all started when Marcel, the princess knight, took her out for a drink and gave her the biggest most detailed lecture in her life.

_Marcel took Montmorency out of town and into the woods. He didn't say anything and didn't look back to see if the girl was following him. He knew she was only buzzed and conscious of her actions._

_Montmorency followed her _caretaker_ for some time until they came to a small clearing with two tree stumps a few meters apart. Marcel took off his coat and draped it over a log while he sat on the other._

_"Sit," he said with firm voice._

_The blonde complied and sat on his coat which earned her a pleased nod from Marcel._

_"Now, since you are an adult, seeing as how you like to manipulate people, I'll tell you what your actions would've caused." He cleared his throat. "You are going to look me in the eyes as I speak and will not look away or you will be punished further. Understood?"_

_Montmorency nodded. She was already in trouble. Why would she do anything to further add to this situation._

_"First of all, if this situation wasn't fixed, your family would've had to pay restitution to the La Vallière family. I'm sure that wouldn't have been possible, correct."_

_The blonde nodded, looking away in shame._

_"Eyes up here." Marcel said in irritation. He discretely marked his forearm with a black pen._

_The girls eyes shot up to meet his once more._

_"Payment is the last thing anyone would have thought about. From what I know, it was only a few days since she drank your concoction that she began to declare her love for Saito. It got to the point were she would strip and asked him to take advantage of her."_

_Montmorency was appalled to hear that. Her eyes strayed again._

_Marcel marked his arm again. "Her inhibitions were gone. If Saito chose to give in, he could have taken her virginity. It could have continued until the potion wore off and where would Louise be." He stood up and got closer to the girl. "She would be humiliated. Defiled by her familiar when she had no control for her actions. Maybe even pregnant. Her family would want his head and probably disown the girl for whoring herself out to a commoner."_

_Montmorency's eyes darted around as her breathing got heavier._

_Marcel kept marking his arm. "The Vallière would find out and your family would be ruined. Henrietta would strip you of your titles as noble and lock you away forever if she didn't chose to execute you for harming her childhood friend."_

_Now horror painted the blonde's face. Her eyes began to shine in the moonlight with unshed tears._

"_What if Saito rejected Louise. How would she act? What would she do? You've seen how she treats him when she is of sound mind." By the end his voice was raised higher than normal and he was working himself up._

_Marcel sat down again. He sighed and took a deep breath._

"_Now we get to if Guiche was the one who drank it. What would he do? What would he do to you? Would you like to keep him head-over-heels with you for a long time or get tired of him and his constant flowery words? How would he react to rejection?" He stood up once more and got really close to her face, cupping her chin gently. "Would he defile you?" He whispered. He said a few other things in great detail that someone of higher standing would never have heard._

_Montmorency pulled away and began to sob. She shook her head radically in denial at what would have happened._

_Marcel turned away from the crying girl. He could have been gentle about it. 'No. She deserves to know the truth of her actions.'_

**~XXX~**

_It took a while for Montmorency to stop crying. She felt something soft on her nose with a little pressure. Marcel was standing in front of her, waiting for her with a kindhearted smile. She blew her nose much to his delight._

"_That's all I'm going to say to you."_

"_What now?" She couldn't cry anymore. Not that it was unwelcome._

_Marcel pulled a wooden staff with a ball at one end. "Now you will be punished." A sadistic grin pulled on his face. His platinum eyes burned red as he stocked her._

**~XXX~**

He made her hit specific points on a straw target for hours and hours based on the number of markings on his arm times ten. He said that each one was for every time her eyes strayed from his. After that, it was running, jumping and all types of psychical exercises.

She wasn't returned to her room until dawn. Montmorency wasn't sure how she got into her bed with her shoes off. All she knew when she woke up near nightfall the next day was the soreness of her entire body. She couldn't even lift her arms to remove the covers.

A maid came to her room to help her after receiving a message from the Headmaster. She would be given a week to rest and no further disciplinary action would be implemented by the school per the princess orders.

Montmorency got up, bathed and dressed since lying down for so long tended to bore her. Their is only so much crying one could do. She left her room to eat meal. Maybe a little shopping to clear her mind.

**~XXX~**

Agnes was in critical condition but alive, so that was lucky. The room she laid in was the same one that Marcel brought Henrietta to the night they met and the same one Agnes slept in the first day they met. It was currently equipped with every matter of manual tools for medical purpose.

The bed was stained with dried and caked blood, some dirt as well. First thing was to cut the blonde out of her clothing, easier than trying to peel it off her. Taking a pair of fabric scissors, Marcel began with the tunic, then the one piece followed by the boots, arm sleeves and finally her underwear. Some of the fabric got stuck on the wound which resulted in reopening it to remove the rest of the fabric. When she found out, she might just try to kill him or die from embarrassment.

Henrietta just sat in a chair, not moving and hardly breathing. This was her fault. She had sent out her knight without knowing what would happen. Agnes was a knight and this could have happened somewhere else but thinking it could be Louise in the same state made her cringe. How would she face Duchess de la Vallière if her daughter was injured or worse. No matter matter what she said to the girl, she was still her friend.

Marcel took out bowls of water and began to clean the wounds with clean white gauze, making sure to check for foreign objects; like a piece of claw for example. He held a chip of black claw long enough to be counted as a knife. He soaked another gauze with alcohol to disinfect. Part of the ribs were exposed, some showing nicks and one half way sawed through. Once the area was clean, he wiped Agnes down with a damp rag to clean her up from the grime and sweat.

On the outside Marcel seemed calm and collected; while on the inside he was a boiling tea kettle ready to pop its cork. "Alright Henrietta," he started. "Do your best to close the wounds and lets hope she can pull through."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Henrietta was speaking quietly and mopey.

Marcel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This ain't the first time I see a comrade injured and unconscious. Its useless to worry about it and better to do what you can."

"I did this." Henrietta looked at Agnes with anguish. She was about to cry when Marcel cut the water works short. He flicked her forehead hard enough to sting and leave a red mark. She could only stare in shock while rubbing her forehead.

"Don't go there. The situation was unknown and you couldn't predict what would happen." He was stern. His voice soften a bit and kissed her forehead above the red mark. "Once we're done, then we can cry."

Henrietta nodded and proceeded to close the large wound.

It took a lot of water, salve from her tide surfer and willpower from her but the wound was closed. What was left was an off color jagged streak along Agnes' left side.

"We should let her rest." Marcel draped a clean sheet over her body. He brushed a finger on her cheek when Henrietta wasn't looking and gave her a kiss on the forehead with some of his residual energy.

"Can I come back to check on her later?" For some reason, Henrietta believe she didn't deserve to see Agnes at the moment. This was one of the few times she felt guilty about using people to do things for her.

"Of course. It's not like I have any objections and Agnes is under your employment."

They left out the door into a previously unseen room. Five doors stood in front and to the sides of a pentagonal dark colored stone room.

"Where are we?" Henrietta asked.

"This is the crossroad. Each door leads to a bathroom, closet, armory, this bedroom behind us and to the outside. I assume you will be in here for a while so I prepared some commodities you might need." He open the door two over to the left that led to Henrietta's room.

"Wow, this is amazing." Henrietta could see the wall the door rested on.

Marcel pulled a silver band from his pocket and placed it on the princess wrist. "This is the key to this space. If you feel the need to come in then all you have to do is summon this door by saying **Dimension Gate Open. **The opposite can be said to close it."

"Thank you. I hope Agnes gets better soon." She frowned to think if her knight never recovered.

"Me too."

**~XXX~**

Montmorency was walking down a hall towards the library. After the hellish nightmare of training like a commoner, she found herself with a clear mind. It was surprising how something so barbaric could give you peace. She wasn't even near her destination when she heard Louise yelling at Kirche.

"They're back," she whispered. She heard of some assignment for the princess in which Guiche and Louise would participate.

In the front gate stood Louise arguing with Kirche over something or another. It was was hard to follow. Guiche stood along side Tabitha and Saito just looking at the scene with disinterest.

She didn't care. The blonde left towards her task without another glance.

**~XXX~**

The musketeers practiced sword strikes on straw dummies at Marcel's request. He wanted to see how they fought in order for him to 'advise' how to improve.

Liliane didn't belong with a sword in her hand. From what was observe over the last couple of days, she was a brawler with and above average flexibility and what he called **skin sense**. Be it a breeze or a pebble, the girl could feel it provided she wore as little clothing as possible. It actually helped when she was only wearing her one piece in a spar against him. Her legs proved to move to block him if she so much as felt a disturbance in the air.

The others didn't slouch either. Anna ran through a single form multiple times just to get the feel and test it out when she could. Michelle took more of a controlled beserker style to accentuate her natural strength.

Agnes of course was knocked out but her progress was extraordinary. She could fight Marcel on even ground for a few minutes with quick movements to compensate for a lack of style.

It was truly rewarding for him to see these woman show not only dedication, but have the drive to move forward.

Now was the time to leave them to practice for themselves since he had other things to do. Marcel already informed Henrietta where he was going. He predicted she would try to stop him from leaving and she did try. The problem was she couldn't physically stop him and he wasn't a knight under her command so ordering him was not possible. She tried to reason that he could cause an incident, but that still fell into the category of commanding him so she relented and let him leave.

**~XXX~**

Agnes began to stir in her sleep. After days of being unresponsive, she was finally waking up. It started slow at first with her eyes struggling to open. Her mouth was dry and her eyes a bit crusty. A groan and a deep breath later, Agnes was sitting up slowly.

Her left side was sore for the most part. It didn't help that she felt like she drank to much of that Tequila that Marcel offered her on occasions and was now hung over. Her eyes opened slowly while taking their time to adjust to the cool blue fire torch lights. She new she wasn't in Albion anymore.

Agnes rubbed her head to rid herself of the fogginess when she saw a cup of water next to a pitcher on a little nightstand. She took it, it was cold the touch and sweating in her hands. Tilting her head back and raising the cup to her lips, she drank in a greedy manner, only stopping to refill and drink more.

The water took care of the fog, she could feel her mind clearing. She scanned the room and found it to be plain and familiar, like she had seen it before. A thought caught her attention and a memory of Marcel changing shirts came to mind.

"Oh," her voice came out hoarse. "I'm in that room; the one in which I slept next to her highness." She ran a hand through her hair and felt it greasy and matted with grime. Now that her senses were coming back, her body felt sore and disgusting. How long was she out for and were was Marcel in all this. The question on how she got here could wait for a moment.

Agnes kicked off the sheet covering her not noticing her lack of clothing until she felt a breeze on her bare skin. She couldn't help but blush when she looked down at herself and imagine how she got this way.

"He didn't see anything, he didn't see anything." She repeated the words like a mantra with her eyes closed tight. She was too busy to notice the door to the room creak open slowly.

The door to the room opened and Henrietta walked in with water and towels. It had been over a week since Agnes came in injured and it was that long since her body was cleaned. She was wearing an off colored white dress that came down to mid thigh with a plunging neck line and her favorite flats. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a gold and purple spider clip. She wanted to finish this as soon as possible so she could get ready for a meeting with the council. It was something she wasn't looking forward to. Those were her thoughts until she saw Agnes sitting on the bed seemingly talking to herself.

"Agnes!" She yelled out in surprise.

The blonde heard her name from a familiar voice and froze wide eyed. Her head turned robotic to the sound. She saw her princess holding bowl of steaming water and cloth with a look of surprise on her face.

That didn't last long though. Her eyes began to scan Henrietta from top to bottom, taking in a vision that seemed wrong but couldn't find herself to look away. Her eyes traveled from a face without makeup, to the exposed cleavage, down to a set of legs that were finely sculpted by the most talented artist.

"Your Majesty." Agnes whispered. A blush on her face came from two sources, one from the low cut short dress Henrietta wore, the second reason was the realization that she was naked in front of her princess.

Henrietta didn't care about the state of dress and threw herself at the blonde in bed after putting down the bowl of water. "Agnes, your okay." She sniffled with tears running down her cheeks holding on for dear life.

Agnes was confused by all of this. She had failed. Princess should be furious at her and have her flayed instead of hugging her like she was an old friend she hadn't seen before.

"Your majesty please," she pushed Henrietta away and attempted to get out of bed. Her body wouldn't obey her though and fell to the floor. 'Fitting, I can better grovel for forgiveness from down here.'

Henrietta rushed to pick her up. "You should be careful. You've been unconscious for over a week."

"A week?" The blonde was helped to bed and draped on the princess shoulders, their breasts barely touching together.

"Yes." Henrietta confirmed. "You came here injured and Marcel and I healed you."

OK, not the best news she could ever have been given. Not only did Marcel catch an eyeful of her body, her majesty also saw what only her parents had seen before. Her embarrassment nearly made her pass out.

Henrietta covered Agnes in a sheet once she laid her down. The blonde seemed to be on the verge of passing out and she knew why. The princess giggled adding more color to her knights face. "We are both women. I can assure you that anything you have I have seen on myself."

That was the worst thing she could of said to her. Now she began to remember all the times she walked in to find the young woman half naked. It would stir something inside her that she tried to ignore.

"I feel shame to have failed you." Quick lie, but not a complete lie.

Henrietta ran a hand through Agnes greasy hair with a gentle caress. "You may have failed, but your alive. Even though this was important and it didn't end the way I wanted to, we can still prepare ourselves for anything that may come up." Henrietta took Agnes' hand and rubbed her thumb over it. "Please have more rest and then we can get you all cleaned up.

With that look of concern on her face, of course Agnes couldn't say no. She laid back and allowed her princess to tuck her in.

Henrietta left to let Agnes rest and prepare a bath for later.

**~XXX~**

"So this is Albion." Marcel stood atop a hill overlooking a green plain. He came to this country in hopes of locating Agnes's dagger and to finish some personal business.

He never told Agnes what the true power of the daggers were in hopes of finding out how well she could use one with only one clue. Truth be told, the water dagger alone could dry up rivers and rob a man of all the moisture from his body if used to full potential.

"And now its in the wild green yonder for some clueless person to find." He took off his trench coat and made it disappear. He chose to travel light with just a tight sleeveless shirt, simple heavy duty black pants and chrome tip boots. On his wrist rested the same Metal Raider that save Agnes, only smaller and coiled around his arm like a bracelet.

"Alright, show me where the battle took place."

Using her tail, the metal raider pointed in the general direction of the battle. General became more precise as they got closer.

This was the first time she was close to her master since that day all that time ago. To her, he was an alpha male with a female companion and she a loyal soldier drone. More like an animal companion. His female was strong if only against others of her kind.

They got to the church site a few moments later. The building near ruin and the corpse of a griffin was rotting nearby.

"So this was your opponent," Marcel stayed while examining the remains. One claw from the front paw was broken. Neck sawed off with the head a few meters away. "And the dagger is not here." The weapon he searched for was gone.

Around the area there was nothing but trees, dirt and no shiny dagger.

"I don't suppose you know where something like this could be." He spoke to the metal raider on his wrist while showing his fire dagger as and example of what he was looking for.

She didn't know. All she remembered was the fight then trying to bring the female to her master alive.

"Well, this is not good." Marcel could locate the dagger faster if it wasn't for his current condition. He never told anyone, but his power was currently in flux. It was getting more difficult to restrain himself due to a certain thing that happened to his kind every once in a while. Once it truly started, then things would become painful for him.

More out of curiosity than necessity, the black haired man went to the crumbling church to see how things went down.

Inside was as bad as the outside. Pews were thrown everywhere. Stained glass windows shattered beyond recognition. A patch of dried blood at the front were an alter sat. Dead bodies in armor covered to floor.

"This is where the prince died." Looking around he frowned. "Or would've died." From the bodies wearing armor to the stain on the ground, Marcel concluded that the prince was missing. If it was from his followers or his enemies, he didn't know.

Looking around he saw more dried blood in lesser quantity. A massive crack was at the center of the church indicating the point where the magic brought the structure down along with a tunnel that was used to escape.

Marcel left to search for the dagger. It was important to him and he would be damned if he lost it.

It wasn't long until he found a group of soldiers patrolling. The men seemed to be searching by the looks of their formation and constant swivel of their heads.

He stayed out of sight but didn't try to hide. He observed them talking to one another. Something about a blonde bitch and her bombs.

"Agnes?" He thought.

"We've been looking for that blonde knight for days now. It's obvious she's long gone." One of the soldiers spoke to his friend in exasperation.

The other turned quickly with a scowl. "I'm not giving up until I find that bitch and make her pay."

'So Agnes ran into these gentleman.' Marcel casually walked towards the soldiers. "Good afternoon." He greeted the men with a smile, one that promised pain and torment.

The soldiers where surprise to see anyone this far out of town; with strange clothes no less. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Everyone grabbed onto their swords.

"Me. I was just strolling the lands on this lovely afternoon, looking for a particular dagger when I couldn't help but overhear you mentioning a blonde with bombs."

"You know that fucking bitch?" One of the men yelled threw gritted teeth.

Marcel ignored the jab. "Yes I do. I've been meaning to ask her on a proper date, but work tends to get in the way."

"Then you'll tell us where she is." The man drew his sword and in one swift motion, he pointed at Marcel.

The black haired man nodded in response. "I don't think so. She resting after a trying mission and should not be disturbed. I on the other hand will help you out in anyway I can."

"You will tell us or die where you stand." Every soldier drew their swords and copied their comrade.

"Tell me," Marcel began, ignoring their threat. "Have you seen a dagger like this?" He showed the red dagger again.

While the others were angry at being ignored, one man in particular recognize the knife.

"Yeah, and it's mine." He mapped his hip.

Marcel saw past the others to a brown haired man in the back of the group. True to his word, the daggers blue hand stuck out of a brown leather sheath. 'What a lucky coincidence.'

"I don't suppose you'll be kind and give it to me?" He was hoping the man would comply. Violence was not necessary if he just gave it to him.

"I don't think so."

So much for peaceful negotiations. Whatever else was going to be said fell into silence. Marcel moved in the blink of an eye and ran the man through the chest with one of his black gauntlets.

The man, to the horror of the other soldiers, was hoist to the air with little effort. His blood ran down Marcel's arm who was looking at his victim with pity. 'If only you knew how important this dagger is to me.' He grabbed his item from the waist and threw the now dead man off his arm, landing like crumpled tissue on the ground.

"I suppose a quick death was better than what I will give to you." He put away his dagger to look at the others. While not directly, these men were responsible for Henrietta's grief. Even now the girl was doing everything possible to occupy her time and try to keep her mind wandering. "Now you'll soon learn what happens when you make my princess cry."

Bloodcurdling screams that no human should ever be able to produce erupted from the throats of the men who tried to stop the others. Limbs were hacked off and bones shattered. The one who called Agnes a bitch had his spine ripped out while he was still alive. It was then used to decapitate another, the another, then another.

Blood painted the earth and the music of death reverberated through the air. Marcel danced across the field with a grin and his body glowing with mist white energy.

"Know that this isn't some random act. While I don't normally go looking for trouble. Your actions have hurt someone I care for and I wont stand for that." Only a few people remained. He dropped the spine and made his way, deliberately slow, to the survivors huddled together in fear. "You three will live if you tell me where Wardes and Fouquet are."

The men shook and answered right away. "We don't know where Wardes is since he is with the person who hired us." One man spoke as fast as he could.

'So they are mercenaries posing as soldiers.' They were too afraid to lie to him. One even wet himself. "And Fouquet?" He turned serious as he spoke her name. 'He let her live on their first encounter. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"We only know that she was in Tristain. Then to Gallia. After that we don't know where she went." They prayed this demon would leave them alone.

He stared hard at them. "Is that the truth?"

They nodded again fast.

Marcel simply left since he already got everything he needed. No point in combing the entire country.

**~XXX~**

Agnes was not sure how to feel at the moment. She had slept peacefully for more than a few hours and woken to find Henrietta sitting on a chair next to her bed, reading of all things.

After she was helped out of bed and out the door covered in the sheet, to protect what was left of her modesty. In a hall she never knew existed, she was led to the bathroom where a square marble tub in the ground, big enough for three people, was filled with hot water. Near the door was a basket where some clothes were neatly folded along with a pair panties she recognized as some of her own.

She was stripped and helped into the tub to soak for a minute. She thought her princess would leave as soon as she was in the water. To her surprise, Henrietta stripped completely and entered as well with no shame.

Agnes eyes widened. "Um, your majesty. What are you doing?"

"I certainly can't help you bathe with my dress on. It will get wet." Henrietta was confident. She grabbed some soap and a sponge and began to lather Agnes body.

Agnes for her part didn't react to anything. She was trying very hard not to have impure thoughts about the princess of a country when she was currently soaping you up in nothing but her royal suit.

**~XXX~**

Guiche had been looking for his beloved Montmorency for days now, but had no luck finding her. He wasn't wasn't above kissing her feet just so she would take him back this time. Although he hadn't tried to woe another girl since the potion incident. The girl at the port didn't count.

He was standing in Vestry court when a streak of blonde curls flashed beside him and the one he had been looking for was right next to him with a serious expression. "Ah my sweet and beautiful Montmorency. I've been looking around for ages to find your radiant beauty." Guiche knelt in front of the girl with the intent of kissing her hand.

Montmorency pulled away a just continued to stare at the blonde boy. She was debating weather she should go through with what she had in mind or let it go for ignorant bliss. She shook her head. She needed to speak out now or she wouldn't be able to.

"Guiche, I need to speak with you." She spoke softly.

The young mage saw the serious look of his darling and couldn't help but frown. He nodded and followed behind without a word towards the tables set out for the nobles. They sat down quietly.

Montmorency gathered her words carefully. "I want to apologize to you for trying to trick you in drinking that love potion. I will also apologize to Louise once I'm done here."

Guiche was quick to refute her. "There is no need to apologize. I think it was noble of you to try." He was shut up by growl.

"You think this was noble." Red with anger, Montmorency gritted her words. "This was underhanded, even for a noble. I'm glad the Princess didn't strip me of my title or kill me." She looked down on shame. "If things would have gone worse, then Duchess La Vallière would have had my head."

Guiche didn't need to think hard about her words. Anyone who breathed air in this world knew Karin the Heavy Wind. She was Louise's mother and a legendary mage with the strength of an army.

"What I want to say Guiche is, you flirting with girls is fine. That's how you are and I realized if you changed, it wouldn't be you anymore."

The blonde boy raised his eyebrows in confusion. She was fine with it.

"The fact that Katie girl was so infatuated with you enough to bake you a souffle means that you did more then just flirt. I still like you, but if I have to worry about you being unfaithful then I prefer to know now and save myself heartache."

Like a switch, Guiche turned on the charm. "Oh, but my dear Montmorency, your are the only one for my eyes." It was a natural response on his behalf. Like a well rehearse play. He even hammed it up by posing.

"No Guiche, you lied to me with those words before." Her voice was even. She was calm. No tears were in her eyes since she had shed too many already. "If you really want to be with me and only me, then prove to me you can be faithful." Montmorency stood up. "I apologized to you. Now I have to find Louise." She turned and walked away not looking back at Guiche.

The blonde was staring at the girl he loved walk away in silence. He always thought that his beloved would continue to forgive him and take him back. Yet here she was giving him a choice. It wasn't difficult to see the logical one as choosing her since he's loved her since they were children. It was just that a certain truth about his parents kept tempting him.

He needed to think.

**~XXX~**

Fresh from the bath and into new clothes, a white shirt and dark brown trousers, Agnes was still red from the experience. Her princess had ignored her signs of uncomfortable feelings and washed her whole body from top to bottom. From top to bottom not missing a spot. She felt she couldn't refuse with the look of joy the young woman had on her face.

The blonde was now in the armory after Henrietta pointed out where each door went. Unlike the closet, which was a wall of hanging clothing that one just needed to gesture to move sideways to reveal more, the armory was a room full of shelves with so many precious weapons on them.

"Your kidding. He has an arsenal in his closet?" Agnes whispered in awe. She had never seen so many types of weapons in her life. Not even the palace armory carried a quarter of what was in here.

Staffs of different shapes and sizes, not to mention color, graced some walls. Swords, which of some she couldn't recognize, were sheathed in intricately carved scabbards. A whole wall was dedicated to different pistols and rifles, some she couldn't identify.

"What are all these?" She took a pistol in her hand. It was a single shot, barrel break, gun that fire 12 gauge shotgun shells. Another was a musket of similar style with solid metal cartridges. She walked over to a rifle with a strange design. Something slid on the side but she didn't know what it was for.

Henrietta was curious about the other rooms and decided to explorer with Agnes. The armory was something she never liked to see at the palace but this one didn't seem as bad for some reason. She liked the style of staffs on display. One that caught her eye was a blue and white short staff with a cone at the top and holes near the cone base. It felt light and sturdy in her hand. She tried to apply magic to it was astonished when water came out of it.

Marcel warped into the armory knowing Agnes would be there once she woke up. He had felt Henrietta's happiness which indicated the blonde knight was up and about. The strange part though was other feelings. One such feeling would be shame. Others included a sense of wonder mix with caring and slight arousal.

None of the women noticed his presence. They were too occupied with looking at his various weapons to feel him near them.

Agnes was busy with a rifle he likes to dub the Spiral Organ to notice him walking towards her in a relaxed step, ready to embrace her from behind.

"Good to know your up." He whispered as his arms circled around the blonde's waist and held her close.

Agnes gave a small jump when she felt the arms around her. Instinct took over for only a second before she realized who it was.

"Marcel." She nearly yelled but manage to make it a hard whisper. She looked back at Henrietta who was still busy with the small staff in her hands. Using it to make a sphere of water.

"Don't worry. She'll be like that until you get her attention." Marcel removed his hands from the blonde's waist and picked up the rifle she was admiring. "Nice isn't it." He was excited she was awake and wanted to kiss her, but Henrietta would know.

After Agnes got over her initial shock and embarrassment of being held real close, she couldn't help but agree. "It is. What is it?"

Marcel grinned. "It's a rifle similar to a the ones you use but it's more accurate and can be fired from a greater distance."

Agnes was drooling at his words. She wanted nothing more than to try it out, except they were interrupted.

"Marcel. Your back." Henrietta almost yelled when she saw her friend next to Agnes. She didn't hesitate to run up and hug him like they haven't seen each other in years even though he was only gone for a few days.

When Agnes saw the type of interaction they had, she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. Not at the princess, no. It was more toward the fact that the young woman could show her affection for him publicly while she still struggled with the realization that her relationship with him was a secret. It wasn't shame she felt. She felt that she would lose respect from her squad if she was anything less than the disciplined soldier and knight she was.

"How did it go?" The bouncy princess asked.

"I got what I wanted." He pulled out the water dagger with a triumphant smile.

Agnes gasped when she saw it. Marcel handed it to her by the blade.

"Try not to lose it.

**~XXX~**

Agnes sat next to Marcel in a tree beside the castle walls. Her back rested on his as he sharpened the water dagger while she looked at the moons and contemplated her life. Barefoot while wearing trousers and a shirt, she began a train of thought that no matter how much she wanted to keep quiet, she found herself wanting to speak of it. Needed to speak of it to see another perspective.

She was an orphan left in the care of man who taught her the ways of the sword. Growing up only to delve herself in research to find the ones responsible for the death of her family and the destruction of her home. When she could fend for herself, she left and traveled the country in search for any answers and to train. It was years later when Agnes began to find the clues, that led to the names, that gave her the faces of the ones she sought.

"Hey Marcel," she began. "Would you like to listen to a story?"

Marcel stopped for a moment. "Sure," he said, returning to his task.

Agnes got comfortable. She pulled her legs in and rested her chin on her knees. Her toes curled to feel the bark of the branch as she thought on where to start. When she found it, she began.

"There once was a little girl from a little village. Everyday she would leave her house and go to the market to receive a free apple from the nice lady that ran the fruit stand. She would play with other children in the village square. Ran around until she grew tired and went home."

"On one particular night, the little girl woke up to see her house on fire. She cried for her parents, but they didn't come. Being the brave girl she was, she walked out of her room to see her parents just charcoal on their bed. She cried and went outside to see her home a blaze. Her home was consumed and gone."

Agnes stopped for a moment. Just remembering that day filled her heart with grief and caused her body shake in anger.

Marcel stopped what he was doing and simply waited.

She continued. "The little girl was saved by a person she didn't know and left in one village over to be taken care of until she grew up enough to leave and travel the country on her own. She later found out fire mages destroyed her home."

That explained everything. Why Agnes disliked mages and hated fire mages with a passion. Why she caressed her pistols in there presence. All of it was do to a traumatic experience as a child.

Agnes kept on going. "When she heard of it, the little girl, now a woman, swore to get revenge and find each one responsible for her village being destroyed and make them pay dearly."

Marcel could hear her clench her fist. He knew from experience that any reason would suffice to wipe out a village. Religion is an easy one. Resistance was not far behind. Maybe an example was given and they needed someone to make an example of.

"Tell me Marcel, have you ever felt the need for revenge? The need to kill those responsible. Willing to go to hell just to find your peace" Agnes asked with desperation in her words. She was looking for an answer.

It was hard to think sometimes, but he had the answer. Marcel just didn't know how Agnes would react. The thing was, he has gone to hell and on bad days, he was still there. Flipping around and pulling Agnes to sit against him with her back to his chest, he waited.

Agnes was surprised when Marcel moved and pressed her towards him. She didn't complain and found the comfort fitting. Warm even. Only a few months and she liked the feeling of being held.

Marcel took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. It had been a _long _time since he last spoke about it. Long since he last held the first woman he loved. Even now he could still feel her, just beyond his senses.

"Yes. Long ago, years in fact, there was a village filled with extraordinary individuals who could manipulate nature to their will. They controlled the elements like a mage except without a wand or incantation. They also showed more respect for their craft than most mages do. It was close to that village I met my first love, a woman by the name of Viessa."

Agnes eyes widened and twisted in Marcel's arms to look at his face. He had a far away look in his eyes and glimmers of gold flickered with his platinum color.

"No interruptions, okay?" She nodded and let him continue. "Anyways, Viessa and I saw each other one day outside her village. While others in the village were human, she was something else entirely with hair the color of dessert sand and green eyes. We were in a forest when we met and we found ourselves interested in each other. Probably the way we exuded presence, who knows. Little by little we would see each other each day, talk for a while and pick fruit from the trees." He brought his hand up and it glowed in white fire before Agnes could see an image inside. She could see a green forest with a woman walking, her back towards her. She turned around and smiled, twirling in place as leaves danced all around her like a halo. The woman's hair glowed like the sun.

"Viessa was one with nature and liked to feel it on her body. She was praised by her village as both beautiful and a goddess, treating her like one. Think of what happened when they found out about me." Marcel spoke the last part softly and wrapped an arm around Agnes. "She never told anyone about me in fear of what the people would say. Naturally, someone saw as word spread like wild fire. Villagers confronted her and told her I was bad news. She didn't listen and continued to see me, never telling me of the problem. The village came together one last time and basically ordered her to stop, she said no and they killed her, fearing she would be tainted."

"She didn't fight back." Agnes watch the next scene of the woman on the ground with multiple wounds on her body, her line green tunic red with blood.

"She loved her home and wouldn't hurt any of her attackers." The scene changes again to show Marcel's perception as he shook Viessa and scream for her to open her eyes.

Agnes heard his anguish. As he showed her his lovers final moments, he began to shake a bit. She didn't understand. Why was she attracted to him? Why did she allowed to be held by him or sneak kisses, a feeling or two? It didn't make sense, until now. They both knew what it meant to loose dear ones. The pain and suffering one felt. But it was more than that. Suffering alone would not invoke urge to be close or relief when they were next to each other.

"What did you do after that?" Agnes asked. She wanted to know, needed to know.

"I killed them." His eyes grew dark and his shaking stopped. "I confronted them and they blamed me for her death. They said I was corrupting Viessa with my mere presence, that her blood was in my hands. I grew enraged and attacked first. They retaliated with elemental techniques but my speed proved to be to much and I killed them. More came from the village and a bloody war raged between me and them. I cut through men like a butcher to a cow. After a while, they could see the futility and some even beg for mercy. I didn't give it to them. My campaign came to an end at the entrance to the village were only the elderly, women and children remained. The men fought me and died for it."

Agnes processed what he said. If what he said was true, then he had spilled more blood than anyone she met.

"What was once hatred turned to fear. To this day no one can mention me without looking over their shoulder or breaking down in tears. Whoever lived that day only saw a monster. In the end, they were right." He finished and the light disappear from his hand.

Their wasn't anything to be said anymore. Agnes leaned back and allowed Marcel to hold her close like if she would disappear if she let go. She never thought Marcel loved someone else. It was stupid to think otherwise since he could be old enough to marry. Come to think of it, how old was he?

"How old are you?" She asked without warning.

The question came as a surprise since no one had ever asked him before. He knew Henrietta was 18 years old with her mother in her late 40's. Agnes, he didn't know.

"I'm 23 with a 6000 year old soul." He said as he rubbed Agnes stomach under her shirt. He didn't know he was doing it.

Agnes tightened her stomach muscles at his touch along with a recoil making Marcel pull back fast. She heard what he said but was surprised when he touched her bare skin.

Marcel pulled away quickly, shocked with himself. What the hell did he just do? It was an unconscious action on his part and he didn't know why he did it. Now that he noticed, he also realized he pulled the blonde into an embrace and that too was involuntary.

Agnes looked at him, surprised by his action and his withdrawal. His face showed fear. It also seemed apologetic at the same time if it was possible. He started to move away from her and apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held you like I did or touch you without permission." He was about to pull further from her, as much as he could with the tree in the way, when she did the unthinkable.

She didn't know why, but it didn't matter. Agnes stopped Marcel by taking his hand into hers and pulling up her shirt, just enough to reveal her midriff. She placed both their hands, her on top of his, on her bare stomach and held them firm. Her eyes locked with his, pleading not to pull away. Even with his surprise, Agnes moved to get into their previous position with his arms around her.

"I was surprised, but not unwelcome." She let go of his hand as she said it. She blushed at her own actions.

He nodded and began to run his palm over her stomach with firm but gentle caress. Her muscles were defined by her constant exercise and sword work. The streak of pale skin on her side proved to be sensitive since she would fidget when he touched that particular area. He would never go too high or too low, taking only what was given to him.

Agnes was enjoying his touch much to her surprise. It was warm and gentle. Her eyes closed and simply enjoyed the sensation. She never imagined she would let anyone do this with her. "I'm also 23." She said with an absent mind. She squeaked in surprise and opened her eyes when a stray finger passed over her navel.

Marcel grinned and leaned to her ear. "Good to know." He whispered, and when she turned around, he went for a kiss. She didn't resist the same urge.

Her lips were a bit dry and chapped from the her sleep. The soft caress of her stomach combined with the energy buzzing from Marcel's body made her feel peaceful. Agnes closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations.

He pulled her closer that she sat on his lap. It's been a while since he held a woman in his arms like this.

Agnes was curios why her body was feeling tingly and warm. She's overheard a few women say that it was a sign of love. The problem was that no respectable woman, noble or otherwise, would be up in a tree with a man they have only known for a few months, kissing, touching and not giving crap about anything.

Both pulled away, flushed and out of breath. Agnes exhaled and a stream of glowing white energy escaped her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked at Marcel for answers.

The black haired man, whose hair was glowing with a bit of silver, chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"What was that?" The feeling was still stirring in her.

Marcel brought his hand up like before. Little bits of lightning arc his fingers and some of that glowing energy mist exuded from his arms. "In a few days I'll be going through a transformation. Painful and kind of messy so my power will stabilize. What you saw was some excess energy that I unintentionally gave you through our heavy make out session."

Agnes buried her head into his chest from the reminder. "How painful will it be?" Her muffled voice asked.

"Very."

She stayed like that for a little while longer absorbing the warm and energy he gave off. at this moment she didn't want to know what he meant.

"Stay like that any longer and you won't be able to sleep for days." Marcel told her. His hand found itself in her hair. It was soft and smelled of oranges and cloves.

"Really?" Agnes lifted her head to see his platinum eyes looking at the distance. She was a little dubious.

"Oh yeah. You won't feel tired, but you'll be a little grouchy after awhile. Not to mention your senses will sharpen, reflexes and you'll age slower than everyone until the energy wears off." He listed a few things, counting on his fingers to keep track.

"I believe in a lot you say but that seems far fetched." She was frowning. Her head may have turned away but she was analyzing everything. Her body wasn't tired at the moment. She counted that as part of the long sleep. "So what did you do while I was gone?" An innocent question, but not the reaction she expected.

With a frustrated sigh, Marcel began to tell her. Everything brought different reactions and emotions.

The length of the story proved his words true.

**~XXX~**

Louise couldn't believe her luck. For the last week or so, things have been going smoothly for her. Montmorency came to apologize to her with honesty and sincerity. She was sorry for the embarrassment it cause and was willing to pay some retribution.

Her classes had also gone well. Still didn't know how to cast a spell without exploding, but she aced the theoretical parts.

Something that wasn't going well was her relationship with the princess. For whatever reason, the young woman was mad at her and she couldn't think of a reason why. She was respectful and willing to do anything for her in the name of her family, and she got mad.

Saito began to act strange as well after Albion. He would wake up early and have her uniform ready even offering to help her dress. She thought he would be perverted and would punish him, but he wasn't. He was gentle and attentive to his task.

During breakfast he would pull her chair and stand behind her without a word. Saito would get her more food if she still wanted more and would cater to her whims without refute. She didn't know what to think. It would probably go away and he would return to his normal self.

**~XXX~**

Morning was filled with the sound of battle from the training area that every available musketeer rushed outside to see what was going on.

Jaws dropped and minds failed when they saw their captain Agnes and Marcel training. It was an impressive thing to see but that wasn't what had them so shocked. No. What had them staring was the outfit that Agnes and Marcel wore.

After hearing Marcel talk for hours, still not sleepy, she was curios on the training clothing he suggested and wanted to see it for herself. Safe to say the length of both items was right, but the form fitting factor didn't leave much to the imagination if you looked hard enough. Still, even after trying it on, she was not satisfied with the legs since she was use to wearing something shorter. Although it was comfortable and breathable.

Marcel saw her concern and showed her another one with shorter legs that ended a few centimeters below her crotch. She liked it and felt more much comfortable with it. He did as well. Her legs looked amazing bare. He wore a pair of loose fitting black pants and tight black sleeveless shirt.

That was in the middle of the night. They started sparing to help Agnes sleep with no luck. With the amount of Marcel's energy in her, she wouldn't sleep for a week or longer.

Agnes became more impressed with herself as the fight carried on for hours and hours. Her reflexes were sharp and focus even more so. Even in cool night, her body was warm like Marcel's.

The musketeers saw the blonde punch with her right while Marcel blocked with his palm. Agnes threw a palm thrust to the chest with a knee to the gut.

Marcel brought his leg up to block and caught the wrist before it reached him. He kicked Agnes feet to throw her off balance and release her fist to do his own palm thrust. It connected to her chest and the blonde flew back some meters yet still managed to land like a cat on her bare feet.

Agnes brushed a hand over her chest, removing imaginary dirt. The attack hardly hurt. Her eyes saw movement beyond the field and knew right away they had spectators. It didn't matter. What did was her first and impending victory against her toughest opponent.

"We've been at it for hours. Ready to give up?" Marcel asked as he popped almost every bone in his body.

Agnes tried to mimic but only managed her elbows and neck. "I'm still not tired." She grinned and took a new position.

"Told you it was too long." Smiling, he moved quickly with a well placed punch to the sternum.

With one hand to the fist and another to the wrist, Agnes managed to stop the attack, but didn't calculate for the force behind it. Her own fist hit her chest and sent her flying back.

"This is going to take all day." Marcel was frustrated since Agnes didn't seem to be slowing down.

"I think we should just stop here." She agreed after a moments thought. Agnes stood up and dusted herself off. Maybe it was for the best. "I still don't feel tired."

"Agreed."

Michelle walked up to the two sharing a moment. "Captain, when did you get back?"

Agnes was informed by her princess that the musketeers were not informed about her condition and what happened to her in Albion.

"I got back last night." She lied. She was too embarrassed about the outcome of her mission to tell them.

"Um, Captain? what are you wearing?" That was Anna's question.

"Just some training clothes." She said off handed as she stretched out. "Now that your here we can begin training." Agnes announce to the squad. Anna raised her hand. "Yes."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"To train." The blonde stated. "Now, I'll just need you to tell me what you've been working on, yes Anna."

Anna had raised her hand again. "Don't you feel embarrassed to be wearing that?" Just looking at how Agnes nipples were prominent through the thin material made her blush.

Agnes would if it was any other people. She had been with the musketeers long enough to see a lot about them and they of her. Marcel had seen everything already. It wasn't like he could see more then that.

"Why should I be? What is wrong with what I wear?" She began to stare at her subordinate.

Anna wasn't sure why, but she couldn't answer. She was afraid to answer much less look into her captain's eyes. It was like the woman was standing taller than anyone. She even withdrew into herself from the power she exuded.

"What I wear doesn't matter. If you don't like it then don't put it on." It wasn't a harsh tone but one of finality. She look to Marcel who is waiting. "Since they are here we can get this training started."

"Fine by me." He gave out a sigh.

Training began again and Agnes watched with a critical eye. Marcel made the musketeers run around the field and by the looks on some of their faces, they hated it. Some were an exception. Like Liliane for example. She was running at an even pace while looking at Marcel with a smile.

"Why is she looking at you like that?" She asked. Not liking that smile.

Marcel saw what she was talking about and smiled. "She hoping if she does a good job then I will cook her something. Food is her motivator."

Agnes raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that she will get motivated with just food?"

"Food and something else. I don't know."

**~XXX~**

In a place hidden from the world, Cromwell celebrated the good work his loyal subjects perform admirably. In front of him was the body of Prince Wales and with him was certain victory.

"Wardes," he called for his most loyal knight.

"Yes Mi lord?" He appeared both in front of Cromwell and the body.

"How was the search for what you were looking for?"

Wardes knew he spoke of the strange sword. The search didn't end the way he hoped. "After the body was found, I sent those mercenaries to find the sword, but they failed."

"So they couldn't find it?" Cromwell asked, not really interested in knowing.

"From the three that I found, I don't think so." He just finished talking to what was left of the mercenary group sent to scout the area. What they told him both confused him and disturbed him.

"What happened?" The leader of Reconquista asked. Now he paid attention.

"The men who we found were brought here. I asked them if they found what I was looking for and nodded yes. When I asked them were was it they started spouting nonsense that a demon killed many of them and took it. They were only spared when they told them where Matilda might be."

"The men were killed and Matilda was asked for?"

"Not by name. The _demon_ only asked for me and Fouquet. Since we never brought those mercenaries here, they couldn't say where we were."

Cromwell was not worried about a demon. "Did the men give you anything else?" A nod told him everything. "I suppose we can be thankful our location was not compromised."

Wardes agreed. "What should I do about the survivors?"

"Let them live. We can used them for something else later and if they don't obey, you can just dispose of them." Cromwell's eyes shined at his vision of the future. 'Soon, we will be victorious.'

**A/N**

**New chapter.**

**Took too long to write, but here it is.**

**Review and favorite if you like it.**

**Cheers**


End file.
